Rewritten Pastas
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Slender Man. Jeff the Killer. Jane the Killer. You know their stories. They're the stuff of nightmares, stories parents tell their children to keep them from misbehaving. But what if those stories weren't completely true? What if those 'monsters' were really trying to protect the kids from the REAL monsters who wanted to hurt them? Rated T for now, may become M later for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Oh hey, somebody's actually reading this! Well, here it is for my faithful readers, the creepypasta fanfic I promise you guys. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee how frequent updates, what with going to a new college and a part-time job. But don't worry, this is something I've actually been looking forward to doing, and I intend to see this story through to the end. So just be patient with me, okay guys? Thanks, and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned any of the creepypastas or characters, there wouldn't be much reason for me to write a fanfiction now, would there?_

"Here, Sparky! Catch!" The little girl tossed a red rubber ball, laughing as she watched her cocker spaniel run after it.

"Angela, time for bed!" Her mom called from inside their house. "You and Sparky come inside now!"

"Alright, Mom!" The girl, Angela, answered. She turned back to Sparky and let out a whistle. "Come on, Sparky. Let's go, boy!" But Sparky froze like a statue. Something was wrong, he could sense it. There was someone _evil _nearby. A low growl rose in his throat, higher and higher until he let out a series of barks.

"Sparky, what is it?" Angela asked. The dog just kept on barking and ran into the forest behind their house.

"Sparky!" Ignoring her mom's shouts, Angela took off after him, hardly paying attention to where she was going as she ran through the trees. Unfortunately, Sparky was faster, and by the time she turned into a clearing, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Sparky?" Angela called. "Sparky!" She looked up at the sky. The moon was right above her head. The poor little girl started shivering as she thought about all the wild creatures that could be hiding in the dark.

"Well, hello there." Angela let out a gasp and whipped around to see a man in front of her. Even in the dim light, she could see that he wore a brown coat and ripped jeans. His dark hair was greased back, and he had bloodshot brown eyes. Angela felt her heart catch in her throat as she looked at him.

"What's a little thing like you doing out here in the woods so late?"

"I…I was looking for my dog." Angela said nervously, fiddling with one of her blonde pigtails. "He ran off you see, and…" As she talked, the man's eyes scanned her up and down. Despite her _very_ young age, his eyes flashed with unmistakable lust.

"You know, you're a pretty little girl." Angela's heart stopped. Even though she was too young to understand exactly what the man wanted to do with her, she knew that she had to get away, _**now**_. The man reached for her, and Angela let out a shriek before her foot shot out, kicking him in the shin.

"Aurgh!" The predator jumped up and down on his uninjured leg, muttering curses under his breath. Angela turned and started to run.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" Angela's fear fueled her speed, but unfortunately her attacker, having longer legs, was able to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up, forcing her to look at him as he spat

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!" Angela's blue eyes widened with fear. She was sure that this was it. Suddenly, something flew through the air, embedding itself in the man's hand. He let out a scream of pain and dropped Angela, looking at the object in his hand, which turned out to be a knife. Both he and Angela whipped their heads around at the sound of crunching leaves. Another person walked out of the forest, wearing black pants and a white hoodie with the hood up, so his face wasn't visible. And running up behind him was…

"Sparky!"

"Found your dog for you." The newcomer told Angela. "Now you might want to take him and get yourself home. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do with this creep." Angela ran off with Sparky, and the young guy turned to the would-be pedophile.

"Going after little girls?" The younger guy said with a dark chuckle. "What's the matter, too ugly to find any women your own age?"

"GO TO HELL!" The man spat venomously.

"_You first_." Quick as a flash, the hooded guy ran over to the man and grabbed the hilt of his knife, ripping it out of the guy's hand. The man screamed with pain and balled his bloody hand into a fist, letting out a wild cry as he tried to punch the boy. He was fast, however and ducked out of the way in time. He then moved to slash the man again, but this time, the man **did **hit him. The boy staggered backwards, and the predator grabbed him by the front of his hoodie, moving to punch him again-until the boy's hood fell off, and the man saw his face for the first time. His eyes widened in shock.

"YOU!"

_Squish._ The man let out a choked breath as the knife pierced his stomach. As his vision started to go black, he looked from the blood starting to pour from his stomach to the young man's ghastly face.

"It's a bit late for you to be out, especially in the woods. I think it's time for you to…_go to sleep_." Grabbing the hilt of his knife, he slid it down, slicing the man's stomach open, and he fell. The creep was dead before he hit the ground. Jeffrey Woods let out a relieved sigh. The deed was done. Now to get back home. He spun around-and his heart stopped.

Angela hadn't gone back home after all. She had seen the whole thing, and her eyes were wide with horror and her mouth wide open as she saw Jeff clearly. His wild black hair, ghostly-white skin, lidless, staring eyes, and the scars carved into either side of his mouth, giving him a horrible, permanent grimace. For a moment, there was silence, except for Sparky's barking.

_Damn it! _Jeff mentally cursed. _Why didn't she just go home when I told her to?!_

"Um…"

For the first time that entire evening since the whole scary ordeal started, Angela screamed. Gripping Sparky tightly, she turned tail and ran back to her house, shouting for her mama and papa. Not that Jeff could blame her. He looked like a freaking nightmare. And it didn't help his case that he was still holding his knife and had fresh blood on both it and his hoodie.

The young killer sighed miserably. It was hard being a guardian for kids looking the way he did. Before he could stop himself, he reached up with his left hand and felt the leathery texture of his face, the cut in his mouth. He grimaced, putting his knife away.

"Well," He said out loud to no one in particular, "No sense in hanging around here." And with that, he walked off in the opposite direction, heading further into the woods.

_If Jane hears about this, she'll never let me live it down._

**A/N**: _I know there are probably naysayers out there just willing to send me hate mail for turning Slender Man, Jeff, and the others good. To which I say two things: a) screw you, this is MY story, and b) don't worry, they're still killers. Just for different reasons. BTW, I'll just come out and admit it right now-the story is partly inspired by Lovely girl 10's The Killer Duo and MadameMacabre's webcomic/series The Seer. If you've never heard of either of those two, I'd advise giving them a look. Anyway, what do you guys think of my story so far? I'll update again as soon as I can! Until then, review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own anything, and neither do you.__  
_

**WARNING: Mention of dismemberment in this chapter**

It was about ten when Jeff reached the old abandoned house he called home. He forced the door open, and was greeted by a teenage boy about his own age with a brown and blue hoodie, brown hair, and goggles.

"How'd it go?" The other boy, 'Ticci' Toby, asked.

"Not good." Jeff sighed. "I killed the bastard-but the kid stuck around-something I didn't find out until after I'd sliced him open." Toby looked at him in concern.

"Uh-oh."

"Kinda surprised you're here." Jeff said, cleaning his knife off on a nearby dish towel. "You get done early?"

"Yeah." Ticci Toby grinned. "I didn't have to lift a finger. When the guy saw me, he turned tail and ran-right into a speeding car."

"And the kids?" Jeff asked, inspecting the blood on his hoodie.

"They weren't hurt." Toby answered. "Their house was only a block away, so they were able to run back. I followed them in secret though, to make sure they made it back safely."

"So what was the guy-mugger? Psychopath?"

"Gang member." Toby answered. "The kids' dad was a cop. His plan was to hold them hostage until he agreed to release his pals from jail."

Even though Jeff was relieved to hear that the kids were okay, he couldn't help but scowl as he thought of the kind of scum that would use innocent kids to get at their dad. Even after five years, it never got any less sickening.

Jeff and Toby were only two of a small group. There was also Jane, Masky, Hoody, and Clockwork. All of them had something in common-their own parents had tried to kill them. Fortunately for the kids, they had a guardian angel in the form of a tall, thin, faceless man. Jeff stared off into space, flashing back to when he was twelve, to the night his life had changed forever.

* * *

_The young boy sat huddled in a corner, shaking in fear as he looked at the THING standing in front of him. His parents' body parts littered the room, ripped apart by that…that monster. _

_**Look what they've done to your face**__. The creature spoke in Jeff's mind. Its voice was a whisper which, although creepy, was strangely soothing. __**You poor thing. **__It reached out to touch him, and fear suddenly gripped Jeff's heart. _

"_Get back!" He shouted, picking up a knife from the floor and pointing it at the faceless man. "Don't come any closer!" The creature drew its hand back slightly, straightening. _

_**I don't blame you for being afraid of me. **__It said. __**But I assure you, I have no intention of harming you.**_

"_How do you expect me to believe that?!" Jeff demanded. "I just saw you kill my parents! You're a monster!"_

_**I will not deny it. But have you forgotten that your parents just tried to kill **_you_**? Do you remember the look in their eyes? **_

_Jeff's breath caught in his throat. He looked at his mother's head, which was lying nearby. Her eyes were completely black, with red pupils. Just like how they had looked when…_

_Jeff looked from his mom's severed head to his own gruesome reflection in the knife's blade. Despite himself, tears filled his eyes as everything came crashing down on him. He lowered the knife, his shoulders shaking as he started to sob. _

_**You are not the only child who this has happened to. **__The faceless man informed Jeff. __**There are others like you, whose parents have been seized by Zalgo and tried to kill them. **_

"_Zalgo?" Jeff asked. _

_**I understand if you say no-but do you want to come with me? **__Jeff stared intently at the creature, his mouth slightly agape. _

_**I can sense that you are a strong young man. **__The creature said. __**I could use your help. Besides, I feel like the least I could do after killing your parents is to look after you. I can't make any promises, but…**_

_As he was talking, Jeff looked past him to his brother Liu, who was lying on the floor. He wasn't moving, and Jeff felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Liu had walked in on their parents trying to kill Jeff and had tried to help his brother, only for their father to knock him aside. Jeff started to sob again as he remembered his brother's head connecting with the wall. He raised his hand to wipe some tears from his now lidless eyes. He was a deformed freak. His parents were dead. And there was a very good chance that his brother was dead too. As far as he saw, he didn't have much of a chance. _

"_Alright." He said quietly. The Slender Man looked at him inquisitively. "I'll go with you." Jeff said, louder. He looked up at the white nothingness where there should've been a face. "I can't really say I trust you. But if what you're saying is true-if there's something out there that's causing parents to turn evil and kill their kids-I can't just stand here and do nothing." He looked at his reflection again. "I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else."_

From that day on, the Slender Man became something of a father figure to Jeff. It was a very strange relationship they had, though. Jeff learned to kill, though he made a vow only to kill those who truly deserved it-namely those who would harm children. Strangely, the Slender Man never actually told Jeff about Zalgo. Whenever he asked, the faceless man would pretend not to hear, or change the subject. Shortly after Slender Man took Jeff in, he met Masky and Hoody, and they rescued the others along the way. Jeff noticed that while some of the people they killed had indeed been possessed by this 'Zalgo', most were just ordinary people. No. No ordinary person would, or COULD hurt a child.

"Jeff?" If Jeff had eyelids, he would've blinked. He just realized that Toby had been talking to him. He wasn't in any mood to listen, though. His mind was weighed down with thoughts.

"I'm going to bed." And with that he left Toby behind.

**A/N**: _Yeah-this was mostly just a flashback chapter. I'll do backstories for some of the other kids too, but I'll also have to make sure they don't all sound the same. In all honesty, I'm just making this up as I go along. I have some ideas though-don't worry guys, I'll try not to make this too lame._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Get real. If I owned ANYTHING, would I have any reason to write a fanfiction?_

Eight-year-old Sally Williams lifted another spoonful of cereal to her mouth as she watched the news.

"And in other news, police are still on the lookout for the murderer of 28-year-old Dale Henshaw. Mr. Henshaw was killed by a mysterious assailant, believed to be in his late teens, who was wearing a white hoodie and armed with a large knife…"

The reporter was cut short as Sally's mom switched off the TV.

"Sally, I don't want you watching that!" Mrs. Williams said. She shuddered. "The thought of some maniac out there stabbing people…"

"But wasn't he bad?" Sally asked. "They said he tried to attack a little girl." Sally's mom looked at her concern. She didn't like that her daughter had to learn about such adult things so young.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it right." Sally's dad cut in. "Murder is murder, no matter the motivation." Sally just went back to eating her cereal, and didn't say anything more. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

At the same moment, someone else was watching the exact same story.

"It was so scary!" Angela cried on TV as she was being interviewed. "His face was all white, with long black hair and these scars in his mouth…" A fork fell to the floor, but the teen made no attempt to pick it up.

"Are you alright, young man?"

"Y-yeah." The boy said. "It's just…nothing. Forget it." The nurse looked at him in concern.

"Want me to get you a clean fork?"

"No thanks, I was done anyway." The nurse gave him once more glance before walking out, and the boy looked at the TV. It couldn't be, could it?

_Is it really you? Are you out there?_

* * *

Back at the killers' house, Jeff's prediction had come true. Jane was snapping at him about being irresponsible while Toby, Masky, Hoody, and Clockwork watched on.

"…can't believe you're so stupid, what were you thinking?! A scared kid has seen your face, and now the cops will be looking for you! Honestly, when Slender Man hears about this…!"

"_First of all_," Jeff snapped, "…it wasn't my fault! I _told _the kid to run, how was I supposed to know that she was still right behind me?! I was a bit busy trying to fight off a pedophile! Second…where is tall, dark, and faceless, anyway?" He asked, noticing that their guardian wasn't with them.

"Out patrolling the woods." Jane answered. "For your sake, I hope he doesn't come back for a while." Jeff just glared at her. Jane the Killer was seventeen like him and Toby, and like him, she had white skin and long black hair. Hers was curly, however, and her eyes were also solid black. She was kind of pretty in a weird kind of way, and when she first joined their weird little family, Jeff had actually had a bit of a crush on her…for about two hours. Then he learned just how bossy and annoying she could really be.

"Slendy's not going to kill me for being spotted." He said in a deadpan tone.

"He _will _be pretty mad, though." Masky butted in. "Since the cops will be looking for someone fitting your description, that'll mean we'll have to pack up and move to another town, maybe even another state."

"All for the better, I say." Jeff said, his permanent grin growing wider. "I'm getting bored of this place, anyway." His grin then turned into a scowl. "Besides, if they're this worked up over a pedo being killed, the town can't be all that good anyway."

Hoody, who was sitting next to the window, suddenly froze up. It only lasted a second though, as he whipped around to look outside.

"You okay?" Clockwork asked, raising an eyebrow over her clock-eye.

"Yeah." Hoody said in a quiet voice. "I thought I sensed something." He shrugged. "Guess it was nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. Outside, a husky started off, running through the woods. It ran and ran, until it was clear from the trees, and bounded into town. In its haste, it almost got hit by a car, but managed to avoid being flattened at the last second when the driver swerved out of the way.

"You stupid mutt! Why don't you stay out of the road?!" The dog just ignored the man and kept running, until it ran into a clown who was selling balloons on the street side. The clown gave a blue balloon to a young woman, then turned to the dog as she walked off.

"Ah, there you are! How did it go?" He asked with a smile. The dog barked, and the clown nodded like he understood him.

"It was a success, then?" The dog barked again.

"No, I don't think we should do anything drastic just yet." The clown pulled himself up to his (very tall) height, and looked straight ahead. Even though he was still smiling and looked friendly on the surface, there was a sinister look in his eyes as he said

"Let's just keep an eye on them for now."

**A/N**: _Well, the rest of the gang is introduced. Yeah, boring couple of chapters-don't worry, there's gonna be some action in the next one. You can probably guess who the husky and the clown are and if you can't-rethink how much of a creepypasta fan you really are. Well, until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I own my imagination and nothing else._

That day, Sally caused a ruckus in class. Not by getting into a fight, or arguing with the other kids, or yelling. It was by doing a drawing. Specifically, a drawing of a _certain_ faceless man. Thirty minutes of confused yelling and one phone call later, Sally's parents had come to speak to the principal. She waited outside, catching snatches of the adults' conversation-things like 'disturbing' and 'troubled'. Finally, the meeting was over and they all headed home.

"Sally," her dad started, "Where did you hear about this…thing?"

"Just around." Sally answered quietly. "I've heard people talking about the Slender Man, and I just thought it sounded interesting, so…"

"Sally, you DO know that kids started disappearing shortly after the stories started, right?" her mom asked.

"W…well, do _you_ think he's kidnapping them?" Sally asked nervously.

"I don't know _what's _going on, Sally." Her mom sighed. "There's just so much craziness going on right now in the world that I don't know what to think."

"Your mother and I aren't mad at you." Her dad assured her. "We're just concerned, is all. So do us a favor and put all the monsters and murderers and stuff out of your mind. Okay?" Sally nodded once in agreement. But the truth was, she doubted that would be so easy.

All her life, Sally had been fascinated by the strange and unusual. Sure, she liked princesses and dolls and stuff like other little girls her age. But every now and then, she also liked to pretend that she was the dragon instead, or the troll under the bridge. Sighing, she looked out the window, her mind a million miles away.

* * *

Late that night, the killers were on their way out of town. To avoid suspicion, Slender Man had had the idea that they all break up into small groups and take different routes. So Jeff went with Clockwork, Jane was with Masky, and Hoody and Toby were together, with Slender Man trailing them in the shadows.

"Chilly tonight." Masky said, hugging himself. He noticed Jane giving him a strange look, and raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"What?"

"It's just that, in the three years since I've met you, I've only ever seen your face once." Jane informed him. "It's not messed-up or scary-looking like Jeff's, Clockwork's and mine. Why don't you take that mask off more?"

"Well, I can't show my face right now when we're out on the street now, can I?" The 19-year-old asked matter-of-factly.

"I don't mean _now_." Jane snapped. "I mean when we're in private. Safe, at home. You don't have to wear a disguise just so you don't scare people." At this, she self-consciously pushed up the sunglasses that were starting to fall off the bridge of her nose.

"I guess not," Masky started, "But this mask-this IS who I am now. The kid I was before I put it on-he doesn't exist anymore." As he said these words, he briefly flashed back to when he and Hoody, then known as Tim and Brian, were almost killed by their former friend, Alex. He still very clearly remembered the gun pointing right at him, the feeling of helplessness that they were about to be murdered. Under her sunglasses, Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say, _Batman_."

"Look." Masky indicated towards a strange person in a cloak who was standing across from them on the other end of the street, staring right at them. Jane narrowed her eyes at him. The person was short, about four feet, so she would've almost believed it was a child…except for the cloak, of course.

"Something we can help you with?" she asked cautiously. The person didn't say anything.

"Just ignore him, Jane." Masky said. "Let's just…"

"_**Zalgo**_." Both teens froze.

"What did you just…" Jane turned back to where the person had been standing, only to see that he had mysteriously disappeared.

"What the…"

"Over there!" Masky pointed to the tip of the person's cloak, where they were just turning a corner. He and Jane both took off running. It wasn't hard for them to catch up to the stranger, since their legs were longer than his. Finally, they had him cornered. Masky reached down and pulled off his hood to reveal…

"Link?" Masky blinked in surprise under his mask. As ridiculous as it might have sounded, the guy looked almost exactly like the hero of the Legend of Zelda video games, hat, pointed ears, and all. Except for his eyes. They were black with red pupils with red stuff, possibly blood, oozing out. The Link lookalike just hissed.

"_**Don't call me that! I hate it when people mistake me for that elf-I don't understand why Master had to give me this body…**_" Quick as a flash, Jane pulled out one of her knives and had it at the thing's throat.

"So you're working for Zalgo." She spat.

"Put that thing away, I'm not here for a fight."

"Then why **are **you here?!" Masky had joined Jane, pulling out his ax.

"_**To deliver a message.**_" The imp answered. Jane and Masky just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. An evil grin spread across the imp's face as he said

"_**Game on.**_" Jane was about to ask him what he was talking about, but suddenly a car alarm went off nearby, catching both her and Masky's attention. By the time they had turned back around, the creature was gone.

**A/N**: _Yes, at the request of Zaqhirix Cheshire (did I spell your name right?), Ben Drowned is in this story. There you go! And just to make sure, Masky's signature weapon IS an ax, right? I mean, I've seen Marble Hornets, but I just wanted to make sure. By the way, just to clarify, here's everyone's ages in the story-Jeff, Jane, and Toby are all seventeen, Masky is nineteen, Hoody is eighteen, and Clockwork is fifteen. So...do me a favor and review? Pretty please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: (_Sing-song_) _I own nothing..._

Sally lay in bed, snuggled tightly under the covers. She had crawled in about a minute before and was just about to drift off to sleep, when a strange melody cut through the silence. Sally's eyes snapped open.

She recognized the song-'Pop Goes the Weasel'. Or, rather, a slow, eerie version of it. The little girl's blood ran cold.

_Why does it sound like it's right in my bedroom?_

She didn't wonder long, though, as after a second, her mind felt fuzzy. Sally stared blankly ahead, sitting up and pulling herself out of bed. She opened her door and, still in her nightgown, started walking down the stairs.

* * *

Outside her window, the clown from before smiled coldly, his bright red hair and rainbow colors out of place in the inky darkness.

"Sweet little thing." He mused out loud. "But are you sure about this?"

"_**Y̼̬̠̦̹̙̜o̹͝u̻̺̗̣̺̹ ̵͖͇̻̰͎̱͙q̪̱͖̰ų̰̱̤é̼̻̝̟͎͖s͔͈͉̪͔̱̣t͏i͏̩̪͚̼̩̳o̸̘̞ṋ̦̺̤͍ ̳̣̙̳͜y͎̕o̜͈̠̫͎u͔̹r̲͚̪͚̣̯ m̨̘̩̝̠a̛͔s̨̳̙͇͙̲t̥̠̺͖̥ę̬̲͚̗̱r̙̟͖?̡͈̜͍̥̣̩͔**_" An evil voice in his head asked. The clown flinched slightly.

"No, of course not!" He said quickly, apologetically, his smile disappearing.

"_**E̶̯̲͖̹͕̼̮v̹̘̥̯̩͓e͔̤̼͇̥̝n̦͉̘̲͎̗͘ ͖̹̩̥oń ̩͉̺̪̫ͅt̤̺̘͍̺h̙̯̺͓̰e̙͖͓͖̦ ͎̱̩̦̦̳ơ̖͇̝̮̖̰͉f̬̰̮f̣̠ ͏̞͇̜̠̘c͙̩̟̥͔h̨̟͔͓̪a̛̳̩̟nc̸̩̣͍͕̞̞e̝̫ ̼̘̺́t̞̣͎ha͉̣̲̰̺͎̱t̝͓̖̭ ̜͈I̲̤̹ ̗̱̗̠͔̟a͎̘̭͍̟̫͙m̫̖̺̱͎̺ ̗͎̙͜ͅm̧͎̻̞̹͓i̕s̛̞̯͉̪͔̲t̺̦̥̰̲ak̯̗e̱̰̗n͎͚,͈̲̪̲̯ t͕͕̺̻͇ͅh̢͎͔͚ó͈̞s̱̀e̪̲̰̲ͅ ̗se͕̟̫n̴̻͈̠̳͎͓̖t͇͘i̛m̻̟͖̩̺͕ḛ͚̬ņ̟̯͍͈͙t͔̕ͅa̢̰͖̭̹͇l͙̗͖͚ͅ ̨͚͓̮̱̟ͅf͔̱͖̫̗̲o͇̯o͕͍͉̜̻͔̮͟ls͏͉͔̦͚̺̥̰ ̘͙͉ͅw̪̥̲͉̬̣̬i̟͍̺͝l̻̖̪̻l̡͇̫̩͇ ̜̱̟̥̘́ͅn̰̜o̪͍̲̱̺̟̯t ̙͉̩͈͚͍̯͠b̟͇̥e̺͓̰͈ ̮͙͘a̦̰̯͙͙͔͎ḇ̟̮̦̱̀l͈̟̬̘͇͙͉e̴͉̖̻̫̮̣̻ ̳̬̺̗t̡͓̘̳o̷̟̖̩̬̝̬ ̵r͓̦͔̼̘̣͜ͅe̢͍̰s͖͓i͙͎̮̞s̭t҉̲̘̱͚̪ ̡̩͓̪̗a ̧̟̪c͘h̡͚̹̞̤i͇l͙̭̳̯̺̠͈͝d̙̬͍̻̘ ͏̩̳̭̱̗͖͎i̮̹̯̦̱ͅn̝̠̜ ̰̦d̦̙̘̹a͖̯̻̬̮̱͠ͅn̪̤͠g̙͚e̪̳̳̳̳͇r̞̞̰͓͈̝.̨**_" The clown turned his eyes back to the house.

* * *

The creepy music hadn't gone unheard by the killers.

"The hell is that?" Jeff asked. Clockwork was about to answer, but then her one good eye fell on Sally walking out across the street. Sally's eyes were glowing a faint blue, and Clockwork automatically knew that she was in a trance.

"Trouble." The pair started to walk over to the girl, but a dog suddenly ran out of the shadows and started barking ferociously at them. Jeff scowled.

"Dammit mutt, get out of the way!" The dog just let out a growl low in its throat and leaped at the male killer, pinning him to the ground.

"Jeff!" Clockwork started to run to help him, but Jeff shouted

"Forget me! Get the girl!" Clockwork nodded and ran over to Sally as the clown stepped out of the shadows, holding a hand out as if to welcome her, though the glint in his eyes was anything but friendly.

"Hey!" Clockwork shouted. "Get away from her!" She tossed one of her knives at the clown, and he just barely moved out of the way, avoiding getting stabbed in the arm.

"Whoa! That was too close!" He shook a finger at Clockwork in a scolding manner. "Now now, teenaged girls shouldn't be playing with sharp things! I've got something better for you." He pulled out a long, thin balloon and blew into it before twisting it around, making a balloon sword.

"Ta-da!" He held the balloon out to Clockwork, who just gave him an unimpressed look.

"Very funny. Now, care to tell me what you were going to do to that little girl?" She pointed to Sally, who was staring vacantly ahead, swaying slightly, her eyes still glowing.

"Why, I just wanted to show her a few of my tricks! Make her laugh! After all, isn't that what all clowns want?"

"Yes, but in the middle of the night?" Clockwork scoffed. "You're not fooling me for a second, clown." She gripped her remaining knife tightly in her right hand. "Who or _what _ever you are, I'm only giving you one warning-let the girl go or I carve you like a turkey." The clown's smile finally disappeared, and he let out a sigh as he popped the balloon sword.

"Must everything end in violence?" He changed his tune quickly though, smiling again with a shrug. "Eh, why not? But first…" He tapped Sally with one of his long fingers, and her eyes closed as she collapsed on the side of the road.

"Wouldn't want to traumatize the brat now, would we? After all, the sight of me making balloon animals out of your intestines might be too much for her to handle." Clockwork scowled.

"Creepy bastard. Y'know, I never liked clowns." She then suddenly realized something. "Wait a second…the music stopped."

"Of course!" The clown said gleefully, throwing his long arms up into the air. "A clown's only as good as his tricks, after all!" As Clockwork watched, the clown's colors started to melt away like ink. His red hair became black and wiry, his fingers sharpened into claws, and within a matter of seconds he no longer looked like a clown, but a demonic black-and-white hellspawn.

"And Laughing Jack has the best tricks in town!" Laughing Jack grinned evilly at Clockwork, the red color from his hair looking horribly like bloody tears as he asked "So my dear, how would you like for me to kill you tonight?"

**A/N**: _Hoo boy! Clockwork vs. Laughing Jack! How will this turn out?! So, bad news guys, I lost my flash drive, and since I was writing the story on it, I now have to completely rewrite the next chapter from memory, and I can't guarantee when the next update will be :( I REALLY hope I find my flash drive soon, but for now, just be patient with me, okay guys? Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _I'm a broke kid who can barely afford to do her laundry every week. Do you really think I own ANYTHING?_

Clockwork gripped the hilt of her knife tightly, mentally preparing herself for a fight. Still wearing that evil smile of his, Laughing Jack stretched his arms out towards her like rubber, and Clockwork moved out of the way. She tried to slash at the clown, but he was faster, and this time, Clockwork couldn't get away of the way. Laughing Jack swatted her aside like a bug, and the girl went flying into a nearby lamppost. The black-and-white clown's smile grew wider as he started to wrap his long arms around Clockwork, intending to crush her.

Quick as a flash, Clockwork grabbed her other knife, which was lying nearby, and plunged both blades into Laughing Jack's arms. He let out a cry of pain and Clockwork jumped up, kicking him in the face. Laughing Jack staggered backwards a little, but composed himself enough to let that annoying grin cross his face again.

"Heh, you're strong." He grinned back at Clockwork. "I _love _it when my victims put up a fight! That makes it all the more fun!" After saying this, the clown did something very, _very _disgusting. Leaning forward, he vomited up a wave of cockroaches. Despite being a trained killer, Clockwork felt some bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it down and started kicking off some roaches that started crawling on her pant leg.

"Get off! Ugh!"

Unfortunately, Clockwork was so preoccupied with the roaches that she didn't notice Laughing Jack disappearing and reappearing behind her. Jeff, who had managed to crawl from under Smile Dog, just managed to shout out

"Behind you!" before Smile resumed trying to bite his face off. Clockwork turned around-only for Laughing Jack to push her roughly to the street, pinning her down with inhuman strength as the disgusting cockroaches started crawling over her.

"Hmm…how to go about finishing you off?" Laughing Jack pondered. "I know! I think I'll just let my little friends here eat their fill of you!" He chuckled. "That should be a barrel of laughs!"

"F-fuck you!" The line was meant to be brave and defiant, but in spite of herself, Clockwork couldn't stop her voice from shaking. She just hoped that she looked braver than she sounded. LJ chuckled darkly.

"Such a rude girl-just for that, I think I'll punish you a little more before actually killing you." He grabbed one of Clockwork's knives from her hand and she felt her heart stop as he pointed it near her right eye.

"You're already missing one eye, how about we make it even? At least if you're completely blind, _you won't have to see all the horrible things that are going to happen to you_!"

Clockwork's heart stopped. The clown's voice sounded much more inhuman, much more _evil_. A look of pure horror crossed her face as Laughing Jack lowered his hand to hurt her with her own knife.

Suddenly, he stopped. The monster clown let out a short cough and dropped the knife. It landed near Clockwork's head, though not close enough to do her any harm. She looked from it to Laughing Jack, who, she noticed, had about three black tendrils protruding through his chest.

_**Take your claws off my protégé.**_

Laughing Jack moved his head slowly to see Slender Man behind him. He didn't know whether or not it was his imagination, but the black-suited creature seemed even bigger, towering over even him. He had the feeling that if he had a face, it would be full of rage. Laughing Jack quickly let Clockwork go and stood up, the cockroaches disappearing.

_**So…you are Zalgo's newest minion, are you? He always did have a sick sense of humor. **_His tentacles tensed up, and Laughing Jack felt a surge of pain go through his body.

_**Guess he forgot to tell you that I don't take kindly to people attacking children, INCLUDING my own. So unless you want to be torn to pieces, I'd advise you leave. **_The clown cringed. Being an inhuman abomination, he didn't die that easily, but that didn't make him immune to pain. He turned back to Clockwork with a grimace.

"Lucky your master was here to save you! Guess we'll have to finish this little game next time!"

And, with a snap of his fingers, the clown disappeared, along with Smile Dog. Jeff ran over to Clockwork.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Clockwork answered, though she still sounded a little shaken up. She looked up at Slender Man as she pulled herself up. "Thanks for the save."

_**You are extremely lucky that I came when I did. Zalgo and his minions are far more dangerous than anyone you've ever taken on before. Fighting one of them was foolish.**_ Clockwork looked down at the street in embarrassment.

_**Well, **_Slender Man softened, _**you are alive, and that's all that matters. **_

"Wait a second." Jeff suddenly remembered. "What about the…" He turned back to where Sally had been, only to see that she was no longer there.

"What the? Where'd she go?"

"I guess when Chuckles disappeared, his powers sent her back home." Clockwork mused. "At least, I hope so."

_**As long as the child is safe, it's out of our hands. **_Slender Man said decisively. _**Come. We must keep moving.**_

* * *

And with that, the killers kept walking through the night. At about one in the morning, they finally passed city limits, and kept going until they met up at an old, abandoned manor.

"Big, empty, creepy…feels like home already!" Ticci Toby cracked.

"Can we just get inside?!" Jane demanded. "My feet are killing me." Hoody walked up to the door and picked the lock, and a 'click' indicated that his efforts were successful. He reached up and turned the knob, starting to walk inside; until he froze.

"What is it?" Masky asked. "What…?" He and the others walked up to the entrance, and stopped in their tracks as they saw what their quietest member was staring at. Or, rather, _who_.

A pair of big, inquisitive eyes stared up at the killers.

"Wh-where am I?" Some way, somehow, Sally had ended up in their new home.

**A/N**: _Hoo boy, seems like Laughing Jack played one last trick on the group after all. How will Sally react to the group? What will this mean for our protagonists? What is Zalgo planning? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Stay tuned to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any of the creepypasta characters, they were made by much more talented people than me._

Mrs. Williams yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie." She said to her husband as she started to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Mornin'." Mr. Williams said from behind his newspaper. Mrs. Williams frowned.

"Where's Sally? Doesn't she know it's a school day? It's not like her to sleep in."

"Well, everyone has off days." Mr. Williams said, not looking up from the story he was reading about experiments in Russia.

"I'm going to check on her." Mrs. Williams said. "Start the bacon, would you?" Without waiting for a response, she started up the stairs.

"Sally? Sally, are you awake? Come on, it's time for…" She opened the door and was greeted with an empty room. The bed was unmade, indicating that Sally should've been up and about, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Okay, calm down. Maybe she just went to the bathroom?_ Mrs. Williams went to Sally's bathroom. No Sally. She walked all through the upstairs, her heartbeat quickening as she looked around for her daughter. Finally, the truth dawned on her.

"Derek!" She yelled, running downstairs. "Derek, Sally's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" That news finally caused the man to drop his paper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was still looking at the killers, blinking her big green eyes.

"H-hello?" She said in a small voice. Jeff was the first to react. He yelled and pulled his hood up, not wanting a repeat of the incident two nights ago. As he turned his back to Sally to hide his face, the little girl pulled herself up.

"Um, are you okay Mister?" Jeff ignored the look Jane gave him, which clearly showed that she thought he was an idiot, and instead turned to Sally. To his surprise, he saw that there was no fear in her eyes, only curiosity and an innocent sense of wonder.

_She's not afraid?_

Masky cleared his throat.

"Um, little girl? How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Sally said. "The last thing I remember was waking up to a strange noise in my bedroom late at night…and now I'm here." She then let out a gasp of realization.

"The clown! I remember seeing a clown outside for about a second before I passed out!" Clockwork scowled.

"So after our little encounter, he ended up sending you here, to our new home. But why?"

"D-do you know who we are?" Toby asked nervously.

"Yes." Sally answered, and all the killers felt a lump form in each of their throats. To their surprise, however, a big smile crossed her face as she said

"You're heroes!"

Now it was the gang's turn to stare at her. Even Jeff turned back around to give her a look of disbelief.

"I heard stories about you guys, how you save kids." She pointed at Jeff. "You saved that little girl the other night, right?" Jeff nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but aren't you scared of us?" He resisted the urge to add 'of me?', and Sally shook her head, still smiling.

"You saved me too, right? So I know for sure that you're good!" Jeff resisted the urge to smile big as Slender Man said

_**This is not good.**_ Sally started a little as he appeared in front of the group, but her brief surprise was soon replaced with a look of awe as she looked up at him.

"Slender Man…" Slendy regarded her.

_**You are very far from home, little one. My guess is that you were sent here to make it look like we kidnapped you with the intent of causing you harm. **_

For the first time, Sally looked a little scared as she realized where she was.

"Wait a second…where am I?"

"Blair County." Hoody said in a monotone voice.

"That far?!" Sally gasped. "My mommy and daddy must be worried about me!"

"Can you teleport her back?" Jane asked Slender Man.

_**I can only travel short distances at a time.**_ Slender Man informed her. _**Even with my best efforts, it would take a couple hours to get the girl back to her home. And in broad daylight, there's a greater risk of me being seen. **_

"So…so I'm stuck here?" Against her will, Sally felt tears start to well up in her eyes. All the killers looked at each other nervously. Even though they were self-proclaimed protectors of children, they weren't so good at actually dealing with them, since most children who DID see them were scared of them. And now, with this lost, confused little girl in front of them, they felt just as helpless and lost as she must have.

Finally, Jane stepped forward and did something that was very, _very out _of character for her. Kneeling down to Sally's height, she pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She whispered into Sally's ear. "What's your name?"

"S-Sally." Sally sniffled.

"Alright, well, Sally? I know this seems bad, but I promise, you'll be alright. We'll get you home as soon as we can, and until then, we won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" Sally nodded. She trusted the older girl, and the rest of the group. She didn't know how, but she could tell that in spite of their scary looks, they were all good deep down.

_I just hope Mommy and Daddy aren't too worried._

**A/N**: _Well, looks like Sally's staying with the group for now. Hope you guys didn't think this chapter was too lame or everyone was too out of character or anything. BTW, did you happen to catch the reference to a certain OTHER creepypasta? ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own squat._

_The sound of sobbing came from the bathroom. Margaret slowly, deliberately, walked to the door and turned the handle, seeing the older of her two sons looking at his reflection in the mirror, his shoulders shaking as quiet sobs escaped him._

"_Jeff?" Jeff couldn't bring himself to look at her. He could barely look at himself. So instead, he gripped the sides of the bathroom sink and looked down. _

"_I…I couldn't sleep." He said in a quiet voice. "I decided to go to the bathroom, and when I saw myself in the mirror…" He couldn't finish. He just squeezed his eyes shut as the memories of everything that had happened that day flashed back into his mind. _

_Those stupid bullies, Randy, Keith, and Tony had ganged up on him at another kid's birthday party, tried to shoot him, and set him on fire, ruining his face. When Jeff saw his face for the first time in the mirror at the hospital, he was too shocked to speak. No, that wasn't it. He was _numb_. He couldn't process the sight of his reflection, of what had happened to him, of what those BASTARDS had done to him. Jeff never cared much about his appearance before, but now, seeing it a second time, letting it all sink in…_

_Jeff felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt at how worried he must've made her._

"_I…I'm sorry, Mom." He said in a quiet voice. _

"_I'm sorry too, Jeff." Margaret then gripped his shoulder tighter. "__**S̺̙͙ͅo̺̖̪͙͚̩̠͟r̡̗͓ŕ̯̼y̛̖ ͖͓̖̱̻̪t̝͙͢h̝̟̕o̭̕s̟̩͖̺͉̬͜e̟̞̪̞ ̪̝͎̦̦̮̖͞l͙͍͈̬̙̯i̜t͈̼t͍̰̠l̡e̳͎̤̟͖ ͍̖̗́b͠a̝͓̣̳s̯͔̳͚̱͇̫͝t͈̳͚̼ͅͅa̛r̷̙̱̟ḓ̢̘̙͇̣s̞̠ ͖̙̣͈͍d̪̩͍͔̘͇i͈̖ͅd̺̥̞̮n͏͙̜̣'̖͇̳̟͍ṭ̡ ̣̮̱͔ͅf͎͢i̦͎̲ṇ̷̺͖̼̰̘͎ís̗̦̼h͙̳̘̗̮͉͓͠ ̦̞̹̙y̳͉͍̦̬̳o̷ù̲̱̗̘ ͇̭̰o̰̹͎̟f̭̀f̢̹̜̹ ̗̘̗͢l̝̳͉̕i̯͢k̡̤̦͎̮e͈̺ ̳̱̭̤̙̺́t͚̙͔̲̙̫̗h͙͈̤͇̀e҉̱y͇͕̯̣ ̞͈̻͓̤̙͢w͉̪e̼̺r̻̳̻e ̴̟̭̬s̖͇̻̝̹͎͠ú͉p̡̼̲̞̮̥̘ͅp̵̠̫̹̺͕̠o̯̟̜͍̮̭s̹̜͜e̡̠̦̫̝̰d̦ ̷̱̙t̞͙̪͚͓͔͕o̻̦̗̫̺̲**__**.**__"_

_Suddenly, Jeff felt himself being thrown against the mirror. The glass shattered, and Jeff fell to the floor, blinking stars out of his vision. He hadn't gotten cut, though his head was pounding. He didn't have time to sit still, however, as Margaret grabbed a shard of glass and started to lunge at him. Jeff let out an alarmed shout and moved out of the way before she could cut him. _

"_Mom, why are you….?!"He got a good look at his mother's face, and gasped as he saw her eyes. They were solid black, except for her pupils, which were red, and were oozing black inky stuff. Jeff felt fear grip his heart as his mother, who he used to go to for protection and comfort, gave him a manic grin. _

"_**Wh͙̗á̼̣t͔̻̼'̨s ̟͙͍͡t̻̩̖̫̤̕h̻̀e͈̱͍̠̯̼͕ ̜͇̟m̝̯̤̠͘ͅa̱̮̫̦̗̳t̗̘͍̹t̥̰͈̰e͔̦͓͖̥̻͕ṟ̷͎͖̩̦̞̜,̘͍̠ ̟͍͔̦̭̩J̼͙e̹̺̪̝̮͔̼f̰̜̤̥f̻̥͇?̷ I͍̝̦̪̞͢ ̱̠͉̥p͖͇̯͙̬r̰͚o͖m͚̹̝̻͙̀i̞̼̲̪s͙͓̟̲͔̪̫ȩ̻̖̫̟̬̩͎ ͡ṭ͙͚̱h͕̻̗ḭ̖̞̘̹̬̞s̫̤̜̠̳̟̭ ̠̖̦͇͟w̟o̵̩̺͎͉̟ͅn̻̯'̩͓͕͍t͏̯ ͍̠h̤̱̞̹͍̲u̝̟̫͕̯r͕̺̼̟̝͇̝t̛͔͙̣͈.̗͝.͇̮.͖̦̗͓͇̹M̲U̷͍͎C̠̣H͈̠̳.̩̰͇͓͈̣̮͝**__" _

_Peter came out of the couple's room, and Jeff turned to him in fear._

"_Dad, help! Mom's…!" He then suddenly stopped as he saw that his father's eyes looked the same as his mother's. This evil force, whatever it was, had BOTH of his parents._

"_**A̝͎͚̩̼͈r̪̥̰͙͇̤e҉̤̟̩̩̲̙ ̱͎̠̙͡y̹͙̘̗͡o̰̭u̪ ̣͍̳̘͖͍̻g̸͚̝̭iͅv̪̝̗͖̘̺i͈͝n͞g̨͙͇̱̰̖͇̹ ̧̪͚y͚̤̳͓̹̟o͖̠̱̣͔̕u̷̱̹̝̞̭̠r̦̘̲̭̬ ̗̘̞͍̹m̥̝͢o͉̪t̗̝̹̹̯ͅh̺̻͍̝͕ͅer̠ ̴t̜r͍͖͔̥̭̖̕ọ͈͚̺̼̜̞u͡b͔̩̺̩l̸̯͔e̷̦̪̥̝̩̬?̥͕͈̘͖͚̟ ͕̹̭̙̗̰̬B̦͍̙̯͚e͈ ̜͓̹̥́a̳͕͍̤ͅ ̬͎͚̟̱̮g͖o̼̦̟̗̩̪od̠̪̮͠ ̩̠͉͍̳b͖̤̘͈̳o̹̟̫y̶̝̭̤ ̭̲̟͈́ąnd̕ ̨̝̱l͉̗̤ͅa̯̝̘͝y҉̘̫͙̜ ̬̪d͈͚̱̠o̱̲̤͢ͅw̕n̰̮͔̫͕͈͢.ͅ**__" Jeff tried to escape, but his dad caught him by the hair and tossed him roughly to the floor. He then held down either of his arms as Margaret loomed over him, still holding the shard of mirror in her hand. Her evil smile grew even wider as she saw tears of pure terror starting to form in her son's eyes._

"_**Ẁ͚̭̰̭̺͔h̵̟͚̖a̙̺̦͕͎͢t̤͓͖̳ͅ'̰̮̞͕̥̯s̖ ̮̳͉͟w̸̻̟̜i̬̤͡t̤͔h̻̼̘ͅ ̖̺͠t͖͈h̴̩̦̻̫̥̗á̭͓̯͉̹̟̠t̼ ̭̖̠̱͔̝͟ͅf͝ac̠e̷͔̥͔?͓̱͕̕ ̙̳̰͍̠Y̩̰͍̺o̸͎͔̘̰̦̱ͅu̗̪̰͎̤ ̢͎̲̩̺͚l̳͙̯̲͈̕o͉̹̮̱̟o͚̤̖̫̙̤̕k̭͍͞ ̮̥̥̹̘ͅs̖͍o͙ ̗̖s͕̣͇cą̥͈̳̟̣̬r̩͖̖̮ͅe̤̭̖d͉̹̦̱͔̥.͔.̙̠͕͉̝̮̣.̖̩̻̖̬̝I͓͕̰̰̻ ͞k̡̻n͟o͎̠̺w̖̪̼͇̝̤͟!̛͚̱ ̥̻̗̱̹M͇͕͓͔̀a҉̳̰͇̙y͚̥̦̯̤b͠e̴̝ ̸͖y̭̪o̝̦̖ù̥̜̦̮̻̘̩ ̟̼͉͖̥̯j̙͖͉̜̙u̼͓̠̮̙͟ͅs̬t̶͕̮͇͙̣͙̖ ̻̱͈̭͉n̳͇̪̰̲̱ͅe͍̳e̻͕̹͎͕̞d͍͔̥̖̹ ̹̙a͎̮̭͖̳̪̟ ̱̣̦̯̯n̫ic͕̬͕e͖̺̭͎͙͡ ̵̲̤̲bi͓̟͍̳̮̦̜g̳̩̬̙͈̥ ̰̗̞͈̗̱̣sm͈͇͓͞i͘l̳͓e͏̬̣!̵**__" _

_And on that note, she knelt down, and Jeff felt his heart stop as she stuck the sharp piece of mirror in the left side of his mouth. _

No. _He silently pleaded. _No, please!

_**Slash.**_

_Jeff let out a scream of agony as his mouth was sliced open. Margaret then stuck the glass in the right side as Jeff's older brother suddenly appeared. _

"_Mom? Dad?" Jeff looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_Liu, help me!" When Liu saw exactly what was going on, his eyes widened with shock and horror._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" He rushed forward to help his brother, but his father was faster. He let Jeff go to intercept his older son._

"_**S̺t̳̝͢a͈͈̹̠̻̫͕y ̧̦͉͍̤o̢̠̺̦̹̦ư͙t̗̹̙ ̻̙̰̜ͅͅọ̡͕̱f͎͓͍ ̷̙t̳͎͓͈̹h̩̩͕is͙̺̗̥̝͉͢,̟̦ ̩̼͍̮͎L̰̤̰ì̤̮̘̜̫u̶͎̘!̤͚͇̭͔ ̢̮T͖̲̻̗͙͖h͖̮͎̹͕̦͖i̫̫̺̘̭͍s̨͍̭̙̣͓̣ ̧͈̝̺ͅd̶o̟̯̥̥̯͕ͅe̷̮̖̜̞s̯̺n̫̹͕̗̕'̧̻͍̻̦̝͔t͏̗̭̤̦͕̖̣ ̭̩͜c̫̜͙̞̟̥ͅo̘̰͉ń͇̥̙̯c̗̫̭e͔r̷̥̤͚̥n̶ y̟͔̙̥o̹͞ṳ̢!̹͝**__" Grabbing Liu, he tossed him down the stairs, and Jeff heard a 'crack' as his brother's head collided with the floor. By now Jeff was openly crying, his heart pounding in fear._

This isn't real! This is a nightmare!

_Jeff didn't have much more time to think, however, as his mother rounded back on him and finished carving his mouth. Jeff put his hands over his eyes as his body wracked with sobs. _

"_**L͎̬ooḱ̜ͅ,̷̮͉̭ ̱̣ḍ̛̥̭͓͚ͅo̳̝̤̹̠͙n'̷̣t̳̲̖ ͈̥̫y̸̘̼o҉͉̗͚u̧͎̩̯̥̭̱ͅ ͙̰̫̘̻͎w̵á̱̱̮̣̣n̙͔̱̭̟͖t̲͖͍̺ ̠͍̳̳́t̝o ͔̯̕s̭̼̮e͔̩͔̬͈̗̤e̩̖̮̱̼̬ͅ ͖̫̖h̩̰o̰̠̤͝w҉̻͔ ̳͔b̘̣͇̩̯e͈̹̥̰͈͔͙͝a͖̬͎̝̞̗͈u̥͚͈t̤̫̼̞͡į͍̣͓f͉̩͙ͅu͕̝̮ḻ̙͚̲͡ͅ ̬̻̺̪̝y̧̞̣̟͎o̧̜͚̥͇̪͓u̷ͅ ̶͖lo͙͈̗̪̪̖ͅo̧͕͖k̭ n͔̫̤̖o͍̘̦w̝̦̜̗͓̙?̯̪̦̞̦̣͇**__" Margaret frowned, and Peter slapped Jeff, causing a fresh wave of pain to spread over his twice-mutilated face._

"_**L̟̱̥̮͡o̜̖͉͙̗o̶̩̦͍̺̰k̢̥̤͙̳͔̝̪ ̫̲̳a̝̜̺̹̟̠͝t͙͓͈̪̟̯ ̻͔y̷̱̞͈̟̻o̸̳̺̗̤͈ų̱̘̭̭̮r͔͙͡ ̡̘̮͓̹͍m͔o͎̬̳͍͢t́ẖe̲͉̤͖r̟͚̳ ̗̩̭̞̝̞̗w̱h̲̱ẹ̛̖̤̼͍̜n̫̦̠͚̹͓̜͜ ҉͕̙͈͈ͅs̤̥̬h̫͔e̳̠̜̖̫ͅ'͈͙̱͚̰́s̢̟ ͎͓ͅt̬̞͔̮̹̭͈͝a̭̥̩͕ͅl̹̘͖̬ͅk̗͓̝͍͈̳i̤̖̟͕n̗͈͇̲̦g͖͘ ̬̘͓t̪̯o̪̝̬̖͖͖ ̴̗y̖͈̜̭̳̰̲o̭͖̝͉̠̖u̢̳̱͓̝!̷͙̼̺̤̱**__" He grabbed the shard of glass from his wife and sliced off Jeff's eyelids. Jeff screamed in pain, confusion, and fear. Was he going to die? Were his own parents really about to kill him? He turned his head to the side, preparing himself for his fate._

* * *

_Liu's hearing was the first sense to return to him as his consciousness slowly came back._

"_I just saw you kill my parents! You're a monster!" Liu's heart stopped. _

Jeff?

_Despite himself, Liu found himself floating in and out of consciousness, probably due to his head trauma. However, he heard a quiet, creepy voice asking_

_**Do you want to come with me? I can sense that you are a strong young man. I could use your help.**_

_Liu managed to crack his eyes open a little, just enough to see the humanoid abomination standing in front of his little brother._

What is that thing? Jeff, no! You can't trust him!

"_Alright."_

_Liu watched helplessly as the thing took Jeff's small hand in its larger, creepily long-fingered one, and the two disappeared. _

Jeff!

* * *

"So…how long's the kid been here, again?"

"Five years." The nurse looked at the slumbering young man with a hint of concern in her eyes. "Ever since the incident with his brother. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but the most popular theory is that his parents went insane after seeing their younger son's ruined face and tried to kill him, and the kid fought back and killed them out of self-defense."

"Damn. And they didn't find Liu until the next morning?"

"Yeah. The screaming woke up the neighbors, but they weren't able to get the police until about five. And when they saw the mangled bodies…"

"Stop!" The young intern shuddered. "That's…that's too horrible." She looked at the nurse, thinking of her next question carefully. "W-what happened to his brother?"

"He just disappeared. No one knows his whereabouts, but since his body wasn't found, most people think he's still alive. When Liu came in, though, he was spouting all kinds of crazy stories-stuff about him disappearing with a monster…"

**A/N**: _I'm just going to come out and admit it right now-this chapter is the result of writer's block. Though at least now you know that Liu was the guy in the hospital from the third chapter. And I promise he'll play an important part later in the story, and that the next chapter will be better. Just bear with me, guys. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own it, never will._

The first thing Toby saw when he woke up was a little girl standing over him.

"Hello!" He let out a start, bolting up in surprise. Suddenly, he remembered everything. Of course. Sally.

"Oh, hey there." He said, smiling under his bandana. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock." Sally said. "It's almost afternoon." She giggled. "You were sleepy." Toby chuckled.

"Well, I _was_ walking all through the night."

"Jeff, Jane, Masky, and Hoody went out to get food." Sally informed Toby as he got out of bed.

"And where's the big guy?"

"You mean Slendy?" Sally asked. "I don't know. I think I saw him earlier-but he's not here right now. Clockwork's still here, though." Toby stared at her.

_Slendy?_

"Hey, um, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sally asked nervously, pressing her fingers together.

"Fire away." Toby said, changing into a fresh new hoodie.

"Well-don't be offended or anything, but why do you all look so weird? I mean with Masky and Hoody wearing masks, and the way Jeff, Jane, and Clockwork look…"

"That's kind of a sore subject…" Toby scratched the back of his head nervously. "But the thick of it is-there's a reason all of us are together. When we were younger, a demon named Zalgo took control of the people closest to us-our parents, our friends, whoever. And…he tried to make them kill us. Some of us were lucky enough to get away without a scratch-me, Masky and Hoody. The others, however…"

"T-their own parents?" Images of Jeff's, Jane's, and Clockwork's faces flashed through Sally's mind. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought that any parent could do that to their own children.

"To be fair, they were possessed!" Toby said, trying to calm Sally down. That just made her shiver some more, and Toby mentally cursed himself.

_Idiot! You've scared her! Nice job!_

"That explains my uncle." Toby looked at her in surprise.

"Huh? Your uncle?"

"He…he didn't try to kill me or anything." Sally said, looking down at the floor nervously. "But about a week ago, my Uncle Johnny came over for dinner one night. He put me to bed…but there was something weird about him. He had this creepy smile, and he tried to climb into bed with me." Toby's mouth fell open under his bandana.

"He _what_?!"

"I shouted at him to get out, but he tried to take my nightdress off. My dad heard me shouting and came to my door. He pulled Uncle Johnny off me and called the police. I don't know what he was going to do but…but it was real scary!" Tears started to run down Sally's face, and Toby knelt down, patting her head, much like Jane had hugged her earlier that morning.

"Hey, it's okay now. You're alright. As long as you're with us, me and the others aren't going to let anything happen to you." Sally hugged him and Toby let her, making a mental note to pay Sally's uncle a visit in jail at some point in the near future.

"Hey…how about we go for a walk?" Sally nodded, and Toby pulled himself up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that moment, Masky and Hoody were in a grocery store in their civilian identities as Tim and Brian. They luckily had some money, so they were getting supplies, and Jeff and Jane were at another store in disguise.

"Excuse me, young man?" Tim turned to look over at the old lady.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard the news about those awful hooligans who go around killing people?" Tim feigned surprise.

"A bunch of killers?"

"Oh, yes!" The old lady's face filled with fear. "It's the most terrifying thing-I've heard stories. And now people are saying that they've kidnapped a little girl!"

"Really? That's terrible." Tim prided himself on his excellent acting skills as Brian said

"Well, we'll be careful, don't you worry ma'am."

"Oh, I sure hope so." The old lady squeezed either of their hands. "You both seem like such nice boys. Wouldn't want anything happening to you." And with that, she left the store.

"Well, that was random." Tim smirked. "Ironic that we disguise ourselves by NOT wearing masks." This last part he said only loud enough so that Brian could hear him, and the other boy nodded and went back to looking at bread.

* * *

Outside, the old lady went into an alley, where she was met with the figure of Ben Drowned.

"_**Hello.**_"

"The plan worked without a hitch." The old lady said, an unnaturally evil look crossing her face. "When I touched those two fools, I looked into their minds. I know where they live-and the girl is still there."

"_**Excellent!**_" Ben said with evil glee. "_**Now for a little…test to see if Master's suspicions are correct.**_"

"I was hoping you'd say that." The old lady started to shrink, changing form until she resembled a certain blue video game hedgehog, albeit with black eyes and red pupils, like Ben.

"_**Now the fun can REALLY begin!**_"

**A/N**: _And so, Sonic .EXE makes his debut! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the ocean._

**A/N: Can you spot the reference to a CERTAIN horror game in this chapter? ;)**

.EXE absolutely _loathed _his most recent form. He understood his master's reasoning behind giving him that body, of course-he deliberately made it so that his minions resembled something that children would be drawn to; a dog, a clown, etc.

Still, he couldn't help but sneer every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Being stuck in the form of that blue, ridiculous-looking…he couldn't even call it a hedgehog with a clear conscience. .EXE had seen hedgehogs a couple times before, and they looked NOTHING like that. He had limited shapeshifting, but he could only use it at certain times, namely when Lord Zalgo felt it necessary to his plans, like just now, when he was disguised as an old lady to get close to Masky and Hoody. He wished that he could at least make himself bigger and stronger, or do something to make himself look scarier, like Laughing Jack with his 'melting colors' trick.

Still, there was _one _advantage to this form-the speed. .EXE zipped through the streets so fast that no one could see him. Everyone just assumed that it was just a particularly strong gust of wind that whipped past them, messing up their hair or blowing their skirts up. .EXE just kept running, faster than any car, barely feeling the breeze on his face, or seeing the buildings. There was only one that he cared about seeing. Soon enough it was in his sights-as was the little girl and teenagers. Clockwork had asked to come along with Toby and Sally on their walk, though they agreed not to go too far, just a couple blocks so a) they would know when the others got back, and b) so nobody would see them.

* * *

"I'm kinda hungry." Sally said. "Can we go to that pizza place?"

"Not a good idea." Toby advised her. "Best to stay under the radar. Besides, I've heard things about that place…like how the animatronics come alive at night…"

Clockwork snorted.

"That's ridiculous."

"Said the killer living with other killers _and _a faceless man with tentacles and fighting a scary shadow demon and his minions of darkness."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

The moment was suddenly cut short by a bright blue blur rushing by and snatching Sally away from under their noses.

"Sally!"

"Dammit!" Clockwork pulled out her knife and spun around, an angry look on her face.

.EXE stopped running long enough to laugh at their expressions.

"**_What's the matter, slowpokes?! Am I too fast for you?!_**"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sally asked in surprise. The thing just grinned back up at her.

"_**You can call me, .EXE!**_"

"Another one of Zalgo's minions!" Toby sneered under his bandana. He pulled out his hatchet. "Put. The girl. Down." .EXE just laughed evilly.

"_**You want her? Come and get her!**_" And with that, he zipped off, leaving the teens in his dust.

_That's the second time one of Zalgo's minions has targeted Sally._ Clockwork thought as she and Toby tried to keep up with the speedster. _Is it just coincidence? Or is there something more going on here?_

Sally wiggled in .EXE's grasp, causing him to frown.

"_**Hey! Quit squirming, you little brat!**_"

"Let me go!" Sally stuck her foot out, kicking the little blue demon in the face.

"_**Ow!**_" .EXE dropped Sally, and she pulled herself up and started to run. But .EXE was faster. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of the frightened young girl, wearing a very evil look that had _no_ place on Sonic's face.

"_**You like playing rough, do you?! Well, so do I!**_" He looked up at the sky, as if addressing some deity. "_**Well, Master?! Can I change?!**_" Whoever, or WHATEVER he was talking to must have granted him permission, because a matter of seconds later, his body started twisting and changing. Sally gasped as he got down on all fours, his limbs growing longer, his fur changing from blue to orange and black. Before long, a huge, snarling tiger was standing before Sally. The tiger .EXE gave her a toothy grin.

"_**Now, little girl…**_" His next words were cut off by a slash across his shoulder. .EXE roared in pain and whipped around to see that Toby had finally caught up to him. The boy stood before him bravely, his hatchet blade stained with blood. .EXE snarled and lunged towards Toby. As scrappy as the young killer might've been, .EXE was far more powerful in his current form. He bit into Toby's right arm before he had a chance to get away, causing Sally to gasp in horror.

"Sally, don't worry about me!" Toby shouted. "Run! Go to Clockwork, and the two of you get back to the mansion!" Sally just stood there, frozen in fear. She looked from him to Clockwork. She was catching up to the two of them, but still too far. By the time she reached Toby, it would be too late for her to do anything. He could very well be dead. The thought made Sally's heart stop.

Okay, it was true that she didn't know Toby, or any of the rest of them, very well. But they had all been very nice to her, and she was suddenly horrified that one of her new friends could die and there was nothing she could do about it. Before Sally could stop herself, a scream burst from her throat.

Suddenly, a bunch of things happened at once. First, .EXE's form flickered, and he turned back into his default form.

"_**Huh?**_" He let go of Toby and looked down at his body.

Next, Toby's fresh wounds closed up.

"What in the…?"

Finally, Clockwork's appearance, like .EXE's, flickered and changed. The stitches in her mouth disappeared, and the stopwatch she had in place of a left eye was replaced with an actual eyeball. .EXE looked back at Sally with an evil grin, briefly nodding.

"_**So, it seems that Lord Zalgo's suspicions about you were correct, after all. How interesting. Well, that's all I needed to know.**_" And, without another word, he zipped off.

"Weird." Toby said. "Hey, Sally, are you…" He turned to Sally, only to gasp in horror as he saw tears of blood pouring from her eyes. "SALLY!" Sally could barely hear him. All of a sudden, she felt very weak. She was hardly even aware of the warm red liquid running down her cheeks as her eyes closed and she collapsed to the street for the second time in twelve hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _Like I'd write a fanfic if I owned any of these characters._

"She did _what_?" It was about twenty minutes later. Toby and Clockwork had returned to the mansion with the unconscious Sally, where they met with their companions, minus Slender Man, who was still out somewhere or other.

"It's true!" Toby said. "When she screamed, she changed that Sonic wannabe back…"

"Me too." Clockwork said. "For just a couple minutes…I looked like I used to." She traced a finger along the stitches in her mouth wistfully, fighting back the pang of sadness.

"And the teeth marks in my arm healed." Toby finished.

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked. "That she has some kind of power?"

"And one that she can't control very well." Jane's brows furrowed in concern as she looked over at Sally, who was sleeping in a nearby couch. Fortunately, blood wasn't coming from her eyes anymore, though she still didn't look well.

"Reality warping-I have a bad feeling that means that Zalgo and his goons will be wanting to get their grubby claws on her even more now."

"Which means that we can't just take her home now." Masky said. "Unless we want to make her parents targets as well." Jeff sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"So now we're basically holding her captive? This sucks."

"For now, there seems to be no other choice." Hoody said. "Once Slender Man comes back, we'll discuss it with him."

Everyone looked at Sally, guilt weighing on their hearts. They didn't like the thought that she'd have to stay with them. Not that they didn't like her. But they weren't exactly saints. Sally was a sweet, pure little girl who had a family who loved her and was most likely worried sick about her. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She was too pure to stay with scum like them.

But on the other hand, they had been the same way when they first joined the Slender Man. Then they started killing out of necessity. Before long, they stopped trying to keep track of all the lives they took. Jane sighed heavily.

_What are we supposed to do now?_

* * *

The Slender Man was out in the deepest, darkest part of the woods, far from prying eyes. Which was good, since he needed to think. What to do about Sally? He could slender-walk her back to her house late that night, he supposed. It would take a couple hours, like he told Jane. And he wasn't sure how it might affect Sally. While he could slender-walk humans, they were always worn out after the jump. If they weren't flat-out knocked unconscious, they were sluggish for about an hour. And there was no telling what the jumps could do to a child Sally's size.

The Slender Man kept pondering this, when he suddenly felt an evil presence. If he had a face, he would've scowled.

_**I know you're there. Show yourself.**_

A dark chuckle answered him.

_**Y̖̞̖̩̬͖̏ͯoͦ̓u̶̹̐̓̇̏̽ͫͣ ̷̪̦̲̌̚ȧ̭͙̏̒̔̚l̸̳w͒͊̾ͭͨͪả͇̣̬̦͓̠ͯy̏͒̀ͯ͠ş̙̰͚̟̩̘̯̍̈́͆ ͖̈͒̎ͨw̩͖̫̱̟̓͊͊̅̂̌̍͡è̯̳ͫr͍͕͇e͙̫̬͆ ͋šͥ̂̀oͤ̈ͭ̚͢ ̠͕͉̀ͭ̽͌̈́̒i̓́͌̈̀̈́n̫̬͔ͤt̷̲̼̣̜̗̥̄uͮ̎͌ͥ̿ͦ̄ͅỉ͓̙͝t̼̱͎̻͈ͯi̠̖̠̠̠̳̬̿͆ͪ͋͛͝v̗̲̪ͩ͛͛̓̀̊e̡̗͎͎ͬ͋ͬ̐̊͗̚.̣͐ͫ͊̇ͅ **_The Slender Man turned around slowly. A small man in a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and hiking boots came out of the woods towards him. His eyes were black with red pupils and black gunk oozing out of them. Zalgo smiled through his latest victim.

_**H̻͋ͧ͆͑̒ͬe͖̠̿l̗̫̥͕̗̫̆ͣͅl̵̳̙͙̣̘͈̪ͬ̏̏̎o͉͕̫͚̥͑͋,̺̻̝͚͚̃̒ ͎̽͆̈S̋ḷ̣͌̋̄͐̆̽͞ͅȅ͈̯̗̑̍ͮͪͩ̓͟ͅn̦̝̰̯̭̠̻̏ͥ́̐̾ͧ̚d̮̦͔̉̀e̤̪r̫ͧ ̄̽̾̚M̰͇͓͈̠͔̆ͤͩ̓̊a̷̠͇̫̋̀̆̍̇̌n͌ͬ͜.̸̰̥̾ͅ ̵̼͕̺̥͐Lͬ̾̀ͫ̚҉̝͈͉̮oͦ̉̍̿͌̈́҉̙̲̱̞n̩̥̩̙̍͋͑̄ͭ͞gͨ͊ͭ̈̑̇͛ ̥̰̇̑͗ͅt̗̉̊i̲m̮͈ͬͬͥ̓̾͌͑͞e̥ͤ̍̅ͭ̀ͯͣ͞ ͇̟̘̌̇̂ͪ̃͡ń̀o̪̯̞̺̘̥͔͗́͒̿̚͜ ̹̞̠̹͔͚̩ͭ̌́ͫ̏̒́ș̡̤̺̯͙ͭ̽̂̚e͉̥͍̿̑̌̈̆ͯ͂e̸̙̣̥ͯ̍͗͑.̭͓͔ͮͦ͡**_

Slender Man clenched his long-fingered hands into fists.

_**You can't even face me on your own without wearing a human meat suit? Cowardly.**_

Zalgo let out an evil laugh that shouldn't have been possible from human lungs.

_**I̶̞̱̤͓͑ͅ'́m̞̰͉ ̸̝͔̖̭̦͈̣͛̇͂̃̄̚c͕̎͗͆̒ͥ̎o̟̙̝̣̗͝w͇̜͒̾ͭ͡a̝̰̖͆̀̏ͣ̄ŕ̩̣̤̠̞̐̓͑̌̾͂ḓ͖̙̾͑ͮ͐l̖̻̙͔̤̘̘ͭ̐͒̚ý͙͎̖̻͎ͪ͛̎̽ͦ͒?̮̜̹͕̝̗̈̐̌͞ ̡̤̤̈ͯ̓̃̓ͧ̇Ḭ͍̠̯̗̗͑̄ͅ'̻̮̘̱̱͎̃̕m̼͓͐̄͊ͨͅ ̛̯̦ͫ̇͑n̄͏o͓̼̣̹ͤ̑͢t͚̲͕͈̠̪́̚ ̳ͦ̉t̙̥̜̘̲̙͈̂̆͛̂̉ḧ͖̰̺͙̓̈̋͟e̹̰̔̄̈́͊͆ͬ̚ ͚̳̺̻͓͍͆̐̆̽ͣͯ͘o̫̣͔̲̝ͤͨ͐̏̓ͥṋ̠̈ͧe̡̯̰̰̜ͤ ̛͖̙̭̹̹̟̋͑ͣ̿ḫ̗ͩ͑i̞̙̤̩̖̗̺͆ͣ̑ͤͣd̗̹̫̤̻̃͌̅̏̈̓̔i̿̔̿̈ͫ̈́͐͏̠̝̤̣ņ͚̝̝̩̼̂ͮͅg͔͚̼̳̼̘ͧ͂̒͗ͧ͑̒ͅ ̳̔͋͊̉ͬ͠b̟̰̩̘͙̥ͧ̍̽ͪͣ̇e̱ͯ̄̿̎̋͢h̺̺͕̦͍̠̘̏͆͝ỉ̫̯̗̼̱̞̘͆ͬ̒n͇̫͎͙̭͙ͧͫͅd̈̃̐ ̗̗ͨa͍̱̞̖̝͕̪̍̄͗͆n̿͐̍͒̾͑̇͏̺ͅ ̨̫͉̥̥̤͍ͤ̈́̀̏̓a̡͌̂̾r̖̪͕̭̻͒̃͛̎m͇͈͈̺ȳ̄̋̍͌ ̛̥͓͚̍ͬ͒o̒͂́̚f̴̬̥̼ͨ̏ͣ ̫̬̠̞̯͖̗͛̿̎͋͟ț̳ͮ̂̄̉̒̾e̮̲͎̥̗ͮͨ̍͋̃ë͕̥̟̠́ͨͫͩͥ̓n͊͑̎̅̓͑͑҉̜̳̗͈aͧͬ̒ͯ͋͌ğ͈͍̦̞̦̰̂͌͜e̮̝͇͕͊̓ͭ̐͋r̞̮̗̻̳͡s͖̪͈̫̤͕!̺͉̪̠͑̌̓̾ **_Slender Man's tendrils started whipping a little behind him in agitation.

_**You didn't come here just to mock me. Why are you here? **_His barely audible whisper of a voice had subtle anger behind it, but Zalgo paid that no mind. Instead, he just walked up to the faceless creature, the grass dying under his feet as he stepped.

_**T͍̤̣̱͎́͛̌͗h̖̦̗̋ͣͪ̄ͯ͆å̧̭̣̭ͧͨ̎̓t̻͈ͯͦ̋ͮ͌̌ ̮̳̈́ͅlͬ̀̂̚҉̲̺̼̦i͍̺̺͉̩̞̔t͇͖̆͊̚t̴͙̖̞̮͓̓͐ͣ̿ͅl̺̻̤̙̂͌̈̀͊ĕ͇̱̻̲̻̖̪̏ͪͫ̀̇ ̏͂̊̐̋͋̚҉̩̤̦̖̮͎ͅg͎̠̻͚̎ͭ͗ͬ͢i̍͊́r͍͈̬̹̓̑ͫ͞l͉̲̭͈̔̑̔̉͛͗ ͓̥̑ͣͮ̑̾͗ȉ̳̦́̃̎̀̚̕ṡ̻̼̲̺̿̾ͦ ͈̖̪̘̓ͫ̚T͍͉͍̘͔̗̐́ͅh̳̲̃ͫ͗͊͗̊ͨ͜e̱͚͆͊ͧ̈ͦͯ ̀O̧͇̬͓ͭ͐̑͋́͐n͓̫̓͐̊ȅ̡̌.̥͇̻̪̞̫̟͋ͬ̓̽ͪ͡ ̲̟̼̯̪͊́Y͖͚̩͖͌͝o̩̯u ̛̹͔̠̝̯̱ͫ̀ͣ̓ͅk̷̙̰̪̪̫̈ͣ̍͛̆̃͐n͌̄́̅o͆̎̓̅ͤw̖͖̙͎̪͙̽ͬ̌̉̂͂ͦ͢ ̦̟̎ͩͬͣ͗i̦͈͕̞͛̀̇̃ṭ̸̞̻̤̼̙̺͗͌ͥͥ,͔̭͔ͯ ̪̪̗̹̟̘̓͛ͅd͈̳̥̹̬̝̊ͫ͆̾̊̊̕o̲̭͓̝͓̯̓̂̍n̙̝'̴͔ͫͯ͛͒ͤ̽͒t̢͎̀ ͖̹ͭ̈̆̈̆̽y̖ͪ̄͐̈o̧̥̼͉̟͎̔̓u̫̮͍̩͎͎ͣͤͧ͗̊͐͠?̞̉ͨͧ̀̋̀ **_

_**I had my suspicions. **_Slender Man stared the other creature down, an aura of power seeming to ripple through him as he said

_**Now that that's confirmed, I will not let you or your minions anywhere near her.**_

Zalgo laughed again.

_**S̷̮̭̀̋ͮ̈́ͯ̓ͭͅo͍͓̤͚͗ ̬͕͎̙̗̂ͪw̞͋̌̀̏ͩ͊ͥh͔̮̘̳̟̒a̼̼̗͉̺ͣ͛́ͪ̿̔̀t̓̍̆҉̬,͍ ̂҉̖̝͍͈̱̠͖ṭ̦̪͔̠̽̏ͤ̏h͕ͨḙ̛̝̙͙̠͎͈n͉̯̞̦̥͕͙ͦ͊͡?̥̞͍̺̬ ̨̳͙͚ͤ͑̽ͨͮͭ͑W̤̍͊̀͗̐̓ͭi̙͚̘͙̔̎̊͑ͭ̎̚l̡͉̦͔ͧ̓̎̋ͅl̀̉͗̋̒̎̒ ̟̩̫̥ͫͬͪ̅̐̚͠ͅy̲̫͉̠̠͛ͭ̎̌͡o̱͂͠ư̠̪̳̜̟̐ ̟̲̳̙̲͚̣̿ͬͬ͒ẗ̞͇ͨ͛̐ŕ̲a͈͎͇̞̰͓̹͒̈́̎ͪ̄ĩ͎̻̮̿̀̓̂͘ň̨̂ͩ̓ͅ ̴͖̦͚͖̹͐ͩh̗ͬ̇͑͌ͪ̀e͕̟͈͔̒̔̕r͈̟͙͓̯̺̒̎̋ͯ͐̏ ̰̼̺͉̭̈̽ț͕̤̞̳̣̼ö̼̺̲̫́͌̏ͪͤ͡ͅ ̖͖̮̝̰͇̹ͬ̈́̃́̀ͤͨķ͖i̢̞͉ͤ̂̇̃̋l̲̗̣̮̠͍͊ͅl͉̳ͧͨ͋̍͋͌ͅ,͕̂̌̾͞ ̥̳̻͛̓͛̅̊͂̂͟ͅa̡ͭ͊̀͊̅s̛̹̱̣ͫ̽ ̫̼̐̉̂͊y̬̬̠̑o̠̽̄́́̓u͕͔͖̭͈̖̯ͭ͌ͫ͐̀̓ ͉̯̥͑͆̌ͤ̄̋d̯͙̥̝͕͔͇͐ͪ̏͊̈̌ͬ͡i͕̗̖̮̫̟͊̾͊ͅd̓ͩ̏ ̢͖̰͔̉͑͂͒w̛̟̩͓̉ͫ͆͊̚i̬̦͎̱͙͇͔t͙̜͖̟̠̬h̦͈̃ͨ̓̑̌ͯ̊̀ ̦̾̑̓͒̾̅̃͞yͦõ̸̰͈̹̼͂u̡̖̺̪̰̜̯͌̄̈́̒r̺ͫ̒ ̱͐ͩ͂̚o̙ͥ̓͒͂͘ṭ̖͚̮̙̇̋̌ḥ̲̥͇͓̯ͣ͆͒̀̏̓̅e̱̼̻͓͌r̢̥̻͉͇̯̯͑͗ͯ̉ͦͫ͋ͅ ̵̤̫͔̘̭̖̥̑ͣ̓͗̄l̝͍ͨ̉̉̄͛͌ŏ̙̼͇̈ͦ̋̌͂̚s͈͖̱̜̩̄͗̀t̀ ̘̝̖̖̘̩ͫͅc̡͖̙͙͍̟̪ͥ͛͛͊̾h̦̠̤̓́̽͂̚ͅi̫̳̋̓̒l͝dͬ̽͒̚̕r̼̀ͥͤ͛̐ͦě̩͛̆n̡̪̐̾͆̆ͧ̒̈́?̣̦̳͚̪͙̋ͫ̃͞ͅ ̛̇͊̋̑̌ͣṮ͈͓̥̭͇̂̓͑̂̔̑͠u͉͍̲ͩ̿͌̌ͬ̌͌͜r̶̮̣̭͔͛ͫ̈̎̾̐ͨͅn̗͕̝̗͗ͨ̅̑͂͜ ̡̈̉ͦ̇̾̓t̻̫̻̜͉̖͋͊ͣ͌͢ḥ̖͙̰̫̆ͧ͐́͢a͎̅̔t̨̘̞ ̺͇̯̳̔̂̽ͮ̄̃̅i̲̠̪̰͒̚͡n̝͌̄̽̽̀̈́ͣn̪͊͢ͅó̢͇̥̗ͅc̨e̳͗ͦ̅n̢̟̠͇̙̓ͪ̈͋ͨt̳̹̘̱͍͈͂ͩͅ ̢̰͚̒̐̈́̃̈c͓̳͌͜h̺͔͈͕͓̰̯ͥ̊͠i͈̪̮̅ͪ̍̀̑ͬļ̙͕̪ͬ͗d̘̳͙̑̏ ̜̦̞̥͓͒̔̈́ͥ͐͗͜ì̟̜̪͔͉͑ͧ̂̾͌ͥ͠n̶̜̬t̙̘o̴̽͒̔̌ ̖͉͎̫̺̞̂ͭ̈̊͂͋a͕͕̘ ̧̯̣̟̟̓c̛̖̝̻͙̳͍͈ͫo̫͓̱̝̻̰̾̿̅̄̄͘ḷ̡͖̻̗̲̆̓̈͗ͫ̏ḓ̢̦̟̪̾̎ͮͅ-̤͞b͎̌l͔͎͍̼͕̥̊͂̚ͅo̥̱̯͖͎̤ͫ̃̌ͦͭō̫ͪ̄͊ͨ̆d̻̞̦͓͕ͪͭ̑͐e̴̺ͥd̖̮̩̬̟͚͉̈͊ͮ̊͆ ͉̙̣̬̫͖͛̓ͨ͘k̜͍̙̣͖̲͑ͪi͍̼̜ͭͤ̀ͅl̛̘͉̅ͥ͗̍ͦl̶͖̯̚e̢̻̙̹ͥr̔҉͖͓̯̯͓̞͕?͖̋ͦͪ**_

Slender Man's tentacles started whipping out more aggressively.

_**I will do what I must to keep her safe.**_

_**Ǫ̹̣̘̦͈͖̮̋̈́ͣ̄̋̔h̲̳͇̲͉̿̂̊,̳̭͝ ̼͖ͥ̽̈̌̔ͭͭ͟I̩͓͓̤̻̺̓ ̴ͨ̈̽ͦḫ͍̲̬̙͙̝͡à̻͇̖̞̩̐̊ͥ̂̾̀v͉̫̗̤̯͎̥e̤̭͖̿̽̃ͭ́̈́ͩ ͆́ͬͪ̈̀n̯̻̥̝̻̑̀̒̔̆̔ͧo̼̤ͨ ̠̺̜ḑ̭̠̉̓o̧ͬ̈̅ͫ̒u̪̩͎̱̯̤͉ͤ̋ͦ͂̒ͫ̚b͏̘͚͉͖̺͕t̯̠̰ͦ̎ͪ͛̎͌̃ͅ.̩͍͇͚̪ ̬͖̤̠̻̖̥̄̾ͮ̇͛ **_Zalgo walked around Slender Man, rotting every plant in sight. _**F͖͙̺̝͖̫͖̔͆̈o̗ͤ͐ͦ̅͐ͮr̢͙͓̉ ̸̠̯̭̝͇̯̖̈c̞̬̦͓͔̝̙l̫̜̍ͦ̐́ͅͅa̪͎í̭̱̠͖m̡i̬͢n̋͏̞g̜͛̍̓̾ͤ͌ͩ ̼͙͔̰͎̗̺̄͒ͬ̃ͣ̈̈́͝t͒̈ͭ̋҉̲o̤̅͊ͬ͑ͪ̓̈͞ ̲̹̘̯̉̓h̏̅҉̮͈̩͙̥a̋͂̏͂̾t͂͂ͩ̒͆͒̚͏̠̟̰͍͕̥e̪̤̒ ̖͓͍̲̊ͨ͂ͅm͉̲̻̦̟̰ͥ̑e̢̳̰̮̭̓ ̤̌ͨ͐ͨ̊s̹̰̱̼͈̍̔̓́̓ͦ̍̕ͅo̺̗̬͊͒̀̔̚ ̵̞ͦ̒̑ͥͩͩm̴̝̒ͮ̓͆uͫ̀̃̐̅̚͟c̷h̛͍̱̤͖̩͗ͮ̑ͪ,͚̼̱̝̼̺̈́ͨ̔̆̾̓͒ ̛͈̉̏̅ͣͫ͗͋ỵ̞͙̹̺̝͖ͨ̎̏ͭ̄́o͙͎̓̈́ͭ͘uͧ͊ ́̃̎ḅ̄ͨ͋̓͂ͤẻ̜̜̲̣ͩͣ̊̏͠c͚͕̩͚̟̗͔ͮ̋͑̐͆͐o̻̒̅̏̔ͯ͑̍ḿ̥͍̠͚̪̝̒ͣ͌͐̅̚e̺͙̺̗͎̯̖ ̿̒̂͆̐̓̍m̧̦̗͖̺̂ͅo̫̅͋ͤͬ̐̒͆r̰̣͐è̯̤̠̠̗̼̓̓ͪ͛͟ ̣̪̻̹̦̗͆͛̾̑͐͆l̥͓͎͙̗̣̈́̆͂͑͌͟i̦̘̼̤̠k͔̈̈̈̉̅ͬ̅͟ḙ͈̝̣̬̑̊͊ ̭̤̔m̖̜̝̖̼͖͔̊̋̍͋͆͟ë̮͈͖͕͚̍̄̅̉̚ͅ ̱̟̙̫͓̏e͕͐̀v͠ĕ̫̘͎͎̏̂ͨ͊́̊r͖͍͖͕̻͗̍ͨ̌ͭ̊͢ͅy̼̯̥̦̼̬̥ͤ̓͆͞ ̪̝ͨͦͣt͕̹̙̺̞̯̍̀̉̃͛͝ͅȋm̹̳̱̯̪͓̍̓͊ͬͨͭ̉͞ẻ̢͛́̂ͨ ̌̆ͭͤ҉̖̖̙̝̳̭I̜̪̜̫ͭ͛ͣ ̼͙̲̩̤ͥ̅͆̚s̼͕͙̘̗̊ͤ́e̩̮̺̩̽́̿ė̸̩͔̖̺̽ͨ̚ͅ y̹͓͚̩͂̆̓͂ͤͣo̦̍͡ū̦̻̟̜ͣ͆ͪ̎͂.̷̞̥̭͎̤̻̟̄ ̰̣̜̜͖̏ͮ̑ͭͦ̀Y̴̤̟͇̻͙̙̼̏͌̿o̡̮̯ͮu̘͙̪̾̇̐ͤ̂ͧͅ ̶̹̖̟̙̰̟͕ͪ̑̽̓c̤̠ͦ͆͑̍̌o̴̅͂̃͑͋ͧ̎l̂͊̏l͍̤͕̘̪̪̈́ͨͫͩͅe̓cͬ͂͐̀̄͌t̐̒̌ ̞̹͙͖̜̣̏́̆t̜̦̝ͪ̽̍̈́͆ḣ͒̽ͣ̅ͩ̌͘eͭ̑̀ͮs̼̱̝̈́͢ė̺̝̖̑ͫ̏ͧ̒ ̼̦̻̫͔̰̆ͬ̀ͣͯ͜i̳̪͎̖̰̹͌̄͋̂ͣ̔nͮ͡n̛͙̖ͤo̥͗ͦ̑ͧc̙͈͈̱̳ͮͫ̊͐ͅe͋͒͛ͩͭ͏̠͍̙͎̳ͅn͕̣̙̤͑ͣ̐͆ͤt͔̮͓̳̽ ̟̤̤͈͇̝͋͑ͩbͪe͖̭͖̦̰͉̭͆̈͐͘i͇̯̩͇̝̪͕n̨̟̞͈͍ͭ̈ͮg̴̳͎͖̗̮͕̈̉ş̭̺̟̪͓̔̋ ̤̪̦̱̖̱ả̹̪͕̠̭͐͑ͫf̹̹̓ͦͪͭt̺̩͔̘̺̖͎̏e͍̦̤̟̖̫̳ͭ̋̉ͭ͒r̨͖̯̰͋̂̆ͣͦ̓͛ ̀ͅk̬̬̦̗̄̄͒̓͡i̺̭̩̘͉̼̎ḻ͍͉̩̻̩lͪ́͋̈́i̸n̷͔̅͋g̴̜̹ͤ ̜̖̪͎̣̲̦͐t̰ͧ̋̈ͤh̏ͧͬ̽̐ẹͥ̅̍͑̏͑̈́i̗̥͓ͮͭ̋͛̔ͫͬr̫̦̥̎̍̐͑́͛̚ ̴̹͇͖̀ͮl̬̞͔̯̎ͫ̃o̍ͣv̹̞͈e̝̼̯ͪ͐͂̀ͩ̚d͌̾ͬ͂̄͑͢ ͉̦̦̏ͤͯ͌̓̏͞o͔̼͙n̛̙̰̎͋̇̓͛ͥě̟͓͎̮̲͒̍s͓͕̘͔̳̋̌̌̚̕.͉͉̺͖̑ͣͯ͒ͩ̍.̤̏͊.̣̐ͫͬ**_

_**After YOU possessed them to kill their own children. **_Slender Man was truly furious now, every instinct in his body urging him to attack the loathsome demon.

_**C̖̙̊ō̸̯̻̦̯̔ͫͪͬͦ̚ṛ͍̔͝r̟̲̞͈͕͓ͤ̎̅̀ͮͦu͚̞̤̫̮͕ͯ̎̀p̰̳̫̟̳͍t̰̘͍͑̅ ͤ̊̍t͓̥͔̣̞͒ͥ̑ͬ̃h͈̠̦̳̮̆͝e̠̺͖̫͉͕ͪͮm̲̍ͭ̏͌̋,̭̠̗̺ͭ ͍̬̲̪̱̒̊͆ͤͯͦͪb̟̬̥̲̖̠̊͊r͓̤̲̰͉̣͟e͓̯̦̗̙ͮ̅̂̓̈́͋͋e̙̪̠̖̭̭d̰̻̟̳̫ͦ͒̂̏́ ̟͕̦͈͔͓ͥ̅ͮ͊t̟̮͈ͪ͑̂ͦ́ḥ̗̩̩͉̥͗e̯͙̼͕͔͙͕͆͗̔̎ṃ̗̲̗̹̘ͧͣͥ͆ͪ̌͐ ͙̝̮̮ͨ͌͒̊̇ẗ͈ͯ̾ͤ̔̌o̵͍̱̤ͨ̚ͅ ̈ͮ̃ͪ́ͫ̆b̺̞̥̪͍̝ͮ̽͂̏̋͑͊͘e̥͙̦̞̫̺ͩͯ̂̑́̽ͅ ̽ͮǔ̠̫̩̤͔͐͂ͯ̊͗̈ͅn̨͉̟̳f̷̮̲̘͔̄̒ͭl̛̹̫̗͕̅ͫ͑ͩi̲̦̗ͨͬ̍ͪ̋n̹̣͔̱̹͔̒ͨ̋ͮc͛̽̐ͧͨ̓h̸͛̿ͬỉ͕n̻̺ͦͮͪ͛ͭ͗g̺̮̬̟̞̲̿́ ͖̈́̿̈́ͬ͌m͈̯͙̯͎̲ͫ̈̄̈́ͣ̐̚ͅú̴̫̬ͧ̃̓̾ͣͅr̶͖͇̳̞̘̦̚d̟̭̍̀̿e̳͔̩͕͔͓͂͌͆ͬṙ̶̍̓ͭ̈́ͪ̆e̮̰̼̬͌ͮr̟ͤ̋̾͌̽̒̒s̯̘̞̯̠̥̫̔̂ͨ̓̄ͩ.̱̙̗̦̝̑̾ͮͣͅ.͕̌ͦ̀͟.̷͙̫̼͇̉͑̓**_

_**To protect them! To keep them safe from you and other vile beasts that would bring them harm! **_If the Slender Man had shouted he couldn't have sounded more furious. And that was just what Zalgo wanted. He chuckled to himself.

_**S͍͖̮̜̳̔͑͠a̛̭̪̘͓̜̘̙̔͒̏ͦy͆͊ ̵̰̫͕̤̣̯̈́̓w̗̱̠̺͇̞̳͐ͤ͊ͨ͌ḩ͕̫̥͔̫̥̗̏̈á͓͔̖̲̼̾̂ͩt̲̬ͭͪ̊̊̾̂ͪ͘ ̡̼̪͔̫̲̳̭́ͦ̒ỳ̒̀o̷͖͚͕ͪ̿ü̠̭̤̣͉̰ͯͫͅ ̭͍̅ͫ̌́̐͂͌w̨̟̥̪a̶̺̞̦̩̟̟ͤ͋̉ͬn͖͔͍͙͙̗̒̓̚t̃ͦͫ͂ͫͪ͏̤̲̟̬̱ ̛̏ͤ̈́ͬŞ͑̐l̷͂ͮ̓ͨ̑͑ͭe̘̬n̬d̗̝̲̹̺͐ͧ̓ͩͮ̊è̬̮̦͔͔̞̟ͣͩ͆̚r͕̃ͥ̔ͩ̐͡ ͋҉̣͍̗M̴̻̜̳͚͖̽͗̒͌ͮ̅ȧ̸̞̞̍̍̌ͬ͆̇n̷͔̠͍̼͚ͤ́ͮ̈̚,̼̘͆̾ͦͭͥ̈́͗͡ ̸͌̒́̃͗̏̄b͈͈̖̐̃̑u̼̻̫̞̇̆̋͛̿ͤ̽t̝̜͖̀ ̻̲͕̱͚̅̿̌̔̿͋͑y̹̲̯̝̜ͩͦ̓ͅo̪̙̹̞̩̎̓̓̊u̸̼͉ ͙ͪ͗͋͐̾͛̀c̨͙̻̮̳̦̭̞̐̆ͭ͛̎a͕̖̽̈̔̓̔ͪ͑ṋ̹̥͐̇ͪ̒ͧ͗͡'̜͇̫̮͔̯̉̒́t͔͚̫͓ͤ ͔̹̹͉̤̇ͪ̾̓͟d̜̺̟͙͒̂ͣͤ͟e̪͈̤̮͗ͣͬ͑̉͜n̞̖̽ͤ͌̑y̳̭͔͎͎̹͔ͦͧ̅̓͒̓ ̔y͙̤̣͓͓͝o̜̺̩̭̬̔ͦ̿ͨuͧ̃ͪ͆̀̅r̗̼̖̹ͫ̓́ͯ̃ͨ͗͠ ̌͋͒͂́ṯ̢͚͚̻͚ͪ͊̌r̸̤̣̩̭͍̖̣u̻̮̪̺̒ͥͧḙ̣͎̱̘̉ͩ ̖͍̟̥̮͐n̻͉̤͈͠ã̯̮̱̟̘t͔̿͐ụ͎̣̙̀r͔̖̪̒ͬ̂̊ͣ̐̄e̟̬̳͇ͭ̎͗̽ͨ͌͜.͓̖̈́̀̔ ̻͖̬͊̓ͧ̋̓͘Y̸̭̹̣͓̱͐ͧ͑ͧo͍̝̬̓û̸͉͔̺ ̥̰̤̭̦̌̀͐ͫ͠L̷̦̦̯̹͍̲̓͐ͬ͐ͨ̓̏O͖̲̍̕V̴̆E̛̽ͩ̇̄̽̊̚ ̄͗̃҉̞̮̝̜k̺̈́i͎̯̰͆l̤̣̳̮̈́ͪ̊̋̎̃ļ͈̃ͧi̺̳̥̓̒ͪ̉ͬ̂̔͢n̙̰̞̬̟͇̥̏͊̾̔ͥ͟g̜̳͍̣͙̜̖͗͂͆͢.͖̠̞̯͕̟̖̌̄̃̉̊́͘ ̬̖͖̆͝T͈͚ͭ̐̊͒͑h́ͮͫe̹͇͍̤̗̪ͭͪ̽͒ͅ ̜̣̝̫ͭ̎̅̀ͧf̠̹͙̭̖̻̂̆̃̃ͦe̬̤̜͔͒̚e͏̙̼͇̠̹̞̥l̈́̈́ ͊͌ͬo̵̘̺̹̊͊̀ͮͅḟ̧ͥ̃̿ ̞̮̟ͥf̱̤ͬ͢r͆̆̒͊͞ḙ̹̈s̛͕͈͖̮̥̏̌͗ͪͨͩh̴ͩ̍ ̱́̔͑b̎ͧ̾̎̐̌̐͠l̺̤̯̮̼͙̆ͤo̖̗̝̦̳ͦ̈̑ͬ͟o̷̗͙̔̈́͒̐d͕͖̻͉̮̱̂̋ ̖͓̯̘̥̊̄̎͋͑́ọñ͙͌̒ͦ̇ͥ͝ ̶̺͕̳ͩͪͧy̬̺̠̥̰͍͌ou̠̥͖̟̮̻ͥ̊̀ͣ͢r̴̲͍͎̞̩͓̈̑̒͗̿ ̘̟̩̆ͤ̿͋t̞̜̑è̹ͦ̒ͭn̤̩̺̣̟̥̱ͯ̒̕d̪̠͋̎r̲̜͂̂ͥï̙̇ͦ̌ͥͯ͟l͊ͦͦͯ҉̩̗s̛̊̇̿,̬͡ ̻̜̦̦̤͓͊͑y͉̞͂́̌ō̰ͥ͢u̱r͙͍͓͕̪̺͗̏̿͐̃ ̧͙̌v̻̮͎̠͙͚̜ͥͩ̽͂̔̐͗i̭͕̺̣̋̈́͛̄̾ͤ̚ͅç̺̟̮͎̺̗ͤ̅ͫ̎̒ͮͅt̖̆͒ͧ̄͗̈́ͫi̘͖̠͉̪̩͓͆̈́̍ͩmͦͪͣs̻͖̰̞̖̯̈́̃̐̃'̲̹͇̳̗̦̟̍ͧ̔ͬ̚ ̷̗d̡̩̙̙͇̼̱̆̓y̴͍̙̫̰̱͈͌̓ͭi̵͈̦͛́̈̍͑n̫̪̫̮͉͓͒ǧ͓̦̝̬̋͞ ͗ͧb̞̜̒͗ͤͣ͒r̶͇̻̙̟̦̫͒̿̓̋̏ͥ̈́e̡̋ǎ͔̜̥̦̦̱͙̔̈́ͩ̂͗̒̕t̛̹̘͊͊ͤͯ́̽̈h͕̩̰̗͋̀̅ͮ̾̆͌,̘͚͍̳͔̽̒̇̽ͫͫ̚ ̲͍t̞̠͚̩̐̾̎̄h͓̜͕̪͚̤͛͜è̩̦̋̍̌ͫ ̮̹̝͇̙̊ͦͮf͔̞̩̣̬̃̇ͦ͗e̠͑ě̒̄̈́ͦ́̀l̸̠͈̘̗̙̍̚ͅͅ ̭̟̞̥̣̜͉ͦ̎͐͟o̢̤̜̻͕͓̥ͪ̄͊f̰͈̰͉͔ͤ̒̍̐̌ ̋ͩͪ̚t͕̲͐̅́h͎̖̙͈̉ͩ̅ȩi̡̜̜͕͖͉̋̀ͩ̔͗͐̎r̴̲̾̃͑ͨ̑͑͌ ̯̠͈̘̹͓͋ͤͪͣͬ͢b̴̹̲o͔̯͇̩̖̒̾́̍͘d̩̗̙͉̳͍̊̈́ÿ̚ ̻̽ͥ̔ͨ̓̽g͒ͭ͗͏ǫ̲̯̺̽iͮ͏̼̫̜͕ṇ̛̪̿̏g̻͍̖̼ ̹ͅl͈͍̫̰̅ͤ̄ͅͅiͣ̌̂ͤ̉̂̃m͕̼͚̭ͣ͒͋p͖̼̣̩͙̼͍͐͊̾̽̀ ̻̲̫̣ͩ̽ͅi̺͒ͪͧ̾ͬ͐̾n͔̝͂̌̽ ̶͖̜͕͆y̭̘̟͎̻ͭͧ̅͑̉ͭ̚ő͙̳͎̖̖͖̈́̏ͯ̃̆ͅu͎̦ͤ͒ͤr͐ͬ̍ ͔̫̯̠͕̞ͤ́ă̻̪͉̙͓͈̖̍̒ͫ͛̚̚r̛̩̔̈ͯͤ̍̚m̪̺͙̱̘̼ͨ̇͂s̺̖̲͕͎̣ͭ̄.̧̳̃̒̑̓̓ ̏̊ͪ̓Y͎̪̭̳o̹͔͎ͩ̌̚ű̦̮̳̼͖ͩ̈̌̋̍̀ ̫̑ͦͧͮ͒̃͘l̠̻ͫͭ̚̕i̤̼̬̬̞͐̀̓ͩ́é̶̞͍̓̉ ̣̯̐ͬ͒ͨ̋̀t̒̅́̃͏̩̣ȏ̎͛̐̉̚ ͎̠͚̞̹͇̳͒̎̂̈́́y̧̝̌ͩ̐̚ö́̂͆͂̎ụ̣ͬ̂̚ȓ̼ͩ̊sͬ͆ͭ͏̱̳̲̳̻͓e̶̝̩͕͖̐͆͐ͅl͑̈͏̻̺̝͚̝̞̗f̢̗̥ͩ̓ ̟͕̰ͧ̈́ͫͨ̑̇̍̕a̫̩̖ͪb̽̿́͂͏͎̹̤̻o̵̼̯̣͔ͪu͉̜̗̱̩͚ͭͦ͊ͭt̗̍̊ͭͩͦ̂̔ ̗̯̦̲̣͈̇̌͊̃͒t̨̫̥̠̫͔̔̾̈͋ͭh̸̭̊̋ͪ̃̏͗e̷͚̤̜͚̫̮̒̔ͅ ̗̘͍̟̦͐r̭̻͔̠ͣ̎ͧ͆̑̌ͤ͜e̬̥͓ͨ̎͛ͥa̰̱̐̆s̠͎͍̖̻̦̑̿ͦͧ͌̚͡ô͞nͧ ̂̄̽̈ẙ̻̅́o̠͉̘ͣ͛ͩ̔ư͓̪͖̠̺͔̮̐̉̃̉͆ d̘̣̞͉̩̘̐ͧͦ͌̄́o̤̱̫̩̘̞̪͊͌ ̭̲͖̊͛̿̈̑w͍̣ͯ̃̃͆̓ͬ̀͘h̴̻̠̠͖̓̾̂̍̎a͙̲ͅt̥͚̩̠͜ ̸̗̜̗̬̱ͅy͚͓o̷̓ͬ̏u̸͕̝͓͑̐ ̭̝͕̳̰̈͌ͥd̽͐ͦ͞o̪͙̭̝̼ͯͦ̀,̨̑̚ ̢͛̊͋̾̏͆̃s̵̪̜̻͎̼̖̅͊̅ͦ̿a̹̖̳͕̥͇ͮͣ̾͛̎ͩ̕y̲̰͕̥͈͓̮̐̔͋ͧ ͔̳̥͎̘y͇̥̤̗̺͗̑̋ͥͨ͊̽͟o̘̦̝ͩ̿ͅu͓̲̯̠͢'̽͑͊̂ͪ҉͙̹̰͚̤ŕ̯͉̞̩̱eͩ̋͆͌̈́ ̖̞ͮ͐̒d̙͚̜̭̺̭̜̈́o̠̯͎̠͔͙̅͛ͪ̄̓̍ͩi͚̗̹̩n̎͛̎̉̒g̝̬̮̃ ̬͕̌t͈̣̖̮̑̄ͨ͂h͈͚̖̹̿̂̿͂͜e̴̮͛́ ̻̯͉͆́̒͞ͅr̆͆̒ͤ͞i̷͚̤̻͈͍̩͓̎͑̉ͬ͌͂g͉̖̘ͬ̈́͋ͅh̋ͪ̊̌ͭ́ț͎͌̅ͪ ̦͎̯͎͖ͣ̎ͥ̋ͦ̒t̸̙̱͈̬̫͙̞̆̊ͧ͐͋̒̔ḣ̶̭̞͓ͬ̅̓̆ͪi͕̋̈ͮ́n͍̘̣̉͑g̞̹̣͍̹̳͑͊̈͒́ͅ,͙̫̻̬ͪͤ́ͦ͢ ̟̗͎̻̅͒͌̑ͅb̴̟̗̣̼̈̈̚u͈̜͈̖̱̾̾̕t́ ̾̊̈́̀ͬȧ̘͗ț͔̿ ̠̟̯ͬͯt̤͆̔̂h͈̜̓͐̍ͪe̢̠̣̞̮̺͛ͦ́̇͋ͭ ̧̤͚̟̤̮̓̐͂ḛͯ͂̔̀ṇ̼̙̯̐̽̽̓͟d̷͓̞͖̪̮̘͆̃ ͓ͥ̎̃̔o͔̹͕̳̮ͭ̍̊̓͊ͮ͑f̷͉̞͕͈̼̱͊ͧ͌͆ ̃t̘̣̱̫ͪ͞h͏̤̘̟e̵͓̪̦͙̝͍̱̊͆̏ͤ̓ ̠̪̫̖̻͈͜ďͤ̌̈́̽̑a̲̹̹̝ͥ͌ͭ̈́ͬ͋̌y̞ͤ̆͠,̦̉ͦ̑̈́̋ͫ͡ ̒̆̄͘y̰̑͑͊̍̍͞ó̊̍̃̋͗͒͜u̎͏̮̲͙̳̮͍̦'̜̲̭̗̼͖͂ͬ͌̓͊̂͛r̜̤̦̪̂̌͊̇̏e͎̣ ̓͋ͨj̳̖͒̑̽͑́̚ǔ̙̉͜s̯̩͍͔̔ͪt̙̑̈́̉̽̊̍͟ ̶̞̩̘̮̤̺l̲̩̣̟̫͕̘͋ͬi̗̙̤͍͆k̰̙͉̬͈̩̘̓̽ͬ͡e͆ͦ ̦̫̥͔̠̀ͮm̩̜̠̹ͨ͛e̙͍̟ͤͭ͆̾ͭ̂̓****.͚̏̀ **_Zalgo finally stopped, wearing his most evil smile yet.

_**A ̺̝͇ͥ͘m͔͍ͣ͒ͭͯ͘ȍ̷̭̩̮̮ͨ̔̇̊̒̑n͉͚̗̰̦̻̑́͂̈͛s̳̭̦̞ͯ̈́͗̊̔̂ͬt̸͉̮̑̈̏e̴ͤ̋̚r̭͖̮͖̠̎̍̿̊̚ ̛̺̼͑͌ͧw̳̖̝̟̲ͪ͞ḣ̔̽̓̒̇o͕̱̳͉͒̾̔ ͔ͩ̍̍͆͝c͕͉̣͡r̗̣͖͔͎ͪ̅͂ͅe̗̭̰͝a̯̠͙̖̬̋̄̐ͧt̮͎̟ͦ̂̔̕e̥̳̜ͪͫ̒̽́ͅs̹̳̤̰̄̒͠ ̛ͩ͑͒̚o̡t̨̼̦̤̗̉ḥ̗̯̖ͯ̾ͪͧ͒͋̚e̹r̲̭̼͈̉̌̀͝ ṁ̹̝̳̹̼ȍ͍̯̺͍̙̘̗ͭ͑͒ͥň̳̊̍̈́s̵͓̖͉͔̮ţ͎̔̽̏̾̓ͤe҉r̲̼̤̥̙͈͆́s̤̜͎͗̾̀ͦͪ.̉͗͠ ͛T̯̯̳̎̍ẖ̲̤̻̣͚̌ă̛̼̱̺̽̔ͨ̓t͍͎̬͉͙͙ͩ͌ͪ̿̎̚'͔͎͔͉ͪͤ̅͊͝s͕ͧ̂͊ ̴̬̘͖̤̽ẗ̷̮́̉ͅͅh̠̝̺ͥ͐ͭ̐̀ͪ̋́ẻ̵͈̭̟͉͈ͤͦ͋ͣ̍ ̧̪̜̼̩̜w̫͓̮̭̓ọ̻̻ͬ̄̇ͦ̑̏̏r̹̩͌̅͑s̟̫̻̲͢t̷͖̞̙̺͔̺̙͛͛̽̇͋̓ͤ ̡͕̫̯̾̊͋̍k̴̗͔̻̠̙̀ͭ͛ī̠̫̻̋͠ṉ̩̪̤̦͇̲ͨ̄̾d͉̰͕͇̫͎̙́̏͗ ̞͍̅̋̌ͬ̀͢ṫ̠͕̝͙̤̞̀̽͂h͆̍̊e̡̖̹̻ͫͅr̼̻̝̯ͦe̳̹̦̰̊ͦ̄ͬͥ̃ͅ ̃ͮͤ̂̉̃i̧̭ͩͣs̴͔̗̠̗.̹̝̓͗̀̓ͣͧ́ **_That finally pushed Slender Man over the edge. His tendrils shot out and grabbed every one of Zalgo's host's limbs. For a brief, horrible second, he was willing to rip him apart-and then the man's eyes cleared as Zalgo left his body. He blinked a couple times before realizing the situation he was in.

"AUGH! MONSTER!" His fear was short-lived, however, as Slender Man teleported away, causing him to fall roughly on his butt on the ground. As he made his way back to his new home, Slender Man was boiling with rage, Zalgo's words still echoing in his head.

_**Damn you.**_

**A/N**: _Sorry if the Zalgo-ed text is hard to decipher. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Also, Happy belated Thanksgiving, guys!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:

_Me: Do I HAVE to?!_

_Creepypasta Narrators: YES!_

_Me: Oh, fine then. (In one breath) Jeff and Jane the Killer, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, and all the others are the property of Mister Creepypasta and his fellow CP narrators, and I am but a lowly worm that is a fan. (Normal voice) There. Happy?!_

_Creepypasta Narrators: Yeah._

_Me: (Glaring) I hate you all_

* * *

Sally's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a blank white nothingness in front of her. It took a couple seconds to realize that Slender Man was sitting on a chair across the room from her.

"S-Slender Man?" She asked groggily.

_**Toby and Clockwork informed me that you had quite the incident earlier. Are you alright?**_

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sally sat up to look at him. "Are they alright?"

_**Toby and Clockwork are both quite fine…for the most part. Toby's injuries returned shortly after they brought you back here. **_

Sally frowned in confusion.

"What?"

_**Do you remember anything before you passed out?**_

Sally blinked a couple times, then brief flashes came back to her.

"I…I healed them?"

_**Yes, briefly. Sally, it appears that you have some degree of reality-warping powers. **_This new information made Sally's head spin. A bunch of questions started piling up in her mind, one after the other, and she sunk back down to the mattress.

_**Sally?**_

"S-sorry!" Sally said, shooting back up immediately. "It's just…this is just kind of…"

_**Overwhelming?**_

"Yeah." Sally nodded.

_**You've seen and been through a lot in less than a day. **_Slender Man said gently. _**I'm not surprised at your reaction. Let me try and explain. You have the ability to alter aspects of the world around you, bend the law of the universe as you see fit, like earlier today. When Zalgo's minion attacked you and the others, you were able to revert him back to his original form before he could do any further harm to either Toby or Clockwork. In addition, you healed their injuries-new and old. However, because you're so young, and your abilities have only just been discovered, there are limits. One-you can only use your reality-warping powers in times of great emotional distress; namely when you or someone you care about is in danger. So if I asked you to, say, turn this teddy bear,**_

He picked up a nearby teddy bear that had been left behind in the mansion and showed it to her,

_**A different color, or change it into a different toy, you couldn't. Which leads to limit two-when you use your powers, it takes a toll on your body. **_

"I remember…" Sally said quietly. "Before I fainted, there was blood coming from my…my…" She couldn't continue. She reached up, touching below her right eye, and Slender Man took her other hand in his much larger one.

_**Fortunately, the bleeding stopped after only about a minute, if Toby is to be believed. Though this means that we should try to avoid using your powers. The third, and final, limit is that, since you can't control it very well yet, the effects of your reality warping ability are temporary. Though you were able to heal Toby and Clockwork for a little while, they both reverted back to their original states shortly after you passed out, as I said before. For the best, I'd say. Any longer and there's no telling what would have happened to you.**_

He let go of Sally's hand, and she looked down at it as if expecting it to burst into flames or something.

_**I believe that Zalgo and his minions will be targeting you to take advantage of your powers. **_The Slender Man continued. _**If he got his claws on you, he could reshape the world into his own image; make himself the dark ruler of all life. **_

Sally shivered as she thought of the horrible, evil things Zalgo could create through her.

"That's…that's really scary." She said finally.

_**Indeed. **_Slender Man agreed. _**Unfortunately, I'm afraid this means that our priorities have changed. **_He looked at Sally seriously as he said _**Zalgo is ruthless when it comes to reaching his goals. He'll hurt, even kill, whoever it takes to get what he wants. Because of this, I have no doubt that he would target the people in your life to get you to come to him willingly. Your parents, your friends-everyone you hold dear. **_

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, fearing the answer.

Slender Man was quiet for about five seconds.

_**We can't take you home, Sally.**_

**A/N**: _Hoo boy. It sucks to be Sally right now. What will happen next? Will she ever see her parents again? And will her uncle get his comeuppance (trick question, of COURSE he will :) Keep reading, and being awesome! And seriously, guys, review! Right now there's like one person reviewing, and it feels like almost no one is reading this story, which really hurts, because I work hard on it! Come on, guys?! Please?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _I own only the good versions of these characters, and nothing else_

* * *

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_I know you're probably both really worried about me, and I just wanted to let you both know that I'm alright. But, I can't come home right now. I wasn't kidnapped or anything, and I'm not being held for ransom. If I come back now, however, I'll be putting you in danger. I really miss you both, and wish I could tell you everyone. But for now, it's safer this way. Please don't be too sad. I love you. _

_Your daughter, _

_Sally_

_PS. Don't be surprised or scared if you see a strange creature around the house. He's there to protect you. Unless it has black and red eyes. In that case, RUN. Run _far away.

Masky bit his lip under his mask. Naturally, Sally had been…quite upset when Slender Man had broken the news to her. Her sobs carried downstairs, and Jeff, Jane, and Clockwork conveniently excused themselves to go on patrol. When Slender Man explained the full situation to her, Sally cooled down, though she was still upset. Slender Man had also mentioned to her, and the others, that since Sally was no longer at her house, Zalgo and his minions weren't likely to go looking for her there, so her parents should be safe. Just in case, however, the Slender Man had contacted an 'associate' of his, a creature known as the 'Rake', to guard the Williams' house late at night to make sure that nothing evil got inside. Sally had wanted to call her parents, just to let them know that she was safe, but Slender Man pointed out that would make them think that her 'kidnappers' had put her up to it, and they would get police to trace the call. Finally, he agreed that she could write home.

Masky heard a sniffle from inside Sally's room, and looked down at the floor, a huge boulder of guilt weighing down on him. He couldn't help but feel like a kidnapper. Sally was scared and lonely in a strange old house inhabited by murderers. He let out a miserable sigh.

"There must be a special place in hell reserved for people like us."

"Always such a bright ray of sunshine." Masky's head whipped around. He hadn't even noticed that Toby had joined him.

"We're doing the right thing, Masky." Toby told him, though his tone was far less jovial than usual. "We're protecting her, and her parents."

"By keeping her here against her will." Masky said emotionlessly.

"It's better than handing her over to Zalgo." Toby pointed out. He sighed. "I find it's always better to pick the lesser of two evils."

Masky looked over at Sally's door.

"She'll probably hate us now." He realized how silly this sounded, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"Good." Masky looked over at Toby in surprise. There was no smile in his words at all as he explained "If she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore, that means that she still has a chance at a normal life once this is all over with."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Toby just stared at the wall and said nothing. He was beginning to wish that he'd joined Jeff and the girls.

* * *

Speaking of the others, Jane was crouching outside the house of a Ms. Martinez, knife in hand. The woman was an elementary school teacher who loved beating her students with a cane, sometimes over stupid things like getting all their problems wrong. She couldn't be allowed to go on abusing those kids. The front door opened, and Ms. Martinez came out in her nightgown, a big garbage bag in her hands. She was obviously about to go to bed, and was taking out the garbage before heading in. Jane would see to it that she _never_ woke up.

As Martinez's back was turned, Jane slinked out of the shadows, coming up behind her, her knife raised. Martinez didn't know anyone was there until she turned around and saw the girl behind her. She didn't even have time to scream before Jane sliced her throat. She fell backwards, a gasp of horror frozen on her face.

"Mom?" Jane whipped around. There in the doorway was a young boy and girl. The girl had her arm out, instinctively protecting her younger brother. She looked about twelve…the same age Jane had been when she saw her _own _mom killed. Without meaning to, she had a flashback.

* * *

"_Mom? Dad?" The black-haired girl gasped as she saw the two beings standing over the dead bodies of her parents. The boy, who looked to be about her age, swore under his breath. _

"_I…I can explain." Jane ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. She ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed, shaking as she started to cry in grief and fear. Those __**things**__ had killed her parents. The boy looked like a stereotypical killer straight out a horror movie, with his ghost white skin, wide, unblinking eyes, and the scars carved into his mouth. And that other one, the unnaturally tall, thin creature with no face…_

_Jane whimpered. _

"_I'm gonna die! They're gonna kill me!"_

_**G̺̥̗͕͚iv̢̲͔̐͆̍̇̅͂i͖̦͎̦̯̽̍n͙̺̈̋̕ͅg͚͎͉̼̓́ͩ̽͌ͅ ̮̩͚̪̓̏͆̍͞u̯ͯͨp̵̙͙̦͚̲̫̗ͮ͌͐͊̚ ̠̦̦͓͕̰̫̿ͦ͑ͪ͛̆ͤs̥̰͈̺͈͙͇ͦͫ̔̂ͫ͂͒o͍͙̾̽̑̎́̎ ̮̲̄̂s̢͌ͯͣ̏͐oͤ̏̆͏o͐̎̂̀ͯ̚n͇̫͚ͧ͗̃ͅ?͎̭͔̃ **_

_Jane gasped at the new voice, pulling herself up and looking around._

"_Who-Who's there?!" _

_**T̵͙͔̪̖̀̒̅͂͒̆h̷̉ͯé͇̩̲̝͓r̹̟͎͊͐͐͢e̩͚͕͈̳̱̘͛͑ ̱̿̒ͩi͇͉͉̻͚̰̠̐͌ͦ̊̑̈̑s̟͈̳̻͖̍ͣͧͥ̿̏ͅ ̤͈̟̽̉̎n̳̱̦̖ͨ͌͑̑o̩̼͉͓̹̓̈́̓ͤ͗͑͗ ̢̱̞͛ͤ̇́̓n͙͗e̲͈̼̜̣̍ͮ̃ͩ͂ͤ͛e̅̏́̆ͫͪ͂͏͇̝̫̣d͕̼̑ͪ ̞̲͋͌̋̀t̤̮̖̟͊̈́̆̎͊̂ő͏̲̝̖̪̭ ̺̩b̰͖̣͖̻̯e̼̝̗͕̮̙͂ͫͬ̕ ̡̟̱̖̽ͫ̃̍̃aͦ̍͌ͥ̚͟f̐̉ͪ̄҉̳̗̹̰̞̩r̴̠̃a͓̭͕̘̝̟̔̇̔̃̀ĭ̬̟̿̇̅ͩ̀̓d͍ͬͯ͐ͨ.̛̙͈͇̝̯̋ͪͦ͑ͅ ̣̞̩̲̩̤͋Iͩͧ͛̋̓ ̦̜̟̤̱̺ͭ̄̂w̰̻̜͔ͯ̃ͭͧ͗ͮ̄ͅi̟̠̹͔ͦ̏ͧ̐s̸͚̒̉ͦh̋ͦ͌ ̢̰̭̺̩̫̩͍͐͊̔ͣ̔ỵ̥̭̆͒̆͢o̠̐̑͆͛́̍u͙̥̓ͫͥ̃̓ ͔̗͚͖̱̠͒̿̊̾̂͜ͅn̦͙̟̮̟̭̼͛̓ͫͮ͡o̮̞̜͈̝̹͉ͦ̐͠ ̼̞͎̖̭̭̪ͤh̔̓͏̘͖̯a̤̔̽r̼̠͍̘̓̓͡m̹̻̥̪͚̏́͡,̼̒̒̏̿ͩ̚ ̯̹͉͉͖̤ͤͤ̈̓̅̓̿͝u̩̒̀͐̍ͪͭ͢n̫̰̓͜l̮̳̥̣̣̟ͅȉ̪̣ͭͅk̨͋ͤͨ̔e͕͙̟̲͙̠̎̈́ͣ̽ͯͨ̑͘ ̳̹̘ͦͨͥ̎͊t̫͔̆̈h̨̤̗͍̄ọ̬̱ͤ̀̀ͩs̶͙̫̼͙̙ͤ͂ͬ̚ę͖ͤ̇̍̂ ͈̩m̓̾̈ͫ̄o͎̤ͦͤ͂̾̍ͅn̡̺͍͇͚̄ͧ̒̇ͅs̨̘̜͔ͯ͗͂̄t͕͝er̬͊͐̊̀͘ͅs ̲̱͖͍̪̼͆̕o̜̘̲̺͂̉̈ͮ̈u͇͔̰̰͇̫̍͊́ͤͬ͢t̮̳̅́ͭ̽̀ ̦̣͈̙͓̎t̮̦ͬ͐̂͊̌̽͋ȟ̩̖͎e̟̪̘͈͚͚͜r̞̘̥͕͚̣̈́͋ͤ͆̓ȩ̎.̜̘͖̞̙̣̝ͦ̈̚ **__Jane realized in alarm that the voice was coming from _inside her head_. She didn't have much time to reflect on that, however, as it continued_

_**T̷̝̪̯̪̤́̐̾ͫͬ̈́h͉͉̗̼͑e̛̾͐̂͌y̳͐ͭ͆͟ ̒̏ͮͯ́̈̕k̩ͩ̉̆͝ì̖̃̄͟lͬͦ̆ͤ͂͏͕̠̫l̹͇͙͍̱̩̭̍͛ͣ̒ͨ͋̇e̜̩̹̯͖̫͙ͣ̔͛̌d̛̖̮̪̭͔͔͚ͮͭ̐̚ ̘̤̥̜̌̽͟ý̦̠ͫ̿ͫ̾o̧ͥ͌̓ͥ̂̉ú̻͇̯͉͎͇r̮̲̺̻̉͋̚͝ ̤̻̻͝p̦̳̩̙ͤ́ͪ̒a̶͔̹̮̲̲̋ͦ̈ͫͨͅr̛̻̯̲̜̹̘͇͐ͣeͭ͐̒ͣͬͨn̮̫̼͒̓ͧ̑ṯ̤͙̻ͨ́̒͌s͓͉̳͚͍͘ ͍̲̞̖̆͋͛̍̃ͫ̄i͍̮̭̒͂ͤ̍ͤn̼̤̠̗̖͑ ̨̃̆̂̚c͕ͨͨ̾̉̀o̯̤̠̹̒ͣ̆ͣ̓lͤ̓̑̎̚ḏ̶̣̒̄ͯ̍̇ ̦̘͚̟̳̗ͦͣ̍͂̽͒ͯ̀b͎̣͚͉̻͈̋̓͗ͯͬ̆l͓̟̼̫̞̫̙ͩō̜̲͐͐̐ͦo͉ͦ͌d̫̦̗̖͚̫͎.͕̤̤̻͉͋ ̐͑̆D̴̼̐̀̿́o̞̔̓̎ ͍̩̠̗ͧ̄̈́͒̅y̏ͦͦ͊ͦ̋̈ō̻̱̞̜̰̌ͯ̑̒ͪ͝ǜ̬ ͈͈̺͖͕͕̰͋̎ͫd͈̠̞͓͊ͯͩ̆̏̔̀́e͚̖̥̩̫̔͋̔̐͐s̼̭͈̱͓ͤ̂i̧͇̮r̼̂̈́̇ͨ̀ḛ̦̬̘̘͇̗ ̛̠̠͖̭͓̩̝ͧ̈́͒̿̒̏̚ŗ̜͇͚̟͙ͨ͋͒̎͌ͣͬě̄ͯ̑҉̱̼v͌ͩͭ̓̿̾e̠͚̻̪̒͊̓́͆ͯṇ̱͖̯̮̻͖ͮ̈́̎ͦ͂͡g̯̺̲͈̮̊̅̎͊ͫͮ͊ě̵̑̃ͭ͛̓?̗ͯ̃ͮͦͅ **_

"_Hey! Are you in there?!" Jane's heart stopped. Without thinking, she answered_

"_Yes." The voice had a chuckle to it as it said_

_**Ḷ̰͆̑ͅe̐̈ͬ̿͗ͧt͓̮̘̜̾̈̋̃ͫ͢'̩̮̰͈̣̝͂ͥ̎́ͅs̷͈̱ͮ ̻m͔ͩͮͫ̈́͘a͎ͥͨͯ̎̓̇k̯̳̮̭̞̥͇ͩe̫̦̪̫̣͍̳͐ͯͥ̽̑͌̍ ̮̻̻͕̫̎ͮͪt̢͈ĥ̖̭͍̺̮̰͙ͪe͕̗̖͊̏̾m̴͕ͬͤ̏ͭ̈ ̛̠͍̬̺̺̭ͪ͐̇̈s̬̑ͭ̓̊̌ͭͥ̀u̽ͯ̉͒͌͠f̥͎ͤ͐̕f̀̆ͣ͏͖ȩ̰̳̰̟̀͑́ͮ̿r̘ͫ͞,̢̖̮̳̣͓̲ ̝̩͢s̷͔͎̀ͣ̓h̶͓̗͍͂ͯ̌ͧa̠̻ͤͯ͗ͅl̴͂́͊̏l̡͔̻̦̠̆ͬ̌ͮ ̶̻̇w̙͚̋͒̓ͫ̒̓͟ͅẹ͙͔̰̓?̅ͣ͑̓ **__Jane let out a gasp as she felt something taking hold of her body, of her very soul._

_**Jeff, enough. I think that girl has seen enough already. **__Jeff looked down at the ground sadly. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_**Come. Let us…**_

_The Slender Man suddenly stopped. Even his tentacles froze in midair._

"_What's wrong?" _

_**Jeff, get back!**__ Before Jeff knew what was happening, Slender Man pushed him behind himself as the door swung open. There stood Jane. In her right hand she held a knife. And her eyes were black, with red pupils and black stuff running from them. An evil smile crossed her face._

_**H̲̣͛e̐l̤̬̟l͈͕͖͚o̢͓̫̯̰͐̊̄ͪ͂ͣ̃ ̖ͪa͕̬̦̝̭̰̳̍̀̒̉ͧ̀g͇͕̜̘͔̏͗ͅa̧̯̺̙̪̎ͭ̏ͦḭ̲̗̤̉ͨͅn͊̒̍ͣ̈͏̱̟͖͈,̞̗̯͉̻͘ͅ ͤŚ̵̮̓͆̃ͤ̂ͅľ̑͂ͮė̴͙̱ͨ̓̚n̺̟̟̫̮͗̽͋͌͑̀ḓ̙͙̼͚̺͍̅̄̎̏e̟ͭṟ̴͍̩̩͗ͬ ͒̇ͩͪ́M̓̏̓ͥ̇҉̖̯̭̮͖̘͓à͇̝̲̺͇̻̓̂ͥͬ̽̽͝n̟̺̗͔͇̅ͬͩͩ͒͠.̘̝̐̍͠ **__The voice wasn't Jane's. It wasn't even human. _

_**Zalgo, you bastard. You possessed an emotionally vulnerable young girl immediately after the death of her parents?!**_

_The demon laughed through Jane._

_**S̖̫̬͗h̛͉͔͔̻͚͔̯͂̇ͦ̚ȅ̷͇̲̖ͮ̐ ͎̞̦̓̏̃l̂̎e͕͕̜̥̪̊̑ͩ͡t̰̹̘̯̼̫̓̏͊̾ ̶͍̥̫̓̽́ͯ̚ͅm̢̉́̆ͣͮ̋̌ë͎̻̤̣̮́̾̉ ̰̒ì̮͔͑̏̈̓̇͟n̶̙̏͋͑̊̏ͮ̅ ̨̯̂ͤͭͭͮ̄w̟͔͕̗ͥ̌̽̇͂ͫ͠i̅͛̎l̵̹̠̞̯͖͕̣ͤ̓̒̒l̬̤͂̑ͮ̿̅i̴͈̪̟̅ͮ̂͑͗͒ñ͆ͦg̳̳̘͊l̵͔̬͔͍͊ͫ́̾̑̽y͎̦̰͊͌ͦͤ.̵͌̍ͬ̇ ̻͎̟͙͓̺̯̓̉͋͗A̩̭ͧͯ̈̈̓̉͛f̱̗̬̼̟̉̍ͧ͆ͮ̓ͅt̹̃̔́͋̋͛ͧ́ë͋ͨ͑͟ͅȑ̝̗͇̘ͣ͢ͅ ͍̫͚̗ͣ̒͑̒͊a̾͑͐ͩͮ͗l̩̘͆͂͆́̒͜l̡̦̰̻̆ͬͯ̄̒̾ͯ,͑̂҉̱̤̯̳͉ ̡̞̮̠͚̹͚͑w̯̫̣̜̳ͪ̆͘h̩̹̎͜o̱̠̳̔ͯͣ̚̕ ̶̗̼̐̏̂̈ͨͅẁ̪̈ͪͫ̌ȏ̜͈̏͆͌ͅu̟̥͊l̲ͫd̼ͥͤ̔ͧ̓ͪͪ͜n̻ͫ̆̐͋ͣͫ̓͠'̀ͤ̀t̸͓͍̱̆̎̉ͣ̽ ͕͉̟͖̪̀͂̈́̄ͥ͑͡w͈̑ͬ͢ǎ̝͇̹͍ͤṇ̾̋̐ț̪̠̱̠̮ͅ ̿͋̄͛ͧṫ͔̝̫̺͖͔̦́o̐ͬͫ̔̍͒͏ ̆g̩̾̂̅e̱̗̯̪̮̳͙ť̜̰̦ͬͤ͒ ̹͆͌̐p̥̤̭ą̦̘̼̻̞ͨ́̿ͪͣ̒̚y̴͙b̢̠ͪa̫̭̋ͬ͜c̨̩̀ͬk̭͈͖̈̾̎͂̑̚ ͏̱̹̹̬̝o̜̹͌̎̀n̏͛ͩ ̱͍͇̖̬ͯͮt͙̩̤̰̰̦ͅh̲̳͔̮̝͍̯̉ẽ̙̮͓̬̫̳͖̍ͨ͌̑̀͝i̦̬̙͕͆ͤ͝r̛͓̠̝̮̳ͩ͒͒́ͤ ̷̓͐ͬ̉̌͆p̩͉á̬̦̟̫͕̬̰̎ͩ́ṙ͈̀̀͑͗̑ͩê̢̼͉̳̦͒̅ͅͅn̗̘̮͚̄t͍̜͕̳̰ͬ͞s̵̪ͣ'̷͎͚̦̼̂͆̑ ̪̬̌ͅm̢͔͖̚u͙͔̳̳̳͋ͭ͑̓̓r͚d͍͔̜̠̉͒ͭ̒͗̀e͔͑ͪ̀r̬̆̒̋ͧ͑e̛̺̬̤̗̗̮͆r͗̑͐̋́͟s̪͔͚̀͊̉ͥ͡?̟͇͙͈͕ͮ̌͒͗ͣ̚**_

"_Zalgo?" Jeff asked in confusion. "He's possessing her?" Slender Man ignored him as Zalgo continued_

T̘̯͖̥̘̺̟ͩ͊_**h̲͔̲̳̦̮͇̎͘i̸͇̪̟̜̭̭̝̇̋̌̉̊̓̚ș̫̳͊̊͞ ̺̣ͦͥ̇ͥ͗͋i̪̺̣ͨ̇ͩ͊̌sͬ͊ͮ͗ ̷̳̭͋on̶͖͔̰̹e̳̲ ̸̯̗̒ͮͨf̴̞̝̅i̮̳͙͖͉̜̖͗ͫg̰͋̇͛͐͂h͈̹̰͉̩̃ͮ͋̍̄ͦt̻ͮ̑͒̔͆ͤͬ͠ ̣̠͈̘̇y͙̅ͨ̑͘o̖̺̝͈̭͒ͫ͟û̳̫̔̉ͥ̀̂̏ c͇͉̤̋a̫̩̙̰̮͚̾̄ͦͪ̈͠n̗̦̤͖͚͋̎͛̓̄'̖̯̞ͨt̢̼̜̱̟̯̱̆ ̯̯̣̯͕́̑ͭ̒ͧ̊̉́w̬̰͈̬͇̝͈į͈́̏n͓͖̩͈̙̫̯͛͑ͪͬ̈̊͂,̛̤̰ͬ͆̎̚ ̷̞͎̲S̸̬̳̥̒̾̑̃͒l̸̦̫͇͖̼̇ͦ̂̄ͥ̓̒e̘ͬ͒ͮ̈͌̎n̡̙͎̝̗̰̯̊̀ͮ͋ͥ̈ͪd̲̱̲͍̍͋͆͊ͥͪ̈́e̶͖̲̦̥̩̔͌ͤ̽ͨͤr̺̝̤̅͌̏͌͝ ̝̻̱̙͙̤̳̽͘M̦̘̻͎̲̀̋͂̈ǎ̶͇̱̘̩̜̈̊̆n̢͓̱̳͑͊̔̍͗͛.̥͔͔̙̙̇̕ ͊̎̄Į̎ͩ͆ ̘͈͛̄̑͊͋ḵ͚̗n͔̝͉͉̼̙ͨ́ó̱͍ͬͥ̃̾wͩ͊͂҉̖̳̞̗ ̄ͪͬ̌͒͜y̜̝͓̝͎͛͊ó̠̦̊̀u̷͋́̃́ ̻̂͂̃w̘͈͋ͬ̂̐̒̽o̡͇ͩu̯̻͆̍ͯ̈̊l̷ͤ̐ͫͩ͒ḓ͉̼̩͍͚͇ͤ̒͊͗ṅ͈͈̰̳͋'̫̟͕̗̽̅́͞t̖̼̳̭͂ ̲̮̦͕ͬ̿̀͗ͤͤͯh̝̗̫͂ͅa̩͋ͣ̋ͪ̔́̍̕ṙ̓ͅm̬̥͠ ͕ͯ̓̋ͣ͒͌̚a̜̬̟͖̖̲̰͊ͣ͆̀ ̫̘͍̜̫č̶̲̲̘͕̺̣ͯ̇ͩ͑ͥͅh̡̠̋ͨ̓ỉ̜̫ͪ͝l̶̬̠͓ͪ̄͛̀̐d̦̟̯̮̼̲̿͒ͅ.͇̣̠̜̰̦̋͛̋ͯ ̧̼̻S̭̈ͣ̈ͩͩ̓̕ó̖̰̠͓̪̝͜ ͔̟͓ͩ̎ͭ̃̐ṭ̸͕̀̑h̐̏͂͏͔̝̯̯̳̫å̯̞͙͕̦̦̜ͧͣt̨͗̈̋́̆̏̇ ̡͈̠͚̭̤̻̠̉̈́̌ͩ̒͒̇l̮͇͓̇̆͋͆̎e̿ͤ̋ͯͨ͏̟͖͖a̛̼͍̍̉͋͒ͯ̔ͅv̭̦͙̖̇ë̹̠͇̩͓́ͯ̂̑̉̍s͍͉̙͎̜̖͙͐ͭ̓͗̿ ̿̋̃̌ͧ͘õ̻̬̯̝̯̜ͪ̇̔ͤͭ͆n̢ͫ͒̈́ͭ͑ͦͯl͈͔̟̠̝͙͋̊̾ͮͬ̊̂y͖͕̻͎̦͔͛͟ ͩ́o̥͑n̳̭̪͚ͬ̏̍̎͊̽e̷̪̤͋̂ͩͦ̑ͬ̔ ̣̹̻̖́ͧͦ̂q̅͐ͦṳ͒e͔͕͓̤ͩͯͫͦ̈ͮͧ͜ṡ͖͓͍̬̱̯̐̇̅͌̓t̘̤͙͔̺̪̹̃̇ͮiͪͬ̓̃ͬ͟o̥̞̟͉͖̟̲̐͗̔n͕̹̜͚̳̲ͤ̀͆́̀ͫ̃͡-̐̒͢d̶͎̳̱̮̟̈́͌o̲͉̗̙̱͉ ̶̮̼͔̥̂̿̂̊Ĭ͖͓͍ͮ̃̌̑̇̃ ̉ă̫̳̰͙̹̫̎͑̏ţ͈ͦ͐ͮ̽͊t̜̬̦̱͉̣̭a̴̬̪͈ͩc̪̙̲͓̲̔̔̋̅ͬ̓k͓̱̬̪ͧ̈́ͭ̎̐ ̱͎͎͚̙̣̭̔̌̎̓y̧̲̙̰͕̍̈́̊ͥ̊͗͑o̰̻̺̪͒ͤ͗̽ͯͬ͠u͈̭̯̫̣͎̽ͨ,̏͐ͬ ̓̐o̙͇̘̭͓̠̿̌̔r͍̮̹̤̯͕̣ͣ̿ͬ̀ ͭk͖̰͖͔͈̠̓̾̑̈́ͫͣi͙͎l͙̑̀̾̐̕l̫̩̾ͥͅ ̳̺͊̕y͇͉͕͇̾ͥo͉̪̩ͥu̸̻̥̺̍͊͆ͨ͂̏ͅr̼̆̓͒͒̆͒ͦ ̫̭̪̟̟̹͖̃͐͡n̫̝͇̈ë̯͔̯̹͚̱́̒̋ͭ̓w̪̜̼̩͚̦̬͒ͮ̕ ̧̱͆̀̓lͭ͂͊̌̽̓̏͏̣̮̙̩i͇͊t̷̹̩̄̂ͦͬt͕̦͈̺̖́̂ͮͦͨl̴̗ͧ̓́̾̿ē͖͈͑̌̌̒͊̇͡ ̢̖̞̹̹̩ͧ̇̃͛͋ͅp̱̖̞̂̒ͨ͝ȇ͇̜̼͜t̜ͫͦ̅̏ͫ̚?̭̠̯͕̱̗̓ͮ̏͑͘**__ His grin grew wider. __**Y̻̖̞͍͛ͯ̅̃̏̐̄͢ŏ̙͉̘̃͆ͤ͒ͦ̐u͇͍͈͙͙̪̿̽ ̢̝̼̖̪͉ͭ͂ͩͣk͉͖̩̳̆͞n̼̭̤̏̑̑ỏ̴͚̞̙̰̮̮̗̂̏̄w̲͍̭̬̞̖̽ͫ̌ ̴͇̜̤̙̟̖̀̋ẃ̀̇̅̾͗҉̲̗h͙̺͔̜ͮ̄́̐ͨ̃̄a͍̮͈̝̱̍̂͋͌̏͆t͉͈͍͕̓̇̊̕?̢̖̻̗͈ͧ̐̋ͧ̉ͯͅ ͉͙͌I͓͙̮̦̋͌'̆ͨl̗̭̠̞͙̻ḷ̂͆̊ ͉̫͗̆ͦ̎̊ͥd̤̼̣̻̘̉ͅo͓̩͙̘̥̹ͬ̐̐̄̈́ ̟̲̻̲͈͋ͫͥ̓͝b̵͓̺͇͖̹̯ͧͤo̜̜͒͒̊͐̈͟ṫ͔͕h̷͙̥̮̾ͮ̊ͭͩ̚.̮̩̫̀̒͗ͨ̚ ̿͛K̬̬̦̗͉̜̐ͭͯ̍̇į̬̬͔͊̆ͤl̍̓̆̌͊l̸ͅ ͈͇̲̻ͬ͋ͦ̄t̯͖͍ͣ̾͛̐̋̅̎w̘͈̙̻̤̟ͭͩ̎͗͋̋̅ỏ̪̹̼̜̫̮͗̈́͂ͤ ͓͕̦̗̾͑̽͜ͅb̡̠̬̥͕i̢̒̈́r͍͇̓̆͛d̋ͤ̑̎̔͒ͤ͘s̛͖̤͉͓ ̹̰̻̌w̠ͥ̓ͣ͊ͯ̉̚i̠̘̙̣̅͌̎̍̓̏͟ͅt̲̳̰̳͎̥ͭͩͨͧͤ̒̕h̺̫̟ ̱̙ͮ͆ͪ͑̚ǒ̃ͥ̇̚nͨ͏̠̘e̬͙̅ͬ ͤs͋͏̩̮̫̘̙͖t͉͙̺̺̩͖̖͊͊͐o̙̟̽̐̓͊̀ñ̪̫̞̔ͧͤ̍͊ͅe͉͔̞͔̝͖̊̊ͩ̚͜,̞̳̼̬̬̲͗͋ͮͮ ̟̦̭͊̓͂̎̂̉͊͠a̴̯̞͈̤͓̦ͯ͗ͭ̀ͦͪͭs̙͈̦͑͆̐͂̐͘ ̛̭ͭ̆̾͗̚i̡t̅ͬ͂̀̚҉̥̤̖̰̼̗ ͚̓̌̅̿w̺͙̗̰͚̋͂́ͪ͂͞e̗͔̫̙͎͎̯ͣ̓́ͣ̀r̖̥̱̣̭̺̲͌ͩe͈̮͍̓͆̄̉ͪ̾͟.̙͓̫̰̫̮̓ **__And without another word, he lunged towards both of them._

* * *

Back in the present, Jane ran through the streets. She stopped at a huge, empty library to catch her breath. Without meaning to, she shivered as she thought back to that day. It was scary being possessed by Zalgo, but the worst part was that she was fully conscious the whole time. She was able to see and hear everything he made her do and say. She couldn't stop herself from attacking Jeff and Slender Man. Basically, she was trapped inside her own body, feeling like her soul was being devoured the longer Zalgo was inside her. Fortunately, Slender Man was able to rip him out of her, though Jane wasn't the same afterwards. Her skin was much whiter, and her eyes were permanently black, a sign of her prior possession.

Sometimes it still made her want to cry, remembering that nightmare she had lived through. But Jane couldn't afford to be weak. That was how Zalgo had gotten control of her. And how he had gotten her parents. It wasn't until later that she learned the whole story from Jeff and Slender Man, that the same monster that had used her to attack them had also taken control of her parents, and was going to make them kill her. He preyed on the weak, so Jane made a vow to herself that day that she was going to become stronger. If it meant getting her hands dirty, so be it. Jane sighed, clenching her hands into fists.

"Never again." She said out loud, to no one in particular. "I won't let you put anyone else through what I went through."

And with that thought, she disappeared into the night.

**A/N**: _Well, there's Jane's revised story. Like it? I, for one, am feeling particularly proud of this chapter, both of it being longer than my other chapters, and for coming up with this new backstory for Jane. Now you know why she acts the way she does. Also, like in canon, Jeff killed her parents, though it's different here. One more question-do you guys know of any other female creepypasta characters aside from Jane, Clockwork, and Sally? I haven't heard ALL the creepypastas, though I want to put a few more female killers, good or bad, in here to make it a bit more fair. Thanks in advance. Oh, and heads up guys-there most likely won't be an update next week because I have to take my exams, and then at the end of the week, I'll be traveling to my aunt's place for Christmas break. I can't promise when the next chapter will come, but just be patient, okay guys?_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: _Well, here it is, guys! Consider this an early Christmas gift. I have another one for you...but you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter to see it. So, read away!_

**Disclaimer**: _(A big smile crosses my face. I look into your eyes. I open my mouth and say...) I don't own anything._

"You want me to _what_?" It was the next morning. Jeff had come back from a surprisingly quiet night and crashed until about ten o'clock. When he woke up, he decided to go get some food, only to be greeted with Sally's small form sitting at the table. Not that he had been surprised. After what happened the previous night, he knew that sooner or later, he, and the others, would have to confront her about their decision. Sally's voice calling his name was the first time he heard, and he could barely bring himself to look at her. He breathed slowly in and out, waiting for her to cry again, and ask why she couldn't go home. Or maybe scream that he was a monster. Honestly, he felt that he deserved it. But what Sally said instead was much, _much_ more surprising.

The little girl looked seriously at the scarred boy.

"I want you to teach me how to use knives, like you and Jane and the others!"

"Sally, no!" Jeff said in a stern tone. "I'm _not_ going to teach you to be a killer."

"I don't want to _kill_." Sally wasn't going to give up so easily. "I just want to be able to protect myself. I mean, I know I have these powers, but Slender Man said that I can't use them without hurting myself, and they wear off after a while, anyway." She looked at Jeff with big, determined green eyes. "I don't want to just sit here useless and have to be protected. I want to help in any way I can." Jeff was half-tempted to ask why she still wanted to help them, but thought better of it. Instead, he stared at her.

"I'm not gonna be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Mmm-mmm." Sally shook her head.

"You really want to go through with this?" Sally nodded, and Jeff sighed, defeated.

"Alright. But first, let me get some chow."

* * *

It was an agonizing few minutes as Jeff toasted some bread and fried himself some eggs.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"I already ate." It shocked Jeff how calm she was being about the whole thing. His mind was full of disturbing thoughts. He _really _didn't want to go through with this. He didn't want to see this sweet girl turn into a killer like him and the others. She was still innocent, so innocent, in fact, that she'd actually called them heroes when she met them. The thought almost made Jeff laugh.

_We're lots of things, but we're NOT heroes. Man, if Liu could see what I've become…_

Jeff forced those depressing thoughts out and forced himself to eat, though the rock in his throat made it hard to get it down. After about five minutes, he finished and motioned for Sally to follow him outside. The first thing he did when they got out the door was look around to make absolutely sure that they were alone out there. After all, Sally had been kidnapped by one of Zalgo's minions only yesterday; it never hurt to be careful. Once he was confident there was no danger, he looked at Sally seriously.

"Alright, before we begin, you have to promise me that you will _never_ use a knife to kill someone. Only injure them, and even then, _only_ if you have absolutely no choice."

"No killing." Sally nodded in agreement. "I promise." Jeff resisted the urge to bite his lip nervously. Even though he had caved in to Sally's request, he hoped the situation would never arise where Sally would actually have to use a knife, or any weapon, for that matter. Just because she was living with killers didn't mean that she had to become one.

"Alright." Jeff said. "First thing to know is how to handle a knife." He pulled out one of his knives and showed it to her. "See, you never, _ever_ pull a knife out by its blade. You always handle it by the hilt."

"Isn't that common sense, though?" Sally asked. "I mean, you don't want to accidentally hurt yourself." Jeff chuckled a little.

"Yeah. But see, the same thing applies when you're handing a knife to someone else." He flipped the knife over in his hands, so the hilt was now facing away from him. "You don't want to hurt someone when you're handing over a sharp weapon, so then you handle it blade-first…while still making sure not to cut yourself." He handed the knife to Sally, and she took it with (Jeff was pleased to notice), shaking hands.

"Hold the hilt carefully." Jeff instructed. "Right now you don't have a good grip on it, so someone could just slap it out of your hands." Sally gripped the knife tighter.

"Not _that_ tight." Jeff advised. "You have to be comfortable with it in your hands."

_Though I'd really rather you not…_

Sally loosened her grip a little, and Jeff nodded.

"That's good. Now, show me how you'd slice someone-purely in self-defense, of course." Sally sliced in the air, and Jeff shook his head.

"You were slow. You hesitated."

"I'm sorry!" Sally apologized.

"No, you know what, let's just forget all this." Jeff said. "What was I thinking, teaching a little girl to fight with knives?! Now give it back."

"No!" Sally held onto it, backing away from Jeff. "I want to do this!"

"You want to be like me?!" Jeff demanded. He got to his knees so that he was Sally's height and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Sally, I'm a murderer! I'm not a superhero, or a good role model, or anything! It doesn't matter that all the people I've killed were bad or possessed or whatever, they were still human beings I killed without a second thought! I can't even sleep without my knife under my pillow because I'm always seeing their faces in my mind! I'm a monster, can't you tell that from looking at my face?! Why…" His voice became choked with emotion, and he looked at the ground, unable to look at her anymore. "Why can't you hate me?" He thought back to everyone he'd ever killed since he was twelve, the people he'd stopped trying to keep count of because there were too many of them. A man who'd come out just as Jeff killed his wife, another whom Zalgo had left just as he stabbed him in the throat, his eyes asking 'why?'

Jeff was dragged back to the present as he felt two small arms drape themselves around him in a hug.

"It looks like you do enough of that on your own." Sally said, her voice full of sympathy. That small gesture of kindness warmed Jeff's dark heart just a little. He resisted the urge to hug her back. He couldn't risk tainting this perfect little angel any more. Instead, he just rested his chin on her shoulder, his lidless eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Jeffrey Woods! What's going on out there?!" And just like that, the moment was shattered. Jeff sighed as Jane glared at him from the kitchen.

"Come on." He said, pulling Sally off him and taking his knife back. "Let's try and think up a good excuse so that she doesn't kill me for trying to teach you to use knives. And Sally?"

"Yeah, Jeff?" Jeff turned a little and gave her a small, genuine smile.

"Thanks."

**A/N**: _Jeff being a protective big brother figure to Sally gives me feels :*) Now then, for the next half of your Christmas gift, I'm going to reveal a few plot points I have for later in the story:_

_-Zalgo getting some more minions_

_-the appearance of the Rake and MAYBE Seed Eater_

_-Zero shows up (though I haven't decided whose side she's going to be on yet)_

_-some insight into Laughing Jack's past_

_-more with Sally's powers_

_-I'm going through with the FNAF subplot_

_-Liu gets out of the hospital, meets up with Jeff, and plays a HUGE part in the story later._

_Well, there you have it. Hope you guys liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! Review, please! Merry Christmas!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: _I COULD say I own it. But that would imply that I'm actually someone important._

"Tsk, how boring it's been lately." Laughing Jack leaned against the wall, his arms folded. "Why are we just sitting around? Shouldn't we be going after those would-be heroes?"

"_**Are you questioning Lord Zalgo?!**_" Ben Drowned asked incredulously.

"NO," Laughing Jack answered, not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "I just think that…"

"_**You think?!**_" .EXE laughed. "Now there's a rare moment!" Laughing Jack stretched his arms over, pinning the smaller creature against the wall.

"You want to pick a fight, Small Fry?!" .EXE just sneered at him as Ben cheered on

"_**Fight, fight!**_" like a little kid watching a school fight.

"_**H͒͌ǎ͕͈̪͛ͭ̕v̡͈̲̬̳̰ͥ͗ͧ͗͗i̝̹̼͕͇̜͙͑͑n͕̝͉̒ͬg͖̺͚̟̣̋ ̰̃́̆̏̀͜f̷ͫ̏̿̋ͮ͂ư̠͙̫̦͓͙͔ͩ̂̃ͪ́̿n̥͙͇͎̤̙̈͒̒͛͐́̕?̘͔̑̒͆̽̏̂̓͞**__**" **_The three monsters spun around as Smile sneered at them, his eyes black and red, indicating that Zalgo was speaking through him.

"Lord Zalgo!" LJ dropped .EXE nervously and turned to his master as the Sonic lookalike scrambled to his feet.

"_**Î̙ͫ͋ ̪͇͈͔̱ͨ͒̀h͔̗̺̘̬͕̍e̫͍̰͉̒ͦ̓ͬ̽̃͠a̘̤̫̱ͭͯ̈r̹̼̘ͮ̆̒ͬ͂d͚̥͎̬̫̥͋̽ͤ͒ ̝̙͎̦̦̏͊ͨ͡ͅw̧̘͈̪͓̫̮͐h̎̏͊͏͓̘͓͍̘͕̪ã͓͉̩͖͒̿̚t̜̪̻̂ ̘̤̺̦͍͈ͩy͙̠͉̜͐̾̓̕ͅo̯̟̓̒͐̆͗͜u̢̗͋̈̾͌̈ͧ ̝͉̱͈̻̲̼͆͊̒̂͜ṥ̘͓͍̅ͦ̍́a̞̹͕̱̯̎̅i̡̠̤̹̼̦̼ͮ͒̓̏̃͂̚d͎̭̗̼̩̞ͯ̿͐̆̒͐,̫͚̻͎̥͙͊ ̟͉̻̟̥̐̉̉̀ͬ̈́L̞ͦ̏ͨ͋̇á̇̄u̹͒̂ͅg͌̾ͥ͗ͨ̚h̰̻͚̫̏͡i̛̺̞̫͙͓̤͓̅̂ͫͤ̌͗ͨn̝͈̼͍̥̝̓͂̆̒ͤ̍͞g̯̻ͦ́͒ ̩̭̌̍͒̾́̽̑J̡͈̱̫̦̐ͫͩ̐ͤ̃̔ã̔̐̒̂c̭̰̬̯̃̐́̈́ͅǩ̗̲͔̥̦̺̘̾.́ͦͧͩ̃ L̩̤͇̻̫̪͊̐̎̓u͇c̰̥̠̽́͋͌ͪͤk̘̙̥̉̈́ͣ̑ͯḯ͔͖͔͂̊͛l̟̰̪̭̏́̕y̬̝͉̩̲͇͊̈̍̍ ͖̙̖ͦf̥̘͕͉̱̻̒ͪͪ̋oͪ̑͏̬̠̙̩ͅŗ͚̭̥͕̬̄ͩ̅ͫ̄ ̳͎͍̬͎̠̲̏̍̔͠ỷ̜ͪͅo̼̟̼̣͌̅͂͌̀͑͛͜ǔ͕̝͑͟,̇͗̿̾̂̿̏͏̫̭̟̼̩̫ ͌̀͊̀̌͏̼̖͕͍̘Ǐ̆̾̾̅̓̑͠ ̺̳͐̀̐ḩ͕̼̓ͭa̤̪͇̼̼̥̅ͨͨ̈́́ͪ̎v̰̭̤̞̰͒̿ͭ͌͊ͫͧe̠̪͔̖̰̰ ̼̣̟͔̻͍̄̓̍̄̀̓͋͢ͅa̩̭̻͕̾̏̔̑̚͟ͅ ͮs̡̯̦̪͊͑̍̈ͬ̀p̸͇̈́̿ͬ̇̐ė͑̂҉̯̦̪c̩̟͎̬̫̄͗͌̆͐̔i͌͏͔̥a̜͈̘̬͉ͬ̈́̀l̳̗̤̗̫̳̥ͯͭͭ͐ ̶̮̩̤̥͕̬̪̄̿j̥̝̹̠̻͇͎͋͂ố̳̺͓͖̬̥̹͗͂ͯb͕͉͓̱̼̈́̄ͤ̈ͫ̎ ͚̭̺̺͉̹̓ͨ͋̃ͧ̀ͯf̢̬̞̰̺ͣ̽̒̋̐̆͆õ̫̫̘̣r̭̂͑ ͓̲̲͚̄ͣ͋̅̾y̓͢o̞͓̖͔̦͕̬͑͊͒̎̔̿u̻͙͚͇̞̦.̜̤̣̅̃̂̉**_"

"L-Lord?" LJ said nervously.

"_**I̩͉̥̘̥̜ͨͤ̈ͧ̈t̲̤̉͗͌̽ͧ͋ͭͅ ͓̩̲̜͆̍͆̔ͦͯ̐i͍̖͓͕̎̎̕n̫͇̫͕͎v͌ͧ͗͏̭̖̩o̬̥̝̳͖ļ̟̗ͬ̂v̙̝̯͎̲̠̼̅ͨ̿ͪͭͨe̷̖̣ͣͣ̇ͦ̑s̫̖̖̖͖̃ͥ͟ ̡̺̼̖̹̬̈͂gͪͬ҉͚̹͔e̬̗̮̗͉t̖͂ͣ͡t̶̘̟ͦ͊̓iͮ͂̑͊ͨ͑͏̮̖͖̼̠ṋ̼̖̭͚̓ͬ̔ͅg̶̀̔ͥͮ̂̾ ̬̺ͪ̐͛͌͊̽͘r̢̖̋̋͛a̩̹̲͈ͤͫ́ͭt̝͢hͧͣ͂̓e̙̞͈̭͔̽͒̿͐͆̕r̪͐ͣ̒̌ ͖͕̞̳̈ͬͭ̕ṵ͉̝̞̹ͦ͗̆ͦp̳̞̪͙̼̎̐́̿̚ ̛͖̻͉̏ͨ̾̿c̪͔̫̈ͩ͌ͪ͗l͖̀̈̅̉ͭͩͧ̕o͠s̺̟̤͘e̖̝̲̱̓̅͝ ͐̓̏a̳͈̬ͤṅ̙͔̱͈̞̅ͯ̿̽̉͞d͓̳͎ͩͤ̏͌͡ ̫͚̦͙̯̣̓p̤̱͆̇̽̾ͦͮẻ̟͖ͬ̚r̳̿s̴̯̟̤͎̊́̃̀̂̒ͯǒ͉̰͚̮͇̯ͯ̋̈́̓̐n͕̱̭͔̯̳͖ͧ̿̂ͧ̚a͈̜͌̿̍ͨ̐̅̽͜l̛͎̱̭̱͉ͯ ̶͔̦̫̉w̻̣̙í̧͔͍̖ͨͭť̘̳̯̟͉̳h ̧̙̥͈ͮͩ̇͌̑̚t̟̠̠̥̻͙͜h̠̪͇͓̻̭̼͆ͩͧ͠o͉̙̝͉̚ŝ̲̟̿ͦ͒e͍̮̺͇͍͍ͨ̊̈́̈͗̀̊ ̫̣͍̳̣̦̫ͥvi͗̈̏́̋̋͏̪̝͔g͂̏҉̻̩̱̠̤̩i̴̭̫̼̽̓ͯ̈́ͣͪl͇̖͉͎̖̲̖ͤ͛̍a̧̘̗̮̠̠̩̔ͣͬ̇̈ͦ͗n̼̈͐ͅt̬̭̭̝̮ͯͨͮ͐̇ͧè̬̟̠ͯ͑͗͛͌s̗.̙̠̟̺̥̤̙̀͋̅ ̰̜͒ͮ͋ͅǪ̩͌͒̌̅̾̿r̮̗̦̟̝͍͗̏̋̀̅ͣ͆,͈̑̃͒͌ͯͯ ̳̬̺͙̝̱̀ͣ́ḁ͍͇̹͖ͯͧͭ̋́͋t̹͑̄ͨ̀ͅ ̪̺̙̹̠̪̬͛l͇͖̻̼͍̺͍͒̏̑̃̿e̼̳̳ͅa͈͍͚̬̟̗̋ͮ͒ͧͅs̰̖͈̻̅̐ͯt̡͔͕̝̠̺̯̰,̉ͮͧ̍ͣͮ̎ ̮͙̣̑O̐ͤN̽͏̥̞͎E̲̹̻̐̆̈̚͡ ̶̞̙͒͗̓ͪ̿o̧̱̦͔̦͑̌ͨ̌͂ͮ̇f͇͈͙̯ͩ̆͗̇ͤ̀̉͡ ͌̓̓̏̒̈́̚t̟͙̠͇͎͓͘ḣ̴̘͊̈́ͤe̦̺ͦ̎͑͝m̫͇̺̞͔̰̑ͯͨ͡.̶̭͔̖͕͖̥̤͗̑̏̔̽ͫ ͕̻̔̓̊ͤB͕̲̙͓̻̬̹̈͋͊̐u̷̠̜̖̜̹̥̩t̷̺̙̠̭̩̿͆ͫ̿ ̥̆ͮ̿ͮ̑m̯͖̞̯ͧ̀oͪͨ͑͗̍ͅr̴̠͖͍͇͕̮͗ͭͫ͑ͥͯ͊e̻̗͔͙̫ͫ̈́̐ͪ̓ of͙̩̟͔̀̎̋̅ͣ̉ ̞̟̹̈́̒̚͠t͙̮ͯͤ̐̉ͅh̲̣̜̭̦͆̈́ͨ̃́á̛̤͇̪̯̩̥̥ͫ̈́̈́͗ͭt̨̲ͤ̄͒̎͌ͤ̌ ̪͔̜̭̳̥̊ͅl͙͓͚̄a̤̗ͧte͈͚̳ͪͪ̐ͯͤͭȓ̛̙.̳̟͓͎̯̬̗͌́̀**_" Still in Smile's body, he turned to the door.

"_**Ṭ̮ͤͤ͐ͯ͒̒͌h̸̘̥̩e̥̻̬̞͕ͭ̿̃̒́r̀ͯ҉͕͈͍̦e̵͗̾̅̽̔ ̅͒͐̾̈́ĭ̗̝̖̞͇̜̫ͯ̀s͕̓ ̒͌̆̐̔҉͚̗̘͔̲̼̦s̛̏o̩͈̠͉ͩ͢m̱̠̺͎͕̲̂͗͛̀̽̓̐e̬͖̤̖̗ͫ̓͒̓͌̚o̺͗́̅̂́n̈́̏ͦe͙͍̔̊̌̆ ̛͈͍̤͕͇̮̜̄̿I̸̝ͨ̍͆ͦͩ ̳̱̠̤͙̤̄̾ͯ̇w͕̓͐̐͞ͅö̶̘̝̹̝́͛͂͌ͫu̸͋̅̚l̷̞ͫ̑ͥḓ͎̗͕̥̎́ͬͮ̾̆̽ͅ ͙̼̼̹͉̽ͅl͚̬̗͉̫͘i̜ͩͧͭ͂̇k̯̈̈́ͣe͓̘̘͕͗̋ͧͩ̀̀ ͚͍͖̳͓̻͊̐̔͛̑͠y̝̲̣̼͞o̬͒̓ͪ̎͆̏ͅṵ̗ͬ͂ͪͪ̌ ̺͓̤̯͈̳͈̋͒͗̿ͤ͊̄͘ȁ̗̣̫̟̺̥̳ḽ͕͇͎̝̉ͅl̹̥̰̟̭͓̠ͬ͞ ̭̙̙ͅt̵͈̮̣̻͉̥ͤͅo̘̮̼͕̪̎̔ͨ͗̀͆́ ̛m̝̟̼ͧ͗͂̕ẻ̛̓̃́͂ͮe͎͓̳͊ͮ̍̆ͅt̉ͬ̏̑͂ͪ̚ ̡̊̏̒̑ͯ̅f̙̩̗̟̻͈̺̈́̓ͧ͜i̴̟̦̩̯̒͌͛̾ͣ̃̈r̮͎̉̔͒s̉ͤ̔͘t̤͉̤͈͍͙͙́̂́.͖̙̉̊̐ͧ̈́**_" As the trio watched, a figure walked inside. It appeared to be human, at least in shape. He was a young man in his mid to late teens, wearing a black hoodie and a blue mask over his face. However, where there should have been eyes in the mask, there were only dark, empty sockets, with black gunk, like from all of Zalgo's victims, oozing out.

"_**T͌̿̃ͣ̚͏͕̖̯̞̠h̖̜̬̗̙i̹̗ͣ̎͗̊͂͊̿s͉̞͔̫̙̲̔̀ͣ̏ ҉͎ǐ̱̪͇̲̘̳ͨ̌͠s҉͔͈͈̗̠͖ ̠̮͉̺̺͉͙ͧͮ̅̽̓ͮy͒̄͗ͮ͏̰̣̟̹̟̬o̼̻̥ͤ̿ͧͣű͖͍͓͉̞̓ͬr̟͎̣̓́̒ ̞̬̻̯͖̅́̐̓̾ͨ̓n̸̐̿͊̉̃̃ȅw͖̟̆ͥ̍ͪ̈̃̀ ̿͛͑ͬ̉̿ͣ͢t̡̘̪ͯ̉͊̽̐͂̄e̸͈̳̥̬̹̻͙̅̈ͧͭ̉a̙͎̘͍̮̗̒͛ͨ̅̿̽̒m̷̩̩̗̩͕͊̿̐͊ͦ̏͛m̼͉̟͎͚ͬͭ̂ͭ̉a͔̳̠͎̖̖̯̅ͫ̇ͮ̓̏͡t̶͎ͩͩͥ̓ͨeͬ͠,̦̖͖̳̣̿͛̓̊̉ͪ̚͠ ̗͈͓͈͓͚͇ͨ̎̽̐̚E̳̜͈̳̿̉ͬ̀̚y̿̓ͬ͊̏̃҉̼̲̮̺̳̜̤è̝̤̜̀̄͋̉l̬̈́e̛̥͒͒͊ͥͦ͐̚s̗͖̯͕͈̟̑̓s̡̫̟̯̠͗͐ ̗͕͊̔̒ͫ̕ͅJ̻̮̟ͬ̅ͩ̈́ȃ͆̆́͏̯̣͕̯̦̰c̱̙͊ͫ̂̎k͔͕̪̅̌̄̾ͥ͊.̢̖̳̣̟̍̾̔ͮ**_"

"_**Another Jack?**_" BEN asked. "_**Like the one we already had wasn't annoying enough already!**_" Laughing Jack ignored him and glared down at the boy.

"A human? How can a mere human possibly be of help to us?"

In response, Eyeless Jack lunged at Laughing Jack lightning fast, and the clown didn't even have time to move before he got cut. Laughing Jack stared in surprise before raising a hand tentatively to the fresh gash in his cheek, where black blood was starting to pour. The eyeless one straightened up and flicked his razor blade, causing some blood to fly through the air.

"Lord Zalgo hand-picked this 'mere human' to help you jokers out." The boy said in a voice full of suppressed anger. "This 'mere human' went through his life seeing nothing but the ugly side of humanity. I have no love for any of my species." He moved his mask aside a little to reveal his mouth, and raised something to it, taking a bite. Despite himself, .EXE couldn't help but gag a little.

"_**Is…is that a kidney?**_"

"_**İ̗ͫ̓̕ ͛d̝͇͍ͪ͂̈́ͫe̦͖̹͂̈́̃ͯ̾͐ͫ͝c͚̟̻̖͒̚͘ī̙͑̋ͥ͟d̗̯̝̭̮̭͈͋ͭ͢ę͖̣̬͎d̞̭̜͖͂̅̅ͥ͆ͦ ͮ͆ͪ͋ͦ̚̚t̠͇͍͕̣̰͘ö ̮ͨͣf͖͉̰͙̼̩̄ͮ̉ͫͭ͝ǐ͕ͨ̅̽ͯ̕g͉̯͈͓̪̣̿ͅh̞̳͙͋t̺̩̞̉ͦ̓ ͫ̀̿̇f͆͐ͨͪĩ̝̗̣̹̝͘r̗̯̫̟͔̒ͩ̑͑̊̚e̝̐ͥ̓ͮ̇͆͢ ̥͎͉̬̗̱̼̋̈́͂̚͢w̟͙̫ͯ̚iͭͬ̂̓͡ť̡̟̤̥̯̲͍̀ͪ̄̆h̢̗̥̞̟ͭ͑̽ͥ͒ͮ̚ ̣̥̩͕̝ͅf̼̟͖̭͢ḭ̷͖̯̺͊ͣ̄̈ͫ̄̚ȑ̷̙̫̹̣͉̪͕̈́̏e̩̝͕͔ͥ̀̓ͧ̈́͘.͇͍͎͇̲̐ͫ̓ͬͅ ̪̘̼̔ͬ͌ͭ͒ͩỊ͔̝̙͔͎ ͨͮ̃͗̃̀d͉̘͙̈́ͯ͌ͥi̤̩͖͖͕d̮͙̟̙̗͚̟̊n̳̫͉̙̘ͩ̈́'ͬ̑̾t̺̣̭͙̘̮͖͆̆̀̉ͨ ͙̯̗̲ͥ̽̎͗͜e̥͍͚̕v̶̺̼͑e͕̰̪̻̫̯͕̋͆n̢̝ͭ̏ ͙̥͇̎ͪ̏h͒̌͛̆̌҉̮͙̳̬̹͇a̽v̩͎͓̣̝̘̟ͮ̕e̞͙̞̣̺͉̊̒̕ ̧̤ͣt̠̲̘̣̰̽͒̀͢o͑͆́ ̴̼̪̇̃c̹̓̂̾͠o̩ͨ͛̑̅̊̑͘r̥͇̩̦̖͖̃̌̈́̕r̴̝̥̤̬͎ŭ̫̬͉̘̺p͇͙̝̗̬̺̙ͦ̎͗͠t͏̗̰͉͔̤ ͍͚̲̬̫̱̖̌̒̍̔̾E͔̹͈̱̅͌̈̎ͧ̃͠y͚̗͉̝̱̹ͣͪé͙̮̘̼͕̓ͧ͐̋ͧ͑l͖̯̤̜̣̭͎̾͑ë̠͚́̿͛ͣͦ̆s͔͎̮̙̬̤̀̈ͯ̔ͪ̚s̪̹͕̘͂ ̚Ĵ̺̼̰͕̹̉̎̔́̋͠aͧc̷͉̝̒́ͤ́k̸͍͔̜̬ͦ̽̉̚ ͛͏͔͖i̋̋n̼̜̮͌ ̾̅ͥ̉͑̈a͉̱͇͒ͦͯn̝͇͕̰̱̝̎̏̏ẙ̻̦͉̞̫̺ͥ͋ ͈͓͈̠͕̆̆̇͠ŵ̔͊͊ͩ͟ͅḁ̳̝̼͌͆ͮ̔ͧ̚y̦͔̘͓-ͤ͢ḣ͛̃̏̚i̼̯̲̪͊̊̾͑ͅs̰̟̝̞̦̺͕ͫ̒ͪ̄̌ͭ̌ ̶̟̣̜̖̥͉ͪs͇̱̜̟ͭ͠ͅo͔̝͕͕̼̮ul̨͖̙̏̔̌̍ ̃̉̍ͪ̐i̠̼̝͕͓̅s̳̘̽͛͑̇͟ ̹͎̗͇͇ͅa̫͖̞̗̲͒͊̓ͩͪ͂͢l͔̜̘̿̏̿ͪ̅̾̑r̡̜̫̻̖̗̾̆ē̟͇̣̩̗̼̊ͣ̆́̃͞ͅa̘̗͕̜͖̳͙̒̏̊̕d͍̖̯͇̯̟̑ͧ̃ͅy̶͇̞̥̓̎ͣ̒ͩ͗͆ ̦̥͈̬͗͐ͩ̓̄ͯ͠a̢͇̭̥͚̟̩̋s̬̳̺̙͎̽ͭ̎̂ ̴̦͇̙̗̲̦̫b̾͋͟l̛̗̖̞̘̞̯ͦ͌͌̄͂a̴̜͓͒c̦ͯ͌̊́̈́́k̵͔̼̹ ̯̥̹ͨ̈̑̚ầ͈̱͉̲̹͔̞ş͉̺̭̃ͧͨ͆̿ͪͯ ̜̣͕͈̘͉̱ͩ̌p̧͉͍̘̣̗͕ͧ̄i͔͐ͩ̂̇ͬ͑͛͝t͕̜͇͚̟͖̃c̥̦͖̺͇͟ͅh̅͑ͦ̋̂̈́͊͏̙̯̼!͖̺͙͔̰̩͛ͫ̿ͣͤ̏**_" Zalgo spoke proudly, as if talking about his own son. "_**T̷̜̣̭͎̮̠͓̏̆ͭ͑̚h̼̣̣͛ͯ̒ͮe̥͢ ̰̣̯̊̎͐bͥ͢ó̶̻͙̙̯̼̲͙̃̋ͮy̼̦̖̬͍̠̐̀͗́ ̜͙̩̭̏̈́ͪ̾ḵ̮̙͇̻͌ͥͥ̅͑͘í͇̤̑ͣ̌͝l̀lͬ͌̏̎҉ë̘͇̮̻́̽͗ͪ͟d̘͔̺ͅ ̵̪͛̉ͫh̹͛͢i̝͈̙̊ͨ͆̿s̵̗ͮ̓́̑̚̚ͅ ̯̞̗̍ͦ̐͋̄͑̚o̡͑̇̌ͯ̈ͣw͖͚̣̜̯͌ṉ̴͖̹̣̝͚͖̓̎ ͖̲̜̬̑͗ͪ̆ͣͅp̖̯ͫͮ͗̄͟a̷̞̦̖͇̻̒̔͌ͭͯ̌̚r̩̙̥͇̭̜͗̃͢e̥̜̘̊̈̈ͯn̻̭̹͚t̺͛͊͒ͭ̽s̬̘͍̪̠̗̔͌ͅ ̗͙̠ͬ͗w͇͒̀̉̽͠ḧͧ̃҉̮̲ë̟̻̖̙́̾͢n̽͢ ̟̹͕̬̺̪̃́͌h̖̘͕̺̜̋̀eͥͯ ͎̭̜͍̹̅w̋̅͘aͯͨ̓̊̽s̻̐̅̍͛̑̉̇ ̧̜ͤ͐̇̂õ̬̝̯͕̮͍̉n̠͉͚̜̮̻̋͂̎͋͐̽l̛̻̗̪͕͍͕̐͐ͯ̅y̟̟͂ͫ̉̇ ̡̫͈͇̦̭͔̙t̠̯̝̩̯̺́͌͜e̼ͩ̾̌ͦn̶͎̦̿͛̿̒̀̚ͅ ̖̪̟̖̳͉̂͒ͤ͋̾̊ͅyͫͬ̈̾e̺̞̖̦̥ͯ̌͂͑́͊a̰͎̗͈͈̫̎̀͛̑͝r̭̘̔̎̈ͧ̓́s̳͔̪͚͒̓ ̺͍͈̫̦ͯͮ̿ͮ͑͆͆͘ͅo̜̭̣͙̬̖͊ͣ͗͗̑l̄ͣ̿͒͏̖̙̼̠̜d̪̻̱͉̖̀,̓ͩ͛̈̕ ̟̜̎͑͐̐͘a͖̥̳̿ͮ̾͑ͤn̨̗̲̣̞̗̄ͩ͐d̼̽͢ͅ ̜̯͖͎͉̆̐͗̈́ͥ̎I̍̍̋̔̔̈ ̵̱̤̉d̅̂͗ͧ̂ͥ͐i̦̽ͭͭd̓ͪ҉̣̞̪ͅn̺̗̻͙̤ͧ̿͌̿ͦ'̫̓ͪt̲̫͓͙͔̲̔̃͛ ̰̦̝̲̬̳͈̚ḧ͓̰ͮ̏̓̃a͎̫̣̜ͧ̓̇̓͐̑̐͝v̝̬̹̝̳͖̟̚e̢͓̼̙̣̦͉̰̓̄ͨ̋̈́̍͂ ̯͇͘ą̘̭̞ ̰̱̰̦̪̞̞͌̉ͤͨ̓̀t͖̪͙ͦ̑͆ͮ̑̉̈h̪̯̻̭̪i̬̥̹̬̱̗ͪ̃n̰g͘ ̮̹͇̪͕ͪ̊̍͌́t̟̦̜̍͐ͥͮͬő͓̘̳ͧ̊̓͘ ̖̥̜͎͛̄ͫ̍̆̒͌d̰̔õ̗̼͖͖͌́ ̠̰̫͓w҉̤iͩͫ̆t͖̩̯̮̥ͤ͡ͅh̨̻ ̠̠̞̭̜̺í̬̠̆ͨ̊̒t̗̪͈̱̓͑̀ͧ̎̇!̷̻̺̪̥ͪ̄̇ͯͤ ͚͚͓͎̚͞**_" Zalgo sighed and shook his head, though there was still an evil smirk on Smile's face. "_**K̊̄̂ͤ̌̚͏̪̝͖̺͚̜̥įͣͯͩ͑̃̚d͇̯͍̮̫̦͍ͤ͗s̩̫͕̘̩ ̳̪͋̄̄̍̌̀ṫ̬̋̿ͨo̳̼̬ͭͤ͒̽ḏ̭̦̊̆̉͘ȁ͇̤͙̳̺̃̎ͫͪ̌̚͟y̗̞͕̤̋.̳͇͙̓.͖̰̈̃̍.͍͉̠̤̦̯**_"

"_**Alright, so welcome to the team or whatever.**_" BEN said, reaching out his hand, which Eyeless Jack squeezed just a little too tightly.

"_**N̼̭̈o̵̠̮̪͆̉̑ͣẅ͖͔̖͎͋ͥ,͂̍̒ͪ͐̚͏͍ͅ ̵̺̯̠̝̝̭͉L̩̃̽͟a̮͎ͫ̾͘ư͉̬̲̝ͅg̡͇͚͙̰͆ͩ̎̑͋̌̆h̼̰̲̩̿͊͋͘i͕̳̥͔͖͕̒ͪ͌́̊͛n͍̻̟̳̱̘̰g̵̖̻̞͎̝̜ͬ͌ ̤͌̚J͍̮̠̦ͨ͊̔ͨâ̙ͧ̽ͥ͋c͈͇̗̊͑̎̊̂k̙ͪ̊̊̐͋́͗,̭̺͔̞̺̙̍̉̌͐̇̇ͦ͘ͅ ͇̻͈̳ͯͮ̀͒I̿ͫ͏̭̠̬'̞̖̲̱̻̝̳̾ͬ̃d̷̳͓͕̜̅̚ ͇̹̥̺͈̥͈ͦͣl͖i̿k̄̃͌ͧ̅͑̃͏͓̱̹͔̺̖ͅe̶͈̜̤͈̻̟͔͑̔̈̾̽ ̬̞͈̙̲̝̫̉͛̋̀̄ä̵̠̃̌ͬͅ ̱̀ͩ͋̍́w̷̱͙̲̠ͪ̃͑o̗̝̘̜͂́̿ȓ͚͓̥͚͇̳͆́̎̐͡d͍̰͆̀̽̐ͥͨ̎ ͈̜͖͗͂͌ͨ͂́w͙̟͋i̫̳͕͖͉̣͎ẗ̬̦̬̬̰͓̱́ͪ̈̇̄͢h̘͙̎̏̒̋̀̀͋̕ ̪̞̪̣͍̦̪̉̑̾ͯ͊̾͛y҉͈̜̙̙ő̘ͣ̎̿̍́͑ư̙̯͐̐̽̒ͥ͛̑.̫̪̝̭̗̭̹̀ͥ̿͗̔̋̚**_"

* * *

When Zalgo told Laughing Jack _exactly _what he wanted him to do, the clown was reluctant. Two hundred years ago, he had been imprisoned in a child's toy, abandoned and forgotten while the little boy he thought was his friend grew up to become a psychopath, eventually tainting the clown with his evil. Though he would never admit it to his teammates, or ANYONE, for that matter, he still sometimes had flashbacks of all the time he spent trapped in his box, wondering when Isaac would come free him from his prison, or if he remembered, or even cared about him anymore.

But Laughing Jack knew better than to question Lord Zalgo. So now, here he was again, the plaything of a scared, lonely child. Who was currently holding him to her chest as she tried to sleep.

"I don't know, Teddy." Sally whispered. "This whole thing has me so confused. I can't go home, so I figure the least I could do is help. But none of the others want me to. I could at least try and figure out how to use my powers to stop the people they're after, so they don't have to kill them. I mean, I must have them for a reason, right?" She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I feel helpless." She closed her eyes, a sad look on her face as she finally drifted off into a restless sleep. Unseen to her in the darkness, the teddy bear blinked, its black bead eyes turning into Laughing Jack's evil gray ones as his black-lipped, sharp-toothed smile and black-and-white cone nose appeared on its stuffed face.

_Sleep well, little one. Tomorrow I'll have all sorts of fun games to play with you._

**A/N**: _Not. Good. What will this mean for Sally and the others? Stay tuned! And yes, I decided to give Eyeless Jack a weapon in this. Though then again, doesn't fanart usually have him with a knife? Whatever, I decided to do something different. My story, my rules. Not much else to say...just review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: _Well, here you are, guys! The first new chapter of 2015! I hope you guys like it, and that you have a great new year!_

**Disclaimer**: _Used up all my creativity writing this chapter, so I'm just gonna say-I own nothing and nobody._

Barbara Williams was in tears as she read and reread the words on the paper. It had now been three days since Sally's disappearance, and she and her husband had woken up that morning to see Sally's letter on the doorstep. When they first read the letter, the first thing they felt was relief. Relief that, at the very least, their baby was still alive.

But that was immediately replaced with even more fear as they let the words really sink in. They couldn't help but worry. Where was she?! What was going on?! And what did she mean, talking about some creature? The whole thing was enough to weigh them down with grief and confusion.

"Barb?" Derek said, walking over to her, concern in his face. "Come to bed." Barbara bit back a sob.

"How do you expect me to sleep, Derek? That letter was all I could think about all day, and the thought of Sally alone and helpless somewhere, probably being threatened or force-fed hallucinogens…" She couldn't continue. Barbara dissolved into sobs, her shoulders shaking. Derek walked over to her and put his hand on his wife's shoulder, forcing himself to hold in his own tears. He wished he knew what to say, but the truth was, he was feeling every bit as helpless and scared. Apparently, though, he didn't have to say anything, as Barbara reached up and squeezed his hand, still sobbing.

"The police are doing everything they can." Derek finally choked out. "They'll find her. I have faith in them." But he didn't know if he was trying to convince Barb or himself. Either way, it didn't help. When he and Barbara finally went to bed, their minds were plagued with thoughts of their dear child in one horrifying scenario after another.

* * *

Outside, something was watching them. The Rake had been patrolling the Williams house for the last couple of nights. He did not dare let the grown-ups see him. In the past, many people had been driven to madness just by looking into his eyes. Not that he had always cared. Until a few years ago, the Rake had killed people without a second thought. He cared nothing for human lives. That was what had attracted Zalgo to him. The demon offered him a place at his side. Serve him, and be feared by humans. Kill, kill, and kill some more. What more could he ask for? The Rake had outright refused. While it was true that he didn't care for humans, he was _nobody's _lap dog, least of all some demon with delusions of grandeur. Shortly after Zalgo's offer, the Slender Man had appeared. He was a different story.

Fifty years previously, the Slender Man had saved the Rake when he was pursued by a crack team of monster hunters. Any other time, the Rake could've taken them with no problem, but these people were different. They were smart. _And _they had surprisingly advanced technology for the decade. They would've had him-if the Slender Man hadn't shown up and caused their devices to malfunction and stop working. Even today, the Rake was still surprised how the Slender Man had handled the whole situation. He could've easily torn all those fools apart in the blink of an eye-but he didn't. He just settled for scaring the pants off them. He didn't try and hurt even one of them-the worst he did was destroy their gear. The Rake simply didn't understand the other being's affinity for those pitiful creatures. While it was true that he killed some of them sometimes, it was only evil humans he killed, or those possessed by Zalgo.

In particular, he had a fondness for small children. The Rake noticed this firsthand one day while in the woods. A little boy had been walking through the woods, calling out for his parents and siblings. He was obviously lost. After a few seconds, the child lost hope and sat down on a tree stump to cry. Just as the Rake was considering whether or not to kill him, the Slender Man appeared before the boy. In his eerie, but soothing whisper of a voice, he told the boy not to be afraid, and took his hand, leading him back to where his family was. The faceless man then disappeared as the boy ran back to his family with tears in his eyes.

The Rake frowned, thinking back on the memory.

"_**Nice night, isn't it**_?" The Rake frowned as he looked at the intruder. .EXE stood next to him, an annoying smirk on his face.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT****?!**" Unlike the Slender Man, the Rake had a deep, booming voice, almost as deep as Zalgo's, though not quite as evil. This obviously didn't phase .EXE, however, as he kept right on smiling.

"_**Lord Zalgo sent me.**_" .EXE explained. "He wanted me to tell you that his offer still stands." The Rake just snorted.

"**LIKE I TOLD YOUR MASTER, I'M NOT INTERESTED. I AM NO ONE'S SERVANT.**"

"_**Except the Slender Man's, apparently.**_" .EXE snorted.

"**THAT'S DIFFERENT!**" The Rake said with a growl so loud it was amazing that it didn't wake Sally's parents up. "**I OWE HIM!**"

"_**Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself.**_" .EXE chuckled. "_**That faceless fool isn't starting to rub off on you, is he? You gonna turn into a human lover too?**_" The Rake just growled at him.

"_**Because they'll never love us back, y'know. Humans are small-minded, petty, self-absorbed beings. Anything they see that's strange to them, namely anything that doesn't look like them-is automatically branded as 'dangerous' and 'evil'. To them, we're nothing but monsters. No matter what we do, even if we go out of our way to avoid them and mind our own business, they'll…**_"

"**ARE YOU FORGETTING WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? I COULD CARE LESS WHAT HUMANS THINK ABOUT ME.**" The Rake started to turn back to observe the sleeping Williams', but .EXE zipped in front of him.

"_**You should decide where you stand Rake, and you should decide quick. After tonight, there will be a few less soldiers in the Slender Man's army, and a few more in Lord Zalgo's. It's only a matter of time, y'know. Once we get The One, and use her to change the world to better suit our needs, those stupid humans will be crushed underfoot, as will anyone stupid enough to STILL oppose us.**_"

The Rake stared down at him.

"**AFTER TONIGHT? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, HEDGEHOG?**" .EXE scowled at the insult and ran right up to the Rake, never minding the enormous height advantage the other creature had over him.

"_**Don't make fun of me! Anyway,**_" An evil smile crossed his face. "_**Those fools are going to walk right into a death trap. Willingly.**_" And with these cryptic words, he ran off, leaving the Rake alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Elsewhere, a little boy ran down the halls of a mostly empty building, trying to be as quiet as possible. He stopped himself suddenly and peeked down a corner. It was empty. And the exit was _right there_. He could do this. He could get out.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a strange whirring from behind him. The boy gasped with fear. _They_ were behind him, and getting closer. He had to leave, NOW. The boy turned back to the exit-and was immediately confronted by the figure of Eyeless Jack, razor in hand.

"Going somewhere?" Zalgo's newest minion asked.

"AHHH!" The boy fell backwards in surprise, landing on his butt on the floor. "Don't hurt me!"

"'Hurt you'?" Eyeless Jack almost laughed. "Lord Zalgo told me all about you. I highly doubt there's anything _I _could do at this point that's any worse than what's already happened to you."

"Please!" The boy pleaded. "It's been so long! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home!"

"Stop your sniveling." Eyeless Jack said rather cruelly. "You're here for a reason, and you're going to play your part before you go anywhere." As the boy watched fearfully, the teenager put away his razor and pulled a cell phone out of his hoodie pocket.

"I-I don't understand…"

"Every prisoner is allowed one phone call. Now you get yours." He walked over and pressed the phone into the boy's hand, and the poor kid couldn't help but shiver as he got a close-up look at the gaping black holes in the other boy's face where there should've been eyes. Eyeless Jack petted his head in a way that was probably supposed to be affectionate, but just sent shivers down the boy's spine. "Be a good boy and cooperate, and you'll get to see your mommy and daddy again."

* * *

The phone rang at the killers' mansion. Hoody, who was the lightest sleeper, woke up and stared at his door in surprise at the sudden noise. Who would be calling them? Who even knew that they were there? A feeling of dread built up inside the young vigilante. He could think of a couple ideas, none of them good. The phone rang a second time.

_Well, I'm not going to get any answers just sitting here._ He pulled himself out of bed and walked across his room, opening the door. Fortunately, the phone was on a chest of drawers right outside his room, so he was able to get it by the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked, fearing the voice on the other end.

"H-hello?" A small voice answered.

Hoody's blood turned to ice. A child's voice. A little boy.

"Who is this?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible as Toby walked out of his own room, a puzzled look on his face.

"My name is Ian Connors." The boy answered. "I can't say much, but I'm being held prisoner. I…I heard you guys help kids, so I decided to…"

"How did you get this number?" Hoody asked.

"I can't talk long!" Ian answered, suddenly panicked. "They're coming back!"

"Ian, wait!" Hoody said urgently as Jane joined Toby, looking from him to Hoody with a look of 'what's going on'. "Can you at least tell me where you are? Where are they keeping you?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then finally, Ian answered.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

**A/N**: _Well, there you have it. Ooh, I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters...so many plot bunnies hopping around in my skull...btw. And before you ask, no, I didn't forget about LJ in Sally's bear-he'll get his part too. For now, I just wanted to have the other villians being evil, and get started on the FNAF plot. Speaking of Sally, do her parents even have canon names? Eh, whatever. Review, please! Reviews make me write faster!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: _Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own anything, and neither do you._

"What?! _Freddy Fazbear's_?! No way!" Jane glared at Toby. It was a couple minutes after Hoody had answered the phone. He had called her and Ticci Toby down to the kitchen, and relayed the situation to them.

"It's a trap." Toby said quickly. "It has to be-a trap set by Zalgo to lure us to our deaths."

"It's very possible." Hoody agreed. "However, the fact is that there's a little boy in danger. I could sense his soul as we spoke. Ian Connors is real, and he's in some sort of trouble or another."

Jane raised an eyebrow, then lowered it as she remembered.

Since Hoody, Masky, and Toby were Slender Man's proxies, they had certain abilities that the rest of them didn't have. Sometimes Jane thought of becoming a proxy herself, but thought better of it. As much as she trusted and respected Slender Man, she decided that she didn't want to have another supernatural being having access to her energy.

"We should wait until the others get back." Toby said. "Or, at least, Slender Man. Surely he can do something about…"

"_No._" Jane said firmly. She gave him a fierce look. "Toby, I've actually been possessed by Zalgo before. I _know_ how horrible that is. And if he has this Ian kid…"

"It's not Zalgo I'm worried about!"

"Then what are you…" Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you believe that story?!"

"Jane," Toby let out a brief, terrified laugh, "I'll believe _anything_ at this point in my life. Namely that I don't want to be killed by psycho robots!"

* * *

Upstairs, Sally was sleeping and holding onto her teddy bear which, unknown to her, currently hosted an evil clown. Said evil clown heard the others arguing, and blinked in surprise from inside the toy.

_That was fast. Well, time to get to work._ He turned his attention to Sally, projecting his thoughts into her mind.

_Sally? Sally?_

"Hmm?" Sally asked in her sleep.

_Three of your friends are about to go out on a mission. _Laughing Jack deliberately tried to be as quiet and soothing as possible, mimicking Slender Man's tone. _I think they could use your help. _

"But…they don't want me along." Sally said sleepily, her eyes still closed. "I can't even control my powers all that well…I'll only get in the way…"

_You know what I think?_ Laughing Jack asked, trying with all his might to keep the smirk out of his voice. _I think they fear your power. They've told you these things, tried to keep you from getting stronger, because they're afraid of what you might do. _

"No…the first time I used my powers, I got hurt. There was blood coming from my eyes, and I passed out. They're my friends, they care about me."

_Your friends? _Laughing Jack cackled. _They're keeping you prisoner here, trying to keep the power for themselves. They don't care about you-they only want to use you, like Zalgo._

"No, that's not true!" Sally squeezed the teddy bear tighter.

_The Slender Man deliberately put limiters on your power to discourage you from practicing. He wants to keep you weak until he needs you._

"But…if he has that kind of power, why does he need mine?"

_Because you are stronger. You are essentially a goddess in physical form. He, and the others, can barely grasp the possibilities of what you can do. But ultimately, it's up to _you_, Sally. Are you going to let them keep you weak, or are you going to break out and show them what you can really do?_

* * *

"Toby," Hoody said quietly, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "It'll be alright. I promise, this won't be like that time we went to that abandoned Disney park where…"

"Ah, duh duh duh duh!" Toby cut him off, waving his arms. "I'd just forgotten about that, thank you very much!" Jane sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, Toby," She started, "You're a trained killer. And more than that, you're one of Slender Man's proxies. You've seen, done, and survived shit that a normal person wouldn't be able to handle." Toby stared at her, surprised at how gentle and supportive she was being. Then it all went flying out the window as she slapped him upside the head.

"So nut up or shut up!" Toby sighed heavily.

_That's Jane for you, about as gentle and nurturing as a honey badger..._

"Come on, you two." Jane pressed. "We're three of the strongest people here, apart from Slender Man himself. And I say that if a little boy is being held captive by Zalgo, we have to head out ASAP and save him."

"I told you, it's not Zalgo!" Toby insisted. "It's…"

"TOBY!"

"But I don't wanna die!" Toby whimpered like a scared little boy half his age. Jane wasn't sure whether to facepalm or roll her eyes, so she did the next best thing. She should him a glare filled with so much venom that even Zalgo would've been intimidated.

"_Toby Rogers, I swear to whatever gods there are…_"

* * *

As the teens continued arguing, Sally listened outside the door. The three had been so engrossed in their argument that they hadn't seen her come downstairs. So now here she was, clutching her teddy bear tightly.

_See?_ Laughing Jack said inside her mind. _They're about to leave you all alone._

"But…I'm not alone." Sally said feebly. "Masky's still here, he'll look after me." She was still in a dreamlike state as she spoke, not questioning the fact that her teddy bear was talking to her. Once again, Laughing Jack had her under his control; though this time she had more free will. He couldn't control her like before, but he COULD influence her.

_You put a lot of faith in your so-called friends. _Laughing Jack continued. _TOO much. If you're really so sure of them, go ahead and ask them if you can go with them. Go on, ask them. _Sally took a breath and a gulp, then walked into the room.

* * *

Hoody was the first one to notice the small figure as she stepped inside.

"Sally," he said softly. Toby and Jane stopped their bickering to turn to her.

"Oh, hey there, kiddo." Toby said. "We didn't wake you up, did we?"

"Y-yeah, a little bit." Sally said before she could stop herself. Laughing Jack resisted the urge to let out a moan of frustration from inside the stuffed bear.

"Sorry." Jane apologized. "We got a call. There's a little boy in trouble, but _somebody_," she turned to Toby with a meaningful glare, "Is too big of a chicken to go save him!"

"Killer robots, man!" Toby meant to sound more defiant, but his voice came out as a choked whine. "My hatchets won't do any good against the animatronics from Satan's Chuck E. Cheese!"

"You're going to Freddy Fazbear's?" Sally asked, catching on. "I could go with you!"

"Sally, this isn't a field trip." Jane scolded. "It's dangerous. And on the _off_ chance that Toby is right and the animatronic figures do indeed turn out to be alive, we might not make it out."

"You know, this really isn't helping your case!" Toby pointed out.

"But I can help!" Sally insisted. "I used my powers once before to save Toby and Clockwork, I can…"

"Out of the question." Hoody piped up. "You can't put yourself at risk like that. You're staying here."

"But…!"

"Stay. Here." Sally pouted, and Laughing Jack grinned from inside the teddy bear. Could this _be_ any easier?! He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Despite herself, Jane let a look of remorse cross her face.

"I'm going to bed." Sally announced, turning to leave. Then, before she could stop herself, she shouted "At least prisons let people out sometimes for good behavior!"

That comment pierced Jane, Hoody, and Toby like a knife. For a couple seconds, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Toby was the first one to speak.

"You know what? Suddenly, being potentially murdered by animatronics doesn't seem so bad."

* * *

_See? What did I tell you?_ Laughing Jack asked. _They wouldn't even hear you out. The fact is, they could benefit greatly from having you there. But they're far too proud and scared to have a goddess with them. _

"I don't _want _to be a goddess." Sally said huffily. "My stupid powers are the reason I'm here in the first place! All I wanted to do was help!"

_So what's stopping you?_ Laughing Jack egged her on. _Just sneak out after them once they have left, and follow them to Freddy Fazbear's. You can save that boy, prove them all wrong! Prove to them that you are strong, that you are not to be underestimated!_

"I dunno." Sally started nervously. "Can I really do that?" Despite himself, LJ let out a cackle.

'_Can you do that?!' Oh little girl, haven't you gotten it by now?! You can do ANYTHING! So…what do you say?_

* * *

Of course, Sally said yes. About five minutes after Jane, Toby, and Hoody left, she slipped out the door quietly, making sure not to be seen. It was dangerous and stupid, she automatically knew it. But she didn't care. She plowed ahead in her nightgown, a little girl armed with nothing but a teddy bear and dangerously unstable supernatural powers. While she was distracted, Laughing Jack contacted Eyeless Jack. While he still didn't trust the boy-whatever he was-it was imperative that he know that the plan was unfolding beautifully.

_And this had BETTER work. I don't want to be stuck in this stupid thing much longer than I have to._

* * *

Back at Freddy Fazbear's, tiny red pinpricks appeared briefly in Eyeless Jack's empty eye sockets as he received the mental message from the clown. Satisfied, he went to talk to his captive.

"Well done." Ian's form started in the darkness, and turned to face him as he walked closer. "Those soft-hearted fools are heading straight to their doom, all because they couldn't resist a scared little boy's cry for help." He smirked under his mask. "Pathetic. Simply pathetic." Ian didn't say anything, and just stared at the ground.

Those people were coming out in the middle of the night to save him. They obviously didn't know what was in store, what was waiting for them. They were going to die, like so many others before them, because of him.

"This is wrong." Ian said quietly. Eyeless Jack whipped his head back around to face him, letting out a scoff.

"Don't tell me you want to back out _now_, not when we're so close." Finally, Ian had had enough. He stood up, glaring at the thing in front of him.

"I never wanted to be a part of this! I don't want to do this anymore!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Eyeless Jack seized either of his shoulders and lifted him high above his head, making him look down at him.

"Listen, you little bastard, we are _this_ close to reaching our goals! Yours too! You want to get out, don't you?! DON'T YOU?!" He shook Ian a little, and the poor boy let out a sob.

"Yes! More than anything! But…"

"And what about those friends of yours, huh?"

"M-my friends?" Ian asked in a shaking voice.

"I think they're suffered long enough, don't you? Or do you just not care about them anymore?!"

Now Ian was openly sobbing.

"I do!" he protested. "I _do_ care about my friends!"

And with that, Eyeless Jack dropped him roughly to the floor.

"Then wipe that pathetic look off your face and stick to the plan, and you'll all get to leave! Or, if you're really so insistent against helping, stay out of the way!"

With these final words he slinked off, leaving Ian alone in the darkness with his thoughts.

_What do I do?! Someone, please help me!_

**A/N**: _Yay! My longest chapter yet! *Blows party horn* Seriously guys, you have NO idea how long I was waiting to write this subplot. This is gonna be so much fun! Poor Toby is probably gonna piss himself before the night is over XD Also-treating a little boy like that? EJ, you **bastard**. What will happen next? Will the group save Ian? Or will they get stuffed into suits by the murderous animatronics? Stay tuned to find out!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: _Here we go, guys. The group finally goes into Freddy Fazbear's. Ooh, this is gonna be fun! Though I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed that not ONE of you caught the 'Abandoned by Disney' reference in the last chapter. Oh well. I hope you like this anyway._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything, the Creepypasta and FNAF characters were made by people with a LOT more money than me. _

Getting in was the easy part. Freddy Fazbear's was currently without a night guard, even though they were looking, which meant that Jane, Hoody, and Toby didn't have to worry about attracting any unwanted human attention. Once they reached the pizzeria, Hoody used his lock-picking skills to get them inside. Toby forced himself to put on a brave face. If he acted like a coward, he knew Jane would tear him a new one.

"We should split up." Jane suggested. "That way, we can cover more ground, and have a more likely chance of finding the boy." And like that, whatever was left of Toby's nerve vanished like smoke out the chimney.

"_Split up?!_ Are you insane?! That'll just make it easier for them to pick us off one by one! Nope, sorry, I can't do this. I can't go through with this." He started to turn and leave, only for Jane to grab his hood and pull him back.

"Oh no you don't! We're this far already, you're not going anywhere until we find that boy and get him out of here!"

"But…!"

"And if you say _one more word_ about living animatronics, they'll be the last thing you'll have to worry about tonight." Toby wasn't sure whether or not he imagined it, but he could've sworn Jane's eyes flashed red as she said that last part. He sighed, defeated. Sometimes, Jane could be even scarier than Zalgo.

"Hopefully, it shouldn't take us longer than an hour to find Ian. By that time, we'll meet back here. Any questions?"

"Yeah, actually. Is…"

"No?" Jane asked, cutting Toby off. "Good. Let's go, boys." She turned down one hall, and Hoody went down another. Toby stood rooted in place for a few moments before letting out a sigh. He was going to die here, he already knew it. One way or another, he was going to die at Freddy's that very night.

* * *

Death, as it turned out, came rather slowly. The first five minutes Toby spent searching were shockingly quiet. Not a single animatronic to be seen yet. Nothing but darkness all around. That only served to put him even more on edge. Toby had seen this before a million times in movies-it was the calm before the storm. A few moments of nothing that made the inevitable disembowelment that followed even worse, because you never knew when it was coming.

"Ian?" He whispered into the darkness. "Ian Connors?" No answer came.

"My name is Toby Rogers." Toby said. "My friends call me 'Ticci Toby'. I'm here to save you. Where are you, little guy?" Still nothing, and Toby immediately felt like even more of a sitting duck. Just what he needed, to give the creatures even more affirmation that he was alone, scared, and practically defenseless. Still though, in spite of his fear, he knew Jane was right. Ian Connors, if he was real, didn't deserve to be trapped here. They needed to find him and get out.

Suddenly, a whirring sound came from somewhere in the darkness. Toby felt his heart stop. He whipped around, pulling out his hatchets, despite the fact that they would be useless against the robots. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. Toby shook like a leaf. Any second now, one of those things was going to pop out and kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly, he heard the padding of footsteps behind him. Letting out a cry like a wild animal, he turned around and swung at air. Toby blinked in surprise. There was nobody there.

"Down here." Toby looked down to see the very last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Sally! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help, of course." Sally looked at him, her big green eyes shining with determination. "I was able to sneak out and follow you and the others here, so I think that more than proves that I can handle this!"

"No, it doesn't!" Toby argued. "Sally, what part of 'this is dangerous' did you not understand?! Do you know what those animatronics will do if they catch you?!" Sally was about to argue back, but then saw something behind Toby that caused her eyes to widen in fear.

"Um, Toby…"

"They'll stuff you inside a Freddy suit! And not the soft, fuzzy kind, either!"

"Toby…"

"No! These things are full of sharp, pointy bits that will slice you up a million different ways, leaving nothing but your eyes and teeth! That doesn't sound very nice now, does it?!"

As Toby was talking, the thing was moving closer and closer to him, and Sally's heart starting beating faster and faster. Finally, the boy noticed the terrified look on Sally's face, and came to a horrible realization.

"One of them is right behind me, isn't it?" Sally nodded slowly, unable to speak. Toby turned around slowly, deliberately, to meet the face of Bonnie the Rabbit. She let out an ear-shattering screech right in Toby's face, and he and Sally screamed in unison. Quick as a flash, Toby put his hatchets away and grabbed Sally's hand as they started running. Of course, Bonnie was right behind them. She wasn't fast. Her gears creaked and groaned as she shuffled after them like a zombie. Somehow, that made things ten thousand times more nightmarish.

"I KNEW IT!" Toby shouted at the top of his lungs, no longer caring about being quiet. "I KNEW THESE FREAKY ROBOTS WERE ALIVE! IF WE GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO BE HANDING OUT SO MANY 'I TOLD YOU SO'S THAT I'M GOING TO BE BLUE IN THE FACE!"

"'If'?" Sally asked nervously.

"JUST RUN!" So they did, desperate to escape. Until they turned a corner and found that it faced only a blank wall.

"Dead end!" Sally gulped. Toby moaned.

"Oh, how I hate it when those two words are used together." The whirring and creaking got louder. The two kids turned back around, seeing Bonnie catching up to them. Suddenly, a realization hit Sally. What did she have to be afraid of, with her reality-warping powers? The last time she had used them was when her friends were in danger, it wasn't too far a stretch that they would work again now, when she and Toby were in danger of being killed by a merciless robot bunny.

"What am I doing?!" She stepped forward, and Toby stared after her in alarm.

"Sally, no!" Sally didn't answer him. Removing one hand from her teddy bear, she held it out in front of Bonnie like a wizard from some fantasy series. Or witch, in her case.

"Go away!" She shouted, putting all the force she could into her voice. Nothing happened. Bonnie just kept trudging forward, showing no sign of stopping. Sally blinked in surprise before trying again.

"GO! AWAY!" She shouted, louder. Still, nothing happened. Bonnie was almost on top of them now.

"GO AWAY FROM US! Please?" The last word she said with a tone of desperation. But it still didn't affect the bunny. Sally glared at her hand, as if someone had written something insulting on it.

"Why aren't my powers working?!" _They're not…gone, are they?_

This horrifying thought was replaced with a million more as Bonnie reached them. She stretched out her hand to grab one, or both of them, and Toby and Sally hugged each other, squeezing their eyes shut. Unseen to either of them, as this was going on, Laughing Jack's face appeared on Sally's teddy bear. Bonnie's eyes fell from the two humans to the possessed teddy bear, which winked at her. Then, something unexpected happened.

Bonnie screamed. Not the same unearthly high-pitched cry she had let out before, either. The scary purple bunny, quite literally, screamed like a little girl. Sally and Toby opened their eyes in surprise as Laughing Jack's face disappeared off the bear, and Bonnie turned, shuffling to get away.

"Toby…" Sally asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Toby nodded. "That was weird. What happened just now?" As Bonnie still tried to get away, a new voice called out from the silence.

"STOP!" Immediately, Bonnie froze.

"Come over here." The voice instructed. Bonnie turned around, shuffling over into a corner, where a figure wearing a black hoodie and blue mask and, most baffling of all, missing eyes, stepped out.

"Toby, who is that?" Sally asked. Toby shrugged.

"Never seen him before in my life."

"Allow me to introduce myself." The figure said in a husky male voice. "I am known as Eyeless Jack. Lord Zalgo's latest minion."

"You work for Zalgo?!" Toby asked in alarm.

"Oh yes." Eyeless Jack answered, packing in front of them. "I'll admit, it isn't the cleanest job in the world, but it does have its perks. For example, being able to control Freddy and his gang. Watch and learn." He turned to Bonnie.

"Walk five steps away." The rabbit obliged, then stopped and turned back around to face Eyeless Jack.

"Come back over here." Bonnie once again obeyed, walking to the black-hooded teen's side. Finally, Ticci Toby couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright, what's going on here?! How are you able to control the robots?! What the hell even ARE these robots?!"

"Well," Eyeless Jack started, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you, since you're about to die anyway. Let me tell you a story. Years ago, at this very pizzeria, Golden Freddy led five children to the back with promises of cake…"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard this urban legend before." Toby interrupted. "Goldie turns out to be a man in a suit, who poisoned the cake, and once the kids are dead, he stuffs their bodies into the animatronics."

"Somebody knows his history." Eyeless Jack said, something like admiration in his voice. "You got a few things wrong, though. First of all, the killer was a woman."

"…oh." Toby said simply.

"Secondly, that was no urban legend. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the smell coming from Bonnie there?"

Sally put her hands to her mouth at the sudden realization that the dead body of another little kid like her was rotting, or had possibly already rotted, inside the animatronic.

"Oh my gosh…"

"That's not all, though." Eyeless Jack continued. As you can probably guess, that woman was possessed by Lord Zalgo. Later that night, he came back to the pizzeria, collected the kids' souls, and matched them up with their respective animatronics. He then brainwashed them to be his servants. Quite ingenious, if I do say so myself. These characters were created to be kid-friendly, who'd ever suspect that they could kill? Or that they were possessed by the souls of desperate, scared little kids?" Toby's fists were shaking. As he heard more and more of the story, his fear from before was slowly being replaced with anger. Now he was almost at his breaking point as he pictured the kids' faces as they were dying, thought of what their souls must be going through as they were forced to serve Zalgo.

"And knowing all this," he started, "Knowing what that _monster_ did to these kids-how he took their lives away from them and made them kill for him, how the hell can you serve him?!" He glared at the other boy with pure hatred, but Eyeless Jack just shrugged it off.

"I don't understand why you're so angry. After all, that's _exactly_ what the Slender Man has been doing to you and the others. Or did you not realize that?" That was when Toby finally reached his breaking point. Pulling his hatchets back out, he let out a wild cry and ran at Eyeless Jack, who turned to Bonnie.

"Seize him." The purple animatronic rabbit moved in front of Eyeless Jack before Toby could reach him, and grabbed either of his shoulders, lifting him up in the air.

"Toby!" Sally shouted.

* * *

As this was going on, Ian cringed. He could faintly hear what was going on from where he was-snatches of screaming, stuff like that. From what he could gather from the voices, they were a young man in his teens…and a little girl. Ian shuddered to think that one of his would-be rescuers was a little kid, like him. Coming to a decision, he stood up, drawing himself to his full height. He wouldn't let another kid hurt like he had. He had to do something. He'd save the little girl and her friend, no matter what the consequences. With these thoughts, he ran out of the darkness, to where he had heard the voices.

* * *

"You fool." Eyeless Jack said, walking around Toby as Bonnie held him in her arms. "You act so tough, but really, you're just as much a pawn as these dead brats. You might as well look like them." Toby's heart stopped as he realized the insinuation of that. Eyeless Jack snapped his fingers, and Bonnie turned, starting to walk off with him.

"Toby!" Sally started to run after him, only for Eyeless Jack to catch her by the wrist.

"And as for _you_-I've heard Lord Zalgo has a certain…_interest_ in you. Once all your friends are dead, you're coming with me to…" Eyeless Jack didn't get to finish his thought. At the next moment, he heard quick whirring sounds as some _thing_ came running of the darkness and barreling into him, knocking him to the floor and causing him to let go of Sally. Sally looked up in surprise at the figure of Foxy the Pirate Fox as he stood over her, looking down at the evil boy. If EJ had eyes, he would've glared at the new animatronic.

"_What_ are you doing out of Pirate's Cove?!" He hissed. Foxy then ran to Bonnie. He was faster than her, but she was heavier than him, he obviously couldn't just bowl her over like he did Eyeless Jack. Instead he slashed at her with his claws and hook until she let Toby go. Sally came running over to him.

"Toby, are you alright?!" Toby nodded, a bit light-headed. Foxy then knelt down and snatched Sally up with his good hand.

"Hey, let her go!" Toby said, snapping out of his stupor. "Pick on somebody your own size!" The fox pirate turned to survey Toby, his eyepatch flipping up as he did. For the second time that night, Toby's courage failed him.

"Not me! NOT ME!"

"What are you just standing around for?!" Eyeless Jack asked Bonnie. "Get them! _All _of them!" Foxy turned wordlessly from Bonnie back to Toby, motioning with his hook for him to follow him. Toby didn't understand, but he obeyed, running after the fox as he took off back down the hall, quick as a flash.

* * *

The trio ran until they reached Pirates' Cove, and Foxy led them inside the curtains, finally putting Sally down. As he peeked behind the curtains to make certain that Bonnie, or one of the other animatronics, hadn't followed them all that way, Toby stared at him in surprise.

"You…saved us? But why? Aren't you one of them?"

"Yes, he is." Toby stared at Sally, and she looked up at him with serious eyes.

"Toby, remember what that eyeless guy said? The souls of the dead kids are trapped inside these robots. But what if one of them wasn't under Zalgo's control? What if one of them was just a scared kid who didn't want to hurt anyone, and just wanted to escape?" Ticci Toby slowly let her words sink in, and his eyes widened with surprise.

"You're not saying…you don't mean…" He looked from her back to Foxy, who just finished scouting the perimeters. "Are _you _Ian?" The animatronic fox stared at him in silence for about a second before his eyes fell to the floor. His mouth opened, and a little boy's voice, the same voice Hoody had heard on the phone, sadly answered

"Yeah…I am."

**A/N**: _Didn't see that coming, did you?! Alright, here's what I want you guys to do now-go back to the last couple of chapters, reread Ian's parts with this new information in mind, and scream 'What?!' at your computers. Or scream at me for playing with your minds this whole time, whatever floats your boats XD And yeah, I decided to make both Bonnie and the Purple Guy girls in this because why not? It's MY story, after all :P So what will happen now? Stay tuned to find out!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: _None of the creepypasta or FNAF characters are mine._

Hoody scoured the dark halls, keeping his eyes peeled. He was sensing a soul nearby, though whether or not it was Ian's he couldn't tell. The feeling increased, and Hoody froze. It was a child's soul, that much was certain. Putting his gun away, he turned around.

"Ian?" He asked, turning around. "Ian, is that you?"

He was answered by the figure of Freddy Fazbear screaming right in his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Toby recovered from the shock that Foxy actually housed the soul of Ian Connors, the boy he and the others had come to save, Sally introduced them, and told Ian about Jane and Hoody, who were still somewhere else in the pizzeria risking their lives looking for him. In a few minutes, the three of them were back out to search for them. Fortunately, Ian knew the pizzeria well, so he was able to lead Toby and Sally through some pathways where, he said, the other kids-in-animatronics wouldn't find them. For a while, there was silence except for the creaking of Foxy's joints. Finally, Toby couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry; I'm still not processing this!" He said, stopping in his tracks. He looked at Ian. "So you're stuck inside a fox pirate robot." He shrugged. "Okay, sure, I can get that. Trust me, I've seen weirder. But then why aren't you all evil and mindless like the others?"

"I was-once." Ian admitted, and Toby could've sworn he saw a guilty look cross his, or rather Foxy's, face. Ian turned, looking off into the distance as he flashed back to years before.

"When me and my friends woke up to find ourselves in the animatronics just a couple hours after dying, we were all confused and scared. So much so that when he…when _Zalgo_ appeared before us in this creepy puppet thing and offered to restore us to life in our own bodies in exchange for serving him for a little while, we said yes without even thinking. And after we did...I felt something cold and dark spreading over my very soul.

"When the pizzeria opened up again, every day was the same for a while. During the day, we'd act like the animatronics to entertain other kids and their families. But at night, when the place closed, Zalgo would take control of us and make us go out to kill every new night guard that came to work here by stuffing them into a spare suit."

"That seems kinda random." Toby said, biting his lip. "Why would he have you kids go after night guards? Why not other kids?"

"He said it was _practice_." Ian answered sadly. "He wanted to test his control over us. He actually _did _have us try to kill another kid once. Or, rather, he tried to have ME kill another kid."

"The Bite of 87!" Toby said in realization. He'd heard the story; everyone who was even remotely familiar with Freddy Fazbear's had. But he immediately wished he hadn't brought it up. Ian looked down at the ground in shame, and when he could speak again; his voice was choked, like he wanted to cry.

"A-as you probably heard, after that Pirate's Cove was closed down. That night, as I waited alone in the dark, Billy came to pay me a visit."

"Billy?" Sally asked inquisitively.

"My other friend." Ian informed her. "There were five of us, remember?"

"Oh."

"Zalgo wanted to put him in the Golden Freddy suit, but got caught before he could finish, so he left that woman's body and left her to get arrested and put to death."

Toby was amazed by how Ian was explaining all of this. The poor kid had seen, and, from the sound of it, been temporarily forced to do, way too much shit.

"Anyway," Ian continued, "Since Billy's soul had never been corrupted by Zalgo, he was able to cleanse mine, and bring me back to my senses. We were going to do the same to the rest of our friends, but Zalgo was two steps ahead of us. He possessed the latest night guard, confronted us in Pirate's Cove, then he grabbed Billy and…and tore his soul apart right in front of my eyes!" Ian cringed, and Sally gasped, burying her face in her hands.

"Zalgo then tried to put me back under his control, but this time, I fought back. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy. He called my friends to Pirate's Cove-and made them attack me. That's how I got all of these." He turned around, showing Toby and Sally the numerous gashes and exposed metal in his proxy body, including his claws.

"It didn't hurt of course, but it was still really scary, having my friends...or who _used_ to be my friends, trying to tear me apart. Once he thought I'd had enough, he called them off and said that if I ever tried to escape, he'd have me reduced to a pile of scrap metal before ripping up my soul like he did to Billy."

"That's terrible!" Toby said.

"And you've been stuck here ever since?" Sally asked sympathetically. "You poor thing!"

"Yeah…it hasn't been a _complete_ waste, though." Ian said. "I decided that if I couldn't get out, I'd at least warn all the new night guards so that they could escape. Sometimes it worked, and they were able to escape with their lives. Other times though, they either closed the door when they saw me coming, or one of my fr…one of the others caught me and dragged me back to Pirate's Cove."

Toby just stared at him speechlessly for a few seconds. It was amazing what this kid had been through. He had to admit, he was determined. And from the sound of his voice, he couldn't have been much older than nine. A permanent nine-year-old, stuck in this hellish place, putting his soul on the line just to make sure that some night guards weren't killed by the creatures that were once his friends. When Toby could finally find his voice again, he said

"You're really brave, Ian. To keep doing that, to keep defying Zalgo like that night after night for all these years in spite of everything?" He grinned up at him sheepishly. "You've been much braver than I've been tonight alone."

"I guess." Ian answered, looking at him. "But I don't want to have to be brave anymore. And I don't want to be Foxy anymore, either." He raised his hand to his furry face. "It's been so long since I've seen my own face that I don't even remember what it looks like anymore! I just want out of this nightmare!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Toby wrapped his arms around Ian, not caring about the smell. Why should he? The poor boy had been killed, put into an unfeeling animatronic body, been forced to kill under Zalgo's command for a little bit, seen one of his friends destroyed, and now had to live in fear every night of his other friends, who were still under Zalgo's control. He needed it.

"It's okay." Toby whispered assuringly. "It'll be alright. Me, Sally, and the others, we're gonna help you."

"I want my mom and dad." Ian whimpered like the child he was, like he had been before his life had, quite literally, been taken away from him. If he could cry, Toby was sure he would, and he hugged him tighter.

"We'll get you out of here. Out of Freddy's, and out of that body. You, _and_ your friends. Somehow, we're gonna save all of you." Ian looked down to see Sally holding his hook and looking up at him with sadness, and finally, he returned Toby's hug.

_That's twice now I've comforted a scared kid. Maybe I __**am **__getting better at this._

The sweet moment was suddenly interrupted by an ominous whirring. The boys broke the hug to see Chica coming towards them, every bit as threateningly slow and terrifying as Bonnie earlier.

"I don't understand!" Ian said fearfully. "I've been here millions of times before; the others _never_ come this way!"

"Zalgo's lapdog is pulling their strings now." Toby said, trying to hide the fear in his own voice. "And my guess is he's tracking us somehow, and telling them where to go." He pulled out his hatchets, and Sally looked at him worriedly.

"Toby, I thought you said those weren't going to work!"

"They won't." Toby confirmed. "But they'll add to the illusion." He turned back to look at her. "Sally, do you know what it means to be one of Slender Man's proxies?"

"N-no?" Toby tried for a brave grin.

"That means that serve the big guy long enough, you start to take on some of his powers. For example-slender walking." Chica had been getting steadily closer and closer to Toby as he had been talking, and at these last couple of words, she was close enough to reach out and grab him. Before she could get the chance, however, Toby flickered out of thin air, much like Slender Man. Chica pulled her hand back, and Sally was sure that if she could, she would blink in surprise. Suddenly, Toby appeared behind the robot chicken, slashing the back of her head with his hatchets. Of course, this did little more than annoy her. She let out a screech like Bonnie's and tried to grab Toby again, but he dodged her. While she was distracted, Ian barreled into Chica and started grappling her. He pushed her into the wall, then turned to Toby.

"The spare door! There's extra chairs and tables in there!" Toby caught his drift and opened the door, pulling out some plastic chairs and tossing them to him. With Sally's help, Ian caught the plastic furniture and placed it around Chica, boxing her against the wall.

"That won't hold her for long." Sally acknowledged as Chica started knocking the chairs over in a rage.

"Right…" Toby said. "We should get out of here."

"Oh, you aren't going _anywhere_." The trio turned around to see Eyeless Jack walking towards them. He turned to Ian, giving him a nasty look somehow despite his lack of eyes.

"I'll deal with you once this is all over, fox boy. Lord Zalgo has no need for wild cards in his deck." Ian whimpered and tried to hide behind Toby, despite being about five inches taller than him in the Foxy animatronic. This just made Toby want to protect him more. He valiantly stepped in front of him, giving Eyeless Jack a ferocious look as he raised his axes.

"Over my dead body." He hissed.

"That can be arranged." Eyeless Jack said. "But first…" He snapped his fingers, and Bonnie stepped forward. And in her arms was…

"Jane!"

"She put up a valiant fight." Eyeless Jack said with something like admiration in his voice. "Same with this one." Freddy Fazbear himself stepped out of the shadows, holding an equally unconscious Hoody.

"No…" Toby gasped into a breath. It couldn't be possible. It just COULDN'T be. Hoody and Jane were two of the strongest people he knew. If they had been bested…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash as Chica knocked over a table, finally escaping her temporary prison.

Eyeless Jack shook his head in mock sadness.

"Well, your chances aren't looking so good right now, are they?"

**A/N**: _Oh CRAP. Things are looking grim for the group right now! Hoody uses a gun, right? It's been a while since I've seen Marble Hornets, I'll admit it. Also, I got the idea to have Slender Man's proxies starting to take on his abilities from Madame Macabre's 'The Seer'. Seriously, if you haven't read/seen the series yet, GO CHECK IT OUT. _

_Anyway, will the pasta group be able to snap out of it and save Ian and the others? Or will Freddy Fazbear's get a few new additions? Stay tuned!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: _Yay! I'm finally at the twenty chapter mark! *Blows party horn* I'm so excited! I'm thankful to you guys and all your kind words-I wouldn't have been able to do this without your support! So...what will happen to Ian and the pasta group? What are you still reading this for?! Read and find out!_

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but the good versions of the characters. _

Later, when Toby would retell the story of the rescue mission in Freddy's to the others, he would embellish the final fight. In his telling of the story, he would valiantly protect Sally and Ian, fighting off Chica as best he could until she finally overpowered him.

In truth, though, his slender-jump earlier had left him weak. He hadn't noticed earlier when he was helping Ian to box Chica in, but now it was finally taking its toll on him. The chicken animatronic seized him before he could take two steps, and Toby mentally cursed himself for using his secondhand abilities to show off to the kids instead of, say, getting them all out of there.

Eyeless Jack let out a bark of laughter.

"I can't believe Lord Zalgo thought this would be a challenge! You were overpowered by _children_ in animal suits!" He looked from Toby, who was wriggling like a worm in Chica's grasp, to Hoody and Jane, who were just beginning to regain consciousness.

"Wha-what?" Jane blinked a couple times, taking everything in.

"Oh good, you're awake." Eyeless Jack said. "Not sure if we have enough suits for all of you, but we'll see."

Ian stepped in front of Sally, and she blinked up in surprise at him.

"Ian? What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done from the start." He said boldly, looking ahead at Eyeless Jack. "I don't care what happens to me anymore, I'm not going to just stand by and watch more innocent people get killed!"

Eyeless Jack let out a cruel laugh.

"'Innocent?' Kid, these people are killers. True, they only go after criminals and the like, but they're still killers nonetheless. They're no more innocent than…" He turned to look at Ian despite his lack of eyes. "Than _you_, really." That threw the boy off-guard.

"What?"

Eyeless Jack's vicious tone increased as he asked

"Did you really think that trying to save the new night guards would make up for all the ones you killed in the past? Or helping _that_ little girl would magically heal the one whose brain you took a chunk out of back in 1987?" Ian looked down at the ground, his voice shaking as he stammered

"I didn't mean to…it wasn't my fault!"

"What's going on here?" Jane asked Toby in confusion as Hoody regained consciousness.

"Long story short, that's Ian."

"_What_?"

Eyeless Jack ignored the teens and continued.

"Yes, it was. Because you were naïve enough to trust the same demon who killed you and put you in that robot body to bring you back to life in your own body. Stupid brat."

At that moment, something inside Ian snapped. He screeched like the others before running at Eyeless Jack. The evil teen was prepared, however. He stuck his hand out, and as the good guys watched, it went right inside the Foxy body. The next second, dark sparks started to fly from the fake fur, and Ian let out a pained scream as his very soul was shocked with dark energy.

"Ian!" Sally ran over to him as he fell to the ground with a loud crash, looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move!" He answered.

"I believe your friend there has some of the Slender Man's powers after serving him?" Eyeless Jack asked, indicating to Toby. "Well, it's the same way with Zalgo's minions-if he's feeling generous enough to share his power. And unlike proxies, I don't get drained from using that dark power. You won't be interfering anymore." He turned back to the other children in their animatronics.

"Take those three out back. See if you can't find them some nice suits." As the animatronics started to walk to the back room, however, EJ suddenly changed his mind

"Wait-I've got a better idea. Before those bleeding hearts become a permanent part of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I want them to know just how badly they screwed up." He looked at Freddy. "Fazbear, drop the hooded one. He isn't going anywhere." Freddy obliged, and Hoody struggled to pull himself up as EJ continued

"Now then, finish the job you started all those years ago." He pointed at Ian. "Tear your former friend to pieces." Ian let out a terrified gasp as Freddy slowly started towards him

"NO!" Toby shouted, and started wriggling even more violently, trying to escape Chica's grasp.

"You _monster_!" Jane shouted at Eyeless Jack. The eyeless one just chuckled again.

"Sheesh, so much drama over a kid who's been dead for years. Lord Zalgo was right about you people-you're weak!"

As Freddy got closer to Ian, Sally bravely stood in front of him, putting herself in the way of a dangerous murderous animatronic for the second time that night. This time, however, she didn't care whether or not she was killed. This boy had suffered enough, she wasn't going to let anything else happen to him.

"Leave him alone!"

"Or what, brat?" Eyeless Jack snorted. "Your friends were no match for the possessed animatronics, and _they _had weapons! Now move!" Freddy reached down for Sally, but she stood her ground, feeling her anger and determination building inside her.

"I said-leave! Him! ALONE!" At this last word, a ripple of energy burst from the little girl, spreading out over Freddy, who pulled back, seeming to spark all of a sudden. It spread to Bonnie and Chica, who dropped Jane and Toby, and to Ian, who let out another gasp as the energy washed over him. As Sally and the teenagers watched, the souls of the dead children slowly floated out of the animatronics. They were a violent red at first, but then slowly faded until they were the children looked like they had in life. Sally knew right away that Zalgo's control on them was broken.

"What?!" Eyeless Jack said in disbelief. Ian's soul likewise floated out of the Foxy animatronic. He looked down at the now-motionless fox robot in surprise before looking down at his hands. They were translucent now, but they were still his own hands, instead of Foxy's claws and hook.

"I…I'm free?" He said quietly. A huge grin then broke out over his face as he let it sink in. "I'm free!" He then went over to his friends, another boy and two girls, having a brief reunion with them.

"No!" Eyeless Jack shouted. "Do as I say! Destroy them!" Sally pulled herself up to her full height, ignoring the fresh streams of blood that were now flowing from her eyes as she gave him a hard glare.

"They don't have to listen to you now, or ever again! Their souls are finally free." As Eyeless Jack looked at her, a mixture of emotions washed inside him. Disbelief, fury, shock…and fear.

"What are you?!" He asked, quietly at first. Then, as his hurricane of emotions built up inside him, he couldn't hold it in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ian floated down and hugged Sally, momentarily drawing her attention from EJ.

"Thanks, Sally! I'll never forget you!" He gave her a grateful smile before his and his friends' souls disappeared. Sally let a small smile cross her lips as well. Ian could finally move on. The nightmare was finally over.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, however, by a spasm of pain spreading through her body. She doubled over and closed her eyes as she started coughing up blood. Eyeless Jack took that moment to pull out one of his razors and start charging towards her, his instructions from Lord Zalgo forgotten. He hadn't gotten far, however, before Hoody slender-jumped in front of him, pointing his gun at him.

"Not one step closer, slime." His voice was dripping with venom as he said "You're _not_ about to hurt another child." Eyeless Jack looked over to see Jane and Toby pulling themselves up. Both of them had murder in their eyes as they pulled out their own weapons.

"You've made _three _big mistakes here." Toby said, his own voice icy. "Well, four technically, if you count choosing to serve Zalgo. One, you used the souls of three innocent children as puppets to do your dirty work for you."

"Two," Jane continued, "You threatened and emotionally abused a scared little boy."

"And three," Hoody continued, pressing the barrel of his gun against EJ's cheek, "You tried to kill a little girl in front of us. I don't know if your 'lord' told you, but we don't take kindly to people hurting kids." Eyeless Jack managed to back away, but it didn't do much good. He was completely alone now, had suspended the limited power he had gotten from Zalgo, and it was fairly obvious that the three of them were about to kill him for what he had done. EJ backed away further-and unceremoniously tripped over the motionless Foxy lying on the floor.

"Your little victory tonight means nothing!" He announced, trying to sound brave and defiant, and failing miserably. "Lord Zalgo cannot be stopped! Even if you kill me, someone will…!"

"Someone?!" Toby laughed humorlessly. "Like who?! .EXE?! Oh wait, don't tell me-it's the dog, right?!"

Before EJ could answer, a deep voice suddenly answered from the shadows.

"_**Nͯ̾̅̕o̝̺̲̻̎̓̍̎̇.̪̹̪̦͉̃̌̈́̏̃͛**_" The group's heads snapped up as one to see a fifth animatronic, Golden Freddy, whirring to life behind them, its eyes suddenly glowing black and red as it took a shaky, but terrifying step forward.

"_**Iͨͫ̿̆͂̉t̟̩̺̲̍̑̎ͅ'͓̠͚̉͆̓̓ͦ̇sͤͯ̄҉̻̟͓ ̈͑̀͌͊̅̍҉M͍̩̩͇̭͇̫̊̽̀Ë̹̥̬̫̫̟͊͊͝!̴̞̺̮̹͈̥̑̊̊**_"

"Master!" Eyeless Jack cried.

Sally weakly turned her head to look at the new animatronic, the realization dawning on her before the others. Blinking blood out of her eyes, she quietly said

"Zalgo!" The golden bear robot turned to face her, its evil smile somehow growing even wider.

"_**Ĺ̰̗̠̞͈̘̹i͍̮̖͕ͭͯt̥̬͓̖̬̻͋̓̉t̝̯̫̺̱͕ͦ̌̔͋͋̍l̄҉̞̫ͅḙ̖̻̼̰̈́̇ͩͭͤ ̲̔͊̈́̌S͍͚͓̠̠͇͒̓͂ͯ͋̍̚ͅa̰̥̹̲͓͈ͪͩļ̼̹͇ͬͩ̑͛̿ͧͅl̩͉͎̺̩̖ͮ̓͋͝ẙ̠̿ͅ ̥̳͉͎͙̮͙͐̋̂̋W͌̊̽̓̊ͭi̫̹͍ͭͯͩ͆ͯ͆l̟̩̼ͦ̈̌͐̂͘l̹̝͍̦̺͈̀̈́ͫi̩̤̟ͫ͛̈́͐̎a̿̕m̭̮ͨ̚͡s̠̬̻̟͉͔͢!͆҉̯̩̜̭͔̰ ̍̽Ș̹̌o̱͙̤ͮ̾ͤ ̘͇̎͒͑́̚n̩̖̤̙̺̣̐̂͂ͅỉ̸c̺̋͗͘ë̤̤̠̮̃ͯͪ̿͑̍ ̼̣̠̤t̲̪̞̞͍͍͌͑͊ͤ̿̍̃ͅo̍ ̵͚͔̼͇̤̀ͮ̐͗f͖̬ͣ̓͗̉̄̽i͎͋͌͆̓͐n̺̳̝͚̬a̢͕̜̜͕̱̺̿ͩ͆̅ͣͮ̉l̵l̛̬̙̖̬̪̲̓͑ͩͯÿ͈͍́͗̽͞ ͚͚̹̟̺͙͚̌ͧ͊ͬͣ͆m̠͗ͥ̏͑͌̊ë͈̟̦͍͈͙́ͥ̈ͭ̚͠e̪̒t̞̖͍̬̖͔̪̄ ̶͎͕̻̳̙̝̳̏̈́͆ͫͩy̰̟̙̖͕̪ͯo̭̟̒̋ͦ͒̚u͚̻̪̳̗̤ͬ.̗̫͕̠̒̂̓̌̒͗**_"

**A/N**: _The good news-Ian and the other kids got to move on. The bad news-Zalgo's finally revealed himself to Sally! Will he take her?! Will our heroes be able to escape?! Will Toby ever be able to clean the piss smell out of his pants?! _

_Toby: *From off-stage* Hey!_

_Me: *Ignoring* Stay tuned to find out!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing. If I did, well, there'd be no need for me to write a fanfiction now, would there?_

Jane was the first one to react. She hurried ahead, picking Sally up and holding her close to her, away from the Zalgo-possessed bear.

"Get away from her, demon!" She spat. Zalgo just laughed.

"_**I̞̳͢s̺̝̞ͮ̂̌̃ͨ ̝̟̮͍̌̀ͨ̎̐ͥ͟t̞̟̠͓̜̄h̷̺̺̘̑a̷͇͔̝ͦ̈́̏̿ͩt̬̯̤͔̥̬̭̃̔́ͯͯ ̃͐ͩ͏͇y̦̤̌͐̋̇͑̈͂ỏ̠͛̆̆̈u̍ͫͨ̑̚҉͉̙̹,̫͍͇̝ͯͨͥ ̗̻̫͇̓͛̇͒̇ͣJ͎̠͚͚̘͉̈̏̐͐ͯḁ̸̱͍̮̠̳ͯn̫̾̆̋̒͞e̛̗̗͉̪ͅ?̢͍̯̘̜̭̄̿ͥͩ̑ ̤͍̱͕̘͕̐M̆҉̙̲̬̖y̲̤̯͙̣̺̻ͬ͆ͩͥ̂͂,̱̌͊̈̈̌ͦͤ ̙̬ͧ͟h̨͉̹̫͍̓ͅo̘̝̪̲̩̹̕ͅw̶͉͍̞̹̙̜̌ͅ ̭̜̰̞̂͌ͪ̍́ỵ̢͙͙͓̠̖̮̅̈́o̖̯̠͍͋͐͞u̦̯͔̬ͬ̓̾ͫ̓'̞̿͒̿̏̂͠v͔̰̟͉͇̫ͤe̲̞͙͓͜ ̲̜̮̬̟̀g̸͇͉ͨͪ̌ͯͦ̎r̬̻̮͕̮͋̅o̸̰̦̹̱̰͕ͬ̈́̀̅w͓̼n̥̖͕̟ͦ́͊̏̒.̛̟̼̆ͧͦ̓ͣ̂ ̤ͯ̐͂̄ͮ̈͝" **_He let out a short laugh. "_**Ǐ̝̖̦̺̌̇̽ ̪̖͙̇͛̓́lͣ̽ͨ̔̚i̩̺̮̖̝̪̿̈ͣ̑̈̿k̹̹̬̰͛͘e̵͓̼̬̦̻̖ͥ̔̉ͥ̆͋ͅ ̗͎̹̯̮̣̋ͣ̀t̯̞͈̲͈͓̣̓̅͠h̒̌̏̅ͅe̱͉͍̯͊͑̆ͪ̀ ̜̞̭̞̞̜̅ͤ̋̀ͩ̓̎něͪͫ̊ͩ̿w͉̱͉ ͖̾́͆ͧ̂lͯͤ̉̋ͅoͮ̇͆̊͏͖̮o̰̙͙̠͕͒ͅk̛̅͒͆̓̄,̱̩̻̫͂͐̃ͭ̍̓̏͜ ͚̣̹͎̬͔̘̆ͫṯ̜͈͖͎̫͒̾̄̆̚h͉̆̀ͮọ̴͚͍̟̫̐̅ͦu͑̓́g̗̝̣̣̺̬͓̽̒̀ͪ͗̒͜h͖̫͚͓̜̉́͋̔͆̆̽͘.̜̝͚̺**_" He was pleased to see a brief flicker of pain in Jane's eyes as she remembered how he had possessed her, used her body and soul for his own evil gain five years before. Zalgo-in-Golden Freddy's grin grew wider as he turned from her to Hoody.

"_**A̱͋̇̕n̞̬̫̠̝ͨ̈́̍̿̄̾d̼̱̺̈̂́ ̛͆̓ͫ͂̏B̰̹̱͈̋̏̋̅̒ͣ͟r̢̗͉̦ͫͦͮͨͧi̞̘̦̯̠͙ͬ̔̓ͭ̇ȧ͈̰̟͔̬̰̔ͧ̓ͧ̒̍͟n̏͏.̩̙̖ͫͣ̽̆ͪ͌****"**_

"I go by Hoody now." Hoody hissed, barely-disguised contempt in his voice.

"_**I̵̦̗͇̗̥ͯ̈̏ͦͬͩ ̣͇̣̄̒̿ͯͬ̔̕r̖͓̪̙̥̫͕̓ͨ̾͂̈e̗̲̙͓̿͛͊̃̇m̺͒̀̃̾ȩ͇̩̭̂ͬ̈ͭͥm̭͋̌͌̃͒́b̰͎e͉̰̗͇͆ͣ̽ͪͪ͡ṛ̡̮̲͎̲ͣ̾̔͋̂̇̚ ̪̘͔͇̣ͨ͗̐y̛͉̗͉͙͇͉̎̅̿̿ŏ̥̱̿̎̈ͦ͌u̖̲͍͕͠ a̵͓̬ͯ̀ǹ̸̬̖̤̒̒̅ͦͭd͗ͪͭ̒͑͑̈́͘ ̶̙̻̖̣́̔̋T͙̹̭̾̃̄̓i͓͙͙ͦ̚m̫ͫ̎ͩ̌̃̚ ̤̺̹̥̝̑͋̂̏̿ͧ̌͠w̠̱̟̐̆̿̂̔ͩ͜e̒̾̇̑́l̨̯͚͉̬̓l̲͚̟̘̞̖̘͑́ͯ̂.̢̲̲̳̣̫̳̾̉͊ͨ͆****" **_Zalgo continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. _** "****Ä̸̞̎̊̌̈́ͥ̍n̯͒͑ͬ͂ͩͅd̺̞̙̜̜̻ͅ ̦͎y̡͇̗̐͋ͣ̊̅ͤ̚o̡̥͓̤͚̞̝ͩ̊u̟͍̳͇͊́̈̊ͥ͊̀ȓ̇̌̈́͌͋҉̮̱̤ ͚̹͉̘̠͔̻ͨ̍f̼̭̬̮̪̈̓̈r̰̳̱͖̝͌̽̋̾i̹̞e̢̝ͤ͂͊ͭn͐d͎̙͉̲͕̓̂̈͂͐,̰̪̜̃̀ ̴̭͈̺̦͔̲̊́ͪ͛͒̓̚J̢̭͓͍ͩḁ̵̭ͪ̏ͬ̆̽ͪ̔y̸̩͍̻͖̩̣͐̔̎̉͆̚.ͩ͌̒ͬ ̶̤̘̖͐H̘̜̞̳e̵͇̳̬̋̓̆̈́̈̀̓ ̑̄̓͊҉͚̱̖̺t̲͔͓͔͓̪͈͜r̤̫̳͝ͅiͬẽ̅̎͛̃d ̬͍̰͇͎͎̬ͤ̎s͓͈̼̦̗̃ͨ̉ͬ͌ͪ̈ö̷̗̫̣̙̦́͒̇͛ ̡̈́ͣ̓̌h̹͈̻͛ͨä̯̯͇͐̏ͥ̏̆ͮr͉̗͈͎̳͓͂d̰͈̮̖ͅ ̏͂͌̈t͊̒ͨo̯̲̳̺͚͖ ̺̬̜̰̲̦͔ͭ̈́͂s̱̠̔͗͋̆a̯̣͜v̨̠̹͔͔̫͈͍ͦ͌̅ͦe̵͖͇̪̻͛̂͗̏͊̀ ̗̀͢y̰͋͌ö́͑ͭ̌͛͂u̳͋̏̿ͨ̋͠ ͚͕̹̰͚͔̳̓ͮt̝̦́ͯ̾w̨̥̥̥̿ȯ̼̳̭͖̗͙̞͡.̳̳̬ͣ̌͟ ̸͍̱͓̤̉T͗é̝̞̬͔̤̟̜l͙̹͓̽͐ͧ͒l͈̼̯ͥ͒ ̮̺͈͎̈͂͛ͫ̕m͉̜̼̰͉͛͡e̮̓͌͐͞,̸̞̺̳͈̰̑ͯ̐ͤ ̬͓́̂̓̽͠i͂̿̈́͊͛ͥ҉s̢̻̮ͬ̓͆̑ͨ ͓̬̹̣̦̩̺͒͋́̏̚͞h̢̼̖͎̜̆̉e̯̲̥ͫ̏̈́ ̙́s̳̖̓̀ṯ͎͕̾̄̎ͤ͊̀i̦̭͚͉̩̘̻ͬ̓̍͒̋̀͘l̫̼͖͚͉͛͌͆ͧ͗ͦ̃̕l̝̓̊ͭ̎̊̃͛ ̋̈́҉̫̻̝̮a̴͙̫͔̜͋̾̉ͥ̓̐ ̦̙̘̺̞̊ͧ̽̒ͬͥ̂b̾ͣ͘r͍͚͖͔̤̿a̵͇̙̖̓̓̈ͧ͗͑ỉ͉̫̞̚n͖̘͑͗ͦ-̖ͦͥ̾̾̈ͪ̚͟d̫̙̠̳ͤ͗̚è̱͇̰̞̤a͙̟̜̬̖̘̽͛ͯ̓ͪ́ͣd̞̫̜̖̼͇ͫͥ͑̄ͦ ͑҉͉̰̰̮̹̮̱v̒̉̊̍ͦ͝e̲̼̤̤͊g̷̍̑̿̋̂ͧ̔e̷̜̰̞͉͖̥̖̓̃̄t̷͖̺ͥa̩̫̲̭̺͛͋́͛͝b̘̼̘̻̦̲̆͞ͅl̳̱̮̦̼̊̍ͮ́͐ē̤̟̼̯̽ͣ̐?̠͍̃ͭͤͮ͛̿̚͡**_"

Hoody's hand started shaking as he gripped his gun tighter.

"You miserable bastard…"

"Lord Zalgo," Eyeless Jack started, "I…" The Golden Freddy figure turned its head to look at him, its evil smile disappearing to be replaced by a disgusted frown.

"_**W̗̫̟͓͇̅͊ͬ̓̅̀e̻͚̲͍̥ͤ͆ͨ̾̀̆̕ ̶̟̭̘̘̮w͚̩̙͔̽ͬ̀̔̄ͧ͐i͐ͤl͚̙̳l̬͉͉͔͎̟͚̈̈̈́̅̂ͦͩ͞ ̫̘̿d̡͎̣̗̰̱̗̘ḯ͋ͮ̔ͤ̈́̽͘s̫̺̜̦͖̍ͯc͉̞̩͔̮̯̱̎͒͒̋̾ͤ̚͢ǔ̱͙ͫͮs̫̭̳͑͋ͥ̀ͮͧs̠̦̟̳̒̋ͮ̆ ̮͕̻̦͓̀ͧͪ̓ͤ̋̔ÿ̸͖̬́̾̔͋̅o͓̰̱̞͖͡ũ̷̈́̓r͛̌̓̾̊ ̘̓̍ͤ̚ͅF̷̟̭̒̃ͥ̿ͪ̍A̋̎͒ͧͣͮI̔ͬ͑̓͒L͚̯̯̳͚ͭ̈́̉͟U̜ͭ͜R͔͇̖̪͉͍̙͊͊È͍̠͔̠̜̲̖ ̗̥͓̗l̙̠̩͓̾̿̿͑͆aͬͭ͌̾͐ͤt̥͎͍̺̦̆ͯͭ̈́ě͍̞̳̆̈́ͦr͍̺̯͐͝,͇̫̳̒̍̍ͮͧ͑ ̬̯͕̗̯̽͛ͅE̽͏̠̩ye̫̲͂̈́͊ͬͧ̚͢ļ̈́̾e̥͎̳̒̋̾ͣ̇͆͡s̪̪ͩș̨͔͈̦̘̏ͪ̎̂̒̌ͨ ̥̥͉̺͆̓ͯ̿̿ͫJa̶̬̭̖͖̮c͐̌́ͪ̚͏̗̼k̟̙͚̩͕̈́͑͆.͔̀**_" The evil teen's face fell under his mask.

"But, Master!" Without another word, Zalgo snapped his fingers, and EJ disappeared in wisps of black smoke.

"_**A̝̞̪ͪ̈́͜ņ̖͕̗͓̳͓̦͑ͯ͑̽̽d̖̺̞͚̠̹̯͛͆ͨ͋̊̚ ̨͚̩͍̞̋̏̔͊̿ͦḩ̺̋̈̀̇e̢̗͔̩͖̾͆̏̋̈́ͫͅ ͛ś̼̳̳̻̜́͛̚e̘̲͇̪̗͐͋̈́ͧ̓ͤe̞̰͎̍m̪̜̂̔̿͆̚e̓ͪ̀̍ͦ͛̀d̮̘̮ͧ̀̍ͯ͢ ̴̟̭͍͗ͤ͗s͉̗̓ͮ͒͜o̷̲̻̟̺ͬ̈́̒ͅ ̺͚̖̩̥̋̿ͣ͑̀̈͞p̅̏̑͏̝̬̼̯̠r͕̫ͪ͗̕o̪̖͚̮ͧ͊̒ͫ̆ͪm̼ͭͦ̆̆ḯ̹̦̰̝̝͖ͣ̏ͮ͂̀ş̩̻͚́̊͌ͧi̱͖̝̤̻̥͐ͨͪn̸͎̬͔̠ͧͧͫͬͫ̏ͫg̸̮̮̯.̹̞̠̱̟̈ͪͬ̌̾̓̚ͅ ̧̫͍͕͋̊̔̄ͫ̎D͈̰̲͕̤̞̪̓ͯ̂̆͜i̫ͧ̌̂s̎ͪ͛̎҉̻̘a͚̗͎̘͓p̴̤̜̣̥̰̐p̻̥͙̐̓͆͡o͓̱͙͔̦̬̤̔ͪ͌̔í̷ͦͪnͪ͒̚̚̕t̞̣ͤ͐ͫ̋͗͌̂ỉ͕n͆҉g̴ͭ͛.̠͔͖̝͖͎̄͑͠**_" He turned to look back at Sally, and his eyes seemed to glow a little brighter. "_**Í͇̖͓̼̻͒'̼̫m̲̦͔̳̺̆͊́ ̹͍̙̦̪͉͔̌ͧͮs̟̪̯̗̤͔̱̍͂̂̂ū̬̆̈͂r̂͆ͫȅ̞͉̖͎͇̻̣ͥͪ́͆̅̀ ̤͔̝͉̑̈͞ͅy͚̰̺̹͍̩̓ͤ͊ͅo̦̠͕͍̞̟͉͂u̺̥̭͎̬̜ͯ́ͨ̎̄ ͂̊͑̂w̯̟͎ͬ̍ͮ̓ͦḭ̱̍̀͟l̼̙̺ͧ̂͒̾̏̐́͠l̠͉͈̈̀ͥ̀͐͜ ̢͖ͨ̂̑m̦̩͚̉ͅa̤͓̬̖̗̖͈ͭ̐̃̑ͤͦ͛k̪̀͌̆ͮͪͣ͘e̦̬͔͖̜̋̈́̑́ͅ ̡͇̥̋̎̌͂͂a̪͈̻ͪ́ͥ̏̄͋̕ ͍̳̩̟̹̫̄̀ḟ̎ͯ̐̆̽͋҉a̮͈̼ͤ̓̈́ͨ̄̋̃͝r̫͖̦͍̘̓ͭ͛ ͛́śu̓̄p̭̮̳̗͈͌ͫ̽̐̆̌̊e̱r̶͔͆͐̊̄͗i̴̲͓̭̟̗͊ͨͦo̹̻̹͇͒͂r̤̝̰̄ͦ̈ͥ̓͊ ̥̗̪̈̒ĥ̞̑̈͗̚e̡ͧͤĺ̰̦̣̝͉͕̝͌p̰̥̞̺̭̗ͫͪẹ̺̻̜̯̬̘͋ř͈͎̈̉͛ͪ͟,̝̠̂ͅ ͋́ͪ͒͋̍́̚L͖̬̼̟̻͔̖̉̑ͯ͆i̢̪̦̩̭ͬtͨ̇̎ͮ̊͏͍͚̱̞̠t̟̗̜̑ͧͣ̌̐̂l̝͉̥͙͙͟ė͕̘͒ͥ̍ͤͧ ̳̣ͅȮ͇̙͊̐̆̍̑́nͩ͌ȩ͓ͧ̾ͬ**_.̶̻̫"

"Hey! Are you deaf?!" Toby raised his hatchets, a fierce look on his face. "We said we're not letting you near her! It doesn't matter who, or _what _you possess!"

"And you're on our blacklist even now more than ever now that we know about the little stunt you pulled here at Freddy's." Hoody growled. "Maybe it won't be tonight, but you'll _pay_ for what you did. To Ian, to his friends, to _everyone_ you've ever hurt."

"_**B̠̯̟̠͔̋ͤͪ̄̽͊͂́o̸̼͍͇̝̟ͣĺͧḏͩ͗̒̀́ ̖͇̃̿̾̎ͮͪẅ̻͕̈́̽ͫo̢̯͚̳̻̹̣͌̂ͮ̍͆̐ͩř͕͓̳̳͎̽̑d̩̘̟̦̖ͥͮ̏ͧ͝s̴̲̒͗ͭ͋̒ͬ.̙͇͖̥͉͆͡**_" Zalgo chuckled darkly, looking around at the now empty animatronics, finally ending with Foxy. "_**W̵̭̩͚̐͂̎ͥe̢̟̩ͩ̃͊ͦ͛̉̈́l̿͑͛̒̚͡ḽ̦̘͎͑̔̋,̢̫̹͉̣͂ͥ̈́ͅ ͉̗́͋ͪ̚͞I̷͕ ͩc̵͔̅̃̅ä̻́̎͋̿͡n̖̟͉̰͙̺͙̆ͤ͌ͪͭ̽'̵̝̏̆ͪt̘ͪ̆ͩ̏̈́ͬ͒ ͥ̐͏s̜͓̞̥̮̲͎̍a̮̜̘ͥͦ͆y̏̓̔̋̋͠ ̗̞̠͙̖͖͎̔͋İ̥͎͖'̹͇̟̰̥͑̊ͣ͊̕m̲̹̲̻͕͊ͮͧ̿͡ ̴͙̰̥͙͚ͤ̑̅ͮͯ̾̅n͚̥ͪ͡ó̪̲̤̟̼̭̮̒̎ͨ͝t͖̬͓̗͗̃̈́̎̽̀ ͆̾ͣ̉͟d̠̻̜̭͊ͫi̮͙̭̠̩͍̞s͍̖̥̯͔͒ͣͫͩa̢̪̤͓̖̐̈́ͩ̎p̘̼̗͓̫ͧ̕ͅp̣̹͛̓͗̐ͥ̚̚o̬̽ͯ͌ͦ͑̔͋i͇̲̯̩̓̃ͮn̴t͔͚͙ͯ̆̿ͅe͍͒̀d̷̳͉̼̖͑.͛ͥ͒͌͌ ͗Į͎̗̠̳̰͔̄͂͆̋̐ͤ ͚̻̱̔q͎̟̳u̒̚͢i̓̽̄͑t̀̇̄̓ĕ ͚̼̠̜ͫh̓ͯͭą̝̄ͯͬ̌d̉̂̊͐̓̈́́҉̗̻͈̭͔ ̡̱͎͎̤͓ͨ̆̀̍̚̚f̷̟̹̪̯̠̠ͮ̅ͪ̄ͭù̪͎n ̗͎͍͙̓̍̓̿̾́ͫp̴̯͎̯͚͚̝̠̈l̨̎͊̐͐ͥ̓̊a̯̯͎̜̞̤ͥ̌̋͠ͅy͓͚̯̞̳̻͒̂̍̋̆ͯ̕i͕̫̼̗ͯn̵̘̗͍̥͋̊͊ͪ̒̈́̽g͇̭̣̘̲̰ͭ͘ͅ ̶͎̱̮̒ͬͫ̒̍̇ͭa͈̪̭̍ͧ͑̈́͌ȑ̢̺͓͚̊ͬ̓ͧ̃o͕͍̫͗ͨ͑̌ͤ̈ư͓̞̅ͣͧͫ̔͛̒n̓ͦ͗̊d̳ͣͦ̔̌ ̞̱͆ͮͯͦ̎̐ͩ͡w̴̠̮͖̃̄̒̿̎ī̄ͯͩ͞t̖̺́͊̓͑͊́ͥ́h̹̬̦̅̿͆͠ ͖̞̹̦̰̦̯̊͗͠t̙͇ͦ̐̒ḧ̨͕̰̜͓ö̲͇̳̘̠̪́s̗͉̺̝̻̱ͪ̓̒e̫̲̫͍͎ͧͪ̚̚͟ͅ ̭̠͓̪̠̔̓ͮ͊͗͋ͭ͞c̶̘͇̬͍̯̫̎ͤ́ḥ͍̫͚͎̱͇ͫ͐́̓ͭͤỉ̳͖ͪḻ̛̭̣̘͚̦͙dr͎̜̹̭̣̰͔̓̋͐̊̀̉̓ę̟̠͇̫̺̳̼͗ͩn̸̫̘̳̘͒̃̋̄ͅ.̓ͪ ̌̑͏͓E͓͇̜̗͓̝͐ͨͦͧͣ̐͞s̠̮̠̲ͥ͑̅p̸ͨ̚ḛ̛̞̬̣͚ͨ̂͒ͥ̓̓c̞i̫̓̍ͬ̆a̻ͦͧͦl̢͕͎̩̼̠l̺̰ͣͯͩ́yͬ̏͆̔͌͏̗̺̪ ̺͖̹͇͇̞ͭ̏ͮͩ̇̚͜ͅț̛̽̒̀̊h̶͉̘͍̫̳̠̔ͦ̈ͮ́ͫͪě̱̽̏̈́̈ l͖͈͇ͨ̈̕ĭ̤͆́͟t̏̒͌̑͠t̬̑͗̃̾̉͌l͇̩̠͕̟̻̦̂ͤ̍̏͊̓̚e̸̠̙̐ͣ̓ͬ̃ ̵̬̯ͅḟ̲̝͔̞̙͔ö̥̩̦́ͥ͆̊ͪ͜x͎ͨͫ̍̆͌ ͓͓̦̯̥̄̀ͦͦb̛̤̣̓o͔̹͇̙ͯ̃ͭ̄͞y̪ͦ͑́ͧͩ́͑̀ͅ ̥͕̩̮̗ẘ̤̤̦͇̓ͦ̓̀ȟ͓̠̞̪̎̒͛̊̏̈́ͅo̶̗̥̭͍ͮͫͦ̋͂ͅ ̶̟̬̿t̝̦̣̪̐̒ͨ̽̃̀r̟̰̰͍̤̘ͭ͊̓iͅe͎̟͗̅́ͭ͞d̷ ̢͔ͯ̽ͥ̔̎t̲̞͕̺̥̺̰o̮̞̙̥ͫͪͥ̊̋̚ ̗ͭͥ̒̃ͤ̒͊b̙̻͒ͣ̍ͥͪ̈̀ē ̬͓̮̿͆̄ͣ́̚a̤̘͐̌̇̆̀ͣ̐ ͒̆͂̐h̦̖͙̺̍̽̑̏e̪̥͊r̴̩͉̹͊̎͑o̭͕̘̪̥̿.̮̭ͣ̾̚**_" He looked back up at Sally, ignoring the three teenagers who were only barely holding in their rage.

"_**W̰ͪ͆͂e̥͍̖ͦ́ ̷̩̱̤̾̄̿ͩ͒͛ͬw̜̹̍͡i̢̲̭̞̼̤̺͖͑͗̿͑̂ͫl͕̥̦ͨ̐͆ͅl̠̺̮̘̭̐̉̍ ͈͋ͨͮ̇́š̬͓͖̤̈́̄ͤ͑̄e̤̤̥̩̱͙ͦ̌̊́e̼̺̣̠̮͒͒ͫͫ ͕ͯ͟ͅe̱͇̗̣̼̔̊ͤͅa̴̱̹͔͇̟͛̑ͧc̼̲ͦ͘h̝̓̎ͭ̿̀͗̾ ̭̱̭͚̤̻̓̔̈̓̎ͥȏ̰̠̘̲̙̻͉ͣ͝ț̬͎̘͐h̴̫̜̭͚e̤̠ͨr̪̺͇̝̞̠̞ͪ ̴̬͋̀ͯͮa̸͙g̡̼͇̪̥̤a̙̭̫͇̹͔ͧ͌̉͒̂̅͠i͎̪̙̪͛͐n̟̖͎̞̭̥ͥ͞,̲͍ͧ̍ͪ́͒͊ ̪̲̲̗̬̺͚S̞̠͍̯̝̺ͧ̈́̓͂ͧ̾̉͞a̖̯̠̘̫̤̓̈́̈̔͆̉͢l̙̿̔ͮ͑̉l̯ͧ̿̏ͩ̍̓͞y҉̫̖̣̭̦ ̢̙͕̟̦̻͇̙W̷̏̄̄̓i̧̟̲̍l͖̗̥̲̑l̯̩̓̏̓̿i̦̙̊̏̊ͭ̅̂͆a̠̻͍̜̙͚̞ͦ͟m̸͚̜̈̏s̪ͫ̍͆ͮ̏.̝ ͓̟͚̗̘͐̎͑I̧͇̳͕ ̝̗̦̮̒ͯ̎w̮̜̟̬̋ͨi͎͕̲̰̫ͧ̋͟l̞̃lͫ́͏̭̖̤ ̎̉̈́ͥm̝̥̘͙͔͝a͔̞̥̅ͣ͛̈́ͬͭͭk̤̥̺̪̞͖̳ę̘ ̗̯̼̠͎͢îͬt̖̑ͫ̋ͨ̿ͪ ̼̤ͣ̑ͨͦ̆s̲̔̓͗̏̂ͫ̇ǫ͇̪̻̹̦̍ͦ̎ͣ͗ͮͩ ̗̱̺̺ͣ̀t̟͈͙͖̹̫̥̒̓̋ͩ̇h͑a͈̬̯̔ͪ̌ͥͤt͔̰̏ ̷̣̊̒ͣy̭̜̫̘̾͋́̉̀̇̈́o̶̳̤͔ṷ̴̖̯ ͖̮͔͓ͧ̎ͯ̅ͤ̐h̢̦̰̞̺͙ͬ̈̇̾͂ͅā͓̲̯̝͇̗ͦͥ͂͌͟v̘͕̩͓͚͑̎e̞̲͉͚ͪ̿̈ͫ̍̌̍ ̋̔ͩ̈̀ͣṅ̋̈ͨ̕ͅő͇̫̣͇ͨ̉͆̅ͮ ̠̫̺̞͉̘͈ͣc̭h̯̱͕̞o͙͎̯͖͙͍͛̓ͮ̎i̘̻̜͡c̲͑̆e̙̤̹̞̖̪͈͋̂̾ͤ̑̿̄ ͍̗̭̜̣̝͛̓ͣ̐̌͞b̸̲̖ͭͦ̐͐̓̚ų̯̞̤̬͔͙̆̒̒̏̓͑̚t͓͎̗̤̗ͪ̒̀̽ͯͭ͜ ̖ͧt̪͙̱͙̲͍͐ͨͦ̉ͨͣ̂ͅó̢͖̬͖̜͍̀́̓ͨ͌ͥ ͔̙̰̌c̸͍̫̰͔ŏ͐ͨ̈͋̊̕m̾͌͌̉̂̊e̝̫ͣͧ͗̿ͥͯ ̲͓̩̒ť͍́̈̒̏̃́͜o̝̪̰̬̰̘͎ͩ̈́͌̾ͨ ̪͙̌̓͢m̷̘̣͓̱̯̠͔ͩe̼̻͓ͫ͂̒̀̒ͅ ̵͈̽̈́̃̐͋w͇͎̱̲̰͍̳̉ͧͤ͑͞i̱ͮ̈́l̬lͯ̎͆ͨ̐͑͘i̼̼͔ͭ̈͒ͩͩ̇ṉ̮̼̤̯͖̜ͥͤ̍ͭͫ̀g̸͕ͨ̏̑ͩ̀ͮ̂l̟̬̺͓̍͛ͩ̈́͌̓̂ͅy̦͕ͪ̆̂͆͛,̲̮͜ ̭̜̭͎̟̠͂̃͛ͭ͆a̘̱̘̯̜͇̬ͣ̾̿ͥ̓͗̄͞n̋͗̓͂̎ͥ̑d̥ ̓̆ͦͦ̓̄ͫṭ̖͓ͭͥͨ̊͛̍h̡̪̹ͦ͛͋ͬ͋e̢̩ ̧̮͚ͭ͑̊ͭf̖̐ͬ̏ͧ͗̂i̹̣͈̜̗̰ͨ͂̑r̲̮̱̯̘̜s̅ͪ͒ͧ̚t̡͗̒̄̀ͬ̋ͦ ͐t͕̃ͧḥ̈́i̩̅ņ̗̰̻̼̰ͭͨͮ͌ͅg̨̜̗͕̯̝͋̈ͩ ̠̝̝͗̾̋I̼̮̱̲͖̦͖͐̌͗ ҉̞̻̣͓͔̙̰w͍̽͊ḯ̙͔̠̇̚ĺ̂̐̆̀̒̂҉l̓͂̍̈́ͣͬ͛ ̧̘͇ͫd̨̳̝̗͖͖̉̋̏̿oͤ̓͆́ ̹̣͓͖͖̼̂ͨ̓̔ͤ̀͘a̴͉̹̦̯̺ͭ̉̀̂̌̚ͅf̳̩̗̲͖͓̅t̨̜̒ͤ͛̏̉e̩̦̪̱͢r̢͎ͣ̓̌͑ ̬̒̑̑ͥ̾a̶͍͔̱̬̹̽̑c̋̋̄q͉̬̈́̾̀ͨ̉̚͞u͎̽̓͐͘ị͍͂͐͂͌ͪ̚r͚̣͂ͩͬ̏ͪi͕̺̫̲ͫͥ̑ͯn̠͓̗̭̹͉̿ͅg͒̆̽ͪ̍̂ ̡̼͚̬͌ͭ͆ͯͭ̌̏ͅy͊͌͢o̵͉͙̩̰̘̬ͯͯù̻̐ͪͫ̏͗͜r͓̣ͬ͐̍ͩͥ̽̅͞ ͉͍̠̤ͭ̌ͣ̅͐m͚̪̩̤͆̈ͦ̇ͦͫȧ̶͇̟͔̫̼̇ͩͧͭǵ̛̻̳̻͍̟̼͂̐̊̈n̥̻̺͠ǐ̲̮̣̩̰f̿̇҉̗̺ͅi̩̤͠c̪̗̠̦̗̝̃ͅë̢̦͙͈̭͔̞̀ͫn̢̋̌t̸͇̭̭͎̫͚̱̽ ̢̪̜ͦ̄͑̅̍͗̔p̳͇̓̾͆́ṑ̲̝͕̹͍̬͑̋͂ͥ̑ŵ̀ͭ̃ͦ̈́͜ę̝͖̰̟͎̈͐̂͒̒̄r̨̺̞̙̜̜͙͛̅̿̚s͈͖̙ͤ̆̈́͐̍̀ͪ ̝̳w̘͇̭̮͇̖̦i̿ͣ̐͠l̫̰̦̘̝̈͒͊̅̚̚l̷̠̰̲̃ͤ ͙̹̮̜͍͑͞b͂͂̂ͭ̚҉̠̻ͅe̷̗̯͓̠ͥ ̪̙͉̞͕ͅt̛͋͌ͧ̌̓̓ȍ̲͕͇͇̘̫ͅ ̖͈͙ͤ͂b̯͆̀̍̎͆̿̚r̙̅͗é̢͚͌̉̈́a̬̖̞̭͙̫͋̊ͪ̿͋ͫk̅҉̠̼̗̩̣̥ ̪̠̫̟̮͙̠̈͢y̭̩͓̝̣̍̓ͨ̚͟ǫ̮̪̗̼̱ͥͦ͆̏͗͌̂u̐̀̾ ̥̤̲̘͉ͧ̓̏iͥn̝̘̳̠̫͕̫̈ͬ̃͆̀͂͗ ̟̬͇̪̰ͤ̓ͥ̽͟e̢͖̬͚͉̰̰͋ͅv̤͚̜̗̇͂̈́ḙ̪͍̤͈̱ͣ́ͯ͝ŕ͒̿ͫ͗ẏ̙̼͋͟ ͔͎̤̪̬́̕w̧̥̬͍ͬ̐a̯̜̦͈͙͔̖ͦy̼̪̙͇͕ͤ̕ ̒ͨ̿̊̾̆I͉͍̫̱̎́̄ͯͩ̂͊ ͫͮ͡k̴̀n̜̳̱ͮ̊̓̕ö̰̩̠̫̙͙͋͝ͅw̫̺̻͙͋ͪ͌͂ͮ͟ ͩḧ̌́o̪̤̙̭ͪ̄̌w͕̙͗ͥ͒ͮ̐̿-̸͇̹̄̋p̫̫̯ͭ̄̔ͬ̍ḥ͎͚̺̄̎ͥ͑̎̿͢ȳ̶͍͑͋s̘͔̣͓̗̙ͩ͐̉̒̀̓ͅi͔͋̔͢ͅc̢̩̻̦̪̲͍̼̚ȧ̍ĺ̟͎̝̰̄̎ͨ̑̚͢l͎̤̰ȳ̰ͦ̎͗͌̂́,̬̮̲̝̂͜ ͭ̍͆̏ͨm̝̀ͫe̙̝ͨ̉́n̹̮̳͚̳͓̜ͥ̀͂ͬt̞̯̞̜̱ͤ͗̀a̺͙̠̤̝͇̬̽͜l̛̟̝̘͇͈̘̞̑͒͗̔́l̶̂ͬ͌̌̃y̐ͤ,ͧͭ͏͔̜̺ ̝̬̓ͧ̓͋͆ͥ̔ḛ̺͙̺̟͇͉͛̅ͯ́͌̎͑m̡̫͆ͣoͬ̂t͔͗ͮͥ̂̚i͕̘͇͕͈͙ǒ̪̬̯̦͖͓̩ͮ́̚n̫̙̩̫̳͔a̟͕̝̺̓ͅͅl͎̗̓̈́̒́̾̃̚l̗̞̫̫̦̻͐̽͑ẏ͈̓̄ͥ,̻̹͕͊͡ ̦͖͇͓̤͛j̝̥̋u͉͎͉̜̮̽̅͗̽̚s̪ͮ͛̊́ͮt̶͓̮͓͇̃͊̅͛̈͑ ̯͓͚̲͕͉̠̔͒̉͆͑ͬ̚fͮ̾ŏ̮̝͉̲̳̼ͅŗ̻͇͗͂̍ ̹̫͓̞̔ͥ̏͂̇ͬť͕̰̹̭̽ͩ̎͋́hͥ̌̓̌̃̓͏̟̟͕͙e̫͚͔̻͈͒͠ ͖̺̫͉̻̤̉ͅp̫͕̭̱ͥ̽̉̄͐͂ͅl͓͓͇̭͍̰̿͛̆ͅe̹͙̫͉͇̥͚͗a̤ͥ͑͗̇̂s̯̗͍͘ǘ̵͇̬͋̓̍r̗̣̱̲̜ͣͣe̴̩̹͎̤̓͐ ͯ̓͌̈̏ȍ̤̍̔͜f̨ͫ ̢͔̪̞̠̥͎̜ͣͫ̐͑͗s͚̞̳̓͌͛̔̚ͅẻ͙̹͒ͨ͊e̓í͕͍̤̩͙̘̜n̵͕̞͙̿͆̇ͬͦ̃g̺͓̈͑ ̥͉̞̰̺̼͐ỳ̸̥͔̦̖̄ô͞u̱̤̟͚̻̰̠͛ͫ͒͜ ͝s̮͎̗͗̆ͨ͘q̖̯͎̥̤̬̰ͦǔ̟͒͠ï̺̝ͩ͗̌ͮ̒ͅr̬̝̞̘̣ͤ̕m̴ͨ̔,̣̖͓̭̪͗͂̐̋ ̺̞̮͍̣̥͇ͣͯ́̽͋a̲̼̞̘̾ͭ̅n̹̼̬̻̞dͪͬ ̢̝̻̞̖͔̣̐̋ͨ̈́̑͗ͪt̞̮̲̀͌̓ͣ̒͋̆h̬̺̪͕̒ͥę̬̝̉͂̂̿̅͗̎ ͇͉͕̞͉͋ͩͬ̂S̶̬̾̒͆l̻̠͆ͣͣ̉̂̀è͔͖͍͕̹͈͎̆n̬d̡̲̞̳̻̭̜̏̋͗ͫ̓̉e̳̓ͪ̽ͧ̅̓ȓ̥͖̙̑ͨ͐͆̌̽ ̞̍̃͛ͥͬ͊͜M̍ͬ̌ͭͯ̔ͧ҉̞̳a̭͇̲̒n̴̯̳̞̜̒̄ͣ ̝̗̲̱̣̿ͬͩ͠ś̷̰̹͆̈́u̠̺̙̺̭̻̣̇͊̈́̇͌ff͕̲̲̬̩͖͗ͥ̀ͣ̉͊̒͘e̺̫̳̠̰͇̯͋̽ͭr̹̦̜͓̓͌̃ͥ,͔̦̩͎͎̯͇̈ ̷̱͓̰̘͊k͙n̺͍͈̹ͥ̀͗̋o̖̤͇ͥw͍͚͇͖̍̃͌͊͑i͕͡ṇ̩͋ḡ̪̮̲̬̟͔̮̀ ̳̣̖͇͈͉̔ͤ͌h̨̜͔̗͕͚̥͙̃̓̐͋ͣǫ̘̆͐ͣ͂̋w̮̞̣̣͛ ̬͍̮͔̥̫͋̓͋̃m͐̄͘u̵͇͈̩̱ͤͯ̚c̶͖̲̭̟̼̪̓̒̓ͧͮͥ̒h͎͓̜̹͔̰̝ ̵̺ͨ̓̀̏̊͊h̶̗̠̎̔͋̂͒e̦̰͇̬ ͙̗͇̞͍̗̄f̷̲̞aͯ̒͛ͫ̈́̇ͯ͏͉̺̫̭̙͍̹i̶̦̝̺l̙ͮͯ̋͑ͯe̴͍͕̤̺̬͊ͦ̓͆͊d̪̯̬̒ͨ̀ͭͨͤ͊́!̼̹͂̄**_" He got right in her face as he said this, and felt immense satisfaction as she shook like a leaf in Jane's arms, weak, scared, and covered in blood. _Exactly _the same way she would look once he was done with her.

"ENOUGH!" Jane shouted. Still holding Sally in one arm, she pulled out her knife with her other hand, holding it bravely in front of her. "We're done here." The hatred in her eyes could probably start a small fire. Zalgo finally decided that he had tortured them enough.

"_**Ủ͒͒͛ͨ̅nͪͬͯͨt̹͖͚̊ͪ̉͌͌ͮi̵̭̬̪͌ͫ̅̉̃̾ͨl̒͑̾̌ ̯̅̕nͯͭe̽́̐x̡̣̺̹͐ͯͫͣ͊͛̀ṱ̳͎͆͛̽͆ ̝̰͍̗̬͇̊͊ͨ͗̂̌͠t͜i̷̘̯̪̰̤̙͒ͦm͔͖͂ͭͩ͑ͫ͊ͫe͙͕͈̞̫̮̩̽̾̕…̯̼͑̄ͯ̉ͦ͒ĉ̖́̀h͕͉ͨͅi͍͎̤l̡͍̰̜̹͌́̅̈̑ͦ̌d̪ͧͨͪ̀ͨ̕r̬͚̤̖eͫ͒͆̐ͣ͂ͅn̸̬͉̲̤̘̎ͤͤ̆ͯ.͔̭ͮ͐̄ͬͭ̅**_" Golden Freddy's head tilted abnormally to the side as Zalgo left the animatronic, an evil look still plastered on its face as it fell to the ground in a sitting position, its arms out to the side, palms upward.

"Come on." Jane said, to Sally and to the boys. "Let's go home. The others will probably be back by now."

"Yeah-so I'm probably not gonna eat pizza for a while after this." Toby commented as they walked off. As she held onto Jane, one arm still holding her teddy bear, Sally couldn't help but agree.

**A/N**: _Yeah...this chapter was kinda short :/ Sorry about that. I WOULD'VE written them going back home, but it was late. See-I do my writing late at night, last thing before I go to sleep. I just find I'm more creative late at night, y'know? Plus, I write as a way of escaping reality, and it's just something I like to do before going off to dreamland._

_Anyway, that's the end of the Freddy Fazbear saga. I had fun writing this :) Back to the main story now, what will happen? Will Zalgo make good on his threat to get Sally? What about Laughing Jack? And will Toby ever stop jumping whenever he hears doors opening and closing now?!_

_Ticci Toby: Why are you so mean to me, Shadowfang?!_

_Author: Stick around!_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I'm so, SO sorry this is late, guys! I meant to upload this yesterday, but for some reason, is acting up on my computer, so I had to do this on my phone. Well, I hope you guys like it anyway. Disclaimer: _If I own it, MTV is educational television._

"He did WHAT?!"

It was the next morning. By the time Jane, Hoody, Toby and Sally got back, it was 4 AM, and after the night they had had, they wanted nothing more than to go to bed. But once they entered their home, they were confronted with the rest of the group, even Slender Man. Naturally, everyone had a million questions, but Hoody asked to put Sally back to bed and check to see that she was alright first. The others obliged, and once he came back, he, Jane, and Hoody told the others the whole story. Of course, they were all furious.

"BASTARD!" Jeff stabbed his knife into the table. "I knew Zalgo was evil, but _this_?!"

"Those poor kids…" Masky said in a quiet voice. "Especially Ian-having to spend so long being trapped in that place with his brainwashed friends."

"Hey, they're alright now." Toby assured him. "Sally saw to that." A smile formed on his face. "They've moved on. Their souls are at peace."

_**Interesting.**_ Slender Man said. _**I thought the effects of Sally's powers temporary, but if what you're saying is true-which I certainly hope it is…**_ He raised two of his long fingers to where his mouth would be. _**Her powers are evolving faster than I originally thought.**_ He looked at Hoody.

_**Hoody, you said that she's been unconscious ever since you all left Freddy Fazbear's?**_

"Affirmative." His proxy answered.

"And she coughed up blood after freeing the kids?!" Clockwork asked.

"Yeah." Jane answered, a sad look crossing her face. "She was so weak after that…when Zalgo possessed Golden Freddy I was honestly scared that he would just take her."

_**That poor child.**_ Slender Man looked up at the ceiling, where Sally was sleeping just above them. _**She has so much power, but it could very easily kill her whenever she uses it.**_

"Well, it's obvious what we have to do now, isn't it?" Jeff asked. "We go out and destroy Zalgo and his lackeys once and for all. I for one certainly have more initiative to now!" He grabbed the hilt of his knife, pulling it out of the table, and Jane glared at him.

"Jeff, don't be stupid! He's an all-powerful demon with almost equally powerful minions, and we're just a bunch of teenagers with knives and axes and guns! Do you expect to just go up to him in his true, all-powerful form and stab him?!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN JUST STANDING HERE TALKING AND DOING NOTHING!" Jeff yelled back at her.

_**Quiet, both of you.**_ The Slender Man almost snapped. _**In case you've forgotten, there's a little girl trying to sleep upstairs.**_ Jeff and Jane both looked away from each other, embarrassment etched into their features.

"You know what I wonder?" Masky asked. "Why Sally was so adamant about going with you guys. I mean, yes, I know that she probably would have wanted to help, but…"

"She wanted to prove herself." Jeff said. "She's the most powerful out of all of us, yet she's been cooped up in here while the rest of us are out…um, doing what we do best. She wants to show that she can be strong too."

"You really think so?" Toby asked him.

"She asked me to teach her how to use knives the other day." Jeff admitted in a quiet voice. No one said anything. Even Jane didn't give him one of her trademark glares.

Finally, the Slender Man broke the silence.

_**Normally I would be inclined to agree, but something just seems to be off about all this. I impressed on Sally the dangers of overexerting herself in no unclear terms, and she is not a stupid child. Additionally, it was the middle of the night, when she should have been asleep. **_

"You think there's something else at work here, Boss Man?" Toby asked.

_**Something…or someone. If one of Zalgo's minions has managed to get close enough to Sally to influence her…**_

"Think we should keep a closer eye on her, then? Just to make sure?" Clockwork asked.

_**It wouldn't hurt.**_ Slender Man answered. _**Better to be cautious. **_He turned to Masky. _**Masky, go check on her. See if her condition has improved.**_

Masky nodded before leaving the room, heading upstairs.

* * *

Sally, meanwhile, was fast asleep. She had stopped bleeding, though this time it took longer-about five minutes. Fortunately, she had been unconscious, so she didn't have to hear the others worrying and stressing over her, Toby especially. As she slept, Laughing Jack left her teddy bear, materializing beside her bed. The little girl didn't even stir as the black-and-white clown surveyed her. She looked so peaceful, so serene…so easy a target. How easy it would be to just pick her up and teleport the both of them back to Zalgo. Except that wasn't what he wanted. Lord Zalgo's instructions were clear-he wanted her broken, not in body, but in will. Laughing Jack frowned.

_But she's RIGHT HERE. She's not even conscious! I swear, I don't understand Lord Zalgo and his little games…but I guess I have no choice but to play along. Then again-I never had a choice to begin with. _

Laughing Jack started to feel a twinge of sadness when suddenly, Sally turned over; making it so that she would be facing him. Whatever was in LJ that passed for a heart stopped. If she opened her eyes and saw him, it would all be over. She would scream, and the others would come to her rescue, and he would be discovered.

Fortunately for him, though, Sally just let out a breath and snuggled into her pillow, staying asleep.

_That incident tonight must've left her really worn out._ As he kept watching the sleeping girl, a sad look suddenly crossed her face.

"Mommy, Daddy…" She mumbled in her sleep.

For a second, Laughing Jack felt a new feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time-not since…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone coming up the stairs. Laughing Jack disappeared back inside Sally's teddy bear mere seconds before Masky opened the door. He only stuck around long enough to make sure that Sally was really alright, then disappeared, leaving Laughing Jack alone with her-and with his thoughts.

_Don't go getting soft now! She's your target, remember! No matter how small or sweet or innocent she is, you can't get attached to her! Not again…not ever again._

**A/N**_: Hmm...what's going on with our favorite evil clown? What's next? Why do I keep asking you all questions I already know the answers to?!_

_Laughing Jack: Because you're trying to be all dramatic *under his breath* and failing miserably, I might add._

_Me: Oh, what do you know?! *Turns back to audience* Stay tuned!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: _I own nada_

**Warning**_: The f-bomb is dropped in this chapter. Eh, whatever, if you're reading a Creepypasta story, it probably won't phase you anyway._

A young girl stood at the abandoned bus stop, staring out at nothing, as if waiting for a bus. A bus that would never come. The truth was, she didn't even know what she was doing, herself. Her mind was a blank, which was quite different from how she had been almost exactly twenty-four hours ago. The previous day, she had killed her caretaker, then her best friend. It was fun, but of course the police had gotten involved, and she had to run. So now, here she was, at a loss as to what to do.

Though admittedly, that was partly because she still heard _her_ in her head.

_How could you?! Mr. Rogers I can probably understand, but Ann?! She was my friend! MY FRIEND, DAMMIT!_

The girl, Zero, she called herself, grimaced and hit the side of her head.

"Shut up! I told you, you don't need her, or anybody else! I'm the only friend you'll ever need."

_You're not my friend! You're a monster who killed my parents, my friend, and trapped me inside my own mind! Now let me out, you psychopath!_

"Not a chance. Trust me, I'm doing this for your own good." She then smirked. "Okay, that's a load of bull. Like I said, it's MY turn out now."

"_**Do you always talk to yourself, or is today a special day for you?"**_

Zero whipped her head around to see Ben grinning up at her, and blinked in surprise.

"Okay, maybe I _am _crazy. I…"

"_**Don't say I look like Link!**_" Ben spat before the girl could finish her thought.

"Okay…so who the hell are you, then?" Zero asked.

"_**You can just call me Ben**_." Zalgo's minion answered. "_**Now then, you enjoy killing, do you not?**_"

"I just got started," Zero said, "But yeah-it felt pretty damn good. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"_**Then I have good news for you.**_" Ben smiled wickedly. "_**I represent a powerful entity. Someone who has been watching you, and saw the darkness in your soul.**_"

Zero snorted and crossed her arms.

"So what-you gonna tell me that you're some kind of Satanist or something?" Ben just shrugged.

"_**Lord Zalgo HAS had many names, Satan being one of the most common**_." He grinned at her again. "_**Like I said, we've been watching you. Zero, right? That's not your real body, is it?**_" Zero stiffened.

"What the hell are you…?"

"_**You were created by a sad, lonely little girl, to be her imaginary friend. We have someone similar to you in our group already.**_"

"Yeah?!" Zero spat. "If that's the case, then what do you need me for, then?!"

"_**It's not about what WE need. You desire freedom, independence, correct? To be your own person, to be free of Alice and be real, instead of just her imaginary friend, a figment of her imagination to be tossed aside when she gets older and gets real friends.**_"

"I AM a real person!" Zero spat, raising her sledge hammer and glaring at him. "Alice isn't a problem anymore! I'M the real one now, I'm in control!"

"_**But for how long?**_" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow. "_**You can still hear her voice in your head, can't you? She's still there, fighting back, fighting to regain control. Until she's gone for good, you'll never be truly free.**_" Zero lowered her sledge hammer a little, but didn't put it down.

"_**Let me let you in on a secret-at the end of the day, all of us are like you, Zero. We all want the same thing-freedom. Alright, yes, a lot of the time we have to get our hands dirty to get what we want, but that's the way the world works. Ordinary people don't understand us. But if Lord Zalgo gets his way, all of that can change. We can go wherever we want, do whatever we want, kill whoever we please! And no one would be able to stop us!"**_ Zero squinted at him. His offer was beginning to sound appealing.

"_**And…**_" Ben's grin grew wider. "_**We can be free of whatever, or WHOEVER is holding us back. For good! So, what do you say?**_"

"I say-sign me the fuck up!" Zero finally lowered her sledge hammer to the ground.

"_**Excellent.**_" Ben smiled. "_**I'm sure Lord Zalgo will be thrilled to meet you.**_"

* * *

Eyeless Jack pulled himself up, resisting the urge to cry out in pain as he put his hand over his bare chest. After the incident at Freddy Fazbear's, Lord Zalgo had been sure to teach him a _painful _lesson about disappointing him. That had been twelve hours ago, but it still hurt worse than any pain EJ had felt before. He pulled his hoodie down with shaking hands, his breath coming out in slow gasps.

That damn little girl! This was all HER fault! She had foiled his plan, made him look weak, and he ended up having to suffer. He wanted so much to kill her, but Lord Zalgo still needed her. He guessed he just had to be content with the thought of her soul in agony when Lord Zalgo took over.

"_**Hey! Eyeless Jerk!**_" EJ started to turn around, but then he remembered that his mask was still off. He grabbed it from off the floor and put it back over his face before turning around to face .EXE. With him were Smile-and two strangers. One was a large, strange-looking monster which looked like it was wearing a white mask covered with stitches, with only one visible eye. The other one looked like a dark version of the Japanese Vocaloid character Miku Hatsune.

"You were successful, then?" Eyeless Jack asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"_**Yep!**_" .EXE said. "_**This is Seedeater, and the girl is Scissorloid.**_" He grinned. "_**Ben should be getting back with his girl any time now.**_"

"A…and Lord Zalgo?" EJ asked hesitantly.

"_**Can't say for sure.**_" .EXE answered, shrugging. "_**One thing you have to learn about Lord Zalgo-he has his own way of doing things.**_"

"I noticed." Eyeless Jack said, and before he could stop himself, his hand went to his chest. He would never fail Lord Zalgo again.

* * *

In his hospital bed, Liu looked at an old family picture from five years before. Before the accident, before the incident with their parents, before his brother turned into a murderer…

"Thinking about your brother again?"

"Yeah." Liu said in a quiet voice. "It's been years since I've seen him. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't worried about him, wondered what he's doing now…if the rumors are true…"

"You're a good big brother." The nurse said. "He's probably real worried about you too, wherever he is. That's how siblings are. Or, at least, how they should be." Liu scowled.

"If only I wasn't stuck in this stupid hospital…!" He let out a sigh. "He's the only family I've got left. I've been going insane here, reliving what happened that night and imagining a thousand different things…"

"Shhh, shhh…" The nurse walked over to him, putting her hand over his own. "You really miss your brother, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Liu sighed. "If only I could go back in time, stop everything that happened…" He closed his eyes. "I'd give anything to find him."

"_**N̶̥͉̗̘͉̰͈ͮͣͦo̫ͫͮ̈ͨẘ͙͓̦͈ͦ̀̿̈ͩͬ ̛̼͎̈̈ͭ̾t̖̬͆͂́̂̔͊ͅͅh̬̠͖̺͉ͣ̂ͤ̒́̔ã̡̦͍̱͇̠ͤ̽t̼̲̮̕'̺̝͇͍̯̲̈ͩ̎͞ş̩̙̫͔̖ ̠̦͜w̡̫̬̬̝͇̏h̨̭̥̪̗̖̞͕a͖͉̲̣̞ͫ͌̽͗͐̅t͇͇̜͖̳ͮ̓̔̇̂̕ ̸̞̫͇̳͉̯͈ͥḮ̸̮̥̘̳̘̽̐ͧ́ ͓͓̟ͥ̉w̹͖̘̤̳ͧͤͨͯ̚a̪̝̳͇̻̽̈́̓͞s̀̍͌ͨ̒́ͣ͢ ̹̖͖͖̋͆̅ͮw̥̣̗͚̦̘͔͆̆̍ͬ͒̑a̻̍͛i̢͕̒̍̎̓̓t͉̳̘ͮ̊́͂ͧ͂i̴̟̥ͅn̡̫͎̺̤͙͎̭ͩͮ̓͒̿̓̓ğ̲̮̭̮͈́̾̈͗̔̌ ̬͔̩̯̌t͚̘̘̘̪͇̯ͩ̐̚o͉͍͔ͩ͒ ̆̂̐̅͆͏̝͇̲̼̘̗h̺̘̮ͨͅė̥̳̼͉ͫͦ͋̄ą̳ͯͧͨ̑ͥ̍̋r̰ͧ́ͯ̈́ͣ̾.͎ͤ̊**_" Liu's eyes flew open. Before he could do anything, the nurse clamped her hand over his mouth. Liu looked at her, and let out a muffled cry of horror when he saw that her eyes, instead of their usual comforting honey color, were black, with red pupils. She smiled evilly, and Liu's heart stopped for a second.

"_**Ò͔̫̗͔̬ͦ͛̓ḫ̸͓̓̒͐ͥ̈ͨ̒,͉̳̐̀͛͜ ̅ͣ͂̈̔ͯḍ̗̖̭ͤ̾̋̓̄̿̃o̪͙̹͔̜̻̙̾̈̇ͤ̓n̷͉͔̺̟͓̬ͩͯͩ̃̾̌̏ͅ'̧͎̱̜̘ṱ̩̺̓̃ͭ̊͊̋̚ ̼̯͚̹̰͇ͪ̄̍͊͋̽͠wͨo̘̩̺ͨ͊͐͟r̡͖̤̠̆͐̃̿̉ͦ̓ȑ̶̈́͐̿ͤy̱̪͑̒̆̈́ͮ̅̎.̼̤̠̺ ̼̫̫̭͊ͦI̦̞͒ͤ̀̔ ̦͚͙͍̩͔̤̓ͮ̉̇ͯ̏c̸̔͆a͓̦ͥ̉ͫͩ̅n̪̣͈͖ͯͣ ̧̭̳̳̣̬̓̽͌͊̆a̙͖ͣͯ̓͐ͥ͛s̡̜͔̫͐͆̂̿̏s̻̱͎̥̤͕̏̇̈ͮ̈ͨ͆ͅü̙͍̥̪̯͚̑͌̌́̀r̞̗̋ͯ͠ͅẹ̖̟̓ͭ̃̕ ̴̲̤̪̗̗͈ͪy̝̻̤͚̹̺̫͝ō͕͓̯̻̠̲̪͛́ͭ̔̽͡u͉̬͇͍̫̮̿̂͛̎̿̓͛,̳̤͓̣̘̦͒͆ ͙̲̑ͦy̅̆͏̥̤͚͈̳̼̤o̡͕̼̮͖̙̼͉͒͐̆͊̃̉u̸̩͒ͥͬ̔͐ ̢̝͎̲ͅa͖ͦ͑ͯ̑͝n̡̽̔͗d̹͓͕̋̇͆ͥ͋̑̍͝ͅ ̘̱̪͖͎͂̈ͨͬJ̫̙̱̌͒ȇf͓̦̯̦̣̍ͩ̄̎̚f̳̖̦̜̦̹͔̊ͥ̀ͩ̋̎r̽̓̍́ͥͤey̷̳͎̝̝ͦ̌́͂ ̼̘͞w͕ḯ̷̺͈͉͓l͎̙̗̗̫͔̔̌̈́͘l̜ ̺͖̮͒̍͛b͕̝̔͆͊e͈̲̿̎̇͞ ͇̪͍͍ͨ̌r̖͔͆̌ͭ́̅̚̚e̞̟͍͍͚ͯͬͬũ͗̓͜n̿̐҉̞̯̝͈̫̖̠i̱͈͈̭̖͎͑ͣ̾ͯ̄̃́t̛̹̝̹̒̾e͖̥͎̦͆̌ͯ̂̃̚͘d̸̤̦̤̩̦̤ͪ̋ ̡̦̣̱̦ị̬̬̯̝̔ͣͨ̾͗ͦ̎ṉ̯̜̣̖ͯ̚͟ ̯͖̫̹ͪ̂̊͒̍̉̃n͔̙͚ö͏̟͖̖͎̻͇̙ ͔̹͕̞̼̑̆̂t̼͠i͎͓͓͆̈ͮ̈́̕ͅm̤͔͈͚̥ͩ̎͐̊͆͢e̘̝̤ͧ͒ͥ͂ͥ͌.̥̞͓̮̬̅̓͟**_"

**A/N**: _Oh no! Zalgo has Liu! *Dramatic music plays* What will become of him?! Will Jeff be able to save his brother from Zalgo's clutches?! And will any of the Pasta group be able to survive Zalgo's newest minions? BTW, credit for Scissorloid Miku goes to Zaqhirix Cheshire. Thanks for letting me use her in my story! Review, please!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any of the creepypasta stories or the characters within. But I DO have like a hundred of my own to play with, so it's all good._

The next day, Jeff was out at the pharmacy, looking for stuff to help Sally. Of course, he took care to disguise himself, wearing a different hoodie, a bandana, and sunglasses. Though a couple people shot him some odd stares, no one seemed scared of or suspicious of him, so that was a good sign.

"Will this work?" He asked, looking at a small orange bottle. "The Slender Man said that this will help with headaches, but…"

"Excuse me?" Jeff started at the voice, turning around to see a woman in her mid-thirties looking at him with curious eyes. "Did you say 'Slender Man'?"

Jeff felt his heart stop.

"Um…"

* * *

"You're _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really!" Sally had finally woken up after many hours, and Masky had taken to looking after her. Slender Man had put him up to it, though honestly, he didn't even have to be told. At this point, him, and the others, saw Sally as a little sister, and would willingly die, or, more likely, _kill _for her.

"I'm still a little woozy," Sally admitted, "But I don't hurt anywhere anymore, so…"

"Well, that just means you're going to have to take it easy from now on!" Masky scolded like an overprotective mom (yes mom, not dad). "You _can't_ use your powers! And you can't go sneaking off anymore, either!" Sally pouted, and it took all of Masky's willpower to not start laughing at the face she made. The Slender Man watched them from outside in the hall.

_**They're both still so young.**_ He thought to himself. _**I remember the day I made Masky my proxy quite clearly. After I rescued him, Hoody and Jay from Alex, he looked at me with such fear. Of course, I'm accustomed to it by this point, but it was what he did next that surprised me. He begged me not to kill his friends. His eyes were wide with terror, but it was not for himself. He told me that I could do what I wanted to him, but to leave the others alone. **_

He looked straight ahead, into the empty hall.

_**That hasn't changed. He's always putting others first, never giving a thought to his own life, no matter who, or what, he's facing. Every now and then, I still manage to find humans who surprise me...**_

The Slender Man's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door swung open, and Jeff came staggering in. He wasn't sure whether or not it was his imagination, but the boy looked even more wide-eyed than usual.

"Guys," he started, "You're not gonna believe this." Clockwork raised an eyebrow.

"You really think after everything, there's something we won't…?"

"Someone's hired us." Jeff said, cutting her off. He moved aside to allow the same woman from earlier to enter. She looked around at everyone and everything before her eyes fell on Slender Man, who came out to see what was going on.

_**Jessica? **_He said in surprise.

"Slender Man," she started, "I need your help."

"Yo boss, you know this lady?" Toby asked in surprise, looking from her to the Slender Man. "I don't believe it!"

* * *

In a couple moments, the whole group was seated in the living room, more than a few curious stares directed at the newcomer. She looked a little nervous at all the strange people, but tried not to show it.

"So…you're sure she's not possessed by Zalgo or anything?" Jane asked. "It wouldn't be unlike him to take hold of someone you know to get to you, or any of us."

_**Positive. **_Slender Man said. _**I could sense if Zalgo was controlling her. Besides, the Jessica I knew was far too strong-willed to let something take hold of her.**_

"How _do_ you two know each other, anyway?" Masky asked.

"Same way as all of you, I'd imagine." Jessica started. "I was once one of the Slender Man's proxies."

"What?!" Toby said in shock, looking from her to Slender Man.

_**It's true. **_Slender Man confirmed. He looked directly ahead, flashing back as he spoke. _**Jessica was about fourteen when we first became acquainted. She was in the woods, struggling with a man ten years older than her. From what I could gather, he had kidnapped her and took her out into the woods to…well…I'll leave that up to your imaginations. I was about to step in and help her, but as I watched, she picked up a large tree branch and hit him across the head with it.**_

Jessica took over explaining.

"While he was disoriented, I took off running…and that was when I met the Slender Man. I was scared at first-but only at first, considering the fact that I had bigger problems with my captor. He came after me-but didn't get far before the Slender Man revealed himself. He offered the sicko a chance-leave me alone, or face the consequences. So he did what any smart person would do-he chose the former. Once he was gone, the Slender Man offered to take me home. But I didn't HAVE a home to go to-my parents had been killed by robbers a week before. So he offered me a home-and a chance to make those robbers, the pervert, and other bad people like them pay. It was my choice, he said, but I was a fourteen-year-old kid with nowhere to go. I accepted his offer. And for a while, it was me, him, and a couple other kids like me, going out to take on all the scum and lowlifes out there. Just us against the world."

_The proxies and others aren't the first people Slender Man has taken in? _Sally thought.

_**So what brings you back after all this time, Jessica?**_ Slender Man asked. _**You said you needed my help?**_

"Yes." The woman nodded. "It's my children. They've made a new 'imaginary friend'. At first I thought it was nothing to worry about…until I snuck by their room one night and saw their new 'friend' for myself." Gears started to turn in Slender Man's head as even more memories came flooding back to him.

_**Don't tell me…**_

Jessica nodded, a hard look on her face.

"It's him. Mr. Widemouth is back."

**A/N**: _Ooh...yet another pasta monster joins the fray! And we learn a little about Slender Man's past with his proxies! I'll come right out and admit it-Jessica was named for Marble Hornets' Jessica. She's not the same character, though, so don't get it confused. So, now what will happen? Stick around to find out!_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: _Hey guys. I'm REALLY sorry this took so long-but I was on Spring Break. At a lodge in Kentucky where there was no wifi. But the next chapter is here now, so no need to worry! And yes, I just HAD to put the Puppeteer in here, even if it is just in a flashback. Also, I MIGHT put in Hobo Heart later, maybe as an antagonist, maybe as a neutral character. But enough about that-read on!_

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned any of the creepypasta characters, they'd be antiheroes like in here instead of villains. _

"_Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are…" The black-haired boy grinned viciously, and the redheaded girl next to him shot him a disapproving glare._

"_This isn't a game, Puppeteer! This…thing has been responsible for the deaths of six children! Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve?!" The Puppeteer gave her a look of mock hurt. _

"_Come on, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He said. "Besides, from what I heard, he's basically just Furby's evil twin. How bad could he…?"_

"_LOOK OUT!" Puppeteer spun around to see some knives flying at him. Fortunately, he was able to slender-walk out of harm's way just in time, and the knives either embedded themselves in some nearby trees, or fell harmlessly to the ground._

"_Aw, you ruined my fun!" At the sound of the voice, Jessica gripped her sickles tighter, putting on her 'serious' face._

"_Show yourself!" An evil giggle came from the shadows. _

"_Well, if you say so!" The thing waddled out of the shadows. The first thing the teens noticed was that the nickname was well-earned. The evil little creature's mouth must've taken up most of its face. It was pretty small, but there was still something unsettling about it, an __**evil **__feeling that sent chills down the teens' spines. _

"_Are you here to play with me?" Mr. Widemouth asked, his grin growing even wider. "You're a bit older than my usual playmates, but I'm nothing if not flexible."_

"_Game's over." Puppeteer pulled out some thread, which was tied to small throwing knives, and tossed it at the little demon. However, he was able to roll safely out of the way, and let out a little laugh. _

"_Not bad! But look at what __**I **__can do!" Puppeteer and Jessica turned around to see the knives from before floating in the air behind them. Once again, they had to dodge to avoid getting stabbed, though they had a harder time now, since the knives were following them wherever they went. Jessica swore as she knocked some knives aside with her sickles. _

"_This is gonna take longer than we thought…"Mr. Widemouth just kept grinning the whole time, showing off his many teeth. _

"_Heh heh, you two are fun! I can't remember the last time I had such lively playmates!"_

_**Don't get used to it. It's time your sick fun was put to an end once and for all.**__ The knives fell to the ground, and Mr. Widemouth slowly turned around to meet Slender Man-or rather his ankle, since he was much, MUCH smaller than him. He didn't need to see all of the faceless man, however, to know that he was in for a world of trouble._

_**You've led many children to early deaths. Now we will personally send you to hell. **__Mr. Widemouth screamed and tried to run off, but Jessica slender-jumped in front of him, an uncharacteristically wicked smirk on her face as she raised her left sickle. _

"_M-Mr. Widemouth?" A little voice asked. The trio all turned as one to see a little girl staring at them, a horrified expression on her face. _

"_What are you doing to him?!" The Puppeteer bit his lip nervously as Jessica turned slightly to look at the girl._

"_Look, kid, your friend isn't what he seems. Trust us; you'll be better off…"_

_Pain suddenly shot through Jessica's shoulder as one of the little demon's knives embedded itself in her flesh. Letting out a cry of pain, she dropped her sickles, and while she was disoriented Mr. Widemouth pulled himself up and started to run to the little girl. Slender Man slender jumped in front of him, however, preventing his escape. _

"_Help me!" Mr. Widemouth shouted, and as if she were under his control, the little girl ran in front of him, throwing her arms up to protect him._

"_Please, don't hurt him!" She begged. If he had a face, Slender Man would have scowled. _

_This was a problem. On the one hand, the vile little creature had to die. On the other hand, he couldn't risk harming the girl. And yet she was so insistent on putting herself in harm's way to help him. _

_From behind her, Mr. Widemouth let out an evil giggle. _

"_Feeling conflicted?" He waddled out, giving an annoyingly big grin. "Just look at how ironic this whole thing is. _I'm_ their friend. _I'm_ the one they'll listen to, do anything for. To them, you're the stuff of nightmares. And yet YOU'RE the one who can't bear the thought of harming them." _

"_What?" The little girl asked. She started to turn to face Mr. Widemouth, but before she could, she was suddenly pushed out into a nearby road by his telekinesis-right as a car came speeding out of the darkness._

_**NO!**__ Slender Man slender-walked into the road just in time to save her. He teleported them back into the woods, fully intending to destroy the little monster for endangering a child just to rile him. When he rejoined his proxies, however, the thing was gone. And not only that-Puppeteer was pinned to a tree by two of his own throwing knives, one impaling each hand. He swore under his breath, then turned as he noticed his boss rejoining them._

"_Mr. Widemouth?" The girl wriggled out of Slender Man's arms, jumping to the ground and running to find her 'friend'. "Mr. Widemouth, where are you?" Puppeteer managed to (painfully) rip the knives out of his hands and staggered towards her. _

"_He tried to kill you just now, you know! How can you…?"_

"_Don't come near me!" The girl looked from him to Slender Man to Jessica, her eyes wide with fright. "You're monsters, all of you! You tried to hurt him!" _

"_No," Jessica started, "You've got it all wrong!" But the scared girl didn't stick around to listen. She ran off, tripping once, but quickly pulling herself up, desperate to escape._

* * *

"The reports of dead children stopped after that." Jessica explained back in the present. "We didn't see or hear from Mr. Widemouth again. But I knew deep down that we hadn't seen the last of him."

"There's one thing I don't understand." Clockwork said. She, Masky, and Jeff were in Jessica's van, on their way to her house. Slender Man would meet them there after dark to face Mr. Widemouth.

"Mr. Widemouth pretty much admitted that he killed kids, so why would the girl still trust him?" Jessica grimaced uncomfortably.

"Like he said, Slendy's a scary-looking guy. We were all pretty scary. If you were in that situation, it's not too much of a stretch to think that your friend was threatened into saying those things. She was just a kid, after all." Jeff was about to argue that Sally was a kid and knew better, but then he remembered Angela. He shook his head and gave Jessica a serious look.

"There's something _I'm _curious about, too. You used to be one of Slendy's proxies, when did you stop?"

"Actually, it didn't take too long." Jessica admitted. "Only a year after he saved me. I thought I wouldn't have any problem with killing bad people…but it weighed heavily on my soul after a while. I had nightmares." She craned her head a little to look at the teens. "Honestly, I'm surprised you guys have lasted this long."

None of them spoke. Masky thought back to what Jane, Hoody, and Toby had told that morning, of Eyeless Jack's words.

"_Even knowing that, knowing what that MONSTER did to these kids, how he took their lives away from them and made them kill for him-how the hell can you still serve him?!"_

"_I don't understand why you're so angry. After all, that's _exactly _what the Slender Man has been doing to you and the others."_

_No. _Masky thought. _He didn't force us into this. We chose this life. _

So why did he have to convince himself of that every day?

**A/N**: _Hoo boy, this is a problem. I'm back to shorter chapters -_-_

_Jeff: (Scoffing) THAT'S your biggest worry right now? _

_Me: Shut up, I'm a writer! (Turns back to audience) To clarify, Mr. Widemouth is a bona fide demon in this story like Zalgo, though not as powerful. But yeah, he has telekinesis, to give him a bit of an advantage over our protagonists. Anyway, will the group be able to save Jessica's kids? Or will Mr. Widemouth put them in an early grave? And is there more to Slender Man than it seems? Keep reading!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the moon._

"Tyler? Julie?" Jessica called out her children's names as she walked into her house. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, and Jessica feared the worst. Then a little voice called out

"Mom?" Jessica sighed in relief as her six-year-old twins came downstairs to greet her. After giving them a hug, she looked around.

"Where's the babysitter?"

"Mr. Widemouth made her leave early." Tyler answered. "He said that she would get in the way of our fun, so he made her leave." All the color drained from Jessica's face. She was tempted to ask by what exact means he 'made her leave' but thought better of it.

* * *

Outside the killers waited, making sure to stay out of sight.

"So…how long are we waiting?" Jeff asked, feeling the tip of his knife with his finger.

"Until she puts the kids to bed." Clockwork said. "Which, luckily for us, shouldn't be too long-they are only six, after all. And it's eight-o-clock." Jeff snorted.

"When I was six, my parents let me stay up til eight-thirty. But I was always up until almost midnight reading comics. This one time I tried to stay up past one so I could watch this movie they wouldn't let me see. Didn't work, though. I conked out exactly at nine." He laughed a little, then looked sadly at the ground. "I can't believe I still remember that-it's been so long." Masky looked at him sadly.

"Jeff…" He started to reach out to touch the other boy's shoulder, but Jeff just brushed it off.

"Forget it. Forget I said anything." But Jeff's words troubled him. Masky didn't remember his own parents. When Slender Man had made him his proxy, he had erased all of his memories. His old home, his family, everything but his name. He was giving him a fresh start, he said. He had done the same thing to Hoody, and Toby. None of them remembered their old lives before becoming proxies. Not like Jeff, Clockwork and the others. Looking at the others and what their lives had been like-how their own parents had tried to kill them under Zalgo's control, Masky couldn't help but wonder how bad a thing that was. Still though, he couldn't help but feel kind of sad sometimes, wondering what his mom and dad were like. Did he have siblings? Were they still alive somewhere, wondering what had become of their boy?

Masky tossed these thoughts aside as the door opened and Jessica poked her head out.

"Okay, the kids are in bed. Glad to see you could make it, Slendy." Masky whipped his head around. He didn't even sense Slender Man's presence.

_**You are certain of this?**_ The faceless creature asked.

"Positive." Jessica said. "I gave my kids warm milk. Always knocks them right out." She waved the group inside, looking around to make sure that nobody saw them. Once they were all inside, Jessica grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter, preparing herself for a fight. Clockwork raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure you're up for this? No offense, but aren't you a little…out of practice?" Jessica just smirked at her.

"Don't underestimate me, little girl. I take kick boxing and tae kwan do. Just because I haven't killed in a while doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

_**I know you're here.**_ Slender man had to crouch while he was in the house, but that didn't make him look any less intimidating. _**Come out, NOW.**_

A giggle came from the shadows.

_Just as serious and scary as ever, I see. _Something suddenly came flying out of the shadows, and Jeff had to duck to avoid the vase that went straight at his head.

"Ooh, you can throw things." Jeff said sarcastically. "So scary."

_**Wait. **_Slender Man said, suddenly feeling something different in the air. _**Something's different about him.**_

_Oh, yes indeed! _Mr. Widemouth came waddling out of the shadows, and Jessica had to elbow Jeff to keep him from bursting out laughing. _You see Slender Man, I've gotten much more powerful since our last encounter. And I've changed my tactic. It's not just about tricking kids into killing themselves anymore. I've found that when I'm around them, I can slowly eat away at their life force. They don't notice at first, of course, but by the time they're weak enough, it's too late. They're too far under my power to fight back. They have no choice but to follow my commands-right into an early grave!_

"You're not going to do that to my children, you bastard!" Jessica said fiercely. She started to charge towards the little monster, but suddenly, his eyes flashed white, and Jessica fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"What did you do to her?!" Jeff asked.

_Remember those new powers I started to tell you about? _Mr. Widemouth asked with evil glee. _Well, I think it's just fair you get of what I was talking about. _His eyes flashed white, and before the rest of the group could look away, they found themselves affected by the gremlin's power. The last thing Jeff heard was Mr. Widemouth's voice saying

_Let me give you all a taste of your own personal hell!_

**A/N**_: And...another short chapter. *Scowls* Sorry about that, guys. _

_BTW, I have an announcement to make-this story is actually going on hiatus. See, I've decided to write a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic with Ian and my version of Mike. Don't worry though, that doesn't mean I'm gonna cancel Rewritten Pastas-I fully intend to see this story through to the end. Just be patient with me-and if you like, you can check out my FNAF fic (which I'm gonna title 'Poor Little Souls') in the meantime, when I post it. Thanks for putting up with me guys, I mean it._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**: _Here it is, guys! I'm finally returning to 'Rewritten Pastas,' and will be working on this and 'Poor Little Souls' back-to-back. And, with summer coming up, I'll have more time to work on both. Well, I hope this chapter isn't too lame for you guys after everything I've already written._

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own nothin', never will._

"Sally? Sally? Hey kid, you awake?" Sally opened her eyes at the voice, and gasped in horror. Laughing Jack was right in front of her! He grinned evilly down at her, showing off all his pointed teeth.

"Oh good, you're up! For a moment there I was afraid this was going to be boring!"

"You!" Sally pulled herself up quickly, staggering backwards in fear. "I remember you!"

"You do?!" Laughing Jack gasped in what seemed to be genuine happiness. "Oh, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that!" He walked closer to her, until their faces were almost touching. "Did you miss me?" Sally answered by screaming.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a 'no'." Sally looked around, and gasped as she realized that she wasn't in her room, or even the group's house, anymore. Instead, she and Laughing Jack were at what looked like an old abandoned amusement park. There were broken rides, old run-down stands, and even a fun house off in the distance.

"W-where am I?!" Sally asked fearfully. "Where have you taken me _this_ time?!"

"Where does it look like we are?!" Laughing Jack asked. "A carnival, of course! I'm a clown, after all!" At these words, he pulled a black balloon out of nowhere, an evil smile on his face. It just as soon faded though, as he added. "But if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't easy getting you here. Your little friend here gave me some trouble." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a tiny, scampering squirrel…that was wearing a pair of goggles.

"Toby!" Sally gasped, recognizing her friend. The Toby squirrel wiggled around violently, trying to escape as Laughing Jack held him up to his face, surveying him.

"Hmm-I think once all this is over and I have the little girl, I'll take _you_ home as well." He bared his horrible teeth again as his black lips spread in a grin. "Smile Dog could use a new chew toy." Toby let out a chitter of fear and started biting at the clown's fingers with his little rodent teeth.

"Let him go!" Sally pleaded. A horrible thought then crossed her mind. "Wait a second-then what happened to Jane and Hoody?"

"Out on patrol." Laughing Jack informed her. "They left _this one_ to watch you all on his own."

"How…how do you know all of this?"

"Because I was there." Laughing Jack finally dropped Toby, who scampered over to Sally, and held up her teddy bear. The little girl's eyes widened in realization.

"That was YOU! You were manipulating me!"

"Only a little." LJ said. "Honestly, it was almost too easy. You're _such_ an impressionable little thing. You have poor judgment skills, too. So willing to prove yourself to monsters and murderers."

"At least they care about me!" Sally said angrily as she picked up squirrel Toby in her arms. "You and the rest of Zalgo's lackeys have tried to hurt or kidnap me!"

"Well, hey, I never said that we were any better." Laughing Jack shrugged, seeming to get a rush of euphoria from the sudden action. "Oh man, that feels good! I was starting to get stiff from being in that stupid toy!" He raised his long arms above his head, cracking his fingers, and Sally took that opportunity to run off, holding Toby. Unfortunately, this didn't go unseen by LJ, who stretched his arms over to try and grab her. Sally let out a cry, narrowly avoiding getting caught. Though she did trip, and had to position herself so that she didn't squash Toby.

"Not so fast!" LJ shouted. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain how this little game of ours will work!"

"I don't want to play with you!" Sally protested.

"Tough!" Laughing Jack cackled. "You're here, I'm here, and we're going to have some fun! And your so-called 'friends' have their own problems to deal with, so they can't come and save you!" He leered at Sally as she pulled herself up again.

"Now then, let's have ourselves a nice little game of tag. I'll chase you around the carnival, then when you're all worn out and unable to use your powers, I'll catch you and take you back to Lord Zalgo! Doesn't that sound like fun?!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

"Oh, come on now!" LJ said. "I promise, sharing your body and soul with a demon isn't as bad as you think! You'll never have to feel fear or pain again!" He leaned in closer to her, and Sally could almost feel her heart stop as he finished "And just think how much stronger you'll be with Lord Zalgo's dark energy increasing your own!"

As he had been talking, Sally held Toby close to her with one hand, her other hand reaching behind her for a weapon of some kind. Finally, she grabbed the slim neck of a bottle and smashed it against the clown's face with all her strength. Laughing Jack let out a cry of pain and anger as he grabbed his face.

"You little brat!" Before he could do anything, however, Sally ran off again, the squirrel Toby close behind her. Laughing Jack just glared at her, black blood dripping from his head.

"Run all you like. But there's _nowhere_ you can hide. This is MY world, after all. And like I said, your friends won't be coming to save you. Not until it's too late, anyway. But until then…" He pulled himself up, the smile slowly creeping back onto his face, "I love it when they run." And with that, he let out one final evil cackle before he started chasing after the terrified little girl.

**A/N**: _Uh-oh! Sally's in trouble! What will happen now?! Will Laughing Jack get her?! Will Zalgo have his way?! And what will become of Slender Man and the others?! _

_Jeff: Who are you kidding, you don't even know! That's why you jumped from us to..._

_Me: *Squirts him with a water bottle* Stick around to find out! And no, in spite of what Jeff said, I didn't forget about them. I just wanted to show what's going on with Sally while Widemouth is toying with them. I'll get back to them...eventually. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the night sky_

Never in her life had Sally run faster than she did that night. She could barely hear Toby's tiny squirrel feet over her pounding feet and heart. Hearing Laughing Jack's insane laughter echoing throughout the carnival motivated her to move faster. She had seen some scary stuff since inadvertently joining the creeps, but nothing this terrifying. This insane, monstrous demon clown was after her, and she was almost completely alone. Her only companion couldn't even help her right now, in his current state.

Unfortunately, she didn't watch where she was going, and tripped down a ravine.

"Ahhhh!" Toby let out a squeak and scampered down after her, worry evident on his little squirrel face.

"I-I'm alright." Sally tried to smile at him and pull herself up, only to buckle over in pain. She looked down at her knees, which were scraped and bleeding. "Okay, that's a lie." She sighed heavily, and sat back down.

"This has been the most terrifying night of my life. And you're stuck here with me!" She looked at Toby, beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry, Toby!" She buried her face in her hands, and started to cry. Toby just crawled into her arms, cuddling up to her to try and make her feel better.

* * *

As Sally was crying, Laughing Jack was having the time of his life as he looked for her. He cackled like the maniac he was, searching around for her.

"Where are you?" He asked in a sing-song tone. "Come out, and I promise I won't hurt you!" He chuckled.

"_Much_." He deliberately slowed his pace, looking very much like a predatory animal of some kind as he surveyed the place. His black lips then parted as he started to sing in a dark, evil tone:

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel! The monkey stopped to scratch his nose, pop goes the weasel!" His pace slowed even more as he got closer to where Sally was.

"Half a pound of tupenny rice, half a pound of treacle! Mix it up and make it nice…" LJ turned his head slowly to see a pink nightgown turn the corner, disappearing into the fun house, and his grin spread wider.

* * *

Sally hurried into the fun house, still holding Squirrel Toby.

"Can you slender-walk us out of here?" She asked. "Maybe if we…" Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Laughing Jack appearing in the mirror in front of her.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" In her fear, Sally fell backwards, edging away as Toby hissed at the evil clown. LJ just looked at him in amusement.

"Heh, first time I've heard a squirrel hissing." He looked from him to Sally as he stepped out of the mirror. "There's nowhere you can run to, little Sally! I have eyes _everywhere_." As he said this, dozens of eyes suddenly appeared in all the mirrors, and Sally shook with fear, crying even more.

"Please, just leave me alone!"

"Afraid I can't do that." Laughing Jack chuckled. "Lord Zalgo doesn't take kindly to failure." He reached out his hand to grab Sally, who looked at him with big tearful eyes.

"Don't hurt me." She whimpered. And like that, LJ froze. Before he could stop himself, he had a flashback to his past, of a little boy who had looked at him the very same way hundreds of years ago. Laughing Jack scowled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Sally took this opportunity to run off again. Laughing Jack frowned at himself.

_Idiot! You've allowed her to escape!_ He started to run after her, but a very familiar voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

_**LͭͭÃ̜͖̗̱͓͗̽Ū͉͉̳̌̆ͬ͠Ĝͩͯ̇͜H̢̹̘̹ͭ͂͆ͬ̏̐Ị̡̬̩̝̬͗́̈̌͗̒N͂̐ͬͬ͆G̫̼̓͞ ̥̣̟̣̯͈͚J̖̼̺Ả̰͓͚̜͒̎C̭͕̲ͤͩ̐ͬͦͣK͎̗̗͍̠ͨͨͩͧͨͧ!̼̰̩ͩ͆̎**_ Laughing Jack turned around slowly, deliberately.

"L-Lord Zalgo?" Zalgo stood in the entrance of the fun house, glaring at the clown through his most recent host, a bald dark-skinned man who bore more than a certain resemblance to a _certain_ Marvel character.

"W-why are you here?" Laughing Jack asked nervously. "I mean, what about your latest…"

_**I̓̑ͥ͂̃̔̚'̣̮̎͆̒̈̅l̖͔̯͕̲̊̓ͤ͐̉̋̚l̜̫ ̛͉̱̯̮̟̗̅a͔͖̩̘̺̎͘s̬̖̥̠̭̬̠̓k̤̟͇ͩͨ͌͋̈́ ̧͚̭ͪ͊̐t͚̯̹̱h̳̩͙ͣ̅ͬ̾ḗ͕͙̗͚̹̩̖ ̠̠̺͎̫͍ͭͩ̊̆q̶͉̟̘͖̙̗̱̊u̱̺͙ͨ̆ͣ̽͒̉͌ė̠̩̤͗̾̅̉͟s̎ͭ͏͓̥̪̺͇͖t̞̭̜͚͕̹͑̒ͨỉ̷̮̜͇̠͂̉̈́̾͋̒ò̷̄͌́̚n͕͇̤͈͖͚̓s̡͕͚͎̙̊ ͉̞̓͐ͯ͑͐́́hͫ̉̋͗͛͐e̼̯̝͙͇͛ȓ̡͑e̘ͯ̐.̯̣̬̾͆͑ͅ **_Zalgo scowled at him. _**W̱̩͛̃͆̓hͧ̍̌́ͨͭ͊͞e͙͒͊r̭̣̝͚͎͚̈͝ë̫͇̝͚̠̲ͣͩ͑ͮͪ̌ ̳̻̟̳ͣi̼͖͍͕̽̏̓̎̓͛̕ͅͅs̠̖͖̳̜̪̗̈͊ͮ͛͆̑̃ ͙͎͇͎ͯͩ̾ͭ͑̀̍t̘̼̞͍̘̞̙h̸̙͎ͧ͑̍͋̐e̥͕̻͂ͯ̾͆̇͋̔ ̥͚̿ͬ̍ͯ̉͐ḡ̨̼͖͚̟̘i̟̓̾͑̐ͮṟ̴̯̝͈̓̌̓̃͌ͫl̽͑͊̅̌̎,̧̩̘̥͖̑͌͒ ̙̦̺̈́ͬͅL̞͇̱̈́̒̿ͧ͊̏͑a͖͎̭̭ͬ̀ͩ͑̌͟ṵ̵̯̙͓͙̑̈́͒̑̈́ĝ̻͚͈͔̿͛̓͆̍ȟ̽ͅiͫͧ̊̈́̋ͪ̚͡n̹̰͍̹̰̩ͭ̉̈g̨̓̂ ̧̥̦̓ͨͨJ̐͋́͒͏̯̯̻̭͈ͅä̪̺͛̾ͬ͠c͇̜̜ͦ͑͞k͎̮͚̫̭̰͉̍̑ͥͣ̔ͤ͢?̟̤͇͙̞̊̂͌ͫ̓!̏҉ ̛̬͈͍ͣ͗ͪͫIͫͤ̑̋͒ͫ̈́͏̤'̸̗̮͚̙̝̟̟̇̑̈ͫm̢͍̯͖ ̬̝̞̥̖͕ͭ̒̊ͯ͝ͅl͒̐͛͑̇͐o̦͚͉̙͖ͤͧͭͯ̋ͤ̆́ş̮̭̠̟ͫ̎̏i̧̻̤͇͕̟͎ͥ̓̒ͫ͂n̟̹̭͉̉̿͊ḡ͕̳̎ͦͤͤ̓ ̥̰̻̱͉̘͚ͨͪ͆͂ͮ́ṁ̸̝͙̖̘̤͋̒͆̇ͥͩy̲̪̪̅ ̝͙̜̙͔̤̾́̂ͅp̯̞̐̓̌ͦa͚̼̖̰͓̯͙ͫ̑͜t̸͈ͫ̓i̼̰͙̣͂͒̂e̪͈͕̓ͧ̕ň̸̯̙̭̩̔ͅċ͛e̠͚͉̣͈!̭̳̦͇͍̥̫́ **_

"I'm working on retrieving her, Lord Zalgo." Laughing Jack said, trying not to sound scared. "She's just such a slippery little thing, so…"

_**I̻̜͉̲͙ͬ͑ͦͅͅM̨̰̟̯̠̹ͣ͆ͬ̓͗̈́̚B̼ͥ͗͒̆̀E͎̞ͪͥ͗͐͛C̷̭̫ͤ͂̋͛Iͪ͛͗̆L̵̰̥ͯ͊̃ͮĚ̙̱̘̼͚̈́ͣͬ̍̂͑!̽҉̖̝̼͍̰̟ **_LJ couldn't stop himself from flinching at the fury in the demon's tone. _**Ḥ̵͍͇͂ͪͭ̚ͅȎ̧̼̗̲͙̺̭ͩ̇͛̚ͅW͍̗̾̆͛ͣ̚͟ ̩̜̮̩̣̯͚͑̿̍͛H̖̖ͣ̅͋ͅA̟̟͉͚ͥȒ̩̻͖͌͠D̤͎͚ ̴̀̃C͉̥̬̱͟A̖̠͓̓͡N̽̽̀̋̆̌ͨ ̵͍͓̰̹̗̞̭ͬ̍ͦ͋ͤ͌ͬI̮̬͚̯͕̞ͬ̄̓ͨ͒͐T͙̺͉̘̱͚̉ͭͫ̓ͅ ̠̳̺̤ͥB̧͎̝̻̩̪̺̖E̢̪̬͉̙̻͉̝ͫͭ̒̓ ̡͈̪̠̅ͬ̃ͅT̢̳̮̙̆̿͛͌ͯ̍ͥO̸͉̙̖̲͑ͫͤ̐ ̣̲͉̺̥͕͓̀̊ͮ̚CĄ̘̥͎̬͉͚͖ͭͥ͒P̮̐̐͠T͏U̩̗͚ͧR̙͔̦̼̥̼̩E̙͇̼̙̓͂ͧ̋ͨ́ ̛̻̣̙ͩ̄̊̃ͤ̒A̧̰̻̋̆ͦͮ̍ ̳͗ͫͦ̒̂̚L̘͝Iͣ̿̆̍T̘̣͙͉̳͉̼̂T͉̳̥͓̱͇L̨̮͙̊̾̾E̟ͧ͋ G̉̂͗I̷̦̺R͎ͧͣ̍̓̓̂̇͝L͚̳͓̤ͭ̉ͥ̂ͦ̐?͈̹̲ͫ͆̋̈́͐!̍̔̑̈́̋͊ͅ ̫̟̠͚̜͙̐̈ͮ̃̇͝P͙̺̮̬̳̤ͬ̑͆̌̅̿ͣͅa̷̱̜̗͕ͧͧ̎̏̾h̓̒ͯ͏-̴͍̜͍͂Ȋ͇͇̤̅́̃ ̶̣ͪͫ͐̓s͖̗̺̻̳̮̗͠h̛̄͐ͩọ̝̰͘u̫͉̩̘̗͊̉͆͑ͮ̀l̞̟̝̤̝̠̿̇̎̀ͅḓͤ͒ͩ̌́̄ͫ'̺͖̫̩͓ͬ̆́v̳̫̗͍̙͕̺͆e̜͊ ̮̅̅̚ş̼̽̓ͫ̂̽̊ḛ͔͌ͣ̒͐ͤ͒̒͘n̴̪̈̀̃t͈̦̲̔̋͂̂ͨ̄͋͞ ̨̬̪̰͆́̽͊ͩͯ̍ö̰̗͍́n͉̤̋̃̋͗̈́́̚͢e̛̳͇̹̬̔̾͗̈́ ̴͕̍̿͋ͫ̄ͣo̻͍̳̲̻̥̩̿͐ͨ̂ͦ͛̓f̱̬̠̰̙͙̿̆ͯ̏ ̖͍̮̲̕t̯̺̲͎͈͚̣ͯͯ̐h̎̏̓͂͊̕ē̞͍͓͓͇̖̎ͧ ̦̥̙̜̟͟o̻̻̻͋ͮ͋̊ͦt̴̠̲͎̬͉̮ͅh͍̺̦͙̤̲̃̈̀ͭe͎̥̲̳ͣ͑ͨ̋r̮̪͈̱͋ͦ̌ͫͤͭͫ͡s̈́͋ ̙͍̹̗̤͍̼t̝͍̻o̎̄ͫͪ͌͆͛͡ ̜̪͙͉͗́̓̒̏̂dͨ͋ͦͭo̖̱̯̰̝̣͊ͪͨ̒ͬ ̡̦̟t̛ͣ̒ͨͮ̾̌h̪̤͖̬ͤ̿̐ͬ̄̎ͯi̐͡sͫͩ̆̇҉͓͖̥̭ ̞͔͉͆̾͐̑̉ͫ̉͝j̻͈̣̤͋o̢̤ͩ͛͆b̬̫̙͐̽́̈ͤ̂.ͭ̓̂͏̣ ͚̤**_

"Lord Zalgo…" LJ's voice was choked up.

_**A̗͙͚͍̥̹͆͌̓̏̏ͧ͠r̖͍̝̪̪̳̐̄ͩ́ͬͬe͓͕̤ͮ̏ͭ ̘y̻̤͍͕͙̓͗͟o͖͖̾̂͋ͭ̔ͤ͟ũ̱̈́ͪͤ͋̈̏͡ ͖̪̹̖̺̮̍̏͗̓̂ͅr͖̤̲̳̹ͪͧ͆ͭͩͬe͢a̼̫̟̻̗̝͈ͫ́̚l͔͂ͫ̓ͣ̚l͉̦̦͉̗̉y̧͓̗͈̘͙͎͆̊ͯ ̹̩̱̯ͦͫͭ͐l̼̺̫̜̰̆̓ͪͧ͞ͅͅẻ̸͓̤̹̹̬̙ͨͪ̓͗ͅẗ͖͎͕́ͫͬ̐͐ͭt͎̰̋ͯ̓͌ͫị͎͝n̫ģ̦͉͖͑͂̊́̃̆ ̃̃͒͏̙͔ẏ̢̩͔̉͐̏̇ͅo̗͈̥̗̰̓͌̽̎ͫ́u͇̹ͤͣrͬ̅̒̃ ̣̘̤͚͈͕ͨ̿͊̑͊é̺̕m̉̈́ͭ͊̐̆͟o͍̦̬̹̫̙͇̾̀̐͂͌̉̚͘t͔̼ͨͮi̸̺̖̫̒ọ̬̲̓̎ṇ͉̪̀͘s͕͙̣̩̒ ͈͐ͪ͒̉̇̆g̸͉̱̣̥̪̬͛̄̇ͦͣͤ̾e̛͎̩t̜̪̥̙̎ͧ́ͪͅ ̷̖̪̝͒̔̀̎iͬ̍̽̿̊ͨnͤ̄̓ͤ̇͏̯ ͑t͇̙̭ĥ͓̟̦͗ͬ̓̚͝e͔̣̯͇̮̟ͭ̽͡ ̨̣̻̜͓̰̪̥ͨͩ͌̽͗w̺͍̘̝̺̤͎̐͊̋̋̒̍̐a͔̪͖͎̼̩ͅy͉͔̲͐̆̈̅ͣ?̞̳̲̣̬̄̃ͥͪ̐!̼̰̦̘̲͈ͤ̆̂ ̈̎I̪̘͑̇̂̃̉'̛͓̖͕̻̲̉ͧ̂̃ͬm̬̼ͅ ̇̐ͭ̅ͫ͛ͯr̠͖͇̳ͧ̒̄ͮͪ́̚uͨͮ̏́̇͋҉͔̥̰̼͔̦n̵͕̞̮̺̓͑̍̉n̲̝i̢̘̪̊̿̑n̡̜̙͇͓̮̅̅g͊҉͍̤̳͉̺̤̥ ͎̯̲̺̒̓̂͆o̴̦̩̦ͮͭ̍̆ͪ̉̅u͇͕̣͙͇̥͍t̄̈͛ ̟͙̩̳̥̒̓̊̓͆ô̮͖͖͚̟̎̍ͤf̦̺ͧ͒̓ ̡̼ͥͧͅt̳̝̠̫͍ͭ͂ͬ̓ͥ́ị̤̝̞̤m̡̲͓͖̺̪͖̥ͬ̾̿ê͚͖̊̋,̱̬͉̜͎̉͊͛͂̉͆̿͘ ̳̽ͥͪͣ͠Ỉ̶ ̫̻͉̞̪͖͇ͬ́̐̒ͯ̂ḧ̒̆͋ͪ͊̚҉͈̞a̺͓̟͚̖͘v̢ͪ͒e̲͉͢ ̲̯͇̪ͬn̫̘͈̥̩̱̳̓́̓ö̘̗͚͕͙́̀́ ͉̦̠͓͎̯̿ͩ̅ͪ̔͋̌ụ͙̜͖̾ͮ̍̋͑ͤ̚ś̛͈̦͈͙̲̦͗̆́e̞ͮ͂ͧͫ̑ ̴͙̝̭̦̝̯̫̈ͣ̆f҉o̡͓̟͌̄ͣ̑̓ͩr̮̪̟̖͚͜ ̋͏̜̩̲͈͙͈ͅa̲͍͍̺ͯͬͥͦ̍̃͜n̬͖̰̖͖̜̋̏̉ ̰͖̩̠̣̉ȋ̹̯̟̠̓͌̇̚n̙̗̖̭̥͇̠̚͠c̻̞͙̻ͩ͂̃ͧͨͬ͡oͬ̔ͬ͂̈́͋̚ṃ̹̩̱̬̽͋͊ͭ̍ͪͣ͘p̢̰̗̭̪̪̬̾͒̒͒e̲̲ͬͦ͊t͇̪͌ͯ̀ê̮̖͋͒̋͡n̫̟̋͊̀̔ͯt͉͇̏̇ ͙̘̜̭̠̫͖ͦf̤̠̋ͪo̧͉͍̫͍̘̓ͭ͗̐̊́̓o͈l̮̣̥̰̖̘ͯ̈̓̌ͅ!̺̲͉̖̤**_

"Lord Zalgo, please!" Laughing Jack was openly crying now. He had never seen his lord this furious, and it was actually terrifying him.

_**D͎͙͖̺̞̼ͭ͑̈́o̻͎̻̱̗ͧ̍ͤ͊̓̃͛ ̦̼͐̒ͤ͊̑̒͞y̡̌ͫo͇̾̈̒̾ͩuͮͮ ̛̰͍̦̜̳͉ͅw͍̑͒ͪ́̕a̳̜͙̟͈̩̺ͥ̎͟n̙̮͍̮̅̂̀͛͊͡t̟̠͔ͥͦ̔͆͞ ̶͓̗̘̰̯̪ť͈͊o̲̮̫̩̭͛ͤ̓̏ ͇̫͈̫̱̩̩͗̅g̶̭̘̓o͓̞ ̰͕̳̥͎̯̏͂b̢̦̹̲̤̩̝̪́ͪ͐̉a̲̬̎̉c̦̤̱̬͓̞ͯ̉͞ķ̻̪̼̲̫̤͎̈́ͥ͛ͨͯ͑ ̱i̷͕͙̰̳̲̠̐n̸̞̹̽̓͑́t̴̼͍̹̾͊̓ͧ̓ǫ̭̤̐̈́͛ ͛̂̀͏͚̺̪̳y̶̺͇̗̿ͥͥo͇ͯ͊̽̌̈́u̺ͧ̆̑̆̒̅͝r̠̠͎̘̫̯ͤ̂͑ͅ ̴̦ͧ̐̒b̦̗̟͇̬͈ͦ̃ó̝̹̮̮͔x̛̮̫͔̫͇̫͚̔?͏̻̞̬͚͓!̧̖̲̳**_

"NO!" Laughing Jack fell to his knees, sobbing.

_**T͈̭̣͓ͥ̄ͪw̪̯͈̺̽̈͌ͧ̍͠ē͍̲̰̜̏̔n̛̪̯̗̘̫̎ͮ̋͋ͣͭ͐t́̉͐̊ͥy͓̏́̈́ ̶̳̞͓͍͇͈̍͆m̥̯ͧͫ̊́͡ͅi͍͍̖̲̖͍ͫ͡ṉ̢̱̣͂̐̏̆̔̅̋ṳ̥͠ţ̼̙̙͐̓̓̽e̺͍̥̟͜s̛͙̔̋̏ͩ́ͪ̚,̢̭͍̭͖̮̎̓ͣͤ̒ͅ ̖̯̗̀L̰̼͙̫͛ͦ̎̈́̋͌̚ạ̛̝̟̯̭̃̄ǘ̗̠ͭg͓͇̰̩̼̑͢h̦̫̳͎̤̫̹i̹̩n̻̭̻ͦ̆̂ͭ͞g̏̏̓͑ͪ͏̲̖̼͉̮ ͈̦̮͕̘͔͉̓J͏̱a͇̖͉̹͉ͮͮ͐̓̀ͫͅc̛͎̙̲̲̃͛k̥̘ͪͥ.̪͖̮̮͈͖ͤ̍̓ͨ ̵͓̺̫͔ͯ̐̚T̖̭̥̯̮͓͆ͬ̈́̒̚͟h͏͇̝͎̺̗̮̬ą̤̫͎͍͈̲̽̾́͗͛̑̊t̍̌̒̊̚͏͎͚͕̠̼̜'͇͕͉͉̟̣̐͌̏̈̔̋͡s̘̝̲͔̣̦̝̒ͦ̌̀̔ͨ ̘́a͇̙̥ͫ̓͌ͪ̋͆͝l̃̽̈̂l̢̻̖̬̞̞̖̾̒̍̄ͭͅ ͍̹͌͋ͦ̑͘y͎͚̲͛̀ͭ̽͛ͧͦó̗̼͇̝͈͙ͅu̴̹̜͎̞̞ ̡̲͙̟h̆͂̚aͫv̵̝̼ͣͭͦ͂̒̓e͂ͩͥ̌͑.͔ͣ̏ͣͬ̃ ̡͔ͤ̃͆ͭ̄Ạ̩͙͌ͥ͛̽n̬̐̌ͬd͖͈͍͔̘͜ ̢̼i̙̙̮͕͉̖͎f̢̥̩̲͑ͧͣ̓̎ ͕̖͕͙͈̜y̧̫̝͇͇̋̽̿̿ö̻́̔̇̎̓͠u͔̒̑̉̄͛͠ ̦s̰̏̔͜h̰͕̜̮̀ͅo͒ͥu̷̹͙̯̩̳̳ͧ̎͒ͤͯl̷̹̗͔͗̀̓̈̅ͥ̏ḓ̯͕̮̪̳ͩ̅ͫ̾ͮ̚̚͢ ̰͇̘̺̪̞̠̔̐̄̚͞f̊̍̿͗͐͝a̮̟̱̱̻̝̦i̡̟̜͈̖͇ͅl͈̞̤̟̓.̢̃̈́.̶̹̔ͪ̆̔.̩̙̭̠̥͠w̉͏̱̝͉̯ḛ̛̌̉ͬ͌̃́l̡͚͕͚̩̣̻l̘̼͇͈̮̪͎̓ͪ̃,̲̼̫̟͓̱̄́̎ͫ͑́ ̮̥̝͖͎̀̈ͤ́̕y̓̆͐̅o̭̻̗͈̬͎̭̓ͩ̏ư͚̫̪̓͛ͣͩͮ ̶̬̬̮̟̈́ͨ̂ͥ̚k̛͍͎̮̺̖̩͖͌ͤn̎҉̭͔o͖̖͘w̹̮̼̺̥͇̃̐͆̍ͤ̎ ̛̘͖͑ͩͅt̖̫̦ͨ̎h͇̣͇̯̙̿ā̖̬̖͎̎͒̒́̚t̴̼̜̭ ͈̭̹̪̂̀ͅI̟̭̲̳͔̅̓͛̎̏ ̭́̌̊̓̚ͅd̀͂ͩ̀̒̽̒͏̘̫̟͉o̫̟̘̞͔̗ͭn̛͙̤̔̐̿ͭͪ͆'͍͚ͣ̚t̵̰ͯ̏ ͖̩͙̞̪̜̠m̟̔ͨ̇́̔̄̄a̸̻͙̟͕̬̼͑̌͌k̹̹͍̩̩ͤͨ͂̆̎͘ḙ̙̠͘ ̈́̍ͤͦi̞͚̣͔̫͇̔d̪͔̖̘͋͑l̲͓͇̒̍ͮ̀̅e̺̤͕͂ͤ̽͋͗͝ ̸͎̲̜̓̀̑͋ͅṭ̶̱̩̙̞͐ͥ͐h̯͙̼̺͉̹ͪ̆͊̽̐͌r̶̟͙̹̖̤͇eͧͭ̒͌ͨ̃̐̀a͉̤̰̳̭͇͐̈́̓̃̎̈͜ͅt̀̓š̭͓̘ͣ.͙̹̬̫͎̺͋ͧ̓͜**_

Laughing Jack's breath caught in his throat. He didn't even notice when Zalgo left his host, and the very confused man wondered out loud where he was and why there was a scary clown in front of him. LJ pulled himself up, suddenly filled with urgency. He HAD to find that girl and bring her to Zalgo-quick.

_I can't go back in there. Not again! __**Not again!**_

**A/N**: _Yeah...this was short. Sorry guys, still trying to get back into writing this :/ I'll try and make the next one longer! Until then, maybe send me some reviews to encourage me? BTW, in case you're wondering why Zalgo didn't just grab Sally himself, it's because the man was fighting his control, so he couldn't stay in him long. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: _If I own Creepypasta, cats can walk on the moon._

**Warning**: _Possible OOCness ahead._

As Sally was trying to escape from Laughing Jack's demented carnival, the others weren't having much luck themselves. Jane was prowling around looking for signs of trouble...when one came up right behind her and almost pummeled her. Jane's instincts told her to move, and she ducked out of the way before being turned into a pancake.

"Well, damn." An evil female voice said. "Just a second later, and I would've had you." Jane grimaced as a girl with white skin and hair and black circles around her eyes stepped out of the shadows, shrugging. "Oh well."

"Who the hell are you?" Jane demanded.

"I'm glad you asked." The other girl grinned evilly. "Name's Zero. And I'm here to kill you."

"With _that_?" Jane tried not to smirk. "Don't make me laugh."

"Wow, Lord Zalgo was right about you." Zero remarked, raising an eyebrow. "You _are_ cocky. But unlike you, I don't have any problem with accepting help from others." Jane stepped back-right into something. She looked up and gasped as she saw the Seedeater looming over her.

"_You look delicious. So delectable and tender…_" It started to reach out with a claw to caress her cheek.

"Eat later!" Zero shouted. "Our orders were to kill her! Once we're done, I'll go take you to a local orphanage, and you can eat as many little brats as you want!"

That triggered Jane. She snapped out of her stupor and lunged at the Seedeater, burying her knives in its stomach. She slid them downwards, causing black blood to start flowing out of the monster. Jane then pulled out her left knife, which she tossed at Zero. Unfortunately, Zero knocked it aside with her sledgehammer, grinning at Jane as she ran to retrieve her knife.

"Heh. I've gotta admit, you've got moves. That's good. Wouldn't want this to be too easy now!" And with that, she and Seedeater double-teamed Jane, lunging at her.

* * *

In another part of town, Hoody froze. His hand drifted instinctively towards his gun. He didn't feel like being surprised and captured two nights in a row.

"Whatever you are," He started in a steely tone, "You might as well come out now. I _might_ go easy on you if you just show yourself."

"**You? Go easy on ME?**" Hoody spun around to see Scissorloid Miku drifting out of the shadows before him. "**Now don't get me wrong, I know you're a proxy and everything, but NO ONE kills me.**"

And with a deceptively cute smile, she descended on Hoody.

* * *

Clockwork's eyes snapped open uneasily. Wait a second…_eyes_? Plural? Clockwork started to reach up to feel her left eye, but suddenly her door flew open. She turned around, gasping in fear as she saw her father storm over.

"Dad?"

_**THWACK**_

Clockwork blinked the spots out of her eyes as she touched her cheek, where her father had just slapped her.

"You stupid, useless waste of space!" The large man shouted. "All you ever do is waste time on those damn drawings of yours!" Clockwork's heart stopped as she realized what was going on.

Mr. Widemouth had said that he was going to put them all in their own personal hell. So now she was being forced to relive her worst memory.

_No. Oh God, NO._

She was cut out of her thoughts by her dad slapping her again, on her other cheek.

"Don't you realize that there are better things to do, Natalie?! How long are you going to keep wasting time, you useless little bitch?!"

"Dad, no!" Clockwork sniffled before she could stop herself. "Please!" Her dad just sneered at her before his eyes fell on a chest of drawers next to him.

"Well, maybe there _is_ a way to make you see how important this is."

Clockwork's heart stopped as she remembered what came next.

"No." Her breath came out shakily. "No…" David picked up the broken pocket watch…and a knife.

"Natalie…" His eyes were cold as he looked at her; "Your time is up."

* * *

Masky was the next one to wake up in his nightmare. He started to stir…only to stop and find that he couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't stretch his arms out fully. Before he could process what was going on, he was suddenly pulled violently to his feet.

"Wha…" He looked over at his hands, and suddenly saw what was wrong. There were strings attached to him. Almost like a…a…

_It's not easy, is it? Being someone's puppet?_ Masky's head shot up.

"Widemouth." He said in a cold voice. "Where are you?!"

He was answered by a high-pitched giggle.

_Here, there…everywhere!_

Masky gritted his teeth.

"Don't toy with me! Let me out, NOW!" He struggled to pull free of the strings, but they just pulled upwards, forcing his hands up.

_Poor Tim. _Mr. Widemouth said mockingly. _No past, no family…no will of your own._

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tim struggled to grab his ax, which was lying nearby.

_Haven't you ever once wondered what your life was like before you signed it away to the Slender Man? Before you became his tool? Don't you wonder just what you gave up?_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Mr. Widemouth just giggled evilly.

_Heh heh, so much fun! You're all so much fun to break! Such tragedy, such pain…particularly the scarred boy. The Slender Man is proving a bit difficult to breach, but then again, he isn't human…_

Suddenly, the whole world started to ripple.

_What the…? _Mr. Widemouth appeared in physical form in front of Masky, frowning. _Who is that?! Who's interfering with my…_

And then…everything shattered. The imaginary world fell apart, and Masky fell to the ground, the strings disappearing from his hands.

"Huh?" That was what Masky _wanted _to say. Except he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't even move. He just lay on the ground, only able to move his eyes to look around at the others. Jeff and Clockwork seemed to be in the same condition as him, and Jessica seemed to be somewhat worse off. In fact, everyone seemed affected by the effects of Mr. Widemouth's powers.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

A black tendril shot out, wrapping itself around Widemouth.

_**You wretched thing.**_ The Slender Man's voice, normally so soothing, suddenly sounded much darker, more…evil. _**Did you think you could break me so easily?**_

"Sl…Sl…" Masky couldn't speak. And even if he could, the Slender Man didn't seem to hear him. As he, and the other humans watched, the Slender Man's features shifted. Black tears started to form on his featureless face, ripping away to show terrifying black eyes and a mouth with many, _many_ sharp teeth. A horrified look started to cross Mr. Widemouth's own face as he realized what the formerly faceless creature was going to do.

"No…no!"

_**I've had enough of you. By the time I get done, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT.**_

**A/N**: _Bye, Widemouth :) Unfortunately, he's not the only one in trouble. But maybe everything will go okay if Slendy shows up to murder the living shit out of the bad guys? *Sigh* I dunno about these last couple of chapters-looking at them they just seem kind of...rushed to me. Maybe I'm just being too hard on myself? Well, give me some reviews, and maybe constructive criticism if you think it will help? I hate to think that I'm disappointing you guys...the next few chapters will be better._


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything except the good versions of the characters._

**WARNING: Blood and gore galore, as well as mention of pedophilia and (unintentional) infanticide. You have been warned.**

_Squish._

Tendrils pierced Mr. Widemouth's body. His stomach, his chest, his eyes-when he opened his mouth to scream one of the Slender Man's tendrils shot right through, protruding through the other side of his head. As the humans watched from the floor, still immobilized, Widemouth exploded into blood.

That wouldn't stop him, however. He was a demon, after all. Sure enough, the pieces of Mr. Widemouth that littered the floor slowly started to gather themselves rather disgustingly, reforming the thing.

The sight was utterly horrific. Even Jeff felt like throwing up-and he probably would've, if every ounce of his body wasn't on lockdown.

Once Mr. Widemouth had reformed, he tried to waddle off on his little legs. The sight probably would have been funny at any other time, but given the current situation…

_**GET OVER HERE! **_Slender Man screamed. _**I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!**_

Masky felt his heart stop as he looked up at his mentor. He didn't think anything could've been more horrifying than when he saw Slender Man for the first time five years before, when he first saw that blank white nothingness where there should've been a face. But Slender Man with a face was _much_ scarier. The fury in his features as he chased Widemouth, that unmistakable lust for blood…okay yes, he was an inhuman creature with no qualms about killing evil people. But the teens had always gotten a calming feeling whenever they were around the Slender Man. This, however…

Mr. Widemouth tried to leave through the door, but Slender Man appeared in front of him. A high-pitched scream burst from Widemouth's mouth, and the humans were treated to him tearing the smaller creature apart again.

_Stop. _Clockwork thought. _Enough already. Just stop it!_

_Please! _Mr. Widemouth sobbed fearfully. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt your followers! I'm sorry about all the kids! Please…just have mercy!_ He was backing away from Slender Man as he begged for his life, but if Slender Man understood him, he didn't show it. A nightmarish sound somewhere between a guttural growl and the screeching of some wild beast ripped from his throat. A numerous amount of tendrils burst from his back, and Widemouth's eyes widened to the size of saucers. This was it. The next time the Slender Man tore him apart, that would be it.

"Mommy?"

Everyone's hearts all simultaneously stopped. The Slender Man turned his head slowly to see Tyler and Julie standing in the hallway. Julie screamed as she saw Slender Man's horrific face. That seemed to finally snap Jessica out of her paralysis. She managed to pull herself up and crawl towards her kids, throwing her arms around them.

_**Jessica…**_

Slender Man started to reach out a white, long-fingered hand to her, but Jessica picked up her knife, holding it in front of her with a shaking hand. Her breathing came out in shaky gasps, her eyes full of fear. Slender Man turned to Jeff, Masky, and Clockwork. Masky's expression was unreadable, thanks to his mask, but Clockwork and Jeff were staring at him in wide-eyed horror (well, wider-eyed in Jeff's case).

Suddenly, Slender Man noticed that his tendrils felt a bit lighter. He looked over and noticed that Mr. Widemouth had disappeared.

"Mommy, what's going on?!" Julie sobbed. "What is _it_?!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and Tyler couldn't even talk due to how much he was crying.

Jeff thought back to what Mr. Widemouth had shown him in his nightmare-a number of dead bodies in front of him, men and women covered in blood, their faces twisted in pain and horror.

* * *

Look at them._ Widemouth had said gleefully. _Look at how many people you've killed._ He looked up at Jeff with a scolding type of smile, like a schoolteacher might give a student who had misbehaved in some way. _They were people like you, you know. They had families.

_"I know." Jeff had said, trying to sound nonchalant. "A few of them had kids they beat. And one of them raped his own niece."_

Perhaps._ Widemouth said. But many of them were just innocent victims of possession. He lifted up the head of a young blonde woman, her blue eyes wide with horror. _She was a pediatrician, this one. She was dedicated to saving children, like you. Except she went about it in a much, MUCH less violent way. You wanna know the best part, though?_ Mr. Widemouth's face lit up, as if someone had told him it was his birthday. _She was about to have a kid herself.

_"You're lying!" Jeff shouted. "You're trying to fuck with my head!"_

True._ Mr. Widemouth admitted. _But I'm not lying about this. She was a few weeks along before you came along and cut her, and her unborn child's, lives short.

_"How the FUCK was I supposed to know?!" Jeff demanded, trying to stop the tears of guilt that were filling his eyes. "Zalgo tried to make her burn down a school-while there were kids inside!"_

She didn't have to die, y'know. Slender Man was able to save your friend Jane from Zalgo's control; he could've done the same thing with this woman.

_"There was no guarantee that would…"_

Don't lie, Jeffrey. The thought never ONCE crossed your mind. Why don't you just come out and admit it-you're obsessed with murder! Hence the nickname-Jeff the Killer! How long will it take before you stop pretending to be some savior for children, and start slaughtering them as easily as adults?

_"SHUT UP!" Jeff shouted. He ran towards Widemouth, slashing at him with his knife. "I WON'T…I WOULD NEVER!" Thanks to his small size, Mr. Widemouth was able to avoid Jeff's attacks quite easily, and laughed at the boy's feeble attempts._

Of COURSE you will!_ Mr. Widemouth laughed. _It's only a matter of time! Heck, you're already on your way!_ He lifted up another corpse's head, and Jeff recognized his own face, the way it used to look when he was a kid. Before everything happened…_

Look how young and innocent you were back then._ Mr. Widemouth grinned. _Back then, you would've been horrified at the thought of killing anyone. But that part of you died a long time ago, when you met the Slender Man. Just look at you now.

_A mirror suddenly appeared in front of Jeff, and he was treated to his ghastly image._

* * *

Back in the present, Jeff looked at the Slender Man, and Mr. Widemouth's last words came back into his mind.

_You're a monster, just like him!_

**A/N**: _I feel so bad, guys :( I keep saying that I'm going to make longer chapters, and keep utterly failing. I'm so, so, SO sorry. But hey, the next couple of chapters are actually going to be the last-there are only about 5-6 left, so to make up for the shortness of all the other chapters, I'm DEFINITELY going to make the last few longer. Just bear with me guys-I'll make it up to you._


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: _I own zilch. That includes Scissorloid Miku, she belongs to Zaqhirix Cheshire._

_Blam! Blam!_ Hoody fired shot after shot at Scissorloid Miku, but she just, for lack of a better word, _pixelated _away every time before she could get shot. The Japanese girl-looking demon let out a high-pitched laugh.

"**Is this really the best you can offer?**" She giggled. She held out her right hand, and shadows curled around them like black ribbons, forming a giant pair of scissors. She rushed forward to stab Hoody, but he managed to move out of the way before he could get impaled. He wasn't fast enough, however, to avoid getting his hood, and his morph mask, caught on one of the blades. As he dodged out of the way of Scissorloid's attack, his mask ripped off, and he went sprawling on the ground, catching himself. Scissorloid whipped around to see him. Hoody slowly pulled himself up before his head snapped up to reveal a terrifying, manic grin that could give Jeff a run for his money. He pulled his gun back up and resumed trying to fill her full of lead.

* * *

"Focus…focus!" Sally crouched down behind the fun house, her eyes squeezed shut. "The last couple of times I used my powers I was scared or in danger. So why aren't they working now, when I've got an evil scary clown chasing me?!" Toby squeaked urgently and ran up to Sally's face, as if trying to tell her not to think about it. Sally seemed to understand, as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know Toby, I know! But what choice do I have?! Unless I stop him…!"

"Stop me?!" LJ's voice cut through Sally's thoughts, and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being slashed. "You little fool, don't you get it?! Even with all your power, you can't hope to beat me! So just come along quietly and…"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Sally spat right in his face.

"Ugh! Why you little…okay, that's it!" Laughing Jack reached out with his long arms and ripped Sally's teddy bear from her. "NO MORE MISTER NICE CLOWN!" As Sally and Toby watched, the black-and-white monster's image contorted, seeming to stretch out, going INTO the teddy bear. It fell to the ground, and for a moment, Sally thought it was over. But then suddenly, the stuffed toy started twitching, pulling itself upright. Then it started to grow. Its arms and legs stretched out, claws ripping through the soft fuzzy hands, Laughing Jack's overalls growing over its body, his wild hair growing from the top of its head. Its black bead eyes changed into Laughing Jack's evil gray ones, and his black-and-white cone nose burst from its face.

"First the Freddy Fazbear thing, now this?!" Sally cried. "I hope I never see another bear again!"

"_OH DON'T WORRY, THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!_" LJ held his claws directly over the little girl's eyes. "_HOLD STILL!_"

Sally screamed and jumped out of the way before Laughing Jack could blind her.

"You just tried to kill me!" she shouted. "But doesn't Zalgo need me alive to…"

"_YOU CAN STILL LIVE WITHOUT YOUR EYES._" The Laughing Jack bear said. "_HECK, YOU CAN EVEN LIVE WITHOUT A LIMB OR TWO! AS A MATTER OF FACT, THIS WHOLE THING MIGHT BE EASIER FOR ME IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY LEGS!_" He stepped towards Sally, and she shook like a leaf. All of the clown's former malicious glee was gone. This was a new Laughing Jack, one who had no time for games. He was driven by desperation to survive, and he absolutely would NOT stop until he had her, no matter what. Even if it meant she had to lose a few body parts…

"_GAME'S OVER, LITTLE! WEASEL!_" And like that, all the fear, all the worry that Sally had been feeling all night reached its boiling point.

"NO!" As before, a ripple of energy spread all over the carnival. Everything started to flicker-the tents, the rides…and Toby. In the blink of an eye, he was back to his old self.

"Sally!" He ran towards her in worry. "SALLY!" Sally could barely hear him. She stumbled forward, grabbing LJ's arm. She then opened her eyes…and suddenly she WAS Laughing Jack. Or, rather, she was seeing things through the clown's eyes…200 years ago.

* * *

_A little boy sat in the corner of his room, looking at his new friend with wide eyes. _

"_COME ONE, COME ALL!" Sally found herself saying. "WHETHER BIG OR SMALL, TO SEE THE BEST CLOWN OF THEM ALL! The one, the only, LAUGHING JACK-IN-A-BOX!"_

"_W-who are you?" The little boy asked. Somehow, Sally knew that his name was Isaac. She, or rather Laughing Jack, stepped off the bed. _

"_I'm glad you asked! I'm Laughing Jack, your new friend for life!" Suddenly, the scene shifted._

* * *

_Isaac was crying. _

"_I'm being sent off to a boarding school." He sobbed. "I'm leaving tonight…and you can't come with me." A shocked look crossed Laughing Jack's face. _

"_What?! I-I can't come? Where will I go?!"Isaac pointed to Laughing Jack's box, and he felt his heart sink. He was supposed to go back in there while Isaac was at boarding school? Who knew how long that would take?! Still though, he knew he had no choice._

* * *

_Thirteen years. That was how long Laughing Jack was trapped in that box. As time passed, Laughing Jack grew lonelier and lonelier, and his colors started to fade. _

Be strong._ He thought. _Must be strong. Isaac will be back any day now. Then things will go back to the way they were! One day…

_But as more time passed, Laughing Jack's heart turned as dark as his colors and he couldn't avoid the truth any longer._

Isaac had forgotten about him.

* * *

_The scene shifted, once again. What was left of Isaac was lying before Laughing Jack in a bloody mess. _

_**Į͎̞t̓̎͊̚ ̬̩̞̩̯h̠͠ụ̻̘͚r̅̾̾҉t̨̺̫͍̠̗̰͒̍͗ͫ͂̔̅,̈̎͢ ̰̓ͯ̀̅ͩ͝d̘̥͗ï̪̹̱͋̋d̠̲̙̰̫̯̠n̛̟͉̹̾'̯̽̌t̼̻͟ ͉͗ͮ̆̕ĭ͙̞̪͋͜t̴͚͍̝̦̯?̵̣̭͎ͮ̀̍̊̚ ͈̙̭̖̤ͫ̏ͫ͆ͤ͊͑͞B̨̼̙͚̼̓̏ͫ͂̈́ͨ̈́e͈̲̞̟̜i̧͊ͧ̈̉̌̐n̊ǵ̵̤̠͚̝͕ͅ ͙͍̞̾̈́ͨ̅͊̔̃́ẗ̲̩̪ͭͨ̑̏̅ͪo̾ͭ̚҉̘͎̹s͊̅͐̐ͧ̃̾s̛͓̣̙̙̤e̙͕͙̮͉̠͓ͫͭ͂ͤ̇d͇̫̖̩͉̩̆̿ ̫͍͖̹̦͕ͭ̎̂͛ͪ̎͟ą̼̼̼̮̍͛ͧ͛s͙̿ͪͫ͒͊̀̚î҉d͈̙̩̘̖̜̾̅͜e̳̻ͨ̂́̚ ̷̣̱͚̗̥͉̇͊̍ͅl̹̜͔͕͇̮̕i͈̱͇̾̌̎̅ͯk͈̫̈̔̈̏̍ͣͤě̝̠̭̣͍ͪ̋̿̀ ̫̣͐ͯ̐a̩̮͖̥̝n̸̜̥̤̩͉̉̔̇ͥ ̮̲͎̜̏̈ͤ͆͛ͩ̾o̘̼̾̓ͮ̄ͣl͍̜͍̞̃͒͌d̸̙̩ ̖̼̀̚t̅ͭ̈͆ō̷̳̺͓͉̝ỵ̰̗̝̝̼͓̋ͬ͞,͉͇̣ͨ̔̽ͧͦ͞ ̧̱̤̝ḷ̟̲̳̆̔o̯̫̲͙̼̖͕̅c̫̬̠̖̹̐͂̉̌ͫ̓͝ḵ̥͇ͧe̱̰̿̀d̰̹̮͙̟̓͋͛̇ͦ ͗̓ͯ̑ͤ̒҉̞a̩̖̿ͫ͒̃̀ẅ̸̜͕͌ͨ͛ͧ̚ä͓͕̯̳̦̈́̃͂͘y̱̭̫͕̣͚̺ͣͤͮͦ͌̊͆̀ ̖̹̯͍̤̱̹̋ḁ̫͖͈͇̀̔̓͑n͌͗ͩͪͭ̉d̛͕̝̏ ͔̭͉̗͕̆̂f̼͙̉̅ͦ͒or̤͖͚̗͑͐̎ͣ̑ͦg̋̌ͣ̂͗o̞͓̮̱͇̓͘t͇̲̜̮͜t̘ͮͥͭ̿ͦ͂̚e̶̤̤̪͍̲̜̓̔ͪ͒͛̚ͅn ̟̖̟̍ͦ͋̆̅f̭͈̩̹͎͆ͮ̀͂̂̀͝o̴̗̫̍ͬ̌ͧrͥ̉̓̉̀ͬ ̱̞̳̺͂ā͉̥̭̥̐̊ͨ͆͂́l̓ͥl̈́ͧ̌ ̡̘͕̻̹͍̩̩t̹̤͎̮̪͈ͣ͌͗͑̚ͅh̵́̓̒ͭo̼̼͇̟͉̱̎ͬͅś͙̭̪̞̼̦ͅe̷̪̪̠̯͗ͅ ̟̩̰̺͚͉̾̽y̸̳͈͙̠͇̜͇̏͋͒̿̈́ͯè͓̮͙̾͊̌a̲͎r̼̫̗̳͟ͅsͣ͌̃?̝̿ͦ̇̆̍͂͐**_

_Laughing Jack turned around…and his eyes widened at the sight of the creature before him. _

"_Who…_what_ are you?" The other being grinned._

_**M̞̠̑̍̉ͪ̈͜y̯̤̦̾͊̒ ̷̖̥̘̊̐̅̆ͭ͗͆n̯͍̤͙͖ͫͣ́͗̿̈ͅâ̋͛̓̒͛ͥ͏̹̲͚ͅm̶͊̉̇̈̏̐e̝͔͓̝͖̤̐͢ͅ ̩̀ï͇̠̳͓̙̭s̝̪̹̺͔ ̱̭̦ͧ̂ͣ͆̾̃͑n̖̦͎͖̭̩͇̄̊͋̊̚o̡͈͋̄̓̑̔͑t͇̦̰͇̖͍ͥ̌͐ ͎͑̅̏̋ͨ̚ỉ̲ͬ͂m̶̬̮̰͉͚̎ͦ̅ͅp̔͂̀͑͏̝̯͇̝̞̞ͅo̜̗͒̋̋̃͟r̮̥ͨ̾ͫ͒́t̶̗̯̣̝͚̤̠̋́̀͊ͮ͆̚ą̬͚̩̠̿͂͐̍̀̚̚n̨̠͙͈̿͌͋ͬͧt̋̌͑҉̤̤͚̹.̡̇́́ ̷͈̾͆̚L̎̌̂̓҉͓̼̗̲̖e͚̔t̯̻̊͗ͧ̽ͧ'͖̑ͫ̿͐͗́͑ŝ͗̊̄̐̒ ̳̅ͨ̇̉̓t͎̫̄͆̚àͭ̋ͩͩ͗͛l̈͒̒̑̅k̗̤̲̂ͧ̉ ̧͉̲͓̳̳̤̲ͤͮ̂̀ą̩̺̻̥͕̀̎̐͊b̜͕͚͖̯̙͋̒̂ͮͭ͠ǫ̮̣̻̪ͭ͑ͅu͖͕̪̪ͅt̘̮͌ͬ ̡͈̓y͆ͤ̒̿ͥͪo͎͈̝̦̬̼̐̃ͣû̉ͯ.̥̺̤̙̌͛ ͘Y̨̙̜͒͆̏ͥ͊͊ͤo̮̰͔̩̞͑̑̐͐̔ǘ͍̻͔́̓̒ ̞̼͕ͩ̂ͦ͗̊̆͋r͇̾̈́͂ë̿ͯs̤͙͍̖͌̈ẹ͈͑ͦͧ͑͊͋ṉ̊͟t͎̮̤̟̆ͧ͂͑̚ͅe̪͉̳̬̝̗̼ͪͧ̀̑̐͒͗d̋̒҉̲ ̤̞͍̻͛̌͊ͤt̜̥̙̜̻͎̆͒̃͛ͩ̽̃ha͖̓̒͢t̥̏̇̽̓̅ ̪̜̜̼͂̈͌̽̀̚b̼̜͔͉̬͡o̡̦̮̘̳̒͗̈́̋y̩͚̬̙͐̀ͣ,͋͌͢ ̟̺̱̠͡ď̡͙̱͉̯̏̿ͨ̔͂i̦̻̲̜̜̘̲͛́̔̐́̕d͙̱͖̤̺̱̗̆ͬͮṇ̙͍̼ͣͫ̑̋̅ͩ̓'̗̮̻̜̠͉̅̈͋͋̃t̙̝͌̄ ͧ̄̂ͫ̐̐͑҉̮̩̥̘̻̻̭y̘̋͊o͔ͩ̍͗̅u̢̼͎̦̖̭ͩͩ̔?̷̠̦͑̏͐ͅ ͍̖̞̦͎̥͑̃ͨͨͧ̄̚Y̻̞̦̫o̅̀͒͆̃ͅu͔̘ͧ̓̓ͮ̆r̟͍͎ ̫̜̥͓̻̰͇̂̃ͯỏ͖̲̝̤̫̺̐̀ṇ̛̐̀͆̃l̅͛̾y͖͇͍̼̞̦͔ͬ̾ͦ̒͡ f̸̪͍̳̖̭͋̐ͥͬ͂͗r̙̗̬̲̯̊̍ͤͫi̶̹̖̳̯ͬ̅̈́̓̔͒͆ͅͅè̝͖͙̼ň͇̭͚̤ͣ͊̐d̬̜̞̞ͧ̿̿ͬ̇-̈̏͛̌ͭ͢a̹ͨ͂ͤ͆n͐̀͋͘d̶̝̙͌̊́ ͖͇ͨ͂̅h̠̭͓̦̐̎̓eͧ̅̽̀ ̻̜̭͎̹̤͕ͦ̔ͭ̃̿̓̀a̙͍̤͓̺̞̻ͨͬͧ͗̄b̷̪͖̝̹̓ͭͅa̟̯͔̭̼̭͑ͩ̎ͦ̏n̹̻͕̺̑ͨ̀d͍̬͙ͪo̞̝̞̦ͥͤͫ̋͂̏̿n̑̇̏́ȩ̝͖̝̜͔̖̿ͩ̅ͩd͔̥̐̅͋̂̿̊͡ ̘̪̊y͖͖̠̫̠ͨ̓͌̔ͥ̀ͩ͝o͇ͣ͒u̫̗̘͓͔̓̍͌̐̈ͧ͊͘.̷͐ͯ ͙͂̑̑ͧ̀͡L̷̬̥͔̩e̥͙̾ͭͩͯͫͤ̆fͥ͛͒͂̏ţ̤̙̳̜̦͉ ̫͖̟̪͚̟̳̇̒y̲̹̣͂͋̑ͣͨo̥̖̗̐̔́ͦ̓͟u͍̲̙͈͗ ̢̖̒̌ṯ̗̥̯̱̍o̙͇͉̜͙͕̙ͭͥ̌̏̚ ͍̙̥̬r̛̤̹͕̳͈͖͋ͯͭͧ͂ͬo̞͈͎̙̯̥ͣ̅̈́ṱ̮̱̬̝ͭͬ͌̎ͣͅ.̜̫͖̅ͪ̚ ̨͖̑ͩͤ̈́̾**_

"_Yeah well, he's not around anymore." Laughing Jack sneered. "I saw to that."_

_**Y̨͈̩̘̼͕͇̹̒̃ͦͧ̑ͮ̋ḛ̵̯̖̪͇͂̇̑s̡̩̓̎,͖͍͙̜͔̟̦̓͋ ̫͓̩̫̘ͤ̐b̅ͫ̐̓ͩ͜u͍͂̈́͟t͕̰̤̟̅ͮͥ̓͢ ̮̇n̓̌͑҉̠̫̼o̗ͩw̵̩͈̝̿ͅ ͓̭̫̰̙̥̳ͯ͑͐̅̚ẉ͊̆̓̆h͔̤͙̯̫ͤ͋ͭ̈́ͪa̶ͫͬ͆ͯ͌͑t̗̜̤̼̞̩͌́͒̕?̛͚͓͙͇̟ ̦̲̝̘̖̎ **__Zalgo asked. __**Y̴̌̔ͨo͌̂̃̍̈́u̳̝ͮͨ'̘̬̰̞͓̃̀̂ͅͅv͋ͅẹͯ̅̿͑̿͡ ̝͔̳͉̏͢k̳̱̜ͭ̅i͛ͣͯ̔̓͆̚̕l̤̙̻̟̰̤̟̾̆ͩ͞l̗͉͖̪̦̎̏̔̇̀͌e̫͙̿ͧd̴̪ͭͣ̓̋ͭ̚ ̢̙̭͉̙̥͖͂̒̅͋͑̄ț̘̩͊h̬̹̗̩̱̹͂̌̋͞ͅḛ̥̮͔̟̖̑͠ ọ̜͈̼͐̕ͅͅn͗̋͗̍̒̎l̴̺̝̖͎̈ͬͫy̶̹̹͈̩̱͙ͨ͛́̅̚ ̰̟̱̮̥̱̄p͍͙̌e̠͍̝̘̱͚̊ͫ͌ͧr̽͡s̘̫̎ͥ̒ͥơ͍̲̬ͯ̉̍̇͗ͯn̳̰͋ͥͪ̿ͫ̀͐ ͦ͌̔̋̊͟ẘ͖̾h̛̞̝̦͇͖̩̾õ ̖̜͐ͫ̓̾̈k̢̈ͫ̐ͮ̏̃n̛̳ͥe̘͕̍̇̀͊w̻̖͖̬̟̆͐̂ͨ͒̆ͣ͡ ̝̘͉̄yͯ̑ͥ͆o̺ͤ̈́u͇͎͖̰͊͗̏̉̄̒̚͠ ͚͎͙͇̖͔̿̐̆ͩ̃e͉͈ͯ̓ͪ͠xͨ̒i̳͕͇͕͖̘̝̐͂̾́͗̓͟s̭̠̰̠͋̆̄̐t̯̤̰ͭ̽̌͗̑̇eͧ̈̂͐ͪ̆͋̀d̯̣͚̮̦̀ͪͥ̂͗̐,̝̘͍̦̼̗̐ͫͣ̿ͩ́͡ ̭̝͚͊ä̗n͗ͮ͌̇ͤ͑̔d̸͕̠͇͊͂̾͗ͅ ̹̾͊͂ͤ͊̌͒t̟̭͖͖͛ͧ̃̅͌h͗ͫ͢u̹͖͚̩̳̠̗̒̓̔̃̆ͭ̑s̲̳̖̖̝ͣ̑ ̵̗̻̤̙̳̫̉̏̃̚ͅc̓͐ͬ͘oͩ̾͜ñ̗̋̚dͬͬ̆͛͏e̩̟̰̩͚͗̏ͩ͞m͓̘͙̯̎n͔͓̳ͧ̆̈̾e̯͘d͌̿̆ͤ͏̞̤̞̥͙͎ͅ ̥͔̬̒ͥ͋́͆͋ͅy̤̯̬̱͖͍̩̋̑o̻̖̔͒̒uͯ̚̕r̙̒́͐̒̒ͣs͔̭͖̘̩͎̜̅e̜̳̳͓̰̥ͮ̿͂͑̃̓l̡̟̼̟ͥͭͤͥf̼̠̦̱̙̪̌ͫͯ.̮̰͎͚̤͐̿̈̅͗̃ ͎̫̩̰̟̦͂̆̾̾͑W̦̟̯̹̑̒ͫ̾͌h͞o̭͔͎̤̮̒ͨͬ͌͠ ̭͔̋ͦͯ̓w̻ͬi̪͍̝ͮ͛́̾͑͐ͩl͉͔͚̠͕͚̏͆͐͡l̤͈̗͓ͭ ̶͈̦̗̝̦͕̬ͭṛ̣̞e̖̦̗̔̊̌̊̈́̑̕m͍̥͖̦̗͈̼͐́̀͐ͥ̑͟ḛ̶̰̻̹̿͗ͥm̘̫̜̾b̧̼͚͖͇̟͆͑͌ͧ͒͊̒ͅͅe͑ͧ̽̏́͌̊҉r̤̘̂͐ ͇͇͖͔̅̄̾̉͞y̐̈́͋͟o̮̱̘̠ͮũ̳̤̳̜͕ͧ?̶͔̰̙͑̿͐̀̏̎ͩ ͕̞̰̞̩͗̈̈ͨ̉̄͡Y̥͞o͆̈́ͤ̄ͬ̄̈҉̥͚ů̩͠'̊ͬ̆̾҉̫̥l̮̩ͯ͆̏ͣ̑ͧl͖̥̰̫̩̮͉ ͙͉̼̜͊̓̂̽b̭̘̝̬͙̱̰͊̏ͤ͊́e̼̬̭̤̜̽ ̔ͧ͊͐̐͐҉̘̫͇̘̩f͟o͙̻̼̤̣͌̏̂ͅr̾͝g͇̋̔̓̇̈̓͞ǒ̶̫̦̩̱̩͓t̴͔̞͖̑́t̜͎̺͔̞͚̾͆̚ͅḛņ̦̱̺͎̜ͅ,̇ͧ҉͍̳͍̰̩̯ ͉̃ͬ̋͡f̞̊̽͂͐̀̍a̦̫̪̦̋ͧ̃d̩̺ͧ̂ê̤̬̫͎̥͇̮ͮ̀͊ ̩ḭ̶͉̬͗n̺̦̾ͬt̳̘̮̮̘̅ͬ͑ő̮̙̞̓ ̩̫̜̤̾̍̂͋̃ͫ̉n͉̞̲̰̬͂ͭ̎̅̚ͅo̴̟̤̮͎ͤ̉͒̓̐t͛̇ḧ̷͓̳̠͓̯̯͚́͐̄̅ͨ͛͐i̢̭ͮ́̈́̈́̾̒͋n̂͏̣̪̙͍̻g̓͌̓͏̣.̄̇̅ͦ**_

"_I won't let that happen!" Laughing Jack hissed. "All I wanted…" His face fell, his expression turning to one of loneliness. "All I was _created for_…was to be a friend to that little boy. But he left me behind-and tainted me. Turned me into THIS." He looked down at his black claws in disgust. _

_**C̳̺̲̠̩͚̑́̓͆͗o̡̺̐m̪̲̻̥͙̔̽ͣ̔ͫ̎̔ḛ͕͙͈ ̗̟̹͋̍͟w̼̟̬̰̮̤̥̋ͩ͐̌͆͐̾͞i͒͋̄ͨ̕t̸̪ͫh̢͓̗͈̙͙̾̑̒̋̌ͅ ͙̣̜̠ͦ̏̇ͩ̃ͭͣḿ̮̮̂͂̃ͩ͠e͖͚͇͖ͫ̔ͫͅ.̙̯ͦ **__Zalgo said. __**S̓eͨ̓ͫ͞r̢̘͒͂̐̽͂̚v̋ḛ̈́ͨ͆ͤ̓̿ ͍͋ͧ͢m͖̳̭̅ͥ̓ͅȅ̔ͩ̓̌̑҉̗͕̟̹.̨͉̩̘͇̅̔̋ͦ ͑ͨͤͪA̱͈͈͔ͮ͒̓ṅ̻͡d͕̞̭̳̭̓̉ ̞̲̊Ǐ͎̜̗̲̟̑͌̉͐ ̶̞̱̲̝̰͆̓ͫͬͫ͌͊p͕̜̬̑͛̃r̸̤̤͉͖̬̞͌̀ͤ͑ͣͭ̀ö̺̙͛͌ͧ͜ͅm̡̘͎̱ͬ̆͒̓͂̇̾i̸͖͎͙̪̖̲̙ͤ̈́ͤͣ͋s̞̖̙ͤ̍̅͆̕ḙ̯̰̫ͣ̂̑͢-̬̳̯͍͚̮̣͌͐ͦͦ̀ͫ̐t̪̙̿̾h͎̃ͦ̐̒̉ͩẽ̯̥̹͎͉̗̿̃ͭͬ ̻̰̃͌̏͛h̼̜ͥ̽̔̋û̿ͧm̗̪͔ͮͅà̧̦̫̙̥̭ͤ͆͋͂̈n̩̳̳̩ͧ̑̊ͯ̒s̳̭̟ͪͨ͝ ̥̘͓͚ͪ͐w̓̓̂́҉̖̯̺͕̥̗̘i̳̫̦̦̫͔ͥ͊ͅl̖̫̪̾ͨ͆͛̈́̓̀ͅl̫̜̮ͨ̑ ̼͓̆͢k̰͔̪ń̛̻̹͕͙̠ͩ̐ͅō̭͎̻̺̩ͧw̫̬̣͙̣̾̄ͤ̚ ̖̜͇̜̻͓ͪ̽͋̍̋̈́̚a̯̙̾ͨͣ̽̐̂n̮̥̦͈̙̆͒̌ͥͮ̆͢d̸͔̠̖̂̆ͨ̓̈́̋̀ ̛̭̘̥ͩ͐ͬͤf̧̗̹̟̟̻̐̔͋͆ͯͫͣe͙a̩͈̣̝̗ͤ̎ͥ̓ͣ͒͟r̩̝̺̙͈͕ͭ͌̊̈ͭͤ ̙͈ͨ̌ͦ̓̔ͦ͠y̶ͮ͑͛oͣ͆̾́̔ͥͮ҉̱̖̠u̥̳͆̀̇ͥ͘ͅ ̻̞͚͍̣̗̎͝u̙̝̍̾̄͌͂n̻̒͋̚͟t̺͉͔̹͖ͣ͋͠i͕̬ͭļ͉̏̐̈ͭ ̗̺̟̞͖t̫̼̺͕̻h̵̰̠̗̒ͫ̿͂̒̇̈ė̹̿ ̜͓̫ͣ̋e̢͍̣͉̻̦͓̭n̲̟͙̞̬ͭ̍͗d̲̪̠͓̙̯̫̎ͪͬ̀͋ͦ̎͜ ̙͉̘͗ͦ͊̇̕of̯̎ ̟̊̃͆ͬ͋͑t̖̯̜̤͍̫̓̄̽ͯ̌́i̜̾̈̿m̨e̳̻͖̭͍͓̍́̏.̦̙͙̭̭̟̓ͮ́ͅ ̢̭̜̺̔̓ͪ̚**_

_Laughing Jack didn't have to think twice. He took the other being's clawed hand, barely noticing the dark energy that spread throughout his body._

I will NOT be forgotten again-EVER.

* * *

_I…I understand now._

And with this revelation, Sally was sent back into the real world, salty tears mixing with bloody ones.

**Second Disclaimer**: _I don't own 'The Origin of Laughing Jack' story, it belongs to Snuffbomb. Just felt I had to put that here, in the off chance he comes across this story and decides to sue me for referencing parts of it. Though I don't see why he'd WANT to-I'm pretty much broke..._

_I've noticed something-every time Sally has used her powers so far, Ticci Toby has been around. Huh. Well, review please._


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own it, and never will._

"…lly! Sally! _Sally!_" Sally weakly opened her eyes. The world looked red. She could just barely see Toby. He had a worried look on his face-and he wasn't a squirrel anymore.

"Y-you're back to normal." Sally tried to smile, but instead starting coughing. She felt blood flecking her lips.

"Oh my god." Toby picked Sally up and gently shook her, trying to keep her from closing her eyes. "Sally, don't go to sleep! Yeah, I'm back to normal! And so's _he_." He motioned towards Laughing Jack, who was on his knees, his back to them.

"…how much?"

"Huh?" Toby asked, holding more tightly onto Sally, getting ready to slender-walk the two of them away if the clown tried anything else.

"_How much did you see?!_" Laughing Jack whipped around, his eyes burning with anger. But it wasn't directed at Toby. He glared at Sally, pulling himself up and starting to march towards her.

"You were in my head just now, little girl! How many of my memories did you…?!" Suddenly, he froze as the sound of cracking was heard. Laughing Jack slowly, fearfully, looked down at himself as jagged cracks appeared in his chest, spreading across him like he was glass. Another crack sounded, and the clown looked at his shoulder, which was likewise started to crack.

"No!" He shouted. "NO!"

"What's happening?!" Toby turned to Sally in alarm. "Did _you_ do that?!"

"I…I don't think so…"

"NO!" Laughing Jack held his hands to his face, gaping in horror as they started to break before his eyes. He turned his back to the two humans, seeming to forget about them as he shouted

"LORD ZALGO, I CAN DO THIS! I'M SO CLOSE! I ALMOST HAVE HER! I JUST NEED MORE TIME! PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME MORE A LITTLE MORE TIME!"

_Crack_.

The tip of the black-and-white clown's nose broke, cracks continuing to form all over his body. He let out a scream, and whipped back around to Sally.

"You! You can stop this! Please, _help me_!" He grabbed Sally by the front of her nightgown and started shaking her roughly. It didn't last long, however, as his right arm shattered. Sally started to fall, but Toby caught her again, shooting a glare at Laughing Jack.

"Don't touch her, you…!" The clown fell to the ground, sobbing pitifully as both his legs shattered too. Despite himself, Toby couldn't stop the look of sympathy that crossed his face.

"I don't want to die!" Laughing Jack sobbed. "I don't want to die like this!" Even more cracks crossed his body, and a huge hole broke in his chest.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Both Toby and LJ looked at Sally. Her bloody tears were getting mixed with real tears as she looked at him sorrowfully. "I'm sorry about Isaac. I'm sorry he hurt you." LJ sniffled and tried to move forward with his remaining hand, only for cracks to zigzag along the right upper half of his head, causing most of it, including his eye, to break away.

"I'm sorry too...Sally"

_**H̲̱̣͙͈ͨ͊͑̿͊̋͂͟o̪͕ͨ̍̅̽w̮̹͓ͮ̀͗͝ͅ ̈́͊ͤṯ̪̤̬̳̗̊ͥȍ̞̩͎̗̟͓̍̊ū̘̝̲͛c̋̇ͪ͊h̩̮̟͉̩ͮͭ͋̂î̪̤͔̈́̈͒̔ͪṋ̘̭̪̂g̨̼̻̟̺̹͓ ̹̪͙͂ͨͤͮ͐ͧ͑a̲̹̣̍̅̋͒͗̉̊l͎͈̺̦͂̌̽ͭ̀l̜̟̠̮͈͔͆ ̶̻͉͚̹̲̰ͥͨͤ̾ͭ͊̄t̫͖̭͓̪̞̭̅̆̐h̷̘͚͊̾ͤ̔͂̊ị̶̺̣̫̭́̾̊s̨̩̗̘͔̒̊ ̻̜̭ͣ̈̅ͥ̓ͅi̙̋̎s͉̞̞̣̤̄ͦͪ̒̆ͅ.́ͮͨ**_ Toby and Sally whipped around to see Zalgo, who was leering at them from his newest host.

"What…what did you do to me?" Laughing Jack asked. "What's happening to me?" His voice was very weak, and Sally felt her heart sink.

_**Ị͙̣̄ͯ͒ ͈̬̰͓̬̲͚͆͑̊͆d̼̪̪̭̆̿ͨ͋̊͌įd̝̝̓ͧ̆̚ ̥̭̞͔̳̻ͫͯ́ṵ̖̂́̅̏ͬͯ̕s̲̥̥̹̯̞̱ͫ̐ ̧̯͔̹̭b̖ͤͧ͐o̵ͬ̑t̠̺̙̹͔̙̰͑͟h̗̅̊͛̓͛͝ ̗a͇͇̝͓̋ͬ̆ͦ ̹̥̝̺f҉̣̫̘̥̻a̮̹̰v͕̪ͤ͆o̷̥̼̳͙̫͆ͯ̔ͪr̛̫͙͍̩͈̳͋̂̊́̾́.̖͕̇͋̌͆ **_Zalgo smiled evilly, holding up LJ's old box, which was likewise starting to crack. The clown's remaining eye widened in horror.

"No…"

_**Ỵ̶ͮͯ̏ͣ͋o̥̠̬̬̗̙͎̍u̞̜͉̝̘ ͔͓̓̋͐d̨̺̫̥͇̬ͨ̇͊̈͋̌̎o̖͕̖̗̙ͣn͚͙'̮͍̯͙̹͕̎͆͌t̥͕̘͕̗͍͙ͩ̽̏̚ ̅h̳̺ͫ͌͌̄ͥ̆̚aͬ̾̄ͯ͏̰̳̖̤̮v̷̺̙̞͙̺̹̲e̔ͫ̉́͊̕ ̨̥̥̱̼̍͐t̛̝̝̬̖̟̀̃̑̆o͊́̈́͂ͮ̉ ̢ͧw̢̱̠̖o̴͎̼̟͙̯̳͎ͧͫͭͬͮ͌r̳̯͈̼̫͎͎ͨ͛̏͜r̨͕͙͋͊ÿ̪̞̪ ̴̒a̞̫b͔̤̗͂͐͆ͫͅo̦̱̼͑ͮ̈́ͩ͢u̵͋ͭt͚̣͓̹̤ͧͬͯͩͩ̀ ́̂̍ͤͦ͂t̶̠̮̙̳̪̄̌ͩ̓̔͌͛h͇̜͈i̠͇̗̱̫̘ͥ͌͛ͦs͖̝̞̝͔͈͐̀ͫ́̕ ̧̻̟̙͚̗̯͕ͤb̨̙̽ͯͤͨ̽ͥ̌ŏx̖̭̠̻ͨ̆́ͭ̎ ̧͖̜̗̘͎̌̈́̑o̲͢f̯̘̫͉̮̳̒̽̐̓̈́ͪ̍ͅ ̷̔̇͊y̼̘͖͓͝o̝̼̩̳͈͓ͥ̎ͫ̂̏u̟͈̺͈͈̾͜r̳͖̲̙̻̝̹sͥ̉ͭ ͎̼̬̞a̺̦̳͇̖̫̖͆̽̾ͨͥn̫͔̯̮͌̔͠y̤̗̟͙̭͐̆ͩm̢͍͈͇̅̀̄o̺̲ͨͯ̎ͤͪ͂r͓ͨ͗ė̲͚̳̖̌͐͑ͤͅ,̣̯̲̻ͥ͌͆ͅ ͍̜̓̂ͦ͐̄͠a͍͎̥̙̙̓ͩ̉͊ͅn͎̲̤̙̲̳̘͟d̑̈̀ͩ͞ ̥ͭ͌̿s̷i̠ͧͦ̉͛ͫͩñ͕͖̘̺̙̞̈́͊c͓͉̟̤͚̈́̐͘e̟̩̺̺̹͔̋̊̿̔ͭ̕ͅ ̗̭͙̱̅̏͂́͋y͔͙̪̽ͫͬo̵̘ͦu̜̖͚̭̐́̊̒̎ͪ͞ ̬͍̑ȁ͉͔͕̼̠̜ͮ̈́̀ŗ̖̝̲͉̑̇̇̉͆͛̆ͅe͖̗͍̯ͬ͐ͥ̇́̀ ̠̍͂d̼̬͚̺̹̼̿͂ͣ̊i̭̟͔̘̹r̪͓͇̖̀ͪ̍̾͗e͎͕̩͊̿̅c̶̥͔̠̮͈̟̮ͬ̐͒̈t̝̭ͧ̋ͧ̔̂̅̃l̴̩̊͛́̽̇yͦͩ͋ͤ̍ͮ̍ ̥͚͓̄ͥͧ̑͡ț̤̖̫͊i͔̞̬̜̳̦̤͒͑̎͢è̳͕̖͍̥̅̔͝ͅd̛̞͓̫̭̘̏̌ͥͪ̇ ̦͆̔̌̓̌̒t̘̻̣̘o͚͐́̑͊ͤͫ͒ ̴̩̮͔̹̺̣̏i̍ͬ̒̾̅t̘̫̰̋ͧ̀,̻̺ͭ͢ ̣̳͎̠̞͕̱͊ͫ͒͠Ï̮͚̟̲͎̲͊ͅ ̑҉̺̭̲͕ͅͅd͈̜̪͕͎̜ͭ̄̒ͫ̅ͤơ̻̥͔̪͒̆n̼͎ͧ̑̐͗͠'͇͝t͊͂͢ ̨̭ͨh͓̩̠̝ͅͅa̪͉͎̅ͬ̓v͍̟͈e̐̂̇ͨ̍͋͌͏̖͍̘͚̜͓ ̻̥͈̼̜̅̉ͮ̓ț̘̼͌̀ͩͪo̢͓̠͈̼͎͗͂ͣ ̺̙̺̺̤̉͆͂̔ͮw̩̆͌͊͑o̥͛ͮͧͫ͗͡r̰̭̞̘̂ͤ͒r̳̬͇ͫ̊̈͊͋̚ͅy̸͂ͯ̊̌̚ ̝̝̪͙̗̫̩̎̃a̛̳͙̼̋͐͌ͧb̰͇͈̘̭͚̒̔ọ͡ų͍̆̒̒͒̚t̥̟̍̀̔̂̾ͪ̚͘ ͙̼́͌͋͟a̮̖͇̐̿ņ̝̳͋o̸͉̟̫ͮ̿̏t̻͓h̤̼̝̗̩̟͈͐̌ͨ̑ͤ͟ě̡̺̦̇ͪͪř̓ ̩͖̠ͯ͒ͧ̋ͯ̈̿f̠͙̩̘̫ai̓̀ͬl̘͙͕̙͚̋͜u̪̰̅̑r̵̤̘͂̎e̥̖͇ͨ̿̇͞ ̯̮̰͇̬̖͑̾ͪͧ̎̕f̫̻̝̼̒̆ͤ̈ͭ̈́̂r̖̩̱̦̪ͪ̄͐ͩọ̙̏̈̀̉̃͑m͕̰̳̭ͩ̓ͅ ͍̳̙̙͕̱̪͊̍̓͆̃͑͊̀ỹ̸̞̲̣̟̮͕̄ͬͧͨ̾̇o̹͇̭̠͎ͭ̃̄̾͆ȕ.̳̝̦͓̒͌͒̈͘ **_Dark energy spread from Zalgo's hand to the box, which started to crack even worse, before completely breaking. Laughing Jack let out a cry of pain as what was left of him broke apart bit by bit. He just had enough time to turn to Toby and Sally, a truly remorseful look on his face as he whispered

"Please…don't forget me." And in a second, he was nothing but broken pieces, which quickly faded. Toby stared at the space where the clown had once been. The evil, scary clown who, as it turned out, wasn't really so evil after all, and was probably more scared of Zalgo than any of them. He gritted his teeth under his bandana.

"You'd destroy your own minion?!" He spat. "You're one sick f-"

_**A̘̥̯̭͍ͦ̇h̥̱̰͍ͥ́̒̅̑ ̘̆́̓͊͋̏ͥả̃͂̈́̕h̪̳͗͆̇ ̟̮͉͇̤ͬ̇̑ͯah͔̦̭̱̙͈͐ͤ͌̋ͣͧ!͈̏̄ **_Zalgo shook his finger at him. _**N̬̫͕͕̪̆͊ơ̹̼͂̊́ͩͫ̋ͨt͖̝̲̳̻̻͎̓̈́ͮ̔ͯͭ ̜̮̺̦̺ͤ͆̍i̾̈̒͏̞̺̟͇͚̝̼ň͔̺̙͈͍̝̭̔ͩ ̟̭͚̺̭̦̰ͤ͆ͦ̓̌ͬͪf̗̥̟̟̝̻͉̒̀ͯ͘r̩̥͉̙̍̓ͤo̙̰̣̺̙̹̯ͥ̎͆̽̈́̓n̢͗ͨ͋̿̂ͮ̂t̷̤̝̜̉͋ͣ̽̈̇ ̙̤̦͕̫̣ͤ͗o̜̮͕͚̗͆̉̏ͤ̌̽͡f̣͎̭͐̊ ̣̩̘̭̙͙͈ͬ̌̇͑̈́̃t͎̜̲ͤ̔ḫ̗̤̱̻̜͉̔͂ͫͩͬ̑́̚e̶ ͙̟̟̹̗̪̊́̽l̲̰͇͓͙͓ͦ̓̅͒͐̈̃i̫̮͉̟̗̬̐͑ť̢̲͉̭̹̭̳t̖̦̫̙̕lͨ̄͜ẽ ̦̥̗͍̙̩͊̌̄͆ͅg̲͚̿͜í͗͋̔̑̋̚r̷̹̙̻͓̆l̷̤͔ͯ̄̈́̄ͨ!̳̅ͣͭ̈ͤ͑ͩ ̢̥̬̱̰̦ͤ͂̈́S̴͋̏̓̓p̰͍͓̳̔ͦ́̎ͦ̋e̛̲̮̮̜̼͓͊a͓̩̺ͦ̓ͮ̅͋ͯͤ̀k͙̗̘̰̻̥ͥ̐ͪ̆̈́͑i͉̭̬ň̈͒g̨̮͕̰̤̫̘̦̃̔ͮ̒̌ ̞̹̖̭̱̤̬͑̀̌͘o͉̼͙̱̘̰͑̑̈́̈́ͣ̐͋f͎̰̙̃ͮͮ̓̚͟ ̳̺̝͋w̧̫ͥ̐ͦ̑ͭh͙͔ͤi̭̜̺̤̻͗̃͟ͅͅc̳̦̦̗͆͊͂ͪ͒ͬͥͅh̭̼͇̘̗̝,͓̜̯̹͉͆̂ͧ̈́̔ͥ͢ ͙͉͔͎ͮ͝ **_he raised an eyebrow, _**S̞̊͞ḧ̰̗́͘e̳̬̤̳͙̒̄ͅ ̢͖̋͗ͪ̋d̢̘̣͚͚̝͔̣̓o̳̦̳̗̬̼̔͋e̟̝͉̳͈ͯ̈s͑̅ͨͪ̔ͩ̇͏̠̥̯͓̹̯n̹̮͙̳͓̼ͭ̐̊ͤ́̚͠ͅ'ͤ̓̾t͓̪̼ͪ̈͑ͯ ͍ͧ̍̊́̏̄̉l̒̀̂ͨͨ̽͋͏͚͍͈̣̤ͅo͚̫͔̙̥̒ͫ̒ͧ͟o̜̟̓̇̑͗̀k͉͖͔̭̩̬̖̂ͯͮ́̐̐ ̿̎̒͛̅̇ͯt͏̫̙̙̞o̷̘͓ͅo͍͌̿ͥ͐ͩͅ ̖̬̟͚̈́ͯͪ̒ͤ̆w̛̻̼̫̭͉̻͍̿̈ͮě͍͗̓̊ll̮ͮ̀̉̎̚͟.͕͚͕ͭ **_Sally bolted upright, retching blood. Some of it got on Toby, but he didn't care.

"SALLY! Oh my God, oh my God…"

_**Į͙̠̮ͫͨͨ͊̄ͦͅ ͎͓̥̠̤̺̖ͥ̎ͯ̾̏͌ͣt̩͎̺̑͊͂͑͆͗̓h̦ͭ̑̐̀͊ͦ̀i̤̤̣̙̝ͩ͡n̲̍k̤͎̪ͨͤ̎̀̀ͪ͒ ̴̳̖͖͓̳͇ͣi͇̹̹̬t̗͋ͩ'͒ͮ̒ş̥̪̹̰̦ ͇̺̖̅̓ͥ͞t̓̏̎̀ͅḯ͍͚̟͇͓̠̄̆͗͝m̧̘̠̼̺͒̍̋̾̇e̱͒̍̃ ̞͔͇͇͇͟ͅf̴̗̻̟͍̎ͩͩ̇oͬͪ̀r̙͍͔̙͕̚̕ ̓̓ͬ͗̒y͇̦̹̪͇̔̀ọ̤̗͚̍ͭ́̔̌̚ư͉̩̬͋ͪ͂̓ͅ ̂͒̓̿ṯ̭̮͈̘̑o̢͇̝͚̣͔̱̺̓̍ͫ̅ͯͣ ̨͉̠̥̗̯̫ͬ̄ͬ̈́ͥ̈ͦhͥͯ͌̔ͦͪͧ͜a̵̰͇̱̮̰͉͗͊͗̾ͫn͆͐̓҉̞̭̘̥d̖̭̳̹̦̏ͩ̆ͦ͒̓ ̴̃̈̚ḧ̘̗̼̻͐͂̊̿̓̚è͈̹ͅŗ̟̩̺̼ ̴̼̒ͣ̋͊̈́̋̈́o̬̹͕̫̣͔ͩ͒̐v̸̟̥͓̞̻̣͌͛̐̄͗̌ȩ͈̟̤̫̳͒ͪ̈͊ͣ͂͑r̸̦̠̘̬͗̎̂ͪ̆̈́̽,̒̽̑͋͌͑̃͏̻̦̖͔̗̬ͅ ̫̝̗̱͍̂ͅb̦͕̻̦̝̖ͬ̿̂̏̇o̎҉̘̱͎y̛̙̣͔̺̫̦̓̊ͮ̇ͦ.̘͆ͫ **_

"Like hell!" Toby held onto her even more protectively. "If you think I'd just hand her over to you after you just…"

_**Yͮ͋͊͋͊ŏͦ͗ͯ́̂͠u̠̣͔̖͕̭̼͑ͪ̋̄ ̜̠̞͙͚̄̄̾ṃ͚̘͇͎̞̤̆̈́͒̃ͨ̐í͎̪́̿̄̓͗̾͘s̩̯̥̲̽̿̅̿̃̚u̇̓͏̟n͈̤̭̗͓̤͛̂ͅd̿̏̇͛̐͑͏̲̗̥ḙ͚͖͋̌̈̃͒ͪ̕r̲͇ͪͩ̉̒̔ͪ̾s̸͉̪͓̮̻̣̓ͪ̅̾̋̄̉t̩̖̭̼̪ͦͪ̐̑a̙̖͇̰͔̭̫̋̄̑͒ͪ̊̀n̻d̪͖͞.̨̟̗̾̇̄̑ **_Before Toby knew what was happening, Zalgo was right in front of him. A blade pierced his chest before he even had time to think. A choked breath escaped Toby's mouth, and he raised his eyes to look into Zalgo's.

_**T̶͚̯̯̝̪̅̾ͯ͑̈́ͭh̦̜͂a̶̖̣̗̝͔̜̒ͫ̋̐t̄͋͛ͣͣ̃ ͓̯̳͆ͤW̰̥̘̞ͯ͒͒́͐͗A͎̞͎ͩ̏ͪ͘S͕̥̘̦͖̹͔ͩN̳̞̳̱ͩͦ̾̓'̥̱ͦ́͗T̽͗̔̎͂͗͏ ͙͕͔̺̳̦͉͐̓̋ͨ̃̌͠a̩̹̺̫̤͛̆̔̒ ̣̝̣̪̰̾̎̒ͤͥ͊̒̕ͅr̛̟͕̎ḛ̪̦͖̩̥ͧͭq̛̘̮̟̅̓̎ͯͯ͒ű͔̫̠̝̠̜̈͑̔́ë̡̊̈́s̭̰̗͇̺ͭ͂̊̾͝t̶ͧͥ.̨͙̩̖ **_Sally tried to scream Toby's name as Zalgo took her from him, but she was too weak to even stay conscious. She passed out in the demon's arms. Toby's vision started to go black as he glared at Zalgo with all the hatred he could muster-seeing the disfigured face, every stitch in his poor victim's face.

_**O͓̹̦̣̬̟ͮh̰ͭ̃ͫ̐ͮ̍̏ ̬̭̥ͩͮͭͤͮ̌͠a͝n͈̩̲͉̲̜͖̆̆̀͆ͦ̚d̤͓ͪ̿ͅͅ ͖̻̑ͬ̑͐ͣͦ̆ḇ̡̮̫̺̘̖̄̈ͭ̅y̴͖̙ ̀̍͛͏t̺͐́̋h̻͙̣͎̙è̷̦̜͓̦̹͖̞̾́ͮ ̡̰̜̲͑͊ͯ̉̊̀̓w̤̮͇̬̪̻͔ͧͤ̐ͣa̧͓͎̙͙̯̒ͮÿ̰̩̻͙͔̗̣̉ͬ͋̓̚, ͓̱͛ͦ̎͆ͥ̿o̧͋ͭ̋̍̑̔̋n͍̼̤̥͕͗ͧ̎ ̆ṭ͌͊h̛̗ͧ́̂e̺̻͉̖̓͜ ̢͎͔̜͕̪̹̏̋͛̚ȍ̬͓̻̘̳̻̈̔f͍̮̼̆̌̔̓͊̌̈f̨̗͚͍̩͎̼̏͊̃͊ ̺̞ͯͬc͉̯̣̹̙͐̈̆̈́ͣ̋͑ͅh̻̩̤͇͍̣̩̋̆͛ͭ̇͝a̷͐ͨ̋n̨͚̹̲̖͓̋ͬͭ͂̏̇ͅc̮͈̏̍ͣ̾̆̃ͅe̝̲͖͒̅͂ͩ ̷̂ͧy͔o̙͓̙̔͆͌ͤ̀̀u̵̗̮̳͉̹̦ͅ ̳͉͌̐̎l̻̗̰̹̜̞̮͗̒̍ͬ͒̾̀i̋͆́ͯͮ̓v͔͙͍͌͠e͈̟͌ͧ ̤͚̯̼̒̉ͦͧ̚͢ľ̈̀̑̓͜ȍ͖̾́̒ͬ͆ͥn̘̹̟̖ͫ̏͂͆g͍̜̬͚̜̤ͫͩͬ̎͂ͫ̿͡ ̼͇̣̼͚ͧ̃͒ͨ̿̎̀ͅe̖̣̥͉͑ͫͮ̾ͨn̫̘̖͂̄o̠͇̟͙̍ͯ̊͛ͮ͢ͅu̺̲̗ͤ̍̏̚͞g̶̦̞͉͚̯̗͐ͥͧͩ̓̔h̦̩͓̣͇͉̖͐ ̷̜̻̱͌͂̋͐͗t̝̤o̙̝͙ͤ̀ͦͤ̌ͭ͗ ̞͠ș͍̮e͈͓̊ͯ̋̂͠ͅe̹̣̹̰͈͖̙ ͨ̎̀͑͏͕̟̭͚̳J͚̲̗̝̝̄̽́e̽̉̂͗̈͞f̔f̢̮̄ͪ͆͋́r̴̺̝̫̬ͩ̒̊e͕͗̈̓̅y̺̪̼̖̞͓͋͟ͅ ̡̪̥̦̙̙̘͎ạ̬͍͙̬̇͘g̨̗̼̤̈́̽a͗̀̋ͩi̺̫ͫ̓ͮͪ͜n̜̣̈ͤ͗̿͋͜,̹͔̲̼̫̦ ̑ͬ͏̩̰̹̠͇̣͙l̯̗̝͖̗̞ͬ̃̊͊ͩè̵̒̿̈́̿̆̆t̹̩̹̯̠̐ͨͯ ̜̱̠͌͒̉h̬̮͙͖̝̱͙̉ͤiͩ̒̃̈ͨͧ̽͏̣̩̫͙͇ͅm̧̯͇̱̳̞̼͂ͮ̈͐ͅ ̶̹̙̈̉̏́̎̆͗k̸̙̹̀n̔҉͕̤̬̠̝̺o̰̠̘̭̩̫͇̒̽̈́ͧ͊̊ͪ͠ẁ̳̘̜̥̌ͧ̋̐ͥ̀ ̲̦̝̤̞̘͂͘t̪̰̯̬͎̪̳ͤ͞h̙̜͉̣ͯ̉͌͞a̱͕ͣ̉ͦt͉͍̞͚ ̘̺̹̘̅͂̓h̲̘̩͓̊ͅiͭ̍͝s ̭͓͖͓ͅd̳̰͖͈͇̆̾̅̈́e̺͙̩͉͓̊͋a̪͖̥͙̾r̝ ̻̖̯̻̜̭ͥͩ̉͊͋b͆̋̒̌́ṟ̶̣̰̳̖̘̗̓o͂ͦ͒̇̊ṫ̨̥̘̣͗́̒ͣ̐ḫ͚̌ė͓̗͕̮͈̗̟ͤ͛ͩ̚r̼̫͎͉͖͍̅ͅ ͩ͆͐ͪ͏͙͎̯͇s̨̯̦̩̣̥̱̥̍ͤ̇͗̏̄̄a̓̒͜y̰̦̥̭͓͂̽ͤ̎́̚͡s̵̝̯͎̙ ̦̩ͣ͛̃͂̂h̞̲̝̠̤̩̍ͥiͭ.̡ͥ͌͆͂ **_

The last thing Toby saw was Zalgo/Liu turning to leave the carnival, Sally helpless in his arms.

**A/N**: _Oh no! Zalgo has Liu, and now Sally! And Toby is dying! And all the others are either AWOL, or fighting their own battles! What will happen now?! Will they be able to save Sally?! Review to find out! BTW, shout-out to Bloody Simpson Chibi. I'm glad to have a new reviewer to this story, and glad that you've been enjoying it :)_

_R.I.P Laughing Jack-you were a lot of fun to write. _


	33. In the Dark of the Night-Zalgo Parody

**A/N**: _Hold on, guys! Before you pelt me with rotten tomatoes, I just want to apologize in advance for trolling you like this. It's just that, well, I haven't had much time or creativity to write an actual chapter lately what with getting ready to go back home for summer. Also, I've been listening to 'In the Dark of the Night' a lot lately and, well, this happened, so...yeah. Don't worry though, hopefully I'll get my creative juices flowing again once I get settled back in. I intend to see this through to the end, don't worry guys!_

In the dark of the night I was twisting and writhing

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be

It sent me into fits

A beast with a heart black as pitch!

Then I opened my eyes…and the nightmare was me!

I was once the most powerful being in creation

When Slender Man left me he made a mistake!

The age of humans is done

Once I get _her_-'The One'!

Little Sally beware,

For now, HE COMES!

In the dark of the night evil will find her!

In the dark of the night just before dawn!

My reign will be swift

Once I harness her gift!

In the dark of the night

She'll be mine!

I can feel that my powers are slowly growing!

Trim my claws and file my teeth!

As the mortals run for the hills

I'll bend her to my wills!

Come Sally, away from the kills

To me…

In the dark of the night, evil will take her!

My evil will taint her!

In the dark of the night, chaos will reign!

Ooh!

Soon, they will dread, that the nightmare will spread!

In the dark of the night

They'll be through!

In the dark of the night

Evil will find her!

Find her

Ooh!

In the dark of the night terror comes through!

Use her!

My dear, here's a sign

That soon you'll be mine!

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night,

Come my minions,

Go for your master

Let your evil shine!

Find her now,

Yes run ever faster!

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night,

She'll be mine!

**A/N**: _Heh heh, yeah...probably not the best song parody ever ^^' Sorry again. I'll post an actual chapter next time._


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N**: _*Peeks out from hidey-hole* Is it safe to come out now? Well, for those of you still following this story, here's a new chapter, as promised. I'm quite proud of it, I hope you guys like it! Another creepypasta character is going to show up in this one._

**Disclaimer**: _The creepypasta characters in this story were all made up by a bunch of different people. I'm only one person, therefore I couldn't have created them, or own any of them._

The Slender Man had done lots of things in his unnaturally long life that he wasn't proud of. Serving Zalgo in the past was, of course, at the top of the list. Then there were all the innocent people he'd had to kill after rebelling against him, whose only crime had been being too weak to resist Zalgo's hold on them, and whom he had used as puppets. After that was ruining the lives of human children by recruiting them to his side, getting them involved in his personal war against that damned demon. Now he could add something new-abandoning those children when they could barely even move. He couldn't even blame Zalgo for this one. He'd lost his temper, tried to destroy another creature in cold blood, shown himself to be the monster he really was, deep down. Zalgo's words from so long ago suddenly came back to him.

_**A monster who creates other monsters…**_

He sighed heavily as he thought of the kids.

_**Jeff. Jane. Tim. Alex. Toby. Natalie. Sally. I'm sorry…for everything. All that I've done to you. I was so eager to destroy Zalgo that I ended up just like him-using innocent humans for my own gain. I wouldn't blame you if you leave.**_

Suddenly, Slender Man heard the sound of something running through the leaves towards him. He turned to face…a small white dog. The scruffy little mutt just looked up at him for a few seconds before breaking into a silly little doggy grin and walking up to him as if expecting to be petted. Slender Man stared back down at it.

_**You're not afraid of me?**_

"Of course not. Dogs are good judges of character." Slender Man looked back up at the sound of the voice. A tall lanky boy wearing a gray hoodie and dirty jeans walked out of the darkness, and the dog ran over to him.

"I have heard much about you, Slender Man." If he had a face, Slendy would've scowled. The boy knew him and wasn't afraid, which meant that he was either being possessed by Zalgo, or was one of his minions. And yet…he couldn't detect any evil aura like Zalgo's about him.

_**Who are you?**_

"Someone like you." The boy looked up, and Slender Man saw that he had white hair, blue eyes…and a skull on his face. He knew immediately that it wasn't painted on.

_**A gemberling.**_

The boy nodded slowly. Slender Man suddenly noticed that he was holding something in his left hand. A heart.

"Most people would be afraid of me if they knew what I do." The boy said slowly. "Feeding hearts to this tree to keep it alive." He motioned to a large tree nearby.

"But I don't believe in harming innocent people. It's wrong, no matter who…or _what_ you are. That's why I only target evil people. Criminals, those who hurt their own families, the scum of society. They weren't using their hearts anyway, so I take them. And the world is a little better off for it." He looked at Slender Man, his crystal-blue eyes serious.

"I might be wrong, but I hear you and your companions do something similar." The Slender Man made a strange sound that might have been a humorless laugh.

_**You think I am some sort of hero? That is the lie I told myself, and my 'companions' to justify what I did. The whole time, I was hiding behind children to get closer to my foe.**_

He turned away with a sigh.

_**At the end of the day, I am no better than Zalgo. **_

"I don't believe that." The boy, Hobo Heart, said. "Zalgo cares nothing for human lives. He manipulates the corrupt and the weak into doing his bidding, then disposes of them when they are no longer of any use to him. From what I heard, he even does that to parents, trying to use them to kill their own children. You have had to save them, correct?"

_**That is correct.**_ Hobo Heart walked over to his tree, and as Slender Man watched, put the heart into a hole.

"I can tell that you care very deeply for your charges, even if you don't recognize it yourself. You saved them, taught them to defend themselves in a cruel world, and feel regret now for what you have put them through." He lifted his head up, his eerie crystal-blue gaze locking onto Slender Man's 'face'.

"How many?"

…_**I don't remember. **_The Slender Man answered honestly. _**There have been so many I stopped trying to keep count. **_

"How did this whole thing start?"

_**Three children a very, very long time ago.**_ Slender Man answered. _**Two brothers and their little sister. They weren't afraid when they saw me. In fact, they were more curious than anything. I didn't understand. I think…I think I might have had some sort of connection to them. **_

Hobo Heart's dog tilted its head to the side, an action he mirrored.

"You weren't always…"

_**I don't remember. **_The faceless creature admitted. _**I don't remember much of my life before Zalgo. Who…or WHAT I was. **_He stared off to the side, into the past.

_**But those children…I took an interest to them. When Zalgo ordered me to kill them, I couldn't bring myself to do it. **_

"So you fought back." Slender Man nodded slowly.

_**Human children are such fascinating creatures. So innocent, so curious. I suppose that's why they interest me…and Zalgo knows that. That is why he targets them-to get to me. **_

"And why you feel compelled to protect them?" Slender Man said nothing.

"There is another major difference between you and Zalgo." Hobo Heart said. "He doesn't give people choices. You never forced those kids to follow you. They're with you because they want to be."

_**Stockholm syndrome.**_ Slender Man said quickly, brushing it off. _**A lot of the time, I had killed their parents. Left them with no other option but to come with me.**_

"No." Hobo Heart said. "If Zalgo, or one of his cronies, had done the same, they would've run screaming. You have an interesting feel about you, Slender Man. While dark, it is not evil or otherwise malevolent. If anything, I would say it is more calming. Lonely, yet protective. Answer me something-if the day comes that you manage to stop Zalgo for good, what next? What will you do with yourself after that?"

Once again, Slender Man found himself speechless. This time, the seconds seemed to tick by even slower. Finally, he found an answer.

_**I want to live peacefully.**_

"There you go." Hobo Heart said wisely. "You don't desire world domination or power, like Zalgo. You're too hard on yourself. Despite not being human, you show a massive amount of knowledge and understanding towards the species. There are those who would fear you and call you a monster, but to others…they owe you their lives."

Slender Man stared at the boy in surprise. Had he had a face, a smile would've spread across it.

_**Thank you.**_

"You're welcome." Hobo Heart answered. "And right now, they need you. Go to them. You will all need each other in the upcoming battle." Slender Man nodded before slender-walking away. As soon as he left, a girl walked out of the bushes behind Hobo Heart, looking a bit surprised.

"How long were you standing there?" Hobo asked, unfazed.

"Long enough." The girl, C.C, answered. She stared at the space where Slender Man had just been.

"Do you really think they'll be able to do it?" She asked.

"I hope so." Hobo asked, picking up his dog in his arms. "Otherwise, the world is doomed."

**A/N**: _Yep, I had to put Hobo Heart in here :) Hobo Heart: Stitches is one of my new favorite creepypastas. If you haven't heard it yet, go give it a listen. I hope you guys liked this one. Give me reviews, please!_


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but my own imagination_

"Is he still unconscious?"

Clockwork sighed as she looked at Masky.

"Yes. Of course he is." She and Jeff were supporting the older boy as they walked in the darkness. Jeff bit his lip as he looked at him.

"It could take us a while to get back…"

After that little incident at Jessica's house, Masky had acted quickly, slender-walking himself and his partners a couple miles away. Unfortunately, due to still getting over the paralysis inflicted on him by Mr. Widemouth, the effects of using the Slender Man's abilities were even harder on him than usual, and he had passed out once they were gone from the house.

"Do you think Jessica and her kids will be okay?" Clockwork asked.

"I get the feeling Widemouth won't be bothering them for a very long time." Jeff answered, not even looking at her.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Jeff said seriously.

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by a scream of pain.

"Did you hear that?!" Clockwork asked in alarm.

"Yeah." Jeff said with a scowl. "That sounded like…"

"Jane." Masky mumbled, seeming to finally come around.

Jeff swore under his breath, and Clockwork passed Masky over to him.

"Watch him."

"Hey, wait! Clockwork!" Clockwork didn't seem to hear him, however. She had already run out to where they heard the scream…and gasped as she saw Jane sitting against a building. Her leg was bent at a weird angle, and she realized that it was broken. Jane glared hatefully at her attacker-or rather, _attackers_.

"Oh dear." Zero said in a tone of mock sympathy. "I broke her." She shook her head. "What good are you now that you can't even walk?" A wicked smile crossed her face as she walked over to Jane, Seedeater trailing close behind her.

"But I'll tell you what. I'm in a good mood; I'll give you a choice." Zero grabbed Jane's chin and lifted the other girl's head so that she was facing her.

"You're fighting a losing battle. Join the winning side. Pledge yourself to Lord Zalgo and you won't have to…" Jane didn't give her a chance to finish. She spat in the white-skinned girl's face, and Zero wiped her face in disgust.

"Ugh! You _bitch_! Fine then! If THAT'S the way you want it!" She raised her sledgehammer, fully intending to smash Jane's skull. Suddenly, Clockwork shot out of the shadows, stabbing Zero in the stomach. She let out a scream, dropping her sledgehammer. It landed close to Jane, and she and Zero both looked up at the younger girl, her knife now covered with blood.

"Who the hell are…?!"

"Clockwork." Clockwork answered. "And your time is up." With these words, she attacked Zero. The white-skinned girl had to dodge to avoid being stabbed, picking her sledgehammer back up.

"Seedeater! Finish the other one off while I take care of clocky here!" Seedeater started to lunge at Jane, only to be intercepted as Jeff's knife flew through the air, embedding itself in his head.

"_Huh?_" Seedeater started to reach up, but Jeff was faster. Still supporting Masky, he ran up and ripped his knife out of the creature's mask.

"Just how many of you are there?!" Zero demanded. Jeff just grinned.

"See, that's the thing about us, raccoon girl. We all look out for each other." Zero just glared as she tried to smash Clockwork again. Jeff laid Masky next to Jane as he started his own fight against Seedeater. The monster tried to slash at Jeff with his claws, but Jeff was resilient. He moved out of the way, then cut Seedeater's arms. Zero tried to smash Clockwork again and again, and the clock-eyed girl just let out a laugh.

"That's SERIOUSLY the weapon you're going with?!" she demanded. "Must be a pain to carry around! And how do you hide it?!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

_**W̆͡e̸͔͖̫͕͚̰̽̏l̺̲̥̬̠̳̈̄͢ļ̰͍̜̯̻͎̟,͇ͩ͡ ͈͍͇Į̙̝̜͚͕͚ ͗͋̎͝m͓̟̹͓ͥ̿͌̈̐ủ̺̟̯͎͐̈̚͝ͅs̯͉̱̺̤ͅt͙͚͙̹͓͖̪̓̀͒͋̽͂ ̖̦̳͖̆ͯ̑ͨͯṣ͕̙̝̻̠̭͘á̫̲̽̉̽͆ͬ͝y̧̜͇͈̟͖̾ͣͩ̒̎ ͨ̇́t̯̻̔ͬ̇͐ͮẖ̀i͉̣ͦ̉̄͊̓ͤ͋͜s̿́̄̍ͨͨͪ į̤̓ͤ̊̋ͤ̿s̩̳̠̯̝͊̽͛͊ ̢̫̬̳̳̫̝̘aͧ̽͗̌͌͟l̳̟̖̈͒ļ̲̥͎̘͇̬ ̶̫̜͎̒ͪ̎͋̍͂v̮͕̰̯͈ͨͬ͒̈ě̿ͫͥ͗ͤ̈͡r̷̔y͆̃҉̫͖̘ ̙̹͓̠̱͎̲͒ͥ̄̿͟ǟ͇̝̭̹̹̤̩́̆̀̃m̹̟̱̻͋͌͆̒̌ứ̭͚̱͙̩̌ͤ̅̅̚s̤̞͍̆͒͌̀̚ĩ͇̝͕̻̲̄̅̾͒̔͆ͅn̨͔̳̥̘̪̣ͯ̾͛̀̃̆̈g̩͉͚̲̱ͨ̓̎̃̕ͅ.̩̿͑̿͠ **_Everyone froze.

"Don't tell me…" Clockwork whispered as she and the others turned around. In front of them stood a familiar-looking person…well, familiar to Jeff, anyway.

"No…"

_**Ĩ̻̔͗̌͐ͣ̚ ̌̌̋ͭ̇̊w͕̍̈̆ͅa͚̣̲͍̭͇̹ͥs̪͇̱̣̙͓̬ ̪͉̖͆͠ṕ̷̰̯̘̹̗̫͊ͣl̹̞͔̗͚͎̂̈́̀ͭͧa̲̟̗̣̼̩̓̾n̴̖n̨̺̩͍̘̣̞̬̉͛̉͛i̢̩̔̑ͭṉ͙̗̜̼̼̜̋ͫ͑͊̚g̮͉̼ͣ o͕̜ͬṋͭͧ̂ͭ͌ ̝̺̀̀̏ś͗̾͊͂ͯḛ̴̳͓̦̖͔̟̃̀̽̈́n͋͒̂͏̗̩̬̫̙̭̩d͓̥̤͇͈ͦ̏̎̓ͧͭ̽i͓͑́ͪ̀̌n͕̱̬̻̟̣͇̿̓͞g̙ ͌̉͛͂͌o͕͆̃ͤ́̅ͮn̢̓ͪ̍e͙̳͎͖͚̭̦̽͘ ͎͓̯̼̺͓̊͛̔ͅo͖̤̠̼̎f̙̲̞̉͊̐ͣ̎ͥ͊͜ ̉́t̬̀ͯ̃͒ͩ͠h͔̬̺̫͓̊ͬ͌̎ͣ̾̂è̜͒̚ ̵͛̀͑ͬ̐͋ơ͔̞͇͈͉ͭ͒t̠h̹̟̞͔̍ͧe̫̩̞ͪ͠r̉̒҉s̪̦̗̘͔̥͎ͯ͒̅́͊̊ͪ ̮̬̥̣̒͊̀͂͛̾̏ͅo̹͍̝̩͍̬̔ͨͤn̸̫̩̦̙̳̟̠̈̓͐̾̉̿ ̴͎̱͚̘͙̅̑ͪa̜̲̞̘̼͕͒ͬͭ̓͒̌h͎̙̼͔͆ͫ̽͂́̃ͪͅe̯̿̒͑a̰ͧ̒̑̄̔d̥̻̞͝,͂͆̈̈̏̾̃͏̥̠ ̥̟̼͕̦̳ͧͩ̀͞bͯ̽u̖̭͖͋̈͒ͤͨ̾͐t̴͕ͨ̏ͭ͗ͧ ̻̟͕ͤͧ͒͆ͥ̾͌͞I̠͓̥̠ͥ͑͛̕'̴͎͔̥̩͛̆̎ͣ͋m̢͚̤͙͎ͪͭ̌ ̨̰̘ͧ̌ͯ̾̉í̙̟̗̰ͬ̐̎͑ͭn̴̮̥̦͐̍̃ͦ̓̔̚ ̞͈͐ş̪͚̣̞̮͑͂͆̃ͫ̓u͇̣͙͇̖͍͛ͦ̅ͣ̉͋͑c̅͊ͩ̅ͧ̅҉̼̗̳̲̖h̷̝ ̟̲͟ā̤̠͖̬̒̇ͬ̑̅̚ ̻͎̲͎̭͕̚͘g͚͔̝̟̼̖ͯ͌ͨ̈ͣͅo̝̳͊̋ͬ̃o̞͉̱̱̰̎̀͒ͪ̂͋d́̈́̆ͥ͊̅ ̶̭̰̞͈͂ͥ̂̾̔͒m̳̞̎͒͠ͅȍ̧̪̼̥͎̠͓ͭͧͦ͊ͫ͗ȏ̡͇̯̟͈̱͆ͅd͍̭̳̹̤̈́́̆ͮ͟ ͈̣͕̬̠͆̽ͤ͌̍̚I͓̪̬'̈́ͫ͆ͣ͐m̡̥͖ͮ͐̂̃ͬ̍͐ ̝͚̹̖͙ͨ̀̓͑̿͠g̺͓͚̟̥̼̎̇́ͧ̀̑̒o̅ͣ͞i̧̅n͍͒̔̆ͯͦͅg̶̺̩̦͖͓ͅ ̌͛̇ͭ̓̒͗t̬͇͆ỏ̙̯̞̓ͪͦͧ ͑ͤ͛̓̑̚f̯͎̩̠ͬ̔́̅͊ͤ͊͘e̡̝̹̥̦̠̓̔̈́tc̫̟̳͊ͮ̔h̨̭̻ͭ ͇͆̀̆̿̿̃̌́a̗̬̦͕̝̠̪͗̏͊̐̓l̩̟̺͌ͣͭ̆͐́ḻ̪͗̂̆ͬ̏ ̛̗͕̪̊̿o̞̹̙͙̜f̖̹ͨ͢ ̸̓̍̿̆͆͗y̠̬̻̩̳̹̱ơ̳̮̜̮̝̬̄̂͆̆̊̑ŭ͓̘̳͌͗̊̉ ̠̗̲̤͈̅̑̏ͭ͒̄ͅḿ̛̪̪ͬ͗̎ͨͬ̈y̟͚͈̥͐ͭ́ͬ͞s̨ͪ͗̐ͧ́͊͐ĕ͚̯̳̠̰̉l̢͚̜͓̟̖̞̬̉͆̀̓̉f͔̗͎̖̤̩͎͝.̝̩̬̤̞̤̝ **_Zalgo pulled his hood down, revealing Liu's messed-up, stitched-up face.

"Jeff…" Jane started, "Isn't that…?"

Jeff gritted his teeth angrily.

"What the FUCK have you done to my brother?!" Zalgo just smiled evilly, an expression that had no place on Liu's face.

_**W̮̯̻͕ͯ̇ͫ̽̕ͅͅh̰̪̭͔̝̩͐̾ͮa̸̤̿̆̋t̽͛̆́'̲̱̯̦͖̇s̯̲̬̮̾ͤ͂ ̫͚̙̮̇ͦͦ̑́ͬ́t̤̯̟̲̱̥̅́̃͊ͪͅh̛̳̟͗ͤ͗̎̂ȩ̠̟͑̔ ̕m̷͖̻̻̪a̵̼͚̩̼̫̾̽͛ͬ̐ͫ͑t̴̯̮̼ͥ̈ͦ͒ͣť̺̺̩̯̫̥̞͂͛͜ȇ̟̥͔̗̪͔̖r̗̩̙̣ͧ?͈̳̙̏̑̉͐̕ ̪̞͙͚͖̙̀J̠̻̰̫̤̱ͬ̑̐̃̅ͨ͜ē̳̈a͒̄̔͆͏̻͔̺̯͖̖̜l̵̠̙̹͎̤̬̹ͥ͋̈͐o̴̬̤͛ͪ̾̈́ͧͫͧŭ҉͍s̴ ̷̼̩̪̲̝̜̩̀̊̆b̳̙̪̱͖͚͝ê̬̬͆ͨ̏ͬc̠̬̰̞̮͓̩͞ậ͔̦́͆̏u̻̖̰̺͂̓̍̊ͅs̗ͥ̄̍e̥̜̥ͨ̿̔ ̷̂y̭̓̅͊͟ò̦̳̬̜͖ͬ͑́̈̔u̪̰͇̤̙̞̞ͫ͋͐ͮͫͦ̌͠r̵̦̆ ̙̪̞̦̄̆̀b̉ͦͥ͑ͥr͉̥̖͓̹̾̄ͨȍ͚̗͇͍̩̦̓͌ͬͨ̈́͝t̨͕̤͎̟̼͍͒̑͂ͤ̄̚h̫͖̬͎͇̤̆͞ͅé͕̱͇̮̟̙̌̍́ͧͭr̹̤̹͙̘͗͊ͥͧ̈́ͅ ̺̥̄̉l̛̍̇o̝̬̩̿̋ͦ͊́̚̚o̲̿̅͆̅k̴̞̜̖͎͓͓̋ṣ̮͎̟͍͇ͮ̿̈́ͯ ̷̯͍̙ͮ͗̊̓̈́͒͆b̹̯͉̽̈́ͮę̱͙̱͉̥̠̉̔̔̀ͤ̈ͩͅt̥̭̙͉̯̽ͩ̑t̟̻͍͍̰̗̫͠ȅ͋̉̉̒̈́ͮ͢r̭̹͍̃ ̣̥͉̞t̞ͦͯh͖̲̠͚̀̃̏ͧͣͪ͗ä̠̯̈ͯͯ̀ͅn̰̩̟̖̹̻̂ͣͮ́͜ ͕̾͑̇ͥỹ̮̗̳͕͇͉̆ͧo͎ͪ̿̐ͬͪͨ̂u̫̜̱̭͈̎ͥ̅̕?͇̙̼̒̅**_

"You BASTARD." Jeff's hands shook with anger.

_**N̡̮͍̘̺͙͕̖o̫̳̤͚̥̜̾̂ͫ͊̌͝ẉ̵̫ ̰̹̎̈́͑t̰̰̲ͯ̑́̓͑̄͜h̨̭̯͉͚̥̘͊̎̄̂ẹ̈́n̡͈ͧ̌ͧ͐,̥̑ͥ̔͌ͥ̇ ̺̟̙̮̘ͫ̐ͭ̈́w̩̟̺͉͠h̟̮ͪa͖͉̖͇̘̓̃ͨ̔̂͗t̺ͣ̐͛́̌ͦͦ'̥ͪ̉́̏ͮs̝̰͙̥̀̓̓ ̛͓̘͕̫͖̳͑̎̔͂̉͂s̬ͧͩͭ̄a̶̬̞̼͙͗ͣͦ̎͛y̩̠͆̿͗̇͘ ̤͖̯̭̖̬ͭ͛̊͂́we̼̓ͨ́ ̳̘̺̪̓̀͜t̜̰͇̗͍̳̤ͧa͌ͪ̓͗̊̊̚k͕͎͓̹̭̝̍͊͒ͫe̹͐̌ͭ̑ ̲̻̮̘̱̗̗͋̇a̺͖̙͕ ̛̯͇̗̥ͤ͗ͦͪb͍̦͕̣̠͉̲ͩ͋͗r̪̉ͦẹ̢̹̙̎̇ͤͧ̋̀ȁ̵̊̐ͤ̑̏k̨̥̞̠̈́ͤ̋̐̄?̵͍̱ ̟̯̝̟̜͋ͦͅI̢͕̲̪̿̍̐ͧͩͪ̈́ ̵̥͍̺̼d̬͍̟̫̲ͪ͑̽̊̏ͩͥo̹̪̠͚͇̙ͭ͗̎͒ͣ̚n̏ͫ͌'͎̘̮͕͕͑̐ͧ̇̑̆̚͞t̖͓̹̒̇ ̏͜w͇̉̽ͯ̄̌̄̒a̡͍̝͈̓nt͔ͮ̎̐̀ ̣̝̦̳̖̟̞ͣ̽a̧̝̓n̲̠̤̬͉̮̿̃͊̌ͨ͗y̸ͯͫ̌̽̔̚ ͒ͯ̀̿ͪ o̴̠͎f̩ͩ͌̈̀ ̘͖̩̹̄y̲ͥ̄̍̏͐ͯo̥̯͚̳̺̱͉u̩̘̩̎̍̑ ͍͑ͤ̎̐̇ͪd̲̪̍́̚y̻͈̼̠͍͍͓̏i̺͖͚͓ͧͪṉͫ̒ͣ͡g̹̩̙ ̵̰͚̟̪̪̫̥ͪ̈̆͒ͭḅ͍̭͙̱̭ͩͨ͑̌̾̈ͤe͗̓ͨ̋͏̭͔̹͉f̣̱ͨ͡ŏ̟̟̩͊̃r̨̥̯̟̊̓ͮͪͭͭ̀ͅͅe͗̂͆ͤ͌ ͚͖ͨ̒ͫ̎̓you get the chance to see me ͑̆t͎̘̳̜͎͌r̮̯͚͔̙a̠͍n͔ͬ̒ͣ̿ͩsf̙͎̮̣ͣ̋ͧ̅͆̓̕e͉̥̤͊̎ř̠̹̻̦̋̓ͮ̔͂ ̤̲̣̰͂ͥ̊i̠̍ͩ̏ͮ̏ͦn̓̈́̈́͊̿͂ͣ͏̠̩̪̬̥̘t͓̣̥̘̋̎̊o̶̺ͬ̽̊ͤ͊͊̆ ̬͉͇͔̻̇͋͑ͭ̍̈m͔̲̙͚͙͠y̤̼̞̦̓ ͉̜̖͓̀͟n̲̜ͫ̽͆ͫͨ̉̊ͅe̩̓ͦ͠w͓̩̝̼ͧ͐́ͬe̗̥͇s̤͇̞͉͚͍ͥ͌̑̏͐ͮ̕t̷̰̬͚͌ͦͯ͊ͥ ̮͍͔̱̫̘̣͊͑͒͌̈́ḩͭͪ͊̊͂̄o̫̩ͥ́̀ͅs̭̘̑͆̀ṯ̨̖̮̏͐.̡̰͔̰̱̱͙͒́.̳̯͖͉͔̂ͩ͊͋ͦ͜.̻̗͍̔ͨ̑͌͒̊ͦ**_

**A/N**: _Short chapter is short. But this time with good reason! How will this all end? Will Zalgo possess Sally? Will Jeff get to save his brother? Stick around to find out! (Also, review. Reviews make me more creative. A big thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this long and reviewed. You guys are awesome :)_


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N**: _I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers. I didn't think you guys would stick with me this long, and your words of encouragement and support have truly meant a lot to me. This story has over a hundred reviews now, and that puts a smile on my face. BTW, I put a slight reference to a certain movie in this chapter, can you spot it? _

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any of the creepypasta characters-I've got a shitton of my own to play with._

Jeff didn't know when he passed out. The last thing he remembered was charging at Zalgo, knife drawn. It was crazy, he knew it even then. But he didn't care. That demon had taken his parents, his home, and his life from him. And now he had taken his brother, and fucked up his face even more than he had his. If he had taken over Liu completely, like he had his parents…

The sound Jeff made as he ran wasn't human. He was going to KILL Zalgo. But the next thing he knew, he was waking up on the grass. And he couldn't move his arms and legs.

"What the hell?!"

"Well well, look who's finally up." Jeff jerked his head upwards. Eyeless Jack was standing over him, and he could tell that he was smirking under his mask. "Wouldn't want you to miss this, now." There were a lot of things Jeff wanted to say to the eyeless creature, particularly about where he could go. But one question rose to the surface before he could say anything else.

"Where's Sally?!" EJ answered by pointing upwards, and Jeff gasped as he saw the state of the little girl. Sally's face and clothes were covered completely in blood. Her eyes were closed and there was a pained look on her face. She was tied to a long stake in the ground, like a witch about to be burned.

"She's in a pitiful state." EJ shook his head in what was probably meant to be pity. "At this point, to not allow Lord Zalgo to take control would be condemning her to death. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

_**O̻̱̔ͦ̔f̟̣̦͈̋͐ͭ͞ ̛̭̪͇̥̖͖ͦͬ̈̈c̷͎̟͙ͯo̝͉̪̿̎u̧̘̓ͧͬ̅ͅrͬ̆̏̚s̯̯̼̹͕̿̎̒ͥ͛̓̅͝ë̼̹̣͍́̀ͯ̐ͣ͐̆ͅ ͉̣͚̀͒ͫ̍̚n̰̤̯̘͒͂̑ͩ̋ͥ̔o̯ͫ͋̄̄̇̄͒̕t͙͑̐͗͗̿͒͝.͙̩ͩ͐̉̌̾̽͞ ̼ ̘̲̝̠ͫͤͦ̉̃H̘͙̣̳͚̗͌ͤ̐ͅi̯̖̘ͭͪ̀̂͋̓̽͡s͚͗ͤͦͯ̓͝ ̮͈̅ͫ̑́͡ͅh̠̩̞̤̗͌̍ͥ̃e̯͓̓͊ͪ̌̈ͫ͟ͅa̪̹̼̱̫r̲̪̜̙̆̂̿͟ͅṭ͕̜͇͔ͤ͂́ͨ͢ ̖̩̫̟͈͖̅ͤͭ̄̀i̓ͪͧ̓̚͟ŝ͔͇̹̋ͯ̂ͯ̈͛ ̙̬̂͂̄̒͒t̰̞̖̟̔ͥ̐̈̇ͣȯ̦͈̠̯̦ͥͬ̿̐͌ͅo̲̫͚̫͊͆ͬ̊ͪ̂ ̓͐́soft.̻̹͍͈͉ ̹͖̩̯̬̓ͪ̔ͮ́Ā̶͖̣̺͍̟̤̻̍l̪ͤ̅͋͑l̫͊̈̄ͅͅ ̛̲̥ͅŏ̠͒ͭͧ̀͐̇fͦͣͪ̒ͥͮ t̫̹̭̬͌͝h̨̭̺̬͗̽̎ͩe̓ͯ̏̈͆į͔͇̣͒r̥̜̭̯̩̠̈́ͦͩ̎ͤ͡s̮̖̺̹̉ͩͧ ̮̰͕͎̬̆̇ͅḁͫͥ̿ͧ̈́͞r̛͔͐̾ͅͅë͕́͗.̺͔͈̼̥̝ͯͪ̀͜ ̵͖̄ **_

Zalgo himself stepped forward, still wearing Liu's body like a suit. He sneered down at Jeff, who grimaced back, much to his amusement.

_**W̥̳͈̻͒͟h̪͔̱͍̼̮͓͜a͏ͅt̶̯̘͍̗͒'͋̇͒́̒͆҉̜̠s͈͖̠͍ͧ͂ͯ̿ͧ͡ ̺͕̦̞ͨ̅͝w̧̙̜̰̺ͯi̳͚͍̤̦͒̍t̓͐ͪ̂́͟h̦̞̫͕̖̟̮ͫ̑ͦ̂ ̙̒̿͋ͫt̺͖̖̉h̩͓ͬ̓̆͂̆̽a̗̺͚̙̩̽t̮͖̿͗ͤ̍ͯ͗̌͡ ̯͙f̰̉̔͊̆̏ͤ̚ă̵̻c̻̞ͮ͊e͚̰͎̽̈́́ͩ?̤̞͈̄̔͋ͣ̈ͥ ̪̈́̀͑͒͒ͨI̴̬ț̘̗͎͇̀'̧̱̗̟͈ͅs͎̣͙͎̞̲ͩ̓ͥ̑ ̵ͮ̒ͮͦ̚b̗̻̖̝̆́̂̈ͧ̕e̮͈̻̻e͕͇̳ͦ̈͂̒n̲̩̦͙͓̳͌̽̆̒ ͫͤ͋̆ͩ̓̚͞s̟͕͖͚̠̍͂̓ͮe̡ͯ̆v̩͂͐ͤe̺̥̻͎͓̿͆n̙̙̖͕͗ͫ̄̈́̓̊̚ ̞̪͈̠̹̫ͤ͗̓͒ͫ͘ŷͭ̊ͫ̑̋̑̀e̤̝͍̜͔͂̑̅́a̡̪̟̣̙͖͈̺̒̎̎r̩̳̖͈̰̭̾s͉̦ ͉͕̺͎̬ͤ̽̈ͦ̌̊š̹̎i̵̩̻̜ṅ̙̮͕̹͚̙ͯ͊̂ͥ͆̂͜c͓̪̠̯̪̺͂ͩ̅͐͊ͩe͔͍ͩ ͕̝̤̮͈̹̍̄ͤ̉̔͛̿́y̥̥̝̦̑̾o͙͉̹̹̞͓͊͛ͤ̈́̆͆́ͅů̙̯͈̞͇ͦ̌͒̄ ̳̞̽̑ͥ͌͑̂s̶̼͖̆ͣ̊̂a̦ͯ̊ͨ̋ͩw̳̙͕̬̟̌̔ͪ̄̉̉ͅ ̝̬̥̲ͨͨ̇̎̐ͨͅy̼͇̥̥̺̤̩̋͂o̢̟̦̲̣̘ͤ͒͒ͅu̽ͥͣ̒҉̰̺̞̹ȑ̟̜̞̺̥́̈́̎ͩ ̹̦̥̀̌ͫͣ͊̆̿b̳̯͙̹̳͔̝͞rͯͣͩ̂̅ͥo͕̣̻̥̠ͬͩ̌̓ͤͦ͠t̘̬̼͈̪̏̂̉h̳̠e͔͗ͨ͒̇͒ͯr̵̮̩̄̓̃̔ͮ̿,̘̭̥͙ͬ͒̃̅͌̿ ̶͕̳͖̀̐ͭͮ̃I̳͖̘̥̞̤͚͝ ͑ͧ̅̿͆t̡̥͔͎͓̼͋̌͒ͅh̖͇̥͖͔̏̄o͓͆ͥ̀ͤ͋͌u͈͕̱̳̰̳͝g̵̯̘̩̗h̤̬̜ͣ͌ṱ̭̰̟̯̝͗ ̩̣̩̄̉̾ͣͅy̴̝͂͂̔̉o̦̱̠̿ͬ̏̾̎̀̋ų̻̳̟͉̄'̭͙̜͂̕d̶ͭ͆͑ ̇bͮ̓͆̐ͭ̚͠e͎̪͕͗̐̐ͮͣ ͎͇͚̥̯̒͝h̗̙͑̒̈̊͐̇a̺̺̰̞̰ͪ́͛͗p̳͖̣̳̫͉̔ͨ͛͑̓͗p̧̤̫̂ͤͮi̗̓̉̋̇́̚e̝͕ͥͮͧ̏̓r̰̺̳ͫ͋!̣͚̘͈͚̣̝ͪ̽̾̅͒ͧ̐͝**_

"GO TO HELL!" Jeff spat. He tried to lunge at Zalgo again, only to realize that his arms and legs were tied to metal pikes in the ground. Zalgo just laughed.

_**D̬̠̟̤̍̿ͥ̽̇̂̚i̖d͈͈̥͍̫̻ͯ̾ͪ ̻̲ͯ͡ͅy̫̙̲̺̆ͨ̐̉ͮ̅ͫ͜o̴̟̣̾͂͐̓́̚ü̸̙̫̝͍̱ͨ́̓ͨ̐ ̦͎̥̜̝͑̎̍ͅt̴̅̋h̜̖̿ḯ̼͔̈ͬn̉̌̏̚҉k͉ͤ͂ͣ̎͆ ̛̥̦̬̖͋̒ͪ̊i̛͓͚̟̥ͤt̠͎̩̝͂̐ͤͧ ͎̰̣̠̇w̝͖̙̟̞̖̩͂̊̂ͦ̿̈̏ò̜̺͓͈͛̇ͥ̈ͦ͛u̘̪̬ͨl̮̺̗ͥ́d͖̝ ͪͯb̺̹͈̝̝̦̼̂́̾ͫͯe̪̙͇͛ ̱̺͈͌̈́̋t͉̦͔̝̖͛̾͒̉ͬ̓͟h̟͖͚͓̓͒̇ͣ̂̈͞a̘̦̙̹̙͛̅ͭ̄̉t͉͎̳ͪ͐̚ ̸̞͇̜̩̈̑̏͒̓e̖̯̤̼a͐̊҉̲̙ͅs̶͖͈̳̞̻̠̓ͣͧy̵͕̙͓̭̗̮̋ͪ̽̏̿̃ͪ?̸͕͓̘̥̊̈̓ͤͪ̿ ̶̞̘̮̗͉̞̃̓ͬC̭̳͎̲͉̓͑̏͛ǟ̙͈̒̂̒̅n̞̼͈ͦ'̥̖͎͉̞ͬ̐̽ͅṭ͙ ̧͇ͅh̬̫͉͍̭̦͛̈́̍͠ͅa͚͛̂ͨ̇̄̚v̸̙̹̺̩̟̠̾̇͂͋̊ͧ̊e̠̳͉͕͖̙̊͂͐̆̑ ͉̩̪͇̂͆y͙̅ͥ̏͋̎̄̂o̭̰̣̼̣͔͉ͭu̷̩̹̱̣͗ͦͬͯ́̓͌ ͔͍͉̩̝ͩ̑͑̇̊̆͡i̷̠͔̼̭ͦͭ̌ͪ̇͒n̳̯͖̙͛ͧ͒̃̐t̒ḛ̳̣͉͉̾̓ͥ͗̍͂͘r͏͔̟͖f͓͇͕̗̥͐̓ͭ̔ȩ̙ͨ̏͆ͩ͐r̺͙̞̘̩̐̓ͨ̆̏̚i̐́̾͠ṇ̷̤̝̘̄ģ͙̓ͥͮ̿́ͅ ̺͓̺̯̪ͬͫ̔ͥͨ̈w̱͓͓̠ͤͥ͑͌͝i̧͖t͇͙̪͎̘ͥ̈h̹̖͍ͭ̎͐͑̚ ̦͕͖̼̳͌ͬ̒ͩṁ̴̰͈͚̰̊y͕̅ͩ͛ͮ ̴̺̲p̈́ͤ̂̉́͏͕l͓̲͍̈̊͗̓̉̉̑̀ͅá̵̘͉̥͒n̹̲̏̃̒ͥ̓̂ͮs ͓̭̂͒̑̽́n̸̟͖̈́̎ŏ̮͉̪̬̠̘̃w͙̱̞̖͖͙̅͑̋̀ͅ.̨̗̗̗̗̊ͅ **_Jeff's outburst woke the others, who were on the ground next to him in a similar condition. Well, all except for two…

"Where are Hoody and Toby?" Masky asked, looking around.

"_The hooded boy hurt me!_" Scissorloid rubbed a bullet wound in her shoulder. The teens noticed that she had several more in her chest, face, and stomach. "_He shot me a lot, then escaped while I was trying to get all the bullets out!_"

"_But as for the other one…_" .EXE floated by, carrying a figure on his shoulders. He tossed the figure roughly to the ground, revealing it to be…

"TOBY!" Clockwork gasped in horror as she saw him. Blood covered the front of his hoodie, and he looked even paler than usual.

_**Ĥ͗͗̏͏͇̤ę͖̘̮͍͙̪͙̊̊͒ ̭̒ͮͦ̃p͔̀͗͌ͫ͛̚͡ͅǘ͔͉̜͔̗̘̪ͪͫ͆̔ͩt͏ ͎͎̅̍̌̓̍͆̇u̼̟̙̣̲͇͒ͣͯ̎͋́p̹̳̃ͦͮ͌̍͗ͬ ͚̬͓͖̥̙͖s͈̱̑ͮͯ͌ͣ͢u̞͉̩̗̳̳̒̊̌ͧ̇͌ͩ͠ͅc̦̰̥̲͕̊̿ẖ̫̥̜̇ͤ ̷͕̭̹̿a̰̍͜ ̻̺͙̫v̬̠̼̩̫͖̪͌ͪ̃̂ạ̧̜̗̬̭̮̄͗̒ͤͩͩͣl̲͈̟͎̺̙͓͌̈́̿̈́̔ͯ͟i͈̺͖̟̠̗̲̐ͧ͑͐͟a̢̩̟ͧͮͥ̐̐ͯ̚n̥̠̬̣̱̲̟ͧt̴̼̦̬ͭ̽̎̂ ̴̰̺̬ͬ̾̐̂̊f̦͓̃̌̉̚̚ͅi̫̥̞̞̣͉̱̿̒͗̊̇ͯ͠g̸̙̺̭̈ͫ̎̓̽́́h̤͍̟͓͂͋̍ͬt̲̞͉̣.̵̺̙̱̩̆̎̈ **_Zalgo chuckled. _**I̸͈̩̜̜̐̿'͖̗̫̤́ṃ̜̈͋ͧ́́ ̲̈͑̈́͛ͥ̚͝s̹͖̙͍͇̉̀͂ͯù̼̾̍ͭr͖͓̬̜̬͚p̨͙͚͍̝̈̃̋r͛̈́͗ͩ͗̂i̥͇̼͈̠̥̯͑ͯ̐̓̎͌s̈ͧ̑̚͏̹͔e̴̠͙̋́̅̓͊̋ͧd̶̬͔͉̖̘̓ͩ͂̂͗ ̛ͨͣͦͅt̛͎̂̓h̷̞̗͚͎̥̟͉̓̉ͬ͑ǎ͚ͪ͐͂̀t̪ͦ̓͐ͩ̂ͦͯ ̱͇̭͙̖͖̯̎ͪ̏ͨ͌͌ẖ͕̤̣͋̈̋ͬ͂e̸̗̹͎̠͚͙͆̐̇̐ͤ ̱͙̌̑̑́̅͊͛l̤̻ͩ͟a̠̠͔͎͚̹̋͐͂̌̀ŝ͎̩̘͖̜͖̆͗ͨ͞t͍̰̘̦̿̒̓ͦͥ̓e͛̒͂d͔̜̲̾͒̇̀̾̽͜ ̧̳̗͚̱͕͎̠̎ͭ͒̍ȧ̘̭̖͚̲̔̂̚ͅs̟̙̩̝̄ ͖͔͉͖̻̦͆̌l͖̻̳̉͛ͨ̑͟ō̢͓͍̙̪̱͛ͮͧͅn̢̓̀̓ͭ̅ͩg̣͎͓͚̭̱̹̔ ̸̤̩̫̰͉̗̘a̖̦̱͕ͤͥ͛ͩ͒̔̀s̷̝̠̘̘ ̳͉̺̤̈́͌̑͐ͦh̙͍͈̜̳̰͇̅̎ͪͦe̝̝̲̮ͬ͒͜ ̥̩̬͚͈̲͗̍͗͐̅̅͋dͩͬ̔̃̽͊̆͜i͢ͅd̡̐͂ ̃̍̃̍̎̊̕ạ̸̦̖ͫ̅f̼͔̣̭̋ͭ̇͐͢t҉͚̘̖̤̫͙ͅe̦͈̓̿r͛́̀ ̮͙́Í̹͈̹͕͈̘ ̠̹̩̩͇̈́ͬ̊ͅš̲̹̞̿̌ţ͕̪͇̍̎ͥ̒a̠̠͙ͭ̍̽ͅb͇̜͎̗ͅb̶̪̫̱̞̠̜͇̆͋̓̂e̶ͬd̗ ̹̼͉̪̰͇͈̈́ͬͦ̎͡h͖̀̕i̽͂͌̓̾ͯ͑m͎͇͖͕̭̉͌ͩ.̥̜͓̯̰̬̘͆̈̄̑ͦ ̛̏̚I̷̞̻͙̮ͬ͑̅̅ ̵̞̮͔̞̹͔̉̽͑̀̽ͨͭg͎͑ͣ͜u̜̻e̾s̛̖̻͉̣̓̀̈́ͣ̃̏s̖̼̱̘͍ͧ̾ͨ̈̈́͢ ͔͢t͇̠̣͖h͈̖̥͈̮͖a͈͕̝̖͖̹̜ͫͭ͑͂̚t̲ͣ͆ͧ̈̓͂̃'̰̳̳̩ͫs̴̾ͦͮ͐̚ ̣͖͎͙̗̓͑̃̇d̮̞͖̤͌́̿ǔ̟ͤ͆̒ͥ́̚e̡̞̖̮͚̲̟̣ ̭̱̺̞̹̞̒̆ͧ͆ͭ̃͜ͅt̪͕̰̱͖̾̎ỏ̷̤͎ͫͫ̋͐̂̅ ̯̺̝̝̤̝͚͗̕t͒̇̄͝h̔́͆͒͐ͅe̗͎̥͓̓͂͡ ̢̥͉̖̠̯̖̟͑ͩa̩̞b̸̻̖̠̲̬̠̫̋ͫ̓i̯̺͔͔͎͍̅̌̚l͙͈̝͓̥̘͙͐͐̑̃͐ͥ͋i͓̬̣t͍͙̠͓̙͓͂͌ͅi̦̞̮͎͎̱͂ͩ̂͋͊ͥ̒ȇ̛͓̲̰̝̙̥͖ͭ̂͆͒s̖̼ͭ̓͊ͨ͒́ͣ͠ ̻͙̙͈͎͚͒ḩ̼̤͈̺̺̤̿ͪͥ̈ê͙͇̟ͣ̿̃ͯͨͦ ̎̔̆̆͑́ͮg̛͗͋͋̄̐ͥ̾o̸͚̳̦͇̥ͤ͌ͨ̄̊́t̞̫̙̰̯̫̀ͣ̏̎̓͐̄ ͙̫͉̦͉̠̾̌̇͌̑͗̚f̖̬͍̰̬̳͒r̖̠͉̠͇͊ͥ̾̋͐̏͗́o̺̮̜̗̖̱͋͗͐ͮ͗͊m̰̜̪̻̍̚ ̳̯̪̻̮̺͍ͦ͐̓ͮ̊̎t̸͈͔̭̯ͧ̍͑̐͑͑ͦh͉͎͎̠̦͡è̳̬̜̦͍̽̇ͮͧ̓ͦ͟ͅ ̼͚̗̭͇̱͌͐ͮ͑S̮̜͍̭ͯ͛̾ͭͧl̃̉̂ͨ͐̿ȅ͖̤͇̯͕̻ͤ͒ͩ̾ͧͫ͜n̩̤̾̃̊̿d̝͇̳͐̒̈́e̗ͨ̑ͧr̤̰̘̭̜̮͊ͣ̌ͮ͒̄̊͜ ̛͕̟̗͙̩̳M͒ͦ̓͆̂a̸̖̦̱͔̯͒̓n?̧̫ͣ̿͑ ̓҉͕͇̮̫͎͈B̨̤u̥͇̫͉ṯ̙̅͠ ͙̩̝̗̠͕̊i͓̗̦̾͜n̹͓̥̘̦̋ͤ̅̈ͩ ̧̪̯́t̻̠̹̥͖͖ͮ̐̈́̍ͯ̈́̎h̤̫̜͋ḙ̹̜͉͔̎͐ ̱̌͌e̽ͧ̉̊̍ṉ̢̙̣̞̻̗̇͆̍̎̄ͮd̺̠̬̱̯̯͂́,̮̞̺̗̞̙̑̔̓̎͒ͦ́̚ ̾ͥ̆ͨ̍ͭ͆t̖̖͕̥̤̭͑ͯ͊̈́̅h̞͓̲̗̞e̖͉̞y̙̝̘͒ ̭͎̟̾̋̃c̼̗͚̹̖̙͜ô̄̓̈́̆ͯ̋û̡͖l͇͙͉͇̠̲ͭ̑͂̿̂ͦḏ̦̕ ̵̬̖̀ͤ̓̃̾͋o͇̞͓ͭṇ̲͓̼̺̩̽l̞̘̖̾̇͌͂̌̚̚y̟͔͔͎̟̍ͥ ̵̘͓̘ͯ̈́͆̍p̵̗̪̿r͎̝̣̜͗͌ͅo̼̖͕ͫͭ̃ͯt̽̓ë̼̪̾ͫ̐̾̅͟ct̞͙͈̦̅ͥ̓̍͊̽̄ͅ ̩͎̹̝͕͓̦ͯͮh͖͎̮̱̲ͦͬ̉ͣ͌̈͊͜i̭͆̓ͯ̀ḿ͓̞̼̰ ̝̻ͯf̧͖̝͖̝̀͗̒ő͔̱̖̞ͤ̃r̩̗̗̦̊ ̷̜̟̐̋s̥͓̦͎̰̪̈́o̘̣̪ͣ̈ͮ̅ͯ̏͡ ̩͗ͥl̦̣̩̘̫̗͇̔̐̀̿͆͗̚͟ō̝̻̳͉̺͕̾̾͗͑̊̊͠n̈́ͬ҉͙g̨̼̞̘̠̒.̜̬̭̬̂̕**_

"No…" Clockwork's good eye filled with tears as she realized what he meant. "No, no, no, no…"

_**H͙͗͂ͫͭȩ̜̫̦̫̟́͒ͩ́̇ͥ'̙͖̇ͩͧ̍͝s̲̲͕͍̝ͣͮͯ̃́̚͜ ͧ͝d̴̀eͭ͒͒͏̙̲̫̳͓ā̜̹̘̘̯̙̫d̹̪͖̯͎̐͟.̸̝̞̙̥**_

"NO!" Clockwork squeezed her eye shut, starting to cry.

"You know, this is the second time you've been captured." EJ laughed. "These are Slender Man's loyal followers?"

_**E̴̞͉̺̰͓̥̒ͅn̡̫͛̓ͩͫ̑ͪo̠̦̹̼̯̜͐̾ṵ͐̃͗g̮̼̩̖͓̜̟ͥ͠h̬̻̥̖̀ͅ,̛̮̰͙͕̓̇̄ͅ ̦̰͙͚̲ͩͤ̍͐ͫͮ́E̒ͨ̆͞y̳̬̫e̡̩̙̯͔͚͒̄l̺͔̂̑̍̾ͣ̈̌͠e̳ͮ̏͡s͖ͦ̑ͦ̉̽ͩ̚s̜̲̬̲̫̹͋͐ͤ ̎ͨͨ͏͓̙̯̤̲J̝̒ͦa̜̾̀c̫̀ͦͪ̆͗̋k̞ͪ͐̋!̗̪̼̂̇ͯͩ̊ͯ͢ ̘̪ͥ̇͌͆̆̚ **_EJ winced in fear as Zalgo shouted at him. _**T̩̝͑̓i͖̭̪͂ͣͯ̂͂́m̼̺̝̱̼͖͇̏̅̽̎͊e̻͇̙ͦ̄ͬ̊ͣͨ͌ ̸͗́͋͋ͥg̟͍̎͗̿͟r̜̩ͬ̈́͌͊ͨͤ͢o͔̬̖̦͖̅w̳sͤͫͭ́͏̼̙͉ ̵͕̜̭̘͇̠ͣ̈͊ͯͯ̈́s̩͈̒͠ͅh̡̰̰͔̪̠̼̅̍ͅo̗͕͎͚͎͚̊r̜̟̲̂ͦ̋͗̅̓̇̕t̟͇̳̘͒ͤ̎!̯͓ ̱̟͡I̤̺̘̓͆ͮ̈́̍͑ ͖̆͡m̼̹̥̭̜̟̼̂̔ͦu̝͉͓̾ͅs͆ͧ͌̈́tͨ͒ ͖̩̜̯̜̹ͨ̃̾̄͊͊ṭ̸̖̼̯͍̘̝ͪ̃ṟ̨̀̈ͨ͐̅ͩaͩ̈̾̉ͯ̉̽҉̟͕̰̦̞ͅṅ̖̉ͣ̀ͦs̰̩̦̳̜̖ͮ̽̀͐͒ͦ̀f͓̣̥̗̤͔e͍̰̬̻̹̥̠͐͌ͯͭ́ͫͧr̸̞̎̉̐̓ ̖͉̯̲̳t̖̥̝̑o̱̞̟͈̫ͥ͋ ̌ͦͪ̎t͉ͨ̃̂͂ͧ͋͊ḧ͓́ͥ̾ͯͧ͝ė̝̻̳̇̎́ ̢̅͒ͭͦ̌g̶̹͓̻̮̭̽̒ͦ͐͐i̤̼̜͍̯͆̓̂̐̊̉ͦ͡r̡̤̣̤̜͒̋̓l̖̪͔̮͇̆ͯ͐̅ͪ́'̸̙̭̣͎̹ͤͩͭͮ̉s̝̹̼̮͍̣̣ͧͬ͐ ͙̗̜̙͔͓͋͒͗̿̌̔ͤ͡ͅb̞̼̍̂̒̿oͬ̇ͪͨ̅d̸̻̼̬ͫ͑͌͒́̾y̝̳̝̟̗̪ͦ ͣ҉̹̹̝N̼̻̯̿̅ͮ̃̇̚O̹͍̭̼̐W̫̱̦̞͇̬̍ͬ͘!̀͒̎͋́҉͖̫͎̞**_

"Yes, Lord Zalgo."

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS, ZALGO!" Masky shouted in a vicious tone that was unlike his normal voice.

_**O̬̒ͯͨ̈h͙ͣ?̰̐̔̈́ͣͦ̇̓͜ **_Zalgo let out a bark of a laugh. _**L̉̀̾̍̒͏̩̥ò̜̱̪õ̞ͨ̂̍͛̉ͅḱ̴̔͂͆ͥ̓ ̹͚͚̾̊̂̉͑͝ͅa̤̲̟̝̪̹̠̽̉͛̓̆͡r͇̫ͦ͑͌̍ͪ̿ǫ͉ͩ̉̋u̪ͫ͊̉n̰̭̺̤͛̽͌̅ͬd̦̤͖͎ͥͤ̾͢ ̻̥̝͊̓y͔̳̜͖͔̖͖̐ở̰̞͚͕̍̓ͨͪu̻͙̱͕̙̝̽͂,̢̠ ̗̙̊ͪ̾ͦ̉s̵͙̮̙̜͆ͬ̒t͐̃̒̓̉̏u̧͚̻̰͕̞ͧ̃̍́ͬp̠̼̟͖̻̎͆ͫ͛i̾̀̉́͏̜̱͚̟̤d̹ͤ̽̍̏́̚ ̢͂b̦͉͓͕͖̝ͯ̐ͣͯ̉́o̢̒̑ẙ̺͎̗̬̲̋̐̔̋͒͢!̖͙͇̫̠͕̱̃ͧ̈ ̡͗͂̾ͮY̮͕ö̲̟̥̰̘̙ͦū̹̋͂ͩ̑͛̇͜ͅͅ'̭̐͐̐͂ͧ́rͣ̐ͭ͗̌̌ͤ҉̦̙̹͓e̻̟̩̮̣̲ͥͩ͛ͣ͐̆̏͜ ̜̜̅͂̓͑̀ŭ̶̿̄͋͋n̲̻̻͇͗a̧r̸̹͉̘̥m̘̬̖͓̭̆̎ͣ̓ͬ̚e̡͖̣̯̳͖̖̊ͭ̇͌ͪͦͅd̫̳̮,̰̱̲̯͙͔̓̉̈́̍ͅ ̰̣̪͎̰̘̫͆ͬ͐͒̃̋ͪo̺̣̤̱͓͈̩͒̿̒̅͂̚v̀͛̊ͨͨ͋̅͏̮͕e͕̱̭̲̬r̪̳͍ͮͯ͒̓ͥͪ͗̕p̬o͔͌̄̀̊͒̓̚w̱̥̭̗̟̬͓̑̓͘ḙ̸̹̒͋r̴̅̆̊ͫͭ̊e̷͂̓̋ͭ̀͛ͣd̍̎̈́ͦ̋̅̒̕,͙̹̥͖͙̦̒͆͒̾̎ ̋ͬͣͮỏ̴̖̙̥͚͈̗̙ͯ̈̏u̸̖͖̤̝t̖͓ͧn̰͎͕̩ͦ̓ͭ̀͞û̱͇̲͔̱̥̭͂̈̈́mb̸͆͌̋̌̐̐e̓̑ͤ̎̚r͇̤̙̟̎̋̽̄͑̔͆͜e̞̦̎̄̑ͤd̳͎͖̲̖́̋̊͋̒̄͟,͏̝̟̤̺̫̺ͅ ͎̩̰̰̖ͫ̌ͫ̇̀̐̊͟ͅả̮͝n̖̄ͨ͌̋͂̎ͫḓ͍̳̣̱̱͝ ̗̰̭t̻̟̮̎͆̿̕ͅh̶͈͑̋̌ͪ̏e̪̜̗͈̲̪ͨ̃̔ͨͣ͒ ̢̗̭͙͇̜̖̆̂ͅȘ̡̼̤̮̆ͮ͆̎ͩ͂̾l̴ͣͮ͌e̩̼̼̘͈̦͉n͚̬d̈ͯ̋͛̚ë͓͍̖́̒̌ͭ͝r̦ ̱̦͚̮͍̺̈́͒̒̔͆͝M͓̈͋ͪͣ̒͝ă͇͎͛͠n̺̳̝̗̜ͤ̌̓̽ ̘͍̻̬̫͕͘i͈̦͇̫̰̬̅́͋ͤ͑̚̕s̞̙̫̤͔ͅn̗̦͈̯̮̺'̭̙͕̭̻̪͖ͯͭ͒ͮ̽͢t̮̥̱̮̗̓͑̐ͭ̓́ ̳͈͒̌̾͞h͙̽͂̑͋ͪ͠e̘ͯ̃͑͆r͏͇̘̜e̴͙̬͉̖̾ ̩ͥ̈̐̐̉͌t̯̥̬͚͎͉͓̾̋o̹̯̩̪̝̎̊̔ͣ͑̀ ̵̤͚͑ş̮̖̯̪̉̚ḁ̜̗͛ͮ̚v͖̦ͅę̖̼͔̮͐ͬ͒͂ ̥͙̣̘͐̓ͨ̑y̬̯̿̈́̓͘ô̤̝̜̩̦̤͡ụ̩̳̯̆̊̔͛ͩ̃!̡͉̺͕͎̦̺**_

_**I wouldn't be so sure about that last part. **_Everyone's heads whipped around in unison as the Slender Man slender-jumped in front of them. Smile Dog barked angrily, and Ben's mouth fell open.

"_What the flying f-!**"**_ He didn't get a chance to finish. Slender Man grabbed him in one of his tendrils, using it to slam him back and forth into the ground about two or three times before tossing him aside. He then freed the teens, slender-jumping from Jeff to Jane to Masky to Clockwork, crushing their bonds. They pulled themselves up, grabbing their weapons, and Slender Man glared at Zalgo.

_**It ends tonight, Zalgo. Now we make our final stand.**_ Zalgo just glared at him through Liu. He'd never be able to transfer himself into Sally now that Slender Man was here AND he'd freed his little lackeys. They wouldn't just sit back and let him do the ritual in peace. So he had little choice. He had to kill them all first.

_**Ṿ̲̟̫̦̌̑ͨͥ͋̄ͥ͟e̴̲͐ͪ͋ͥͪr̬̹̋̀̈́̓ͮ̅̚͟y̻͙͓̖͖͈̽͛̉͒ ̴̰̣̼͚̘̘͐̏̃w̭̝̫̮̟ͅeͮ͐͌͊ͥ̐̎l̵̞̲ͦ̍͑̈̀̉l ̩̭͉͑̑̽ͥ̈ͦ͘t̙̺͒ͮ̎͛̓͛ẖ̊ͯͮ̾̔̈́e̦̳̭̺͖͕̭̓̑ͩͮ̐n̙̤̭̼̮̥̿ͭͩ̎̀.͔͘ **_He doubled over, clutching his stomach and then…he vomited. Thick, black gunk came spewing out of Liu's lips. He retched another wave, then another, then another, until the goop almost spread to the pasta gang. All of them winced in disgust as they watched the sight. Finally, Zalgo stopped throwing up as the last of his essence left Liu's body. The now-free Liu fell backwards, closing his eyes as the evil black liquid started to shift and move. .EXE started laughing as he watched it taking shape. Ben joined him, followed by Scissorloid Miku, who had an absolutely insane look on her face. The pasta group, however, was petrified as a huge arm solidified and shot out of the black liquid, claws digging into the dirt. It was soon followed by a second arm, then a chest with multiple mouths started to form. A pair of legs topped by a lower body formed, and finally Zalgo's head materialized out of the remaining black goop.

_**T̳̋̃ͮH̞̜̱̋̏̉͒͆ͬI̜͈̝̯̮̊ͧS̠̫̹.̨̝̬ͩ̿̈̀ͯ͊ͮ ̞͔̭̼͇̲̜̀̆̏̾̅͆̚͞E͚̥̞̦ͩ̀̋̓̑̓͡N̳̱͍͖̮̪ͧ͋̀̅ͅD̤̳ͭͨ̕S̞̱͙̐ͯ͠.̪̩̗͈̖̓̄̒̆̍͛ ̸̯̙̩̥̻̩̎̿̌ͅN̰̯O̰̳̺W̺̼̥̳̲͗̂̐̆̍ͭ͞.̸̩̿͌̃**_

**A/N**: _Hoo boy! Zalgo finally shows his true self! What will happen now? Will good prevail? Or will evil? And what will ever become of Sally?! Stick around for the final battle! It's gonna be big..._


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the moon._

To say that Zalgo was scary would be the understatement of the year. The teens had seen many, MANY terrifying things since they started following Slender Man, but to actually see Zalgo himself, in all his nightmarish glory…if they lived through the night; they knew they'd be seeing him in their nightmares every night for the rest of their lives.

Zalgo was HUGE-so gigantic that he made the Slender Man look small. He was completely black, except for his red eyes. _And _his mouths. So many of them all over…all laughing that horrible, evil laugh. Atop his head were a pair of gigantic, spiked horns.

His laughter echoed through the night, his very PRESENCE turning the night sky red.

_**W̱̳̣̳̣̣ͥ̌͋ę̩͚̰͉̠ͧͫ̐̿̓ͩl̏ͥ̽ͥ̊̐ͫl̾͗̓ͭ̌ͯ̕,̧͉͈̽ ̦̹͍̼ͅc̫͔̭̰͓͙ͣ͌͂̂̽̔h̹̳̫̼͍i͈̜͔̮̙̭͔̊̿l̘̮͎͍ͮ̌ͭͩd̓̀͏̫͈r̗͓͖͍̣ͥ͠e̪̻̮̘̺̖͙͟n̬̣̘̅́?̫̱̹̠̩̹̃̾͡ ̈͋ͧ͂̏͊W̞̪̞͎̝̺͒̽͂̒̊h̠͚̖̼̖͛̍͞i̜̖͘ͅc̍͆̋̄̿̄ͫ͏̪̟̳̗̙h̝̦ͮ̔̾̂ͨ ͇͎̣̱ͅǒ̪̝̻̬̱̙̙f̧̥̳ ̡̤̝̏͂ỹ͍͍͈̑̏͐o̶̝̪̳u̦͓̤͎̰̪ ̰̺̥̗͖̟̘̌̿̄ͪ̈́s̵̠͐h̫oͥu̵̟̩͈ͨ̃ͨl̞̜̬̝̗̃͗͆̋̿d͜ ̴̣͓̌́ͪ͂̚I̟̞͕̘̭̼ͯ̓̔̌̌ͮ ͐̌̏ͧ̒̎҉̣̗̭̖̜̟͚k̰ͩ̒̿̾ͯ͟i̳̯̦̩̣̘̿ͣ̊ͪ́̐ḽ̷̭͓͚̩̽̀ͥ̍̚ͅl̴͔͉̥̟̩̂ f͔͎ͪ̇̈͒ir̷s͕͔̗̳͉̜̹̔ͯ̈ͮ̇͊̚͞t͎̠̖̫̱͋͐̊ͥͥ?̟͋̉ **_

No one could even think to answer. _This_ was the thing they'd been fighting against for so long. The monster that had taken their lives away, tormented them, hurt and even killed innocent children…and he was insanely powerful.

_**Ṇ̨̗̺̪̄̏o̘̖̜̺̓ͯ̒̔̄ ̬̝̘v̝̫̏̇̽ͪ͘o̷͓̻͈̼̫ͣ̊̓̆́l̡͉͕͕͉͖̠̜̎̽̈́ͪͫụ̴̥̰̪ͣ͐̐n̨̜̥͑ͯ͌͋ť̨̯̣̖̖̱̠e͌͆ͧ͋̇̊ͭ͘ĕ̂͑́r̽̿s̷̮̉̚?̢̰͇̪̩̭ͯ̀ **_Zalgo cackled. _**V̰̜̌͐̃͗̕ḛ̸̣ͣ̆̉̋r̴͇̱̤͈̩̂͒͐ͧ̈͋y̴̙̜͉͖̹͎͌̉͂ ̨͎͈̘ͭwͯ̐̽͗̒̏͢e͇͎̗͖̰͉͗̃ͯ̈́̆̌́ĺ̪͔̗̑l̝̹̰ͮ,̞̠̩͔̰͡ ̗̲̲̻̳͚̻͗̑ͥ̈́ͥt̺̠͓͉̮͈́̈́̉h̳̘̱̗̱͒̑͂ͅe͇͈̰͗́nͣ̀.͔̌ͩ̆̂̚ ̝̣̱ͮ̈́ͩ́ͪ̌I̡͔̙̥̓̂̓̾ͨ́͒ ̵̯́t̫̥̘̰ͬ̈́͋h̆̋̋̌̋҉͓̥͉̤̲̤̪ǐ̧̥̮̆́ͪ̐ͬ͗n̰̮̱̖k͚͎̲̓̇ͫ̊̾͗̍ ̞͕̈I̡̹̽͆ͨ͂̈́ ̼̯̺̫̯͖́ŝͫ́ḣ͔͗͗a̻͉ͨͧ̋ļ̓̍l̸̖̭̞͓̩̯̬ ̓ͪ̊͌́s͍̻͉̼̀ͫ̋̑́t͍͆̒̽ͭͬͫ͞a̹̫̅ͮͭr̘̭̖̙̒ͬͭt̮͎̜̀̈ͧ͌̃́̚ ̡͎̻̝̫̹̯̋ͪ͛͗̊ḇ͓̠̿̃͆y̢ ͇p̰͇͇̺͚ͬ̇ͥ͛̚ȉ̟̞͇̪̰̰̰͘c̛̯̺̬̤̪͇ͥ̃̈́k͎̬̟̘̜̞͑ͥ̊͛̚̚ͅi̵ͭ̌̚n̺̞͍̞̬̤̙ͪ́̂ͤ͗ǧ̑ͮ ͓̪̤̯̃̈̋ͤ̽̌o̭͓͖ͣ̋̒ͦf͕͓͕̠̯̫f͓͓̭̞̥̞̞ ̨̖͚̣̼͔̬̄͆̍͛͊t͔͔ͪ̐̔h̴̪̄̋̚è̸͕ ̭̮̺̗w͈̬͓̰̟̅̿̈̉ͅe͉̩͈̭̟͊͗̌̾̍ͬͅǎ͖͌̓̑͗̎ͅk̳̠̱̝̝̿̍̍ͬ̆ͪ̚͞ͅȇs̱̪͓̝̻̅ͭ̽̉̾ẗ͉̲̽̈́̿̇ ҉͕̳̬̝͔o͚̺̘̱ͧ̋̃̌͗̂͟f ̱̟̻͔̋͒̃͋͒̇̑͜ỹ̭̯͎͇̇̆̾̚ȍ̸̫͈̣̝̩̜u̗̠̟͎̱͂ͪ́͂͢ŕ͎̱͍̜̓ͨ̄ͬͅ ̭͈̈́͒̉ͬ́ġ̮̺ͣ̈́͊́r̺̖̝ͣ̋̓̉̒͠ͅö̷́̌̈́͗̈̾̏u̅̅̉͛͏͔̪p̆͑̔ͪͯ.̦̋͗ͫͤͬ͟ **_He leered down at Liu, and Jeff's heart stopped.

"NO!" Zalgo's arm shot down and grabbed Liu, who'd just started to stir.

"Wha…?" He looked down at the group, then over at the demon who was holding him, letting out a scream as he saw his nightmarish form. Zalgo started to squeeze him, over for Slender Man to slender-walk over and grab Liu in his tentacles, slender-walking him back down to the group.

_**No more hiding behind humans, Zalgo! **_His voice still sounded like a whisper…but a loud one, echoing through the forest. _**This is between the two of us! I want it be YOUR black heart I rip out! **_

_**Ṫ̮̦̭͈̑̂ͭ̏ͤ̀c͓̜̽̓̂̍̆̔̔h̺̘̽ͭ̅̈ͩͯͭ,̘̜͔͍̭ͬ̒ ̆̏̍̐ͭ͜ͅs̞̟̯ͧ͘t̙̱͞i̦̱l̑̓ͤ̾͐̑̚l͇͕̰̤̞̒ͮ̄͐̈́͘ ̪̦̭ͣ̂s̛̹̞͕̳͍̩̈́̌̏̄͛͂͐ö͓̜̰̝́̒͢ ̬͋̃̐̕s̼̩̱͙̠͖ͫ̐ͧͥͅoͩ̎̅͌̂͜f̷͕̪͑ͦͯ̍̽t̬̯̺̞͖̺̩̉͂ͯͩ̚,̲̼̱͖͗͑ͭͬ͝ ̳͘ͅS̴̮̜l̥̘̣̜̓ͨͣ̈̑̍ͯ̀e̟͙̭̣̭͈̋̌ͦ͂̋̏̓͢n̼̯̟͋ͨͦͬ̒d̡͚͇̹̾ḙ͔̝̱̌̍r̯̈̃͡ ̶̝̰̠̣̖̞̪̎̋̈́̚̚M̷͌̄̀͆͑a̲̥̙͖͈̿̀͊ͥ̓͟n̠͉ͪ̒.̶̓̏̾͛ͯͪ ̠͉̼̩̂ͯY̰̳ͤͣo͕̪̲̝̣̺͗͑̋̾̅u͏̻̣r͉̲̪̜̉̈ͅ ͙͓̰̭̦̠l͍͔̰̱̭̜͉̀̀͞ǒ̗͔͈̭̗́͐̔̚v͎͇͓͎̒͑̚͞e̙͚̹̾̌ͮ̋̌̓ͩ́ ̯̮͂ͣ͒ͭf̴̺̻̹̞̺̮͗͋ͥ̀ò̭̬̲͙̼͍ͫ͗̒r͚͓̪͙͕ͤ͊ͨͥ̂ ̑ͬͭ͞tͤ͒̊͗h͙͎e̠͙͈͇͐͋s̼̲̱̲̞ͮͭ̓͋ͥ̀e̛ͬ̎ ̙̰͍̹̗̐ͦͅi̧͕̬̯̭͉̞̥̾͂̉ͧ̂̚̚ń̸͙̦̤̫̦̬ͫͣf҉̰̳̰é̴̙͉͖͆r̗͍̪͚̙ͨͭi̦̫̻̻̟̹͔̊ǫ͇͖̣̻̘̈̅̍̾ͅr̳͙͕͖͎̹̯͗͋̆ ̴̦̼̃̿̍̉͐̓̏c̬͍̮̈́̓͠r͖͙̾ͧ̒̉ͦ̕e̔a͔͔̘̗͔̝͚ͫͥͦ̎t̺͕̹͔ú̪̱̪r̆̔͒͆̅̃͏͓e̛̱̬͍̰ͤ̆ͥŝ̵̗ ̲͉̞̘̃͒̾̈́̀ẅ͓̐̽i̷͖̪̮̤l͖͙͘l̲̮̓ͮ̊ ̄͘b̛͓̳̭̟̤͋͒ę̻͔͌̔̈̏̂ ̕yo͒͠u͙̟͈̐͊r̐͒ ̸ͯͣ̎d̫̮͎̪̆ͩ͐o̢̤̒̒w̦̗̟͉̚͡ǹ̊̎҉̥f̯̲̜̗̩̐ͥ̇ͪͪ̄͑́a̖̖ͬ̃̓̀l͕̘͉̫͕͇̀ͪͣͦͪͮ̓ͅḻ̢̪͓̼̘͖̃͗̈́̀ͤ̇.̟̪̿́̽ͫ̒́ **_He reached out to grab at Slender Man, or possibly to swat him away like a bug, but the faceless creature grabbed his hand with all his tentacles. He then turned to the group.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?!" Liu shouted. Slender Man ignored him.

_**Jeff! Take your brother and get out of here! Clockwork, take Jane and Toby! Masky, save Sally! All of you, get out of here as fast as you can!**_

"But what about you?" Clockwork asked. "You can't really take him all on your own, can you?!"

_**I stand a better chance than you. **_Slender Man answered. Zalgo moved to slash at him with his other hand, and Slender Man slender-walked away for just a second, reappearing soon afterwards.

_**I am very sorry for what I did…to all of you. I turned you into killers, took away your chances for a normal life, and you still followed me. You're all too loyal for your own good. **_

Jane's busted leg was the only thing keeping her from bolting upright.

"Slender Man…"

_**I don't know how this fight will turn out. But I **_**will**_** do what I can to stop Zalgo. Even if it means I have to rot with him! **_

As Slender Man said this, tears started forming in his featureless face yet again, ripping to reveal angry eyes and a sharp-toothed mouth. Before anyone could say anything else, he slender-walked in front of Zalgo, sending his tendrils towards his eyes, intending to gouge them out. Zalgo tried to swat at him once again, but Slender Man was quicker. He slender-walked behind Zalgo, impaling the demon through the neck with his tendrils. Zalgo just laughed.

_**I̵̬̙ͩ̽ṥ̴̭̣͚ͬͤ͑ͩ ͍̱̪͇ͪ̽̕ͅt͈͍̦ͭ͐̈̆́̓̏h̦͍̦͇̜͎̽̉́̀aͩͧ͛̒́t̊̐̿̃ͥ ͓̜̩͚̻̅̄̈́̅̐ͪ̏͝r̔҉̙e̲̗̖̗̒a̩̲̳̾ͭ̄́l̪̙̥͚̩ͩl̷̬̹ͩͫͫ̽̊͊y͔̻͉ͭ̃̉̀ ̟̋̿̽͆t͔̭͖̘̤̺̞̏̅̎̂͒̆h̰̀ͥ͂̋̈ͭē̵̹͍̩̮̻̖͂̅ͫ̚ͅ ͥ̑͊̑̓͆̕b̹̩̩͒͂͛ͅȅ͉̘̙̜͉ͫ̿̾ͅŝ͌ẗ̛̪̬̦̥̳́ͮ ̓̇̋ͬ͏̤̖̮͕̳̣y͈̗͗̈́ͥͨo̿ͣͬu̘͔̪̲̔ ̲̙͎͚̲͋c̜ͩ͢a͍̥̙̬͎ͯ͌ͦ̀n̑ͫ́̂͐ͭ͏͈ ̡͇̰̦͚̘͔́ͪ̄̍d̲̣͛̅͊ͦ̽ͫͣͅo̫͕ͪ̒̏͆̉ͭ̓͟ͅ?̻̖͈͎̦̻́͛ͮ̇!̟͗**_

"He's so powerful…" Jane said, her eyes wide with horror. Masky turned to the others, frowning under his mask.

"Well, what are you all just standing around for?! He gave us orders! Now let's GO!" He slender-walked over to Sally's pole as Clockwork ran to get Toby, and Jeff dragged Liu away.

"He can't be stopped." Jeff looked at his brother, who had a weird look on his face. "When he was possessing me…I got just a taste of his power. He's weak right now-but still much more powerful than any human…or even the Slender Man. His power is slowly fading…if he possesses that little girl, he'll be completely unstoppable."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep him from possessing Sally, then." Jeff said casually, as if talking about the weather.

* * *

Meanwhile, Masky ported in front of Sally, only for Eyeless Jack to show up in front of him.

"You're fighting a losing battle." The other boy hissed. "The end is nigh-for all of humanity. Zalgo will…"

"Shut the hell up!" Masky swiped at EJ with his ax, knocking his mask off and sending it flying. The wooden mask bounced across the ground a couple times, landing a couple feet away. EJ leered at Masky, and the other masked man couldn't help but wince a little at the black gunk coming from his empty eye sockets. Letting out a feral cry, he lunged at Masky.

* * *

Clockwork gathered Toby's body, starting to sob…until she felt it. Gasping, she put her heart on Toby's chest and gasped as she felt his heartbeat.

"He's alive!" She cried out happily. "He's ALIVE!"

"_Yes, for now. But soon, neither one of you will be!_" .EXE had appeared in front of Clockwork, and as she watched, his form twisted, changing into the form of a tall, very muscular creature with a large bladed weapon and a strange headpiece. Clockwork just grimaced.

"I'm getting real sick of all this!" Unable to handle Toby and fight at the same time, she ran off to get him to safety, just barely avoiding getting sliced in half. She laid him next to Jane and pulled out her knives, rushing .EXE in what was probably going to turn out to be a suicide attack. As she parried his large blade with her two smaller ones, something tackled her from behind, knocking her forward.

"_**Oops.**_" Ben Drowned cackled nastily. "_**Did **_**I**_** do that?!**_"

* * *

At the same time, Smile Dog tackled Masky, trying to bite his head off, and Jeff was intercepted by Seedeater and Scissorloid Miku, who gave Liu a look that was PROBABLY supposed to be a flirtatious grin.

"_You're a cute one-even with all those stitches. Maybe after I've killed you and your brother, I'll carve off that pretty face of yours and put it in a frame!_" Threatening Jeff's brother sent him over the edge again, and he rushed at Scissorloid for the second time that night, only for Seedeater to pull her out of the way. Before Jeff could even think to turn, he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head and fell to the ground, Zero grinning above him.

"JEFF!" Liu shouted.

Jane grimaced at everything that was going on.

"This is pathetic. How are we supposed to beat them all?! To beat ZALGO?!"

"YOU'RE NOT." Jane looked up and started a little as she saw the Rake, Hoody on his shoulder.

"Hoody…" The hooded boy jumped down, and the Rake pointed towards Sally, who had just opened her eyes.

"SHE IS."

"Sally?" Jane asked in surprise. "You can't really expect her to fight Zalgo, not after everything she's…"

"We're not." Hoody looked at Jane. "Jane…Zalgo's not going to stop until he has her power. If the human race is to go on, if we want to ensure that Zalgo never hurts anyone else…" He sighed sadly, pulling off his damaged morph mask as he looked at Jane.

"Sally is going to have to sacrifice herself."

**A/N**: _No, Sally! Will she really have to die to stop Zalgo?! What will happen? Review to find out! PS. Can you guess the character .EXE turned into?_


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: _I only own my imagination._

As Sally came to, she became aware of a couple things. First of all, she felt very cold. She was able to look down a little, wincing as she saw the blood all over herself. That was probably why.

_All this blood…why am I still alive?!_

The second thing she noticed was that she was in midair, tied to a cold pole. All around her, a lot was going on-her friends were fighting for their lives, including the Slender Man, who was fighting…was that Zalgo?! Sally would've probably shivered, if she wasn't feeling so weak.

The third thing was that, in spite of everything that was going on, she couldn't hear any of it. Sally was beginning to think that she'd gone deaf-until she heard a faint shout. Slowly, slowly, her hearing started to come back. She opened her eyes wide, really letting everything sink in. Zalgo turned around, grimacing as he saw that she'd woken up. Sally FELT his words rather than heard them.

"_**Oͣh̙̫,̩ͣ̓̽̌͝ ͈̝͇͂͢s̶̭̫͒̏̇o͉͔̥̟͇̹͉̐͌̄͐ͣ̀ ͇̼͈͑̽̄̓̃y̓ͮͭo͈͍̞̿͒̒ͨ́u̙̭̼̠̎͌ͦ̊ͥ̆́͡'̩̾̽ͤr҉̲̘e͚̪͠ ̦̘̖̲͛ͨ͐̿͂̎ͦ́a̜ͯ͊̑͋w̬̹̠̖ͮ̔a̶͈̻̬̣̙ͩk̠̙̺̟̝̻ͩ͌́è͕̙̹̇ͤ̉̃͜.̮̟̟̜̞͇ ̡ͧ̈́ͮͯ͒̚W̻̺ͪ͐͒͋͡ë̥̳̣͔̫̳́ͦl̷͓̩̝̙͆̔ͤ̇̽̽͂l̥̳̣̖̪̏͋ͩ͊͊̆,̡͙̈́̏ͅ ̤ͫ̆̐ͪ͗ͭa͚͇̠̗͇ͪ̄͒̿̈́t̙̪͎̹̮͛͒ͯͫ͗͜ ̖̼́́l̴͍̤̳͉ͬͧe̷͕̠͇͖̩͖̼ä̷͕̱̘̬́̄͛s̪̮̪̯̙͎̘ͮ̽̀̈͆ť̡͕̘̬͕̗̣̟̓͑ͮͫ ̼̻̖͈ͭ́̆̄Í̬͎̈́ ̵̲͍̮̺̓ͬͫ̚k̴͕̓n̳ọ̲ͪͫͬ̿̈́ͤ̔͢w̌ͬ ͍̠̩̼̤͓̳̄͒̂͋y̳ô̘̹̥̯̞͗̏̄̈̒̓̕ù͉͍̘̂̎̏̃͠'̱̤ͧrͩ́̄̌̚e̘̗̖̣̣ ͍̭͔̟̖̬ͬͯ͒ͤ̋̚ś̟t̫̣̺͛͑͌ͤ̓͗̆ǐ̫̘͇̳̟̀l͉̪̭͕͍̓ͪͯ͜l͉̦͍̻̖͙̅͝ͅ ͙̥͙͗̒̂ͭͧa̢͑͑l̦̫̇i̭̥̓̈ͅv̅͒̎́ͬͩe̷͇̟̅.̴͐͛ ̬̞̘̭̭̻̋̇ͅI͖̪̻̘̍ͦͫ̉̑ ̖̎̓̀ͮ̆ͬͩc͕̞͔͒͂̄̈ḁ̡̱̤͍̳̏ͬ̑̎̑ͪn̢̊ͤ'͈̞͕̬̫̓͡t͕͚̥͍̦͓͑ ̞̯̯͈͚̬͌̔̆͛͗v̱̻͕̞̤͎ͪ̀̊̈́e̴ͥ͌̊ͫͥr̝̦̪̲̥͊̄ͮ̓̌y̗̞̥̫̟͓ͫͤ͡ ̥̳̼̣̭̼̼w͙̖̯̙͙͎̜ͤͨ̒͡e͚̖͚̍ͬ̿ͧ͗̂l͆l̞͕͖̖̭͒ͣ̊̍̍̿ͅ ̙̘̺̬̬̱̥̔́̾̆ͩ̒̒p̶̤̞̌ͦ̈́ͥ̄͛ͥǫ̲̯͔̜̙̹̻̈̊̐ͨͨ̚s̶̜̾̔̄ͦ̔̈s̛̟̼̰̪ē̠s͓͖͚͔̙ͬs̛̳̦͖͍̠͔̜̉͌͑̂́͗ ̰͍͇̤̖̈ͨ̎͗ͫ͜a̛̬̥̹͑̓͛ͦ͋̚n̨̉̌ͪͮ͊̔ͮ ̹͔͡ė̯̻͉̖̜̺͈ͨ̆̾̓ͣm̸̫͇̟̟p͔̪͚͓̘̻͙͗̋̋̈́ͦt̰ͩ̌͌̽y̗͙͕͍͉̼͚̑̃̅̚ ̴̦̲͓̪̖̃͋ͅsͮ̆h̨͉̣̳̙̞̘ͅe͇͍̭͚͋ͫ͐͂ͤ̋l̗ͨͅl̠̭̞͔͖̮͖̑͊.̪̟̼ͥ̾͝"**_

Sally tried to scream, only to cough up even more blood.

Jeff, who was still fighting for his life against Scissorloid and Seedeater, looked up at the sight, his eyes widening as much as they could without eyelids.

"Sally!" He looked at Masky. "Masky, what are you waiting for! Sally's awake; get her out of here before…!"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Something sharp pierced his right shoulder.

"JEFF!" Liu screamed. Jeff turned his head slightly to see Seedeater's talon penetrating his flesh.

"_Nice job, Seedeater!_" Scissorloid Miku cheered, jumping up and down like an excited schoolgirl. "_Now, can you make him sing?!_"

"_You mean…like this?_" Seedeater twisted his talon, and a jolt of pain shot through Jeff. A scream of agony burst from him, and Liu pulled himself together, picking up a big tree branch that was lying on the ground next to him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" He started to run over to try and hit the monster with it, but Scissorloid appeared in front of him, slashing the branch in two with her shadowy blade.

"_Ah ah ah! Can't have you interfering now!_" She grinned evilly at him. "_This isn't your world. You're in over your head._"

* * *

Clockwork, meanwhile, tried to dodge .EXE's own very large, very _sharp _blade. As Masky was busy trying to avoid being eaten by Smile Dog, Eyeless Jack poured a vial out of his hoodie pocket and uncapped it, starting to sprinkle some of the orange powder within around Sally's stake. He was interrupted, however, by the sound of yelping. His head whipped around to see Smile Dog whimpering as he rubbed at his head, where some black blood was starting to pool. EJ looked from him to Masky, who was holding his ax. Some black blood, obviously Smile's, was on the tip.

"Normally I'd NEVER hurt an animal," Masky started, "But then again, he's not really a dog now, is he?" Eyeless Jack glared at him with immense hatred, the black gunk from his empty eye sockets seeming to gush out a little more.

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE ALREADY?!" He swore under his breath and tried to keep on making a circle around Sally, even as Masky charged at him.

* * *

Ben, who had pulled himself up, started to go after the incapacitated Jane, only for Hoody to shoot him right in the head. The imp howled with pain as he grabbed his head, glaring at Hoody, then at Jane.

"_Heh. Lucky you have someone to protect you, bitch._" Before he could move, Jane had pulled her knife out and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Who said I need protection?"

* * *

Letting out a roar, Rake ran forward to help Masky fight EJ. Before anything else could happen, however, Zalgo's yell split the air

_**E̪̗͔̍ͧͤ̽Ṋ̋O̓̄͌̆̍́U̙̺͒̑G̰̱͓̯H̞͈̺̦̫ͣ̈́̈́ͬͅ!̮̯̬̇̒̉̓̚ **_As everyone watched, he blasted a black and red ray through the Slender Man's mid-section. The normally unstoppable-seeming creature went tumbling along the forest floor like a ragdoll. Black blood went flying out of his mouth before he stopped against a tree, completely limp.

"NO!" Clockwork started to run over to her mentor, only to get knocked aside by .EXE's huge blade. He did the same thing to the Rake when he tried to attack him. Seedeater pulled his talon out of Jeff, and he fell to the ground.

_**I̜ͧ̀̅ͯ̇ͯͪ'̷̻̦̐́M̗̦̠̱̰̗̏͑̐̍͋̀ ̰̝̟̍D̡̯̽ͧͦ̂̒͒Ỏ͔̩̘͚͙͛͑͌̓ͬ͌N̷̝ͣ̾ͯE̮̦͉̙̫̚͜ ͐̏͛͊ͫ͆̀̚W̺͍͇̟͖̉ͥÁ̧̱̪̠̳̞͖̥͋͗̉ͫ̈́ͤṠ̘̮̫̹̗͛̊͛͛̌T̶̟͔ͤ́͑͋̽Ī̥̰N̛̓ͩͧͩG̻̠͇̞̩̽̿͒́ͮͯ̓ ̭̖͉̤̝͎ͩ̓̑ͮ͒T̒ͣ̃ͣ̑͞I̥̙̗͈̭͉ͅM̼̠͍̘̏É̗̲̳͖́̈́ͨ!̖̪̦̦͉̏̑̄ ̷̦̘͎͆Ţ̼̺̰̪͙̪ͅh͖̝̊ͤ̓ͤ̊̇e͑҉̻͖̬ ̼̗̘͉̱͎̤g̵͕ͤ͊i̢͓͖ͤ̽̿̅̐̊̿r̯͆̑l̙̚'̘̬͓͖̣̄̍s͎̮͖̲̙ͩͩ̍ ̟̩͔̞͆̃ͭ̎͜b̶̤̞̳̪͌ͣ͑ͮo͇ḓ̴͙̲͙͚̦͉y̹̩̞͍ͫ̓,̧͕̉ͤͯ̚ ̘̲̞̏̋̒̇a̲̭̾̉͒n͓̗̻͙̥̦̯ͪͧ̎ͨ̿̐d̡͕͚͙ͮ ̞̜͇̟̽͛p̡̟̫̌͋̉͋͑o̞̱͐ͤŵ̘̫͕̱̽̿̑̈e̫̬͈ͯ͞ͅr̮̥͓̭̯̫̐̾͋̕s̷̙̗̦̙ͫ̌̔̓̚,͍͎͚̐̃ͤͭ̇̐̋ ̪̭̩̥͍̍́͐ͮ̐ͣͣw̺̜̦̻̑ȉ̼̳̮̇̐ͨ́̈͆͜l̸͙͎ĺ ̧̙̼̯̤̯̋b͍ê̻͚͗̏̌̏ ̵͙̻̥͔̰ͦ̀ͅM̞͍̠̫̍̅̃̃ͭ̓İ̞ͤͯ́̋̓͒N̳͉͓̒Ę̰̝̤̠̪̰͌͆!̦̮̞́ͮ̓̂**_

Sally looked around at all her injured and dying friends, and suddenly she was consumed with a new feeling.

_Anger_. Pure, unbridled rage. Zalgo had hurt her friends, hurt so many people-just to get to _her_?! And the whole time she hadn't done anything but hide from him.

_Well, not anymore!_

Sally squeezed her eyes shut as energy started rippling around her. This time, she didn't feel weak or drained at all. She was able to disintegrate the ropes around her, glowing with an ethereal light. Once she was free, Sally started floating in midair, feeling herself getting stronger rather than weaker, her concern for her friends fueling her. Zalgo's mouth fell open in shock as he looked at her.

_**W͍̯̘̜̹̙̓͆̋h̼͊ǎ̰̬͔̺̦ͣ͂̕t̸̳̂ͨ͗?͕͖̤̹̓͛ͬ́ͧ͜!̪̮̺͙̞͕̫ ̇̿̎̎H̜̎ͭ͛̍̅͊O̯̝ͦ̉̆ͅWͬ̚̚?̍̌̄ͤ̓ͣ!̖͒̓ͭ͛ͪ̒ **_Sally just glared at him.

"Get. Away. From my friends."

**A/N**: _Sally vs. Zalgo! How will this all turn out? Will good triumph over evil?! How will this all end?! Stick around for the final battle to find out! Only two chapters left!_


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: _I'm not Mr. Creepypasta, Creeps McPasta, Madame Macabre, or any of the other amazingly talented pasta narrators. I'm just a nerd who just likes listening to scary stories._

Every pair of eyes was on Sally as she started floating towards Zalgo. Or that is, every conscious pair of eyes. Toby, who had been propped against a tree, slowly opened his eyes.

"S-Sally…" Likewise, Jane suddenly felt her leg heal, as if by magic.

"What the…?!" She slowly pulled herself up, and was surprised to not feel any pain. "How?!"

Slender Man's eyes widened as he watched her.

_**Sally, no…**_

Sally turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

"I know you were trying to protect me." She told him. "All of you. And I appreciate that. But now it's my turn. Now _I'm_ going to protect _you_." The Slender Man started to protest again, but found himself at a loss for words as his injuries healed on their own. He looked down, seeing the hole Zalgo had blasted in his stomach start to close.

Zalgo glared as Sally came closer.

_**D͍͈̩̫͕o̪̪̙̭̭ͩ͐ͯͫ̓̓ ̫̘̦͡y̺̱̞̳̰̙̥ͯ̇ǫ̺̙̪̻̆ͅu̪̬̜̗̲͖̾͞ ̯͉͖͓̻͙̤͊ͫͨͭͥ̎̚t͇̆̓͑ͯḧ̻́̒ͣ̍ͪi̤̜̘̞̟̙̩n͓̖k̨͔̪̖̎́ͣͪͫ ͚̟̘̈̏ͦ͝y̭̥͊̈̈ͭ̿͊̇o͋ǔ͚͕͞ ͙c̺̮̲͖̣̈́̔̽ͨ͠a̯̘̘͉̮̅ͧ̓͒̐͋ͧͅn̾̑ͤ͋ͤ͜ ̺̟tͮ̀ȁ̖̲̮̯ͬ͊ͣ̌̇̍k͈̹̯̰̎̓̒ͧ̐e̅ ̖̖͕̠̠̓̆ͬ̊m͍̙̦̎e̅ͪ ̘̭͇̙ͫͬ̌̊̏ͪ́̕o̪ͣ̃ͩ͞n,̞̤̺͉̭̳͛͑̾̂̍͡ͅ ̫̯̺̥ͫ͗̇̃ͬ̏̃͘l̢͒̆̇ͪ̍̚i͙̰̩̓ͧ̄ͮͥͯͦt̩͍̬͕̏̾ͪͬ̏̽͊͞ͅt̷̮̥̜͎̜l̖̒ͬ̓̆ͅẽ̵̟͖͙͈̫̹͐̿ͬ̃ ͒͌҉̟͙͈̱͍̗̬ġ̣͇̅̽i̺̻̮͉̐ͪ̓̑̚͝r̊̌l̮̠̳͙̱ͨ̓͋͐?̛͖͍̱͚̬ͮͩ̂̓!̛̗̬̻͛̃̆ͤ**_ He demanded. _**Ÿ̷̮̗́ͥ̓ͥȍ̓ͦ̇̿ͪu̗̎́̇́̊ͮͩ,̟̹̮̼̺̽͋͗̔ ̤ͪa̡̫̰̝͆̈́ͫ ̺͕̙͖͎̻̐͘m̰̠̟̯͉̈́͑̆e͇̬̼̠͓͕͊̅ͣͩ̽́r͈͈͢e͕̠ͤ̾͑̃̌͡ ͙̓̈́̏͌C͈̥͈̟͔ͬ͐ͪ͝H̠̗̽I͊̄ͩͯ̾̂L͓͈͕̙̭̖ͭ̆̀ͪ̋ͮ̚ͅD̎ͬ̄͜?͕̳͇̳͕ͅ!͈̥̘͓̭̌̌ͅͅ ̵͂ͬ̋ͥW̄ͧ͋h̯̦͈͒̽͒̀ͯę͈ͩ̊̽͗ͧ̊͂n̥̝͉͓̰ͨͯ͆̂ ̲̤̞͕̗̦̞̅̌̍͛̋͞e̲̫̾v̉̆̉͞e̤͓̰ͮͯ̋͆͛̊̽ͅn̖̼̙̦̯̰̓̆͌̓ͨͯ̀ ̥͙̰͙̝̮ͫ̒́̈ͯͣ̉͜t̝̙̼̼̜̂ͦ́̍̋h͔̜̳̪̥͓̭͐̽ȩ̦ͭ͒̒ͨ͑ ̳̊͌ͪS͚͍̼̱̉̌̑͛ͩ̈ͯ͠l̷̫͕͕͎̈e̺̱̭̪͓̤͌͐̆n̥̬̤̰̥d͕̫̬͉̬̺ẽͫ͡ͅr̈́҉̖̫̼̰̮ ̟̥̬̠͇͚̋M̴͖̬͈̟̣̲̣a̝̻̯̤̭̫͊̆ͬͅn͓̱͙͇ͨͧͤ͊͛ ̛̻̯̲͓̫̱̙ͬ̀͛̉c̬̞ͮͧͮͦo̤̪̦̹̺͜u̼͚̖̟̯͔̜l̯̳͕͕̖̬̩ͭ̈ḍ̼̱̃ͩ͌̅ͤ̕ṉ̳́'̱̬͓̞̙̰̿̔ͯ͆t͔͎̩͗̒̐̔ͅ.̲͈̟.͚͚͍̩͕̲̾.͖͇̌̽̚**_

Sally shut him up by blasting him in the face with light. Zalgo hissed, turning to glare at her.

"You don't scare me anymore!" Sally shouted defiantly at him. "That's all you can do, is scare people!" She glared at him. "You make them weak enough so that you can possess them, and you threaten people into serving you by preying on their worst fear! Just like you did with Laughing Jack!"

_**S̮̫̠͕͉̞ͨ͑̉̀͐I̴̬͎̋͌̅͗ͤ̇L̛͍͛̔͑̄̈͗̆Eͫͩͦ̉̽ͩN̨̳̯͚̲͈̘͙ͩC̖̬͈͐ͮE͉͓̯̬̥ͭ̐̐ͣ͢!͔͐ͪ̃ͨ̾͛̚ **_Zalgo opened his mouth to belch orange flames at Sally, and she just blocked them, a pure white glow surrounding her entire body. Zalgo roared in fury, and the others watched below in open-mouthed shock.

"Jeff." Liu shook his brother gently, trying to get him to regain consciousness. "Jeff, wake up. You _have _to see this."

Sally's powers had restored .EXE to his normal state, and he glared at his claws.

"_Aw man! Not again!_" Before he could do anything else, Clockwork had him pinned by pressing both her knives against his throat, forcing him against the ground.

"I bet not one of your minions would've helped you if you didn't bully them into serving you!" Sally said, blasting Zalgo with even more light. "And the only reason you even need them is because you're too weak to fight your own battles!"

_**C̋͂̒H͎̞̦̜͚̍̈́̋̏ͫ͐ͥỈ̵̙̩̰͓̬̳̲L̡̻̺̱̪̞̇ͮͅD͈̺͎,̛̪̖̥̟̲͚͗ͪ ̵͎̗ͧ̿̈́̂ͥY̤̓̿͗ͫO͙̼̪͉ͦ͌U̪͎̥ͯ ͛ͥ̎ͫ͊͛̅W̦̮̔I̯̙͑͗ͤ̂̋ͤ̿L͙̼̘͕ͫͧ́̄̉̃͟L!̠̙̻̠̺ͪ̾ͦ̇̓ͅ ̹̯̥̥͙̹͊ͥ͒̏̍ͩͥB̷̪̪̟̹̠̅̐ͧË̖̭́̉̄ͣ̊̀ͤ̕!̬̱͖̪͚̘͑̅ͤ̿̈́̔̀ ̦̹̗͉͙̦ͥ̒̋͝S̟̥̩ͮ̍̓ͯͪ̉̇I̮̲̖͙̖̩̅̇̕L̡̥̘̗͍̅͗̾ͪE̯̙̟ͧ͊͌̔̇N̥͉̟͇͓̣͑ͫ̔̏ͅT̨̏̂̂̾̍̈́̚!̃̿ͫ͠**_ Zalgo blasted Sally again, and this time, she wasn't able to protect herself. She let out a cry as she went flying backwards, crashing through a tree.

"SALLY!" Jane pulled herself up, pulling out her knife to defend the little girl. But Sally wasn't out just yet. She pulled herself up and ran at Zalgo, throwing a ball of light into his eyes. As he growled, Sally wrapped some white ribbons of light around his arms, and the demon glared down at his minions.

_**Ẉ̩̋̆h͔̬͙͓̳̖̃͌̆y͛ͮ҉̩̬̹ ̜͔̦̹͊̓͟a͙̳͇̿͒ͬ͐r̋̂́̉̓҉̱e ̸̰̝͚̜̬̠̣ͯ̔̏̍y̵̗̼ͦ͋̈́͆̒̈̌o̟̣̫̞͓̓̑ͬ͑̎̏ͮu̸͙̫̣͇̹̺̺͊̅ͩ̇͆ ̖̬̻͎̠̉͊̓j͎̩̬̬̘͇̣͛͑͊́űͦ̚҉̭̘̟̼s̴̖͍̳̖̭̍͂̈ͨͮ͆͛ṭ̯̩̗̜̂ͬ͊̅ ͂̌͆ͯ̐̔̉͡s̸̫̘̹̞̙͖̈͌t̫̊ͬ͑ͅa̵͈̣̱͕̘̦̙͛̃̽̒͂͌̚n̤͙͎̝̟̽̇ͯ́ͅd̠͙͂̓̍i̟̫̤n̪̻̹̯̪̓ͩ͗ͮg̙̩̳̠͈̗̘ͭ̃͟ ̊̑ͬ̒ͮͮ̚t͔̲̻͇̩̽͊̇ͮ͠h̰͔̿ͥ̔ͫ̚̕ȅ͖͔̻̝ͫ̓͋̋͋̈r̨̲̝̤̯̙͗̅̏̆̓͑̍e̗̓?̗͙͕̖ͥ̚!ͫͬ̌̀̏҉ ̟̣̻͉̬̀͑̅̑ͮŞt̘̪͙̳̟̤̣̅ͪ̔̈̃͗o̲͌̓̀p̮͍̺̩̮̰͉̅ͣ̀͞ ͖̗̝̬̠͢h͙̫͑ͯé̬̯͔̪͖̹ͅȑ͓͍̦͔̗̫̝ͤ̀̋͗̌!͚͚ **_No one moved. They were all thinking about what Sally had said-about all the times Zalgo had threatened and tortured them to make them obey him. Eyeless Jack bit his lip, thinking of what Zalgo had done after his failure at Freddy Fazbear's. Ben trembled with fear as he remembered being drowned. Even Zero, who hadn't been working for Zalgo long, couldn't help but shudder as she thought back to his threats of death if any of them failed him.

_**S͎̞L͈̣̹̞̟̺̆̔͋͂͊A̢͚̭͎̼V͒̄Eͥ̋ͯͧͪͮS̩̤̥͍̭̞̃ͫ͛̄ͨ͊̀!̳͇͓͓̭̇ **_Zalgo roared. _**Dͪ͊҉O͓̝ͬ̄͒̈͂ ̾ͪͧ҉̞̱̫̩Ą̮̝̤̊̾S̑͐̌ ̵I̖͑ ̢̙͓̥̭̲̟̈ͭ̿ͫ̐̒͑C̩̭̣̏͋͢ͅO̻̣̥̹͔͚ͩ̾͗ͬ͢M̬͕͔̲̭̐̉M̹̺ͅḀ̥ͧͬͣ̈́͊̃N̼̦̙̘̞͖̗̿̏͆ͣͨ̏̑͡D̦̯͈͗́!̆̆ͨ͏ ͮ̅̋ͫ̊S̰̙͍̳̎̿̒ͪE̟̰̙͓̟͚̣͂͌̚I̸̞͕͕̞͉̥̤͒́̀ͫ̈Z͛̐ͬ̆̏ͩE̤͍͒̔̆̍ ͙͚̈H̜͈̲̝̣̰̆ͪ͐E͚̠̠̗̰̋̎̔ͩͧ̈́R͚̫!̛͙̗̬ͨ̈̾ **_

"_No._" The demon lord glared down at .EXE, who quailed under his gaze, but stood his ground.

"_You're a monster. You don't care about what happens to us. You just use us, and destroy us when we're not useful to you anymore._"

"_**All I wanted…all I wanted was to play my game.**_" Ben started. "_**But you…**_"

"This is wrong." Zero, or rather Alice, who had taken back control of her body, said, looking up at Zalgo. "I won't do this anymore!"

"See?!" Sally shouted. "You're alone!" Zalgo gritted his teeth.

_**Y͈̰̰͍͈̳ͪ̏͑̅̓̕o̜̙͈̜͕̩̤͑̈u̬̪̮̓̒ ̸̺̘̥̥̀͒̅̐l̰̑̏̂̃̏ͥ͞i̧͗͛ͯ̚t̤ͮͫͩ͊ͥ̄ͮ́t͈̱̮̱l͓̝͈̠͠ê͚̥̻͍̹̜ͨͣ͑͘.̫̮̉̊.̀͗ͮ̄.̤́̂̒̏̒**_

"I might not be able to stop you…" Sally started, "But at least I can make sure that you never hurt anyone else for a long time!"

She held out her hands and blasted a hole through Zalgo's chest with a seemingly celestial white ray of light. The demon let out a cry that echoed through the forest. As Sally, and the creeps, watched, the light started to spread over his body from the hole in his chest, eating away at the darkness.

_**Y̨̗͛o̷̬̙͖̟̭̟̐̓͋̾̒ͭu̩̘̩̘̼̮ͤ̄ ͍̼̺̤̤͋ͥͯ̉͂c̢̣ȃ̧̩͙n͊ͣ͗͂̔ͦ'̺̦͈͊ͯͪ́̊̅̚tͣ͆͌̚҉ ̧̘̥̞͆̉̀͛̆s͙̳͍̓͋̓t͛ͨo̮̯̩͙̠̖͒ͥ͂ͣ͌͂̀p̮͕̺̼̭̄ͭ̔̌ͥ̎̓͜ ͏̣m͙̖̬̼̋͊͆͞eͫ͂̉̀͡ͅ!̭̺̍ͤ͜**_ The demon shouted. _**I̦͉͆̉́̌̈͋ͥ ͥ̐̑̏҉ặ̠̼̲̮́m̤͓͖̬͒ͦ̃́ͅ ̲͔͇͖̼̗̫̍̔͊ͣD̓̋ͥͪ̇ͧͯ̕â̇̊̔҉ŗ̥̠̖̖ͅk͇̼̤͉̰̙̃͛͂̑͛ṋͮͬ̔͋ͪͭͭe̝̭̜ͦ̚s̴̼̭͍̮̪̞̻̄sͣͩ̋̈́͛ͭ͏̮ ̡̩͓̟͓̭ͅi͖̖͔ͨ̽͌ͤ͂t̎͌̄ͬͤ͞ͅs̵͊͆ͦ́ͯ͐ͭḙ̞͒͑̏͗͌ͦ̌ļ̤̙̲͚̇ͮ͆f͍̭̼͖̩̥!̝͔͈͔̣͉̃ ̵̀̊͑̍A͉̯͎̝̩ͭ̀̍̀ͅs̯̠̱͈̣̣̦̄̒ ͖̦̳̥̠͋́̊ͧ̎̉l̬̥̇ͯ̃̔̋̚͡o̧̞ͨn̪͍̹̬͗̐̍ͣ̊̊̂ͅg̶̝ ͎͖͖̘̠̰̋̇ͦ͌̓̕a̠ͮ͘ͅs̻̪̲̹̩̣͌̈ͤ͒ͅ ͈̊ͬ̆̊̐͊̇t͠h̖̝̼͐̀̌ḛ̫͂͆̂̍̀͟ȑ̶̘̪͖̼̹̍͐̀ͤé͈͔̳̤̙̤͕͐̋͠ ̼̩̟i͉̹̟͚͎s͍͕͓͈͖͋͊ͪ͡ ́e̷ͥv̉̏̓ĩ̮̟͈͕̯͖͔̈ͦͥ̌͆l͚̟̥̈̓̉̿́͊ ̖̘̗̋ͨ͂̈́̈́ͤͥ͞i̗͇͍̻̺͖͇n̖̔̊ͣ̐ͫ̓ ̸̍̏̇ͧt̨̹͎͙̺̖͐ͮͮ̎h̷͓̲̜̠̦̪ͧ͒̇ͦ̓ͦeͤͨ ͚̙̀̆̃͂ͯ̈́w̻̣̳̰̹̠͙͘ŏ͈ͭṛ̫̌̇̽ͭlͥ̈́ͩ̌͏ḏ̄ͦ̾̽̄ͫ̒̕,͍̯̖͔͔̰̑ͣ ̸̙̯̙̅͌ͧ̿I̛̙ͧ̾̈́̒ ̀̀̽͒w͚ͩ̇͂͌i̤̺̦̣͈͉ͭ̾̂l͔̩̠̻̤̽ͤ͐ͩl̖̦͍̼̊̋͛̎ ̪̮̲̩̫͖ͭͫ͗a̞͚͍̒ͅl̳̙͉̙̳̿͑ͫ͐̄̌w̶͎̍̍̓͗ͮ̉a̴̯͚͉̝ͣͣͣ̀̀ͬý̸͎̖̙̹̯̎͐̈̽s̈́̈́͐͑͒̂́ ͚͎̬̱̩ͩ̿ͩ̇̈́̇ͮc̨͖̼̦̯̩ͦͯͨ̽̓̚o̵̫̟ͤͨ̆ͦm͔͋͌̋͠e͚͑́͌̐̾̾ ͇͚̜͗̏̍ͫ̑ͪ͂͞b͔̰̠̘̊ͨͬ̏̃͗̓͘a̝̣̦̜͍̹̍̅͛͊͞-̶͂**_

Finally, Jeff had heard enough.

"Hey, Zalgo!" He went running up to the demon lord just as he turned around, stabbing him in the stomach. Black blood spilled out, and Jeff just grimaced at him.

"**_Go to sleep._**" Sally just had enough time to see Zalgo fade away completely before she stopped breathing and fell to the ground. Her last thoughts before succumbing to the blackness were

_I did it. I saved them._

**A/N**: _Yeah, the ending's a bit cliche, but whatever._ _I honestly never thought I'd get this far, I just want to thank everyone who's stuck with me this long, you guys have made it all worth it. Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind words :) Next chapter is the last one, don't go just yet!_


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the moon._

Mrs. Williams sat over her daughter's bed, her eyes extremely bloodshot from all the crying she'd done.

"Please," she whispered. "Please come back to us."

Apparently, someone above had heard her prayers, because in the next couple of seconds, Sally's eyes fluttered open. The little girl let out a groan, and Mrs. Williams gasped in happiness, her husband putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sally…"

"J-Jeff?" Sally asked dizzily. "Jane?"

"Oh, baby!" Mrs. Williams threw her arms around Sally, and Sally blinked at her in confusion.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"We were so worried about you, sweetheart." Her father said, joining his wife in the hug. "You were unconscious for almost ten days. We were so scared that we were going to lose you."

"B-but how did I get here?" Sally asked, confused. "What happened to the others? Slender Man and Jeff and…"

"My, what vivid dreams." Sally looked up at the doctor who entered the room, who was chuckling as he looked down at her. "Sally, you've been sick. It's not rare for people, especially children, to have strange dreams when…"

"It wasn't a dream!" Sally insisted, sitting up in her bed. "I was really there with them! They looked scary, but they were all really nice! We had all sorts of adventures, and they saved me a bunch of times, and then I got to save them, and…!"

"Sally!" Mrs. Williams started. "What's come over you?!"

"It's quite alright." The doctor said, looking at her and her husband. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams, do you mind if I have a word with Sally, alone?"

"I…I suppose so." Mr. Williams answered for both of them. He helped his wife up, steering her towards the door. She needed a moment, and he trusted the doctor. Once they were gone, the doctor just kept smiling at Sally, who looked at him desperately.

"It _was_ real." She insisted. "I know it was. I was there."

"I believe you." Sally blinked at the doctor.

"You _do_?"

"Yes." The man answered. "This is a strange world we live in, after all. There are many strange things, many mysteries that have yet to be explained. For instance-the circumstances of how your mother and father found you in the middle of the woods, covered in blood."

Sally gasped.

"I knew it! I knew it couldn't be a dream!"

"Sally," the doctor started, "How are you feeling right now?"

"Okay, I guess." Sally said. "A little tired, though."

"But do you feel…strange, at all?" Sally started to ask what he meant, but then suddenly stopped.

Over the last few days, after she used her powers for the first time, she'd noticed that she had a...weird feeling. She couldn't explain it, but it was there. But now...

"Are my powers…gone? Completely gone?" The doctor either didn't hear her or pretended not to, as he said

"I think you're ready to go home now, Sally. Oh and-I wouldn't tell your parents what you went through. Wouldn't want to give them heart attacks, now." Sally looked up at him with big green eyes.

"Who…are you?" The doctor just smiled at her, lifting her off the bed.

"Off you go, now. Oh, and Sally? Perhaps it's best that you forget the last few days, and try to get back to being a normal little girl." Sally looked at him in confusion, but didn't say anything more. She pushed the door open and went outside to meet her parents.

The doctor smiled as he watched her leave.

_It's so strange-it's been a long time since I've seen that being. Since these hands hurt wicked people, then saved innocent ones. _

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

_And to think, that little girl met him and his new family and looked to them as heroes instead of something to be feared. In their own way, they really are trying to do the right thing. That much hasn't changed. Perhaps in the future, the day will come where we won't have to get our hands dirty in trying to make the world a better place. But for now…_

The doctor looked over at his cabinet, where a plague doctor's mask was peeking out. With a sad smile, he closed the door.

* * *

_Much_ later, around midnight, a single prisoner lay awake in his cell. It had been a week since Johnny Williams had been arrested for trying to rape his own niece, and now here he was, stuck in solitary confinement. Not that it bothered him. He'd always liked his privacy. Besides, with how slippery the legal system was, he'd be out in no…

"Johnny Williams?"

Johnny froze at the sound of the voice.

_Someone was in his cell with him._

But who? How? With a feeling of dread growing in his stomach, he slowly, slowly, turned his head to the side-and immediately had a heart attack.

In the darkness, he could see the outlines of several people-including a _very_ tall figure that had…were those tentacles?! One of the figures stepped forward, holding a knife. Even in the darkness, Johnny could tell that he had a smile on his face.

_Oh no. I'm going to die. I'm going to freaking DIE._

"_Go to sleep._"

Unheard by anyone, Johnny's screams bounced off the walls of his enclosure.

**A/N**: _See? Didn't I tell you guys Sally's uncle would get what was coming to him? :) And yes, I snuck Dr. Locklear in there, like that one person wanted. Thanks for reading my story guys, all your support and kind words have meant a lot to me :) _


End file.
